


The Caress of Water

by WickedIntentions



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: "Plight of the People", Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet Ending, Depression, Enemies to Lovers, Epic, F/M, Longing, Mature!Avatar Korra, Messy Feelings, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot-heavy, Self-Loathing, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Tragic Romance, Unlikely Bonds, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 132,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedIntentions/pseuds/WickedIntentions
Summary: The Avatar battles both the powerful Equalist activists and her own feelings for their mysterious leader—a tale of unbreakable family ties, tolerance, and self-exploration.





	1. The Smirking Mask

**Author's Note:**

> **This story is being taken from its original home** [on FF.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10562427/1/The-Caress-of-Water) and is slowly being rewritten in my free time to better suit my evolved writing style. Also, I've decided to raise the maturity, but you won't see any differences until late in the story.
> 
>  **This story predominantly deals with** Amon/Korra, Tarrlok’s unrequited feelings for Korra, and Mako/Asami. They are key to the events of the story, so you’ll see a lot of them. Yes, Amon is forty years old, Tarrlok is thirty-seven, and Korra is seventeen. Personally, I always fantasized about older men as early as my preteen years, which is why I write taboo pairings. It’s harmless fiction to me.
> 
>  **In the background, you’ll also find** brief instances of Mako/Korra and Bolin’s unrequited feelings for Korra. These ultimately have no bearing on where the story leads you. I’ve included them purely to stay true to the original series.
> 
>  **Korra has been modified a little bit** from the original to better fit the events of this story. In place of her canonically irrational actions and explosive temper is a sense of diplomacy and compassion more befitting of an Avatar. So, what is the purpose of this story? The answer is to better explore the potential of the first season of _The Legend of Korra_ while adding an element of tragic romance between Korra and Amon. Prepare yourself for politics and war, mature themes, and an unhappy ending.

**I.**

A public challenge and an exercise in futility—

_(Nobody ever said being an Avatar was easy.)_

* * *

* * *

“Amon must be pretty charismatic to hide away like he does and still gain so many followers,” Korra mused from her place in the grass, contemplating the clouds lazily drifting over Republic City. While the last vestiges of summer were being swept away by the oncoming fall winds, she was basking in the golden sunshine. She could have fallen asleep right there, stretched out across the rolling hills of the city park, with her head propped up on Naga’s forearm.

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” Mako said, lounging beside her and chewing on a blade of grass. “Even if he’s brainwashing a few people into thinking benders are oppressive filth, I doubt he’ll pose a real threat. If he tries anything, I guess I’ll just take him down myself.”

“You sound confident,” Bolin shot at his brother from the other side of the Avatar. “If anyone will take him down, it’ll be Korra. There’s absolutely nothing to worry about with the mighty Avatar finally in Republic City. By the way… did I mention how great it is that you’re here?”

“You might have, yeah. A few times.” Korra flashed him a flustered grin. “Anyway, he stands no chance against Team Avatar. Right, guys?”

“Team Avatar! I love it,” he enthused.

“But, in all seriousness, what is our plan if they become a problem?” Mako, frowning, dropped the blade of grass and turned to face them. “We know the Equalists are gaining more and more recruits daily—not to mention Amon’s boasting that he has the power to remove a person’s bending. I heard he took away the bending of some Triple Threat guys at his last assembly. I mean, _permanently.”_

Korra pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked out across the water. “I don’t believe it. There’s no way he could’ve permanently removed anybody’s bending. It’s all hearsay. People are getting a little spooked and spreading rumors—that’s all.”

“Maybe. But I think it could be something to look into just to find out if it’s a rumor or not.”

“A-and if it’s not a rumor?” There was a tiny stammer in Bolin’s words, betraying his fear. “Bro, I don’t know about you, but I really don’t want to lose my bending.”

“You won’t because there’s no way a nonbender can take people’s bending away,” Korra said. “But I agree it’s something we should look into. Amon’s terrorizing the city, and this is supposed to be a peaceful place for benders and nonbenders of all nations. Sounds like a job for the Avatar. _Finally,_ some real work!”

“Do we even know where they have their meetings?”

“No, but, if we disguised ourselves and asked around, I bet we could find the location of the next one,” Mako suggested. “We infiltrate it, find Amon, and stop this problem before it can even get started.”

“And how do we stop someone who can take away bending?” Bolin tossed out his hands to emphasize his point.

Korra rolled her eyes skyward. “He can’t!”

Her doubt went unheeded as they continued to argue.

“We don’t let him take away our bending. Someone provides a distraction so the others can subdue Amon.”

“And what about the Equalists, Mako? I doubt he’d go anywhere without some guards.”

“Okay, then… Someone provides a distraction, someone takes out any Equalists, and someone subdues Amon. Does that work for you?”

“Guys, look, I would rather you didn’t get involved, just in case anything happens.” Korra held up a hand to silence their complaints. “I’m the Avatar, and it’s my duty to restore balance. So, as your friend, I’m asking you to let me take care of this. I’m sure whatever Amon has planned can be smoothed out with a compromise; I just need to figure out what his problem is and work some Avatar magic.”

“Korra, come on… You won’t let us help at all? What if we came as backup, only if you really, really needed us? You’re crazy if you think we’re going to let you have all the glory.” Bolin’s wide eyes and pouting lips all but pleaded with her, drawing a reluctant smile.

“Somehow, I think that would give off the wrong impression… I’m trying to solve this without violence first.”

“What exactly is this plan?” Mako asked. His expression suggested that he already had an idea and didn’t like it.

“I’ll ask Amon to meet me alone somewhere to discuss a way to end this peacefully.”

The brothers stared at her in silent horror before simultaneously protesting, _“No way!”_

Korra stood, brushing the grass and dirt from her clothing, and they followed her lead. She pulled them into a group hug. “Nothing will happen, I promise. Now, I need to go make the announcement asking Amon to meet me.”

“But, Korra…”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be back tonight. Make sure Pema saves me some dinner.”

_Aang, I’ll make you proud of me,_ she thought, swiftly mounting Naga. With a wave in farewell, she urged the polar bear dog into a run. _Diplomacy was your specialty, and I’ll show everyone how it’s done—Avatar style._

* * *

* * *

_“Amon, this is Avatar Korra speaking, and… well, I really hope you’re listening…”_ A faint, nervous laugh accompanied the stilted greeting as it filled the room. Unbeknownst to her, the announcement had the desired effect: All chatter ceased as Equalists stopped their tasks to listen.

The Lieutenant moved to flick the volume dial to its maximum capacity. Amon didn’t visibly react other than to incline his head toward the radio.

_“I want equality just the same as you do, so I have a proposition: Meet me at the Avatar Aang Memorial Statue tonight so we can discuss a compromise. I’ll come alone, and I expect you to do the same as a sign of trust. For the sake of all benders, nonbenders, and Republic City, we must reach an agreement. I’ll see you then—I hope.”_

When the lively music crackled back to life, the Equalists stood at attention, awaiting orders.

“She’s very naïve to think you’d meet her alone,” the Lieutenant muttered. “I doubt she’ll be without her friends.”

“So, would you say it’d be foolish of me to go alone?” Amon gestured for his chi-blockers to relax, and the former tension gradually dissipated with the buzz of murmured conversation.

“I know you can easily incapacitate them. However, you must allow my team to accompany you. We can be nearby to deal with minor annoyances.”

“Very well. I’ll deal with the Avatar, and, if any of her friends interrupt, I’ll leave them to you. All I ask is that you don’t reveal yourselves without my signal. I have no intention of entertaining this half-baked Avatar’s silly ideas, but I’ll humor her… and give her a message to take back to the benders of Republic City.”

* * *

* * *

Korra heaved a sigh, stirring a few errant hairs. Seated on the weather-worn edge of the memorial statue, she stared through her fingers at the nighttime sky, where millions of stars twinkled down at her in clear mockery of her mood, growing more sour as time ticked on.

An hour passed with no sign of Amon. Either he hadn’t heard the announcement, or he was ignoring her. Considering his proclaimed hatred for all benders—and the Avatar in particular—she supposed it wasn’t unreasonable to assume that she was being ignored.

It was still irritating.

She hopped down from her perch and dragged herself around to the front of the statue and into the building. Although she hadn’t seen anyone yet, there was still a chance that she was being watched, so she feigned indifference. Remaining calm was critical; her temper had often gotten her into trouble when she was a child, and, with the meeting off to a terrible start, she needed to keep her emotions in check.

Directing her attention to the architecture, she admired the carvings while she waited, studying the intricate dips and grooves in the stone. It was worthy of an Avatar as incredible as Aang. She hoped to live up to his standards by doing something memorable. Putting a peaceful end to the Equalist conflict sounded like a great start.

She had just placed a hand on the pillar she was examining when a voice rang out, “Good evening, Avatar. I was wondering when you’d grace me with your presence.”

The deep baritone emerged from the shadows behind her, and she pushed away from the pillar, swiveling around to face its owner. Her eyes darted around the spacious room in search of Amon, to no avail. She took a few more steps, occasionally glancing over her shoulder, watching and listening for anything to give away the hidden man’s position. Silence stretched on, so she assumed that he was waiting for a response.

“Hello, Amon. I’ve been waiting outside for an hour.”

“Already wasting my time, I see. You called me here to discuss a compromise, and I had to wait for you to remember where the negotiations would take place.”

From the sound of his voice, he was lurking somewhere to her right, but, when she turned that way, moving toward him, she faltered—he was no longer there. Frustrated, both by his mockery and his evasion, she gritted her teeth and swallowed a rude retort.

“Right… As you know, I don’t want this to become a war. I feel like this is a big misunderstanding, and benders and nonbenders should just go back to living together peacefully.”

“It’s a ‘misunderstanding’ when a bender takes advantage of someone who’s not tainted with the same unfair advantage?” he coldly rebuked. “I see no semblance of peace in that.”

Growing irritated with his evasion, Korra darted to her left. Based on the trajectory of his voice, he was always at the edge of her peripheral vision. He kept to the shadows, not allowing her the chance to track his movements. “Not all benders take advantage of nonbenders. It’s not a matter of bending, anyway—it’s a matter of morality. Nonbenders have been cruel just the same.”

“A nonbender is not on the same level as a bender, and you know it. A fire or an earthquake can destroy far more than a pair of hands. The only compromise is to remove bending completely and let people solve their differences on even ground.”

“That’s not the _only_ compromise, and there’s no need to remove it. Bending is a precious gift, and nobody has the right to decide who’s allowed to bend and who’s not. Not even I can decide that.”

“Your predecessor was allowed to take away the Fire Lord’s bending, was he not? He used his so-called _gift_ to stop a corrupt bender—pardon the redundancy.”

“Okay, Fire Lord Ozai was an example of someone seriously lacking morality,” she grudgingly conceded, “and, yes, he used his bending to ruin the lives of countless people…”

“Imagine if he’d never possessed the ability to bend fire—to ruin those lives.”

“Ozai would’ve destroyed lives even without firebending; there are weapons and vehicles that achieve the same effect. Anyway, bending has so many uses that benefit everyone.”

“We’re slowly replacing bending with modern machinery. We can and will adapt—at a significantly faster rate when you benders stop ruining everything you touch.”

“We can create conveniences for nonbenders without having to ruin a bender’s entire existence,” she insisted, peering around a nearby column. “You obviously have no idea what that could do to them.”

“No, I don’t. The thought of it doesn’t concern me in the least.” For a moment, he stood behind her, and he murmured in her ear, “Avatar, it appears neither of us will sway.”

He was gone when she spun around.

From somewhere across the room near the exit, he added, “Did you invite me here just to argue about pointless sentiments? I’m not sure what you plan to do other than continue to waste my time. So, allow me to bring this to an end: There’s nothing you could propose that I’ll agree with. Farewell.”

“Wait!” she cried, struck with inspiration. “What if I try to introduce a nonbending party to the city council? It would give your side a chance to be heard in important city matters.”

“Evidently, you didn’t hear what I just said. You couldn’t accomplish such a thing; the council would never allow it. Regardless, there would still be a bender majority—Councilman Tarrlok would see to it.”

Korra sagged, feeling inexplicably drained by the verbal sparring. There was no speaking to Amon; he had a sharp rebuttal for everything. Her hope for peacefully bringing balance to the city had withered and died through the course of their conversation.

“Will you at least show yourself instead of hiding?” she asked, weary. “You’re just skulking in the shadows, disregarding or disagreeing with everything I say. I don’t feel like we’re getting anywhere. Do you _want_ to cause a war?”

Silence stretched on before Amon consented to her request and stepped into the light. He folded his hands behind his back. The mask he wore betrayed no emotion other than its eternally mocking smile.

She was unnerved by the sight of his eerie mask, but she pressed on. “Thank you. I don’t know what you’d be willing to agree to. Can you give me any ideas?”

“I’ll continue my work uninterrupted,” he deadpanned.

Korra sighed and briefly closed her eyes. She was fighting to stay patient. “Sorry, but that’s not an option. You have no right to remove bending—whether it’s a spirit-given gift or whatever, like I said. If it’s advantageous for both sides, then I’ll definitely consider it.”

“You make the mistake of thinking I have to compromise with you. My Equalist army will march on with or without your consent.”

“Amon, please be reasonable. I’m trying to be patient with you.”

He closed the distance between them in four steps and forced her face upward with one of his fingers jabbed under her chin. There were scant inches between them. “‘Reasonable’? Very well. I can’t promise you the peaceful resolution you’re fruitlessly grasping for, but you have my promise that you’ll be the final push to victory in my revolution. Enjoy your bending until then, Avatar.”

Her muscles had unwittingly locked up in fear under his shadowy gaze, and she found herself unable to relax even after he disappeared into the night. She dropped to her knees when her trembling legs could no longer hold her upright. Later, she would skip dinner in favor of trudging to bed.

_Amon was right—that_ _was a complete waste of time. What was I thinking trying to compromise with someone like him?_


	2. Smoldering Eyes

**II.**

In search of The Solution—

_(See? I’m listening intently.)_

* * *

* * *

“I still can’t believe we let you go alone to confront Amon. You’re the very icon of bending, so it makes sense that you’d be a priority target for the Equalists!” Bolin ranted, trotting a few steps behind his friends. “Korra, did something happen last night? Will you please tell us? You’ve barely spoken a word since you got back—not to mention you skipped dinner and breakfast…”

Although Bolin kept his voice relatively low so nobody in passing could overhear their conversation, Korra had no difficulty hearing every concerned word. Blinking against the glare of the afternoon sun, she halted in front of a comfortable park bench that overlooked the Yue Bay, but even more piercing than the harsh intensity of the sunlight through her sleep-deprived eyes was Mako’s stare trained on the side of her face.

“I’m fine, guys. Really,” she reassured, taking a seat on the bench. “Nothing happened that you should be too worried about.”

“You haven’t acted fine,” Mako pointed out while he and his brother sat with her.

“Amon and I spoke for a while.” Turning her head, Korra immediately spotted evidence of Amon’s claims: an elderly man struggling to make himself comfortable in a large, spiky bush, presumably his home. Her heart swelled with pity as she imagined him enduring the encroaching winter, and she wondered how many others were in a similar plight. “I tried my best to reason with him, but he kept insisting that benders frequently take advantage of nonbenders here in Republic City and everywhere else in the world. Do you guys think it’s true?”

Bolin followed her line of sight and stared, his mouth falling open slightly, as the elderly man contentedly dozed off as if he were lying in a bed of fluffy clouds rather than thorny foliage.

Mako crossed his arms and leaned back, considering his answer. “Everyone has the same chance of being oppressed whether or not they can bend. But, if you have the strength to defend yourself, that’s what determines how long you’ll go hungry. It’s true that there are nonbenders who live on the streets—”

_ “—Or in bushes,” _ Bolin interjected in a whisper.

“—But there are also benders who lose everything and end up begging for food on the streets or stealing to survive.”

“You sound as if you know what it feels like,” Korra mused, placing a hand on his arm.

Mako was silent, his golden gaze contemplating the waves lapping at the shore. Raising his head, he made eye contact with her and nodded once, clutching the crimson scarf wrapped around his shoulders. “Bolin and I lived on the streets when our parents were killed. But we’re still alive. We have a home, and we can afford to eat every day.”

“Guys, I’m so sorry.” She threw an arm around each of the brothers and pulled them close.

“It was a firebender who killed our parents, but I didn’t despise or blame all firebenders. I wouldn’t have even blamed nonbenders if one of them had been responsible. Holding a grudge like that means I wouldn’t have been able to keep us alive; I would’ve focused too much on ruining the lives of other people to realize that my own life, as well as Bolin’s, was ruining further in the process.”

Korra’s eyes shimmered with earnest emotion. “I can’t even imagine how you must’ve felt.”

Mako only shrugged it off. “Don’t worry about it. It’s over. We need to focus on what’s happening now. Why’d you bring up the subject, anyway?”

“I guess Amon’s words got to me more than I thought,” she admitted, stroking Pabu’s fur when the fire ferret pressed his wet nose against her cheek. “He’s not only charismatic like I’d suspected; he’s a natural-born speaker.”

“It’s all rehearsed propaganda. He recites the Equalist Oath in front of his mirror before he leaves his bedroom every day.” Ever the comedian of the group, Bolin held one hand up and declared in all seriousness, “‘As an Equalist puppet, I despise everything that has the ability to bend, including my socks. I walk ten miles out of my way if it means avoiding crossing paths with a bender. I have an attitude foul enough to rot the most resilient of flowers, but I blame it entirely on the Avatar’s inability to bring peace to my poor digestive system. Blessed be the great spirits, and may they curse our enemies with a thousand years of inescapable body odor.’”

Korra, who had found it increasingly more difficult to contain herself the more Bolin spoke, was overcome with hysterical laughter, which startled Pabu from her shoulders, but Mako was subtler, concealing his smirk by turning his head away.

But Bolin wasn’t done yet; he lifted an arm and sniffed at himself. Apparently horrified at his discovery, he cried,  _ “Oh, no,  _ the curse has begun!”

The Avatar, in her hysteria, gasped for breath as tears of laughter streamed from her eyes. Somehow, she choked out, “If only… Amon could’ve… heard that!”

“See, isn’t that better?” Bolin smiled, squeezing Korra into a one-armed hug. “You guys are lucky you have me around to lighten the mood. Maybe instead of making threats and skulking around in the dark to gather intel, we should sabotage their power of fear.”

“Oh! You mean distributing invitations to  _ Amon’s Mask-Modeling Show _ and stuff like that?”

He laughed at the mental image but shook his head. “Well, I was kind of joking. We should probably team up with the police so we can track them down and get Amon arrested.”

Laughter subsiding, Korra said, “I’ve already been visited by Councilman Tarrlok, and he asked me to join a special task force. I haven’t given my official answer yet, but I was thinking about joining it. But Tenzin suggested I stay out of it and focus on the entire reason I came to Republic City: to master airbending with him.”

“Since when do you listen to him, though? You joined our pro-bending team even though he didn’t want you to,” Mako swiftly reminded her.

“Yeah, I know. I want to stop Amon as soon as possible, but I don’t know where to start other than ‘making threats and skulking around in the dark,’ like you said. But I doubt the Equalist movement would crumble if we had Amon arrested. They have demands, and they expect things to change—not to mention they’d want to avenge their leader.” A heavy sigh escaped her. “I’m really disappointed that my meeting with him failed.”

“Did you offer him a seat on the council?”

“I told Amon that I would try my best, but he said I couldn’t accomplish that, and, even if I  _ could, _ it wouldn’t make a difference.”

“If you let him talk down to you like that, you’re letting him win. He doesn’t know how a nonbender on the council would turn out any more than you do. We need to figure out what exactly is causing these people to revolt so violently. Benders have existed longer than any of them have been alive, and that’s obviously not going to change,” Bolin said, shaking his head in exasperation. “It’s like wanting revenge against the sun when you sweat and smell bad when it’s time for your date. Maybe you should’ve just dressed more appropriately for the weather instead of trying to destroy the sun completely.”

“Yeah, we just need to make the Equalists feel better about what’s bothering them so much,” Korra pointed out. “I’ll find one of those rallies and listen to what they’re saying. The first time I overheard an Equalist protesting, I was too offended to really listen to their problems.”

“Good idea. Do you want me to come with you?” Bolin grinned at her, leaning into her personal space.

She edged away the tiniest bit, hoping the movement was subtle enough not to offend. “No, it’s okay. I think I’ll attract less attention if I go alone. I hope.”

“What about you?” He directed this question at his silent brother.

“Me?” With a slow blink, Mako coughed into his fist. “I, uh… have a date tonight.”

Taken aback, Korra’s mouth dropped open. “With  _ who?” _

“Someone I met a few days ago.”

Although her innards painfully clenched at the thought of Mako going out with someone who wasn’t her, she was careful not to show it by plastering a false smile over her lips. “That’s… great, Mako. I hope you have a good time with her.”

“Well, well, well, this is a surprise,” Bolin teased. “I hope you’ll introduce us one of these days.”

“Sure. We’ll see.”

* * *

* * *

A short time later, Korra bade her two friends farewell and retreated to Air Temple Island to have a quick meal, change into a few new articles of clothing—all bartered for in exchange for her completing a few chores for the shopkeeper, as she lacked money—and feed Naga. The polar bear dog leaped on her, nearly smothering her with love, but she had to cut the reunion short so she could carry out her plan for the rest of the day. Giving a weak excuse to Tenzin why she had to once again leave the island, Korra barely evaded an interrogation. Escaping through an open window and rushing to the rocky edge overlooking the bay, she flung herself into the water, hastily propelling herself to the shores of Republic City.

Once on land, she bent the water from her new clothing and adjusted her hat. Adorned in an olive-green coat, she lifted a boot-clad leg to admire her leather footwear, which shone brightly with a fresh polish. She tugged the floppy hat lower over her face, and, satisfied with her anonymity, she crossed the street to begin her trek.

Korra strolled beneath the awnings of the many storefronts, searching alleyways and corners for anyone who resembled an Equalist protester. There were so many people pushing past her and each other that the task proved difficult and eventually fruitless. She was thoroughly lost and frustrated after half an hour had passed.

“One does not find what she is looking for by searching. She must stumble upon it unexpectedly,” she muttered almost inaudibly to herself, wandering aimlessly. While she scoured her tentative mental map of the city, she kept her ears perked for any interesting pieces of conversation, but nothing she caught seemed relevant to her search.

Her instincts told her to stop at a vendor selling a staggering variety of smoked meat, the aroma of which carried through the air and enticed passersby. As she browsed the selection, wishing she had the yuans to buy something, a man and woman stood a few feet to her right, also browsing, and their softly spoken words drifted her way.

“…know I don’t want him listening to that.”

“I’m interested in what they have to say, Lihua. We’re barely getting by as it is, and I’ve heard they take people in and provide them with necessities.”

“While preaching about how the natural order of the world is wrong and needs to be changed. It makes me sick.”

“I know it does, and I know you won’t allow Ying to listen. But don’t forget—I have friends who have lost their homes to the gangs.”

Korra glanced to her right through her peripheral vision, continuing to eavesdrop, and, in doing so, she noticed a few men across the street darting into a darkened alleyway. A child of about ten years old tugged on her coat, mistaking her for his mother, but the boy darted away before she could react. When she looked back toward where she had seen the men, they were gone.

“There you are, Ying. Are you hungry? Here. Please try not to drop it on the ground.”

“I won’t drop it, Mommy.” With food in hand, the boy waddled away to poke and prod at some toys on display next to the stand.

“Well, they’re meeting up now. I won’t leave you alone while I go to the rally, so I guess that’s the end of that. I’ll ask around for more work tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Qiang. I know we’ll get by without them. Somehow.”

When the couple departed the stall with their purchases and child, Korra frowned in contemplation, mulling over what she’d learned, and crossed the street. Pausing at the mouth of the alleyway, she glanced over her shoulder and, seeing nobody observing her, allowed the shade to swallow her.

Blinking, she waited for her eyes to adjust to the contrast. It was dirty, dismal alleyway with boarded-up doors leading to the buildings on either side and busted windows lined with jagged shards of glass. The cracked stone lining the path was overgrown with weeds that slithered upward as if grabbing for anyone who stepped near them. It was unremarkable, if not somewhat foreboding, but the more she neared the opposite end of it, the more she realized that it led to exactly what she’d been searching for.

The alleyway opened up to a rectangular courtyard circumscribed by a series of abandoned gray buildings. A stage lined the far wall, boasting posters of Amon’s iconic mask, and an energetic crowd was already gathered in front of it. The clamor of many excited attendees attempting to speak over each other reached Korra’s ears the moment that she stepped back out into the light, and she cupped her hand over her eyes to shield them from the fiery splendor of the setting sun.

The crowd mostly had its back to her, but a few people raised their hands in greeting when she approached. She returned the gesture, quietly finding a spot within the ranks and hoping that she blended well with everyone else. It was kind of thrilling being in disguise, she admitted to herself—a welcome change from being recognized all the time.

“When do you think they’ll get started? I’m eager to join up. My brother joined last week, and he said it’s incredible what they’re trying to accomplish for nonbenders.”

“Shouldn’t be too long now. I think I saw Mr. Terbish handing out pamphlets.”

“That’s the Director of Recruitment, right? I didn’t get a pamphlet yet.”

“They’re probably still being passed around, and that’s why it hasn’t started yet.”

A small stack of papers was suddenly shoved into Korra’s hands, and she took one for herself before passing the rest to the man next to her. She didn’t register what she was looking at right away, but, when she did, she couldn’t suppress a smirk. It outlined the details of the rally and the goals of the Equalist movement, which reminded her too much of Bolin’s earlier mockery of their oath. Laughing at them would only rouse suspicion, so she stifled her humor when three Equalists filtered out of one building and took the stage. Their arrival prompted the murmuring of the crowd to die into respectful silence.

“Greetings, brothers and sisters,” called a mustached man, swiftly bringing all attention to him. Two guards stood behind him, spines ramrod straight and hands folded behind their backs in a perfect picture of military bearing. “We’re pleased to see so many of you here. Before we get started, I want to go over a few things with you. First, this meeting spot is to remain on a need-to-know basis. We hold our recruitment rallies here almost every week, and we’d rather it be a safe place. Second, I ask that you hold all questions or comments until the end of the presentation. Finally, although he doesn’t normally attend recruitment rallies, our leader has decided to give the presentation today.”

The people whispered among themselves, marveling at their good fortune, but Korra bit her lip in dread. She hadn’t counted on encountering Amon himself. He made herself as small as she could while still being able to see the proceedings over people’s shoulders.

“With that being said, please give him your utmost attention and respect.” The man swept his hand in the direction of the doorway that Equalists continued to spill from, and Amon and a troop of uniformed guards were welcomed with hearty applause and cheers.

The guards strategically posted themselves around the courtyard as Amon ascended the stage, his white mask leering at his potential recruits. When he found his place atop the platform, he folded his hands behind his back.

“Welcome to our recruitment rally, my fellow activists,” he began, his voice carrying easily on the breeze; it was loud, clear, and commanding. “I hope all of you received a pamphlet while we were preparing. For those of you who have come to me with lives torn apart by the oppression of benders, I promise it won’t remain a reality for much longer. Our organization seeks to provide shelter and necessities to you and any of your family members for your loyalty to the message we spread.”

He paused, allowing his words to sink in. “The Equalists grow stronger by the day, and we’ve shown the city we don’t fear benders. We have the power to fight back, and, if you’re still not convinced, I’m holding another assembly in two days’ time to demonstrate our ultimate weapon. Ask me for the location after the presentation, and I’ll grant it to you.

“I’ll personally shake the hands of all my new recruits, for, without you, none of this would be possible. But it’s unfortunate there are so many of you who understand the pain of being tormented by those who flaunt their so-called gifts, as I had experienced long ago when a ruthless monster of a firebender took both my family and my face from me.”

Korra grunted in pain when someone accidentally elbowed her in the ribs, and she rubbed the spot, backing away from her oblivious attacker.

“The Avatar believes she can restore the balance between benders and nonbenders, but has there ever been balance to this divided world? Kingdoms and nations decimated by bitter years of war, countless innocents slain in the conquering will of bending—it’s an eternal power struggle, each element desiring dominance over the others no matter the cost. I offer you a proposition: Assist me in transforming this dying world into a better place for everyone by adding our weight to the scales. I don’t wish for us to take power; rather, I wish for no one to feel hopelessly unmatched in the face of his or her foe.”

Amon paused once again, and the air grew inexplicably tense.

“I’ve been challenged by the Avatar. She wants to stop us from progressing.” He allowed the angry hisses to cease before continuing, “As decreed by the spirits as I lay broken in my childhood home, surrounded by the battered bodies of my loved ones, the Avatar has no worth in our world.”

Korra froze, strangely terrified, when Amon’s eyes swept across the crowd and abruptly locked with her own. She couldn’t look away from his intense gaze.

“She doesn’t stand a chance against me. I accept her challenge knowing it’s my destiny to be victorious.  _ I will destroy her.” _

She faltered, her knees shaking, when Amon broke their connection and, with a bow, offered his conclusion of, “Join the Revolution, and help us make our dreams a reality.”

The explosion of noise overcame her own terrified pants, and she swayed on her feet. Her wide eyes darted, unseeing, across the ground, and her hands squeezed into tense fists. The men and women around her clapped enthusiastically. It was obvious that he had reached something within all of them—their stresses of everyday life, tortures of the past, or hopes for the future. Faced with such a realization, Korra acknowledged that it would be difficult to put an end to the Equalist uprising with any degree of peace. She was broken from her terror when the people parted to allow Amon to hop down from the stage.

“I promised I’d shake the hands of everyone here, and, if requested, I’d give you the location of our next assembly. Please be patient while I make my way around.”

Korra watched him converse with his followers while she regained her equilibrium, at which point she prepared to leave, believing it was unlikely that she’d receive the location of the assembly without giving away her identity. Taking a few steps backward, she kept her eyes trained on him while she subtly removed herself from the rally.

“You, there.” Amon extended his arm and pointed directly at Korra, stopping her in her tracks. “I don’t believe I’ve had a chance to speak to you. Please come here.”

The amount of people surrounding him had lessened considerably. Equalist guards had taken over answering the questions of lingering nonbenders. Korra hesitated, but her feet carried her closer to her enemy. Swallowing the rest of her fear, she stood in front of him, feeling small and hating it.

Amon’s hand sought hers, his fingers clamping down with a deadly tight grip that informed her in no uncertain terms that she’d only be able to leave once he allowed it. His mask smirked at her. “Do you want to join my Equalist army? Or… perhaps, you just wanted to see me again?”

“You wouldn’t tell me how I can fix things. You’re preaching that the spirits told you I’m worthless. So, here I am, listening intently. I’ll settle whatever this is between us—with whatever it takes.” When he said nothing, she added almost flippantly, “You have a way with words; you have every person here eating the lies out of your palm.”

“You, too, Avatar?”

“Never. You will  _ never _ sway me. I know my purpose.”

He heaved an exasperated sigh. “I assume you’re planning to infiltrate my assembly. To save you the trouble of wrenching the information from one of my subordinates, I’ll tell you where it’ll be. After all, it’s such an  _ honor _ that the mighty Avatar herself wants to give me her complete and utter attention.”

She tensed, snagged in his trap. She wanted that information.

Amon leaned forward, releasing her hand at last. “Meet me tomorrow at this location. Midday,  _ alone.” _

“I’ll be here.” She spun on her heel and marched away from the rally—but not before throwing a glare over her shoulder at Amon. She allowed a shudder to wrack her body only when he couldn’t see her.


	3. The Power of Hope

**III.**

Secret meetings, meetings in secret—

_(Problems are meant to be solved.)_

* * *

* * *

Sleep didn’t come to Korra that night after the propaganda rally. It seemed like every meeting with Amon haunted her in a new way. She couldn’t understand him or his goals, but listening to the mesmerizing sound of his voice—his passion and conviction, the desire to right what he perceived as an unforgivable wrong—inspired her to want to hear more. She disagreed with his ideals and found his methodology repulsive to the highest degree, but she found reasons to seek him out. She couldn’t get him off her mind.

After wasting half the night stressing over Amon and cursing herself the entire time, she finally collapsed into a restless sleep. Morning was a rude awakening. With heavy reluctance, she dragged herself out of her room for some much-needed nourishment.

“You’re awake,” Tenzin said. His fingers combed through his beard in what seemed like an unconscious motion. “I was beginning to think you’d meditated yourself into the Spirit World and couldn’t find your way out.”

“That’s a joke because you can’t even get to the Spirit World in the first place!” Ikki chirped while fixing one of her hair buns.

Pema, placing various dishes on the table for lunchtime, called for her other children to join them. She offered the disgruntled Avatar a smile.

“Gee, thanks,” Korra muttered, crossing her arms over the tabletop and laying her head on top. Her eyelids were drooping with exhaustion, but she fought to stay awake, all too aware of Tenzin’s critical gaze.

“Did you not sleep well?”

“Not really. I probably have too much to think about every night before bed. Don’t worry about me.”

Looking unconvinced, Tenzin accepted the dismissive answer and turned his attention to his soup once everyone had taken their seats at the table. “So, when do you want to continue your airbending training? It seems like you just run off at all hours now. I don’t see you but for a moment at meals.”

“Well… I have plans today.” Korra sheepishly ducked her head. “Maybe tomorrow?”

“What plans?” Tenzin sighed. “Ah, let me guess… Pro-bending?”

“No, not today. The championship is coming up, but we don’t even have the ante for the pot. Being able to register seems hopeless at this point.” She picked at her rice with halfhearted vigor. “I was actually going to meet with the council to discuss the Equalists.”

“Really? That’s odd. I’m on the council, and I’ve heard nothing of this meeting.”

_Oh. Right._ In her drowsiness, she’d completely forgotten who she was talking to. “ _Err…_ what I mean is—I need to schedule that meeting, but I was going somewhere with Mako and Bolin today.”

“And where are you three going?”

“We’re going to…” Her eyes darted everywhere but Tenzin’s stern face while fighting for something reasonable to say. “We’re, uh, going to meet Mako’s new girlfriend.”

With a mouthful of noodles, Meelo pulled a face that suggested he found the statement—or his breakfast—repulsive. Ikki and Jinora shot her identical looks of pity. They knew about her tentative feelings for Mako.

“…I see.”

It was unspoken that Tenzin wanted her to remain on Air Temple Island to work on her lack of airbending skills. The disapproval hung heavily in the air, discouraging all conversation. Korra inhaled her own food so she could escape the stressful atmosphere.

Before she could do more than rise from her chair, Tenzin said, “You won’t get away from me tomorrow. You _will_ meet me outside bright and early tomorrow morning for more training. We’ll work on your meditation so you can get some sleep.”

“Yes, sir,” she groaned as she cleared her dishes from the table. She darted to her room to grab her blue parka before hopping out her window and whistling for Naga. The polar bear dog appeared at her beckoning, and Korra rewarded her with a scratch behind the ear after saddling her. “Let’s go to the city, girl. _Yah!”_

At her cry, the duo leaped into the Yue Bay. With Korra using her waterbending to keep her them afloat, they reached Republic City’s outskirts in less than two minutes. Bounding off through the streets, they dodged oncoming traffic, and more than one person screamed after her for her recklessness.

She knew how reckless she was being; meeting in a secluded location with the very person who promised to bring her to her end was more than enough evidence of that. The thought only made her urge Naga into a faster run.

* * *

* * *

Finding the location of the propaganda rally a second time was just as difficult as the first, but Korra pushed on, whipping her head from side to side and trying to distinguish one blur from another. Naga panted fiercely below her, her tongue lolling from her mouth as she flew down the streets and scaled the edge of the industrial sector.

“I think I remember this place!” It was the stall she had browsed while listening to a suffering family discuss the Equalists. “Yeah, that’s it—right there, Naga!”

Naga was more than happy to better explore the aroma, but Korra slid down her side and gestured for her to follow her into the dim alleyway. Although the polar bear dog whined unhappily, she padded a few steps behind.

Korra lingered in the alleyway, motionless, staring across the way. Knowing Amon was at the other end had her heart racing. The man was unpredictable, dangerous—an enigma she was determined to solve—and she needed to calm down.

Unsure of how he’d react to Naga’s presence, she left her there. Now alone, she approached the courtyard, raking her eyes over the space when she stepped out in the sunlight. The stage was no longer there, but the walls still displayed an excess of posters, each emblazoned with that unnerving mask. Nobody appeared to be waiting for her.

“Amon, I’m here,” she called, shifting her weight to her other leg and placing one hand on her hip. Swiveling her neck, she searched for the elusive Equalist leader. Had he fooled her into returning for nothing?

Before she could conjure a flicker of annoyance at the possibility, the tiniest of sounds, like cloth brushing against withered grass, alerted her to someone’s arrival. She whipped around to see Amon straighten up from the crouch he had dropped into.

“Good afternoon, Avatar,” Amon greeted—always polite in words if not in actions.

Korra had instinctively tensed for a fight, but, when Amon did nothing but silently stare her down, she relaxed and took a few steps back to distance herself from him. A breeze tangled through her hair, and she batted the strands out of her eyes. “Good afternoon, Amon.”

“I’m surprised you showed up. You’re a little late, but you _are_ here. I suppose I should come to expect this from you.”

“I told you I would be here, didn’t I? I meant it.” She laced her fingers together in front of her. “As for my tardiness—sorry. I’m still learning the city…”

“Yes, you said that. What I can’t figure out is why. Your actions are puzzling me.”

“I need to know where you’re holding your assembly. You told me you would give me the location—or was that another one of your lies? I have other ways of getting what I need.”

“I don’t lie,” he coolly retorted. “I intend to give you that location. But, first, I want to know what you’ll do with the information. Should I expect Beifong to interrupt the events with her barbaric team of metalbenders? Tarrlok’s special task force with its unfounded wisdom? Or will you wait in the shadows to coax me into more verbal sparring?”

“What I do with the information will involve solving this problem, which is my top priority,” she insisted, undeterred. “You refuse to take me seriously when I tell you I’ll do everything I can to make things better for the nonbenders.”

“How will you convince me? By joining the very team assembled to coerce nonbenders into submission?”

“What, the task force? I haven’t given my official answer yet.”

“Tarrlok doesn’t see it that way. Just yesterday, he boasted to the press that the Avatar is rallied behind his team completely. Since your _top priority_ in Republic City is actually to learn and then master airbending, you couldn’t appear for comment.” Amon tilted his face to the sky. “You’re the Avatar, correct?”

“Uh…”

It was rhetorical, as he didn’t wait for her response. “According to him, you’ve secured your place on his task force. I think you can understand how it looks to us.”

“Tarrlok has been persistent since I got here. But I can tell how much he hates the Equalists—you. If he decides violence is the best course of action, I won’t agree. I refuse to terrorize anyone with my bending and prove you right.”

“How very noble of you. Whatever you decide—to join him or not—matters little to me.” He flicked his shadowy eyes to Korra. “The sparkle of Tarrlok’s bank account is blinding him. Perhaps he should focus less on his income and more on crawling in the dirt in his expensive clothing. Loyalty of the unjust is an auction of blood, and he’s looking a little pale these days.”

Korra’s lips twisted into a grimace. “I feel like you’re trying to tell me something.”

“I say it only because I know you’re too deaf to listen. Like I’ve said before, this world no longer has a use for you. Balance and harmony are illusions preached by the old and foolhardy, and—pardon me if you take offense to the truth—you’re unable to shoulder the responsibilities of the entire world.”

“There’s nothing you can say to make me give up.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to. Here’s a suggestion: You may join the Equalists if you’re so devoted to restoring the balance. After I take your bending from you, of course.”

Alarmed, she held up her hands to convey peace. “I didn’t come here to fight, Amon. I did what you asked me to. So, where’s the assembly going to be?”

Amon closed the distance between them and circled her. Stopping directly behind her, he clamped both hands down on her shoulders firmly enough to make her jump.

“There aren’t many places that can hold the audience I attract—and we’re not welcome in City Hall. I prefer to operate during the night, but I’m always sure to light the way for my fellow Equalists,” he murmured over her. “I look forward to seeing you there tomorrow night as my special guest, so don’t disappoint me. Happy hunting, Avatar.”

There was a crinkle of paper, and something was slipped into Korra’s loose grip. He crossed the courtyard and disappeared through a door. With more questions than answers, she mechanically shoved the piece of paper into her pocket, retrieved Naga, and headed back into the city.

* * *

* * *

It wasn’t in Korra’s plan to stop at Republic City Park. During the few moments that she was lost in thought, Naga had taken the lead and brought her there. It seemed to be a favorite locale for people with free time during the day—the vast majority stricken with poverty. She watched as crude fishing poles were cast into the streams that curved around the trees.

Officers arrived to reprimand them, scaring them away without a single meal for their troubles. Korra left the saddle, snatched three fish from the stream with her waterbending, and hurried after the park dwellers with the slippery creatures writhing against her chest. Naga, her loyal partner-in-crime, bounded away in pursuit of a butterfly dragon.

Some distance away, among a circle of thick foliage, the homeless people huddled together around a meager fire. Their clothing was torn and dirty, and their faces contorted with hunger. Not wanting to startle them, Korra tiptoed into their shady home and offered a friendly greeting, but her voice had them jumping to their feet, ready to take off.

“No, please don’t be afraid,” she pleaded. As a peace offering, she presented the three fish, but, when they didn’t move an inch to take them from her, she urged, “Here, I just caught these for you. You must be hungry.”

An elderly man cautiously accepted the fish. He blinked down at them. “You’re giving these to us? For free?”

“Why not? I saw how close you were to catching them. They belong to you.”

“I… well…” The man threw a look over his shoulder at the equally baffled group of people, but nobody had an answer for him. He bowed to her. “Thank you for your generosity. I’ll start cleaning these right away.”

Korra joined him when he kneeled in front of the small fire with a knife. With an inhale and a gesture of her hand, she poured some of her energy into the dwindling fire, bringing it back to life. Cries of fear accompanied her action as the people fell over themselves to scramble away.

“I’m so sorry!” She smacked her forehead, realizing her mistake far too late. She hadn’t even considered the trauma they suffered, some most likely because of firebending. “I’m not going to hurt anybody. I just thought this fire was close to dying.”

The elderly man, dutifully cleaning the fish, studied her. “You look like you’re from the Water Tribe.”

“Yep. Southern Water Tribe, to be exact.”

“And you’re a firebender?”

“I am. I’m also an earthbender and waterbender. Still working on air, though.” A nervous laugh bubbled out of her throat. As realization struck, the people, no longer looking so frightened, began to drift forward to join her at the fire.

“You’re the Avatar!” The speaker, a child, pointed a bony finger at her.

“That’s right!”

“The Avatar takes time out of her busy schedule to help pathetic nonbenders? I don’t believe it,” said a man who continued to keep his distance.

“I help anyone who needs me—without question. I saw that you looked hungry, so I used my waterbending to catch these fish for you.”

There were murmurs of gratitude from the group, basking in the warmth of the generous fire. Korra grabbed a few sticks from the ground and fashioned a spit for the fish to cook on, spearing them after they were descaled.

With much hesitation, the man who had spoken out against Korra finally seated himself on the opposite side of the fire from her. He watched the fish cook with outright longing.

“Please excuse us for being so rude.” The feminine voice was undeniably familiar. “We’re homeless because of the bending gangs. They destroyed our homes… killed our families. Firebending brings back painful memories.”

“You don’t have to apologize to me,” Korra reassured her. While slowly rotating the fish, her eyes roamed over the woman’s face. “Hey… I know you—kind of.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, I saw you yesterday when I was exploring the city. You stopped at a stall near the industrial sector to buy some food with your husband and son. Lihua, right?” At the woman’s wide-eyed nod, Korra explained, “Sorry… I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation.”

“My husband found work that day, and it paid him just enough so we could eat. He went looking for work again today, but he didn’t come back at the usual time. Hopefully, that means he found something…”

“Does he normally stay busy so late when he finds work?”

“It depends on the job he finds. Unloading boxes doesn’t take as long as descaling fish at the docks.” Her arms looped loosely around her squirming son, and she tucked him underneath her chin. “I just hope he can find something permanent so things can get back to the way they were. We lost everything when the Agni Kai set fire to our home while we were away, but it’s a blessing that none of us were inside when it happened.”

With a heart heavy with pity, Korra watched as the fish was removed from the spit and shared among the hungry people. They devoured the tender bites within seconds. Utterly aghast, she shook her head when a piece of fish was offered to her. “Oh, no, I couldn’t possibly take food from you.”

“If you hadn’t caught these for us, we wouldn’t be enjoying this meal,” the elderly man said. “Please eat with us as a sign that, you, the Avatar, are a friend.”

Korra had no choice but to accept the fish, and she nibbled at it. She wasn’t particularly hungry because she had eaten just a few hours ago, but she didn’t want to be rude. “You’re the first nonbenders to let me bend for you. I wish I could do more, but I just don’t know where to start.”

“Well, most of the nonbenders take refuge in the industrial sector. There are plenty of abandoned buildings to provide shelter from the rain, and the police activity is low. However…” He frowned as if weighing the consequences of telling her. “…That’s where the Equalists hide.”

“Oh? Are you an Equalist supporter?” She kept her tone lighthearted with curiosity and nothing more.

“We’re all Equalist supporters even if we don’t like to admit it. In this political climate, we have no choice.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I heard the Equalists take in nonbenders who have lost their homes.”

“Yes, of course, _if_ you’re willing to fight,” he said. “We’re not soldiers, so we don’t know more than where to direct recruits to the rallies. I’ve heard rumors about them trying to expand so they can take us in, too, and that’s why we’re still faithful to the Equalists.”

“You shouldn’t have to live only on hope. If Amon cares about you as much as he says he does, he should give you something more concrete.”

“And if they’re just rumors?”

“Well…” Korra scrunched up her face in thought, “I’ll take care of you if he won’t. I think I’ve come up with some ideas for dealing with the poverty issue. I’m getting in touch with members of the council soon to propose a nonbending representative, someone you guys don’t have to be afraid to speak to if you have suggestions.”

“There should be just as many nonbenders as benders on the council,” huffed the overly suspicious man across the fire. “One nonbender is _easily_ outvoted.”

“It’s a work in progress, okay?” she muttered, defensive. “I’ll need some time to work out the finer details. For now, I know it’s a concern.”

“Councilman Tarrlok is against the Equalists, and he’s unwilling to listen to any of our issues. It seems he has a habit of persuading the others to agree with him,” said a woman with a tinge of irritation in her tone.

“Councilman Tenzin doesn’t agree with him,” a man added, “and he’s a supporter of peace for everyone—but I heard he’s frequently outvoted.”

“That’s true. If the council had a few more people like him, maybe we wouldn’t be in this mess. But there are still the bending gangs to worry about.”

Suddenly, with food in their bellies, the people became more animated, speaking loudly to be heard over each other.

“What about the food shortage?”

“The lack of housing?”

“Few jobs for the nonbenders?”

“Avatar, are you going to convince the council to listen to Equalist demands?”

Korra tried to make eye contact with everyone as she said, “I’ll bring up anything you want me to. And you have my promise that I’ll find places for you to live and work.”

“The bending gangs took over most of the residential sectors. You should make a team of the fiercest benders and drive them away,” someone said, followed by another person’s suggestion of, “There are inactive ports. They could open those up for international trade and give us some work to do.”

“What about Cabbage Corp? They only hire benders! There are so many more positions that could be filled if they’d stop being so stubborn… That’s why Future Industries is so successful.”

Korra absorbed the suggestions flung at her from every direction. “Well, these are all very good ideas. I’ll meet with the council and hopefully get something started.”

She climbed to her feet and brushed the dirt from her clothing, and the nonbenders followed her lead. They seized both of her hands in a flurry of handshakes. A few women embraced her, and children—those old enough to understand what was going on—clung to her legs.

“Thank you so much for listening, Avatar. I hope you’re successful,” Lihua said, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. The woman’s weary face cracked into a smile.

“No problem, but please call me Korra. I’d be happy to give you and your son a ride back to your husband.”

“Oh, that would be wonderful! Thank you, Korra.”

Korra whistled, and the ground trembled as Naga pounded toward them, bursting through the bushes. As the children petted her, she wagged her tail.

“Climb on.” She helped Lihua and her son Ying into the saddle. Once they were secured, she turned back to the group. “If I need more ideas, I’ll come find you guys. Thank you for your hospitality.”

“I’ll make it my mission to tell the nonbenders of your kindness, Avatar Korra,” the elderly man promised. “Good bye.”

She waved in farewell, mounting the saddle and urging Naga into a sprint.

* * *

* * *

In the attic of the Pro-bending Arena, Korra lounged on the couch and flipped through a newspaper without registering the contents. Her eyes lifted, taking in the domestic scene before her. Mako scrubbed a shirt in the washbasin while Bolin finished drying dishes and wiped his hands with a dishtowel.

“So, how was your date, Mako?” Careful to stifle her jealousy, she kept her tone as polite as possible.

“It was… nice.”

“‘Nice’? He had a goofy smile on his face when he got back. I’d say it was a little more than ‘nice.’” Bolin landed on the couch next to Korra and threw an arm around her, pulling her closer. He offered a conspiratorial whisper: “I think Mako’s in love.”

“I didn’t say that,” Mako argued, wringing the water out of the wet shirt. He slapped it against the side of the basin for good measure.

Pursing her lips in annoyance and abandoning the newspaper, Korra detangled herself from Bolin and stood. “What’s her name?”

“Asami Sato. Actually, she invited both of you to her house tomorrow after I mentioned we’re on the same pro-bending team.”

“Sounds fine with me,” Bolin said, always agreeable. “You’d better hope she doesn’t fall for me, bro.”

“That shouldn’t be an issue,” the firebender muttered, glancing at Korra. “What about you?”

She spun around to face him with a false smile plastered over her face. “I’d love to, but Tenzin’s got me scheduled for airbending practice tomorrow. He said there’s no way I’m getting out of it.”

“What, all day? She was thinking dinner. Plus, her father’s the founder of Future Industries, so their house is incredible—you need to see it.”

_You already met her father? Moving kind of fast, aren’t you?_ Her smile faltered with the spiteful thought. She immediately regretted it. “I… Sorry, I’ll be busy.”

“With what?”

Bolin was the one to answer. “She has a date with Amon.”

Korra’s eyes bugged out, and she whipped around, spotting the familiar piece of paper in his hand. It was the note from Amon. It must have fallen out of her pocket. She ripped it out of his hands and read it.

 

_Avatar,_

_Since you’ve shown an interest in joining us, this is your official invitation to the Revelation the Second. Disguise or not, I’ll know if you attend. You may watch the proceedings, but there will be dire consequences if you or your friends interfere._

_It’ll begin a couple hours before midnight. I look forward to seeing you. Try not to be late, but experience tells me that’ll be a challenge for you._

_Amon_

 

“You read something that dropped out of my pocket?” she demanded, flustered by the teasing edge in Amon’s handwritten words. “Bolin, that was kind of rude.”

Mako craned over her shoulder to read it. “How long were you going to wait before telling us?”

“I wasn’t going to.” Realizing there was no point in lying to them, she swiftly changed tactics. “I’ve been all over the city lately, so it might’ve slipped my mind. Sorry…”

Bolin looked both hurt and chastised. “We’re Team Avatar. We’re supposed to be doing that together—remember? We were coming up with battle tactics.”

“What have you been doing since your first meeting with Amon?” Mako asked. “Having _more_ secret meetings?”

Korra sighed and collapsed back on the couch. She smoothed the note over her lap as she crafted her response. “After that first meeting on Memorial Island, I disguised myself and looked around near the industrial sector. There was a recruitment rally there. I didn’t know Amon would be there, but he recognized me right away. He asked me to meet him there the next day… and I agreed.”

The brothers’ mouths dropped open.

Knowing how it sounded, she held up a hand to silence them. “He gave me some hints about the location of their next assembly. He also said some strange things about Tarrlok… I think he’s into something shady. Remember all the gifts he gave me? That money has to come from somewhere.”

“Okay, that’s definitely worth looking into,” Mako agreed, leaning against the arm of the couch. “What did Amon say about the assembly?”

“He told me there aren’t many places large enough to meet, and it’d have to be somewhere discreet. He also said he prefers to operate at night and lights the way for his fellow Equalists.”

“So, we’re looking for a large building that no one ever goes to, and it’s probably easy to spot if you know where to look.” Bolin hummed to himself. “I’ll have to think on that some more.”

_“‘We’re’_ looking?”

“Yeah. Anything you do from now on, we do together,” Bolin said. “That’s part of being a team. Plus, we know Republic City better than you do.”

“If you really want to go with me, you can. I’m going to find out how he takes bending away. Maybe I can even talk to some Equalists while I’m there.”

“That sounds too dangerous for you alone.” Mako flicked his golden eyes at her in an inscrutable expression. “I agree with Bolin—next time you do anything related to the Equalists, we’re going with you.”

Their concern flattered Korra. “Thanks.”

Bolin nudged her, and Pabu darted from his shoulders to wrap around hers. “What else have you been doing? Keep us updated.”

“I met some peaceful Equalists in the park. They were homeless and starving, so I caught some fish for them to eat.”

“‘Peaceful Equalists’? I guess they don’t recite the Equalist Oath enough.”

“I know, it sounds strange, but they were friendly after I got to know them. They told me some major issues the nonbenders have. Maybe it’s a big part of why they’re revolting. I promised to bring it up with the council.”

“What are you going to tell the council?” Mako asked.

“They need homes, but the residential sectors are crawling with the bending gangs. It’s also difficult for them to find jobs good enough to pay for food and rent.”

“Isn’t Tarrlok working on the gang problem?”

“Sort of… I think? I guess I’ll find out soon enough.”

“What else did they say?”

“Mm… I think that was everything. Oh—I don’t know how truthful it was, but one of them mentioned that Equalists spend a lot of time in the industrial sector.”

“That makes sense since you found a recruitment rally there.”

“Since it’s their territory, I bet there’s a building they use for meetings.”

“But which one?” Bolin interjected. “The industrial sector is full of huge buildings. When Future Industries came up with the assembly line, they ran a lot of companies out of business. The Equalists probably took them over when they were abandoned.”

“Sounds like we have some searching to do there,” Mako agreed.

Korra flopped against the back of the couch. “I’m exhausted, but I’ll be ready to look around tomorrow. Um, Mako, are you still going to meet up with Asami for dinner?”

“No. I know you’re going to follow Amon to the Revelation the Second. It’s probably a trap, but you won’t listen to me.” He crossed his arms and looked away. “I need to be there to make sure nothing happens.”

Korra almost swooned at his declaration, but she settled for a tiny grin and a few inches less between them. “It wouldn’t be the same without you there.”


	4. Purity's Cruel Grasp

**IV.**

What you find in the dark—

_(He’s even more terrifying than I could have imagined.)_

* * *

* * *

The morning was bright and sunny, winning the war against the slight chill of the autumn wind. It was during this fine weather that Tenzin burst into Korra’s room, lively and well-rested. The young Avatar was dead to the world, only just having succumbed to sleep, so she didn’t react to the intrusion.

“Korra, it’s time to practice your airbending. Please wake up.” When he was ignored, the airbending master moved closer and prodded sharply at her blanket-covered form. “Korra? I know you’re tired and hate mornings, but I told you that you wouldn’t be able to get out of practice today.”

Torn from her precious sleep, she poked her messy-haired head out of her blankets and peered up at him, her vision unfocused. “ _What._ ”

“You look more tired than you did yesterday at breakfast,” he said sternly. “This is precisely why you need to master meditation. If you could clear your mind every evening before you sleep, you wouldn’t have so much trouble— _Korra!_ Don’t fall asleep when I’m speaking to you, young lady!”

With a final grumble, she heaved herself out of her bed, stumbling on her feet. A huge yawn stretched her face.

“I’ve already eaten an early breakfast, but I’m sure there’s some left over in the kitchen. Once you’ve straightened yourself out, I’ll meet you outside at the training field, but don’t dawdle. If you try to escape the island, I’ll find out!” Tenzin shot her a very threatening look before stalking out of the room. Despite his forceful attitude, he softly closed the door behind him.

Korra yearned to collapse right back into her soft, warm, inviting bed, but she simply couldn’t. If only she hadn’t once again wasted the night away by thinking of a certain masked man, she lamented. Sighing loudly, she went about making herself presentable for the day. Once her hair was tidy, her skin scrubbed, and her stomach full of Pema’s food, she trudged outside, shielding her weary eyes from the merciless sunlight that likened to getting stabbed in the retinas.

Tenzin was already seated within an open-air gazebo, and his children were arranged around him. They all had matching expressions of tranquility, though Meelo appeared to be more asleep than meditative.

Korra quietly seated herself on the empty cushion next to Tenzin and studied her companions, folding her legs, one over the other, as she saw the rest of them doing. Her silence didn’t last. “Okay, so, what do I do?”

Furrowing his brow, Tenzin opened an eye to critically peer at her posture. “Knees against the ground. Sit up straighter. Relax your muscles and take even breaths. Clear your mind.”

She situated herself in the Lotus position as he instructed. She inhaled and exhaled, taking cues from the airbenders’ similar breathing patterns. The waves tumbled over the shore, sweeping sand and foliage into the bay as it withdrew. The wind whistled through the trees, rustling their branches. It was the perfect combination for meditating, but Korra could only think of the next time she would face Amon.

Her eyes snapped open. When she closed her eyes, all she could see was that haunting white mask.

“You must clear your mind,” Tenzin murmured. He hadn’t opened his eyes, but her frustrated huffs told him that she was struggling. “Focus on the sounds of nature. Visualize the waves washing away the impurities of the sand and allow your worries to similarly vanish from your mind.”

Taking a deep breath and relaxing her tense muscles, Korra reluctantly allowed her eyes to drift shut once again. She could hear the wind snag at the fallen leaves and whisk them away. The surf crashed against the sandy beach below them once again, and she perfectly pictured it in her mind. The water was soothing and familiar—relaxing, calming. She sagged, her exhaustion catching up to her. She knew it wouldn’t… be long before she…

A chill snaked through her clothing, wrenching a shudder from goose-pimpled skin, and Korra’s eyes flew open. Wiping the drool from her lips, she knew she had fallen asleep but couldn’t tell for exactly how long. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo were no longer in sight, but Tenzin was still there, standing at the railing with his back to her.

“I’m sorry. I must’ve been really relaxed,” she explained sheepishly, moving to join him. “If I could master that, I’d definitely get to sleep on time every night.”

“It’s all right. I know how much difficulty you have with your spirituality. We’ll continue meditation again later, but, for now…” He frowned, his attention caught by something in the distance. “Hm. There’s a storm coming.”

Korra opened her mouth to speak, but a very familiar someone interrupted her before she could.

“Good morning, Avatar Korra.”

“Good morning, Councilman Tarrlok,” she said warily, turning to face the dark-haired man.

Tarrlok, dressed elegantly in his Water Tribe garments as usual, had stopped at the entrance to the gazebo with White Lotus guards accompanying him on both sides. “I’ve been eagerly awaiting your answer about my task force for a few days now, but I haven’t seen you at City Hall. So, I decided to come and ask you myself.”

“It appears there _is_ something to get you out of your airbending training. For today.” Tenzin looked down at Korra before dismissing the White Lotus guards. He passed by Tarrlok, pausing next to him. “I’ll see you at the council meeting today, Tarrlok.”

“And you, Tenzin. Take care.”

Privacy descended upon the pair when Tenzin and the guards left them. Tarrlok spied a nearby bench, a quaint one adorned with curling vines and leaves and nestled amidst attractively groomed bushes, and he gently grasped Korra by the arm and led her to it so they could sit together. “So, what is your final answer?”

“I will join your task force,” she began, watching him preen with visible satisfaction. “ _But…_ in exchange, I would like a chance to speak to the council about some issues.”

“Issues? What kind?”

“Some things related to nonbenders.”

His expression darkened considerably. “Did they give you trouble?”

“No, no. That’s not it. They have issues with some things that have been happening in the city, and I think I have a few solutions for them. I just need the council’s support before I can do anything.”

Tarrlok was taken aback, and he opened and closed his mouth a few times, grasping for a suitable response. “Have you been listening to the Equalists again? I can pass a law to forbid them from public protesting. The thought has crossed my mind several times. Believe me, I could do without that headache.”

“That won’t be necessary… I’ve heard Equalist protesters, but I’m actually talking about the homeless nonbenders in the city—the ones who can’t find jobs, are unable to eat, and have been run out of their homes by gangs.”

“Ah… _right_. Well, Korra, it’s noble that you want to help the homeless, but I’m afraid Republic City’s resources are tied too much into dealing with the constant threats of this so-called ’Revolution.’ We simply can’t do anything more for them.”

“That’s where I can come in,” she hurriedly assured him. “I can find jobs for them, and I’ll reclaim their homes so they have a place to live. Once that’s settled, they’ll be able to eat and pay their taxes.”

“Your energy would be much better devoted to the task force…” he trailed off, unconvinced.

“Please let me to speak to the council about it. At least give me a chance to speak for the nonbenders. I’ll do everything I can for the task force, too, and you have my word on that.”

Tarrlok reluctantly relented at her pleading. “…Fine, I will schedule it for tomorrow. Will you make a statement to the press that you’re on the task force—without a doubt?”

“I will,” she promised. “Thank you so much.”

“Wonderful. Now, is there anything more you want to discuss with me before I take my leave?”

Korra looked into his clear blue eyes, frowning. Amon’s words floated through her mind: _Loyalty of the unjust is an auction of blood, and he is looking a little pale these days._ But she only shook her head. “No, that’s all for now.”

“All right. I’ll expect you at City Hall tomorrow, noon. Have a pleasant day, Avatar Korra.” He bowed respectfully before departing.

During the conversation, the sky had darkened with rain clouds. Korra wrapped her arms around herself when the wind howled, thunder ominously rumbling overhead.

* * *

* * *

It was many hours later when Korra joined her teammates on the shore after having navigated the crashing waves of the normally calm waters surrounding her home. She’d once again left Naga on the island—the polar bear dog was simply too obvious. They set off on foot, their destination being the industrial sector.

Night had fallen long ago. They had an hour and a half to find the meeting point for the Revelation the Second, and conversation was strictly limited to their mission.

“He lights the way for his fellow Equalists,” Korra muttered in contemplation. They’d passed several darkened restaurants and dwindling food vendors and darted into an alleyway so nobody could eavesdrop.

“Everything is lit up.” Bolin peered out, considering the numerous lanterns that lined the streets. There were fewer people outside so late at night; the darker it became, the more dangerous. “We’re still in too populated of an area. More than just Equalists are here.”

As if on cue, a passing bender snapped his fingers and used the flame that appeared to roast some skewered meat. “They barely cook it,” he grumbled to himself. He glanced at them weirdly but hurried along.

“You’re right. Let’s keep heading west.”

They wove their way through the alleyways, and it grew steadily quieter and darker the deeper they traveled into the industrial sector. All traces of life vanished, and the warmth of activity fizzled into silent, biting cold. The buildings, ominous and towering voids, blocked their view of the sky. All they could hear was their own breathing and their footsteps slapping against the cobblestones. They squinted through the inky blackness, searching for anything to give them a clue.

With her hands out in front of her, cautious of obstacles, Korra led the way. She slid her palms over a wall, following it until it opened up on a street. She huffed an exasperated sigh, wishing she could use her firebending to better see, as she stumbled over a crack in the ground.

“Do you see anything ahead?”

“No, not yet…” she muttered. “Can’t see _anything_.”

To make matters worse, Korra felt drops of rainwater pelt her from above. Water was infinitely more annoying when she couldn’t bend it; she glowered at the nothingness stretching ahead of her, tugging her hat lower over her face. She hurried her steps, cautious but gaining distance at a faster rate. When they ducked around another corner, Korra froze, exhaling in delight. “Do you see that?”

Mako and Bolin glanced over her shoulders, and their faces twisted into identical expressions of relief.

“He lights the way for his fellow Equalists.” She nudged them both. “C’mon, fellow Equalists.”

They darted past the first glass-enclosed lantern, the dancing flame casting long shadows ahead of them. In the distance, they could just barely spot another lantern beckoning them forward. The rain grew fiercer as they neared the assembly.

When they turned yet another corner, Korra immediately flattened herself against the left wall, edging forward, with the brothers following her lead. She nodded her head at the beacon ahead of them—the most inviting sight they’d beheld since beginning their traversal of the industrial sector. The building’s entrance was bathed in a circle of orange light by four lanterns, and a lone figure stood guard at the closed doors.

There was a dip in the wall, and they crowded into it, melding seamlessly with the shadow.

“Korra, how are we supposed to get in there?” Mako whispered in the Avatar’s ear, his warm breath fanning over her skin. The alcove was narrow, and he was pressed against her to stay hidden.

Korra enjoyed the firebender’s proximity and basked in the heat seeping through her damp clothing and bringing life back into her chilled limbs. She suppressed a sigh of pleasure and was snapped out of her daze when Bolin, squeezed against her other side, muttered, “I don’t suppose Amon put you on tonight’s guest list. A disguise is worn so you can be someone you’re not, and, tonight, you’re _not_ the Avatar.”

“Bolin, I seriously doubt Amon told his Avatar-hating guards to let me to stroll right into their meeting. The entire point of him leading their revolution is that we’re enemies. Heh, I can hear him now…” She cleared her throat and imitated, in a deep and silky voice, “‘Avatar, there’s a very special entrance for you. We nonbenders refuse to sully ourselves with your filth, so I expect you to dramatically crash through the ceiling.’”

Bolin snickered, regarding her fondly. “Yeah, of course, that’s always an option, but we’re supposed to be stealthy this time. There’s nothing he gave to you that can count as an invitation? How do the new recruits get in, then?”

“You said you went to a recruitment rally. Did they give you anything there?”

Korra slid her eyes closed briefly to think back. “I got there, and it took a while to get started. They passed around some papers—oh. Maybe that’s it.”

“All right, where’d you put yours? …Don’t tell me you left it on the island.”

“I didn’t leave it anywhere. I think it’s… hmm…” She wiggled an arm out from behind Bolin and explored her right pocket, which only contained Amon’s note to her. Shaking her head and nearly smacking both of her companions with her untied bangs, she wrenched her other arm out so she could search her left pocket. Her fingers brushed against another piece of paper, which she immediately pulled out and unfolded. She dared to produce the tiniest flame on her fingertip so they could read it. “Yeah, here it is. I wore this coat at the rally. I guess I put this paper in my pocket without even thinking about it.”

_I was so distracted by Amon_ — _I’d almost forgotten_ , she mused, choosing to keep the shameful sentiment to herself.

“It doesn’t strictly say it’s an invitation,” she said, scanning the text, “but that’s probably as a safety precaution in case it falls into the wrong hands.” When Bolin suddenly elbowed her in the side, she grunted and glared at him.

“Sorry,” he whispered sheepishly. “It’s really cramped in here. I’m starting to ache.”

“Seconded.” Mako winced when his hand brushed against Korra’s leg. “…Sorry.”

“I think Amon told everyone else where the meeting was, but I was only given hints,” she said, ignoring their discomfort and extinguishing her flame. “I don’t know for sure if this’ll work, but it’s the only thing I have.”

“So, we’re going to pretend to be your strong, roguish, devastatingly handsome brothers, and, together, we’re joining the Equalists. Yep, sounds good to me.”

“Make sure you keep it toned down; we need to be inconspicuous,” Mako scolded. Slipping out of the alcove, he gestured for them to follow him across the street.

Korra, mourning the loss of heat, hurried after Mako, with Bolin behind her. A subtle flare of firebending temporarily fixed the issue, but, with the storm hammering down, drenching them, it quickly became useless. She shivered in both anticipation and the cold night air as they approached the hulking guard.

The Avatar startled slightly when a soft scarf, having been warmed with firebending, was laid over her shoulders. She glanced up at Mako, but he avoided her bemused stare.

“I thought you might be cold.”

“Thanks, big brother,” she said, playing along. She folded both of her arms around those of her ’brothers,’ pulling them close under the awning of the entryway. “Look, we’re finally here! I hope it’s warmer inside.”

Bolin tipped his hat at the guard and flashed a winning smile. “Heya! How about that crazy rain, eh? I was beginning to think we wouldn’t make it in time. Thought there’d be more people out.”

“You’re not late,” the man responded, dispassionate. He held out an expectant hand, studying their expressions.

“Oh, he must want the invitation.” Korra chortled, an awkwardly forced sound to her ears, and placed the paper on his palm. “I went home after the rally and told my brothers about it. Is it okay if they join me?”

The guard glanced at the paper before meeting Korra’s wide eyes. “We don’t make a habit of turning away recruits, especially in such heavy rain. But, if you bring any other people next time, make sure you have an invitation for everyone.”

“Of course! Next time, I promise everyone will have the necessary paperwork.” Grateful, she grinned at him.

“All right, go in and find a spot in the crowd. Be quiet and respectful while Amon speaks.”

“Absolutely. We want to hear everything he has to say.” Mako led his companions inside. Only once they had left the scrutinizing atmosphere did they sigh in relief at their success—plus, it _was_ much warmer inside.

There were two wide double doors at the end of the rug that stretched the length of the room, and they opened up on the main hall. At both sides of the doors were staircases, which led to balconies overlooking the crowd. The Equalists who had claimed the first few balconies were thoroughly distracted, immersed in conversation with each other.

“I think I’d prefer a balcony seat,” Korra whispered, slinking toward the left-hand stairs, leaving a puddle of water in her wake. With a smile, she buried her face in Mako’s scarf. The brothers kept in step closely behind her, and they passed the balconies until they reached the end, which was devoid of any Equalists. Settling against the railing, they had a perfect, unobstructed view of the stage.

“Look at them all,” Mako muttered. The crowd below them was wildly enthusiastic, filling the air with clamor. Faces shone with hope and loyalty. “It’s hard to believe there are this many people who blindly follow Amon.”

“This isn’t even all of them, I’m sure. Their numbers just keep growing,” Korra said.

“What draws them in? What do they get out of this?”

“I’ve heard the Equalists provide a place to live and three meals a day if they agree to fight.”

“And if they can’t fight?”

Korra looked toward the stage, which was covered by a curtain and propaganda posters. “Well, in their eyes, it’s better than throwing themselves at the mercy of benders—you know, the ones who start the wars, take advantage of weakness, and force nonbenders out of their homes.”

“Know what would be hilarious?” Bolin quipped. “If they thought Amon was a bender. His little revolution would fall apart completely.”

“Yeah, if only,” Mako agreed. “I’d like to see him explain his way out of that. They wouldn’t give him a second thought.”

The Avatar smirked. “He would just tell them the spirits gave him a special kind of bending to counter benders—which makes it okay.”

As the group snickered, the room suddenly grew silent.

Equalists were emerging from the door at the side of the stage, Amon included. He briefly spoke with his lieutenant, who nodded. With a flourish, the masked man brought all attention upon himself. “Brothers and sisters, I warmly welcome you to the Revelation the Second.” He paused to allow the room to explode into applause. “Revolution is upon us!” Again, applause filled the high ceilings of the hall.

“We _just_ started. At this rate, he won’t be able to get more than one sentence out before his followers wet themselves in excitement,” Bolin mocked, which drew stifled laughter from Korra.

“I’m ecstatic to see so many of you here tonight. Most of you have never had the opportunity to see firsthand just how much power we nonbenders hold, so I will use this time we have together to extinguish all doubt… with this hand.” He held up his right hand in demonstration. “This is all I need to crush every bender into submission. There’s no reason to fear them, and there’s certainly no reason to allow them to trample through your lives any longer. All you need to worry about is learning to accept them as brethren… _after I’ve taken their bending away forever!_ ”

At the wave of Amon’s hand, the curtain parted, revealing four terrified men, clad in Water Tribe garments, restrained against thick poles with copious amounts of rope. Their hands were purple, making bending impossible, and their huddled forms cast shadows over the thin rice paper wall behind them. The rowdy crowd jeered at their expense.

“Let’s welcome our guests, the Red Monsoon Triad. As you can see, they’re thoroughly tied up and won’t be performing any manner of waterbending. Now, if I wanted to terrorize people as they do, I would leave them like this, unable to defend themselves. But I’m not here to terrorize; I’m here to bring about equality, so we’ll meet on even ground.”

The first man was cut free, and he dropped to his knees, whipping his head up to glare at Amon in equal parts anger and fear. Standing, he frantically rubbed the circulation back into his hands and watched as the Equalist leader, unhurried, with his arms swinging at his sides, approached him. A bucket of water was kicked toward the waterbender, and it toppled over, flooding the stage. The water was quickly drawn into the air in a protective swirl around the gang member, who hardened it into smooth ice with a fierce exhale—before tearing it apart into long, thin spikes and rapidly hurling them across the stage.

Amon dodged out of the path of each knifepoint, flinging himself from side to side, as he steadily gained distance on his opponent. The icicles sliced through the air, inches away from him, and he leaped over the final one, just as the projectiles started battering the far metal wall in a deafening cacophony, denting it beyond repair. Dropping in front of the powerless gang member, to the rabid fervor of his cheering audience, he swept his legs out from under him and sent him crashing to the stage.

Before he could recover from the teeth-rattling impact of his fall, the waterbender found himself seized by the back of his neck in an iron grip. Amon’s armored knees dug into the back of his thighs, keeping him trapped against the stage. He let out a desperate yell and writhed against his attacker.

“Your efforts have been in vain, waterbender, and I’ve given you one chance to defend yourself. From this moment on, you will live your life like the rest of us do: as a nonbender.” Amon laid his thumb on the horrified man’s forehead, and, in that very same instant, it was over. He released him and climbed to his feet, motioning for the stage to be flooded with water once again.

The gang member rolled over and threw a hand out to manipulate the water. He ripped at the air with his fingers again and again—but nothing happened. Equalists moved to drag him off the stage, his screams disappearing when the door swung shut behind him.

Korra, frozen with abject terror, couldn’t tear her eyes away from the spectacle. “He… took his bending away. With his thumb.”

“I can’t believe… What did I just watch…” Mako stammered.

Bolin was surprisingly speechless.

“We have to do something! I won’t stand here and watch him destroy all those benders’ lives like they’re spectacles to ogle!” Korra rushed away from the balcony without waiting for the brothers to catch up with her. Hurrying back to the lobby, she swiveled her head around, searching for a way to get backstage.

Spotting a nondescript door that blended with the wall, she ripped it open and darted inside. She followed the copper pipes lining the walls and ceiling, pushing onward through scalding clouds of steam and swiping at her sweating forehead. When she came to the end, there were two doorways waiting for her. The first door, she speculated, led to the stage, so the second doorway had to be what she was looking for.

Cautiously, she opened it and found herself in a room behind the rice paper backdrop. The exaggerated shadows of Amon appealing to his crowd greeted her, and she ducked low, moving toward the elevated stage. Three dark shapes were still side-by-side and tied up, so she had some time to think. She plopped down and clenched her eyes shut.

“What to do… what to do…” she whispered to herself. “How do I untie the benders without alerting the Equalists? Ugh, it’s impossible!”

Her eyes drifted open, and she was drawn to the very animated way Amon’s arms lifted above his head, dropped back to his sides—how they were thrown in opposite directions as he paced in front of the crowd. She chewed anxiously on her lip. A slow dripping noise alerted her to the presence of water on the stage.

_Know what would be hilarious? If they thought Amon was a bender. His little revolution would fall apart completely._

_That’s brilliant, Bolin!_ she thought triumphantly.

“…know all of you are wondering how I could hope to equalize all the benders in the world. It’ll be a very slow process, but I’m prepared to devote my life to seeing it through.”

Korra crawled up onto the stage, directly behind Amon. She mimicked his stance and raised her hands as he did. The giant puddle stirred restlessly at their feet.

The second waterbender was cut from his bonds.

“I’ll do what I can, one day at a time. Now, without further delay, I will demonstrate my power once again.”

Amon raised his arms, holding his hands aloft, and Korra did the same. The water flew up from its resting spot and surrounded him. It was motionless, an entity awaiting instruction.

A deathly silence claimed the crowd.

For a few tense seconds, the masked man did nothing. Then, slowly, his arms dropped to his sides. Korra released the water, and it noisily showered the stage.

The waterbender saw his chance and struck a hand out, wrapping the water around Amon’s ankles and yanking him down onto his back. “You should’ve known not to mess with us!”

With a sharp exhalation and a subtle flick of his fingers, Amon forced the grip of water to bend to him and release his ankles. He pushed himself upright, and, in a flash, he had wrenched the waterbender’s arms behind his back. “You were certainly eager for this to happen. I’d barely finished my sentence before you had the water around me. It doesn’t surprise me that you find it to be something to gloat about.”

It was disturbingly easy for the spectators to disregard what they saw with their own eyes, instead falling back into their shouts of encouragement when the man’s bending was swiftly taken, the same as the first.

Amon faced his followers and announced, “I’ll need a few moments before I continue. Please take this time to enjoy a variety of refreshments that will be passed around.”

His lieutenant intercepted him and laid a hand on his shoulder. “Is something wrong? Why are we taking a break?”

“I need to compose myself.”

“All right. Do what you need to do, and I’ll speak for a while.”

Meanwhile, Korra hopped off the stage and took a few steps backward, dismayed that her plan had failed. She hadn’t counted on the waterbender attacking so quickly and making it appear as if _he_ were doing it the entire time. Perhaps she could try again when Amon returned, before they released the third Red Monsoon Triad member? It was worth a try, since it appeared that he had no idea what happ—

She collided with something solid and breathing.

“That was quite sneaky, Avatar. Welcome, by the way.”


	5. Light Within the Dark

**V.**

Overcoming fear, anxiety, and jealousy—

_(The issues keep piling on this “idyllic” city.)_

* * *

* * *

Korra stiffened in shock. She already knew the sight that would greet her when she spun around, but Amon’s mask and icy-eyed gaze were no less frightening when she did. How had he discovered her? It was incomprehensible.

“Why are you so terrified, Avatar? Your heartbeat has never been this noisy in my presence.”

His comment slipped by her, unnoticed, as she inwardly berated herself. _This man is dangerous. He can remove bending permanently with his thumb. I’ve been so reckless._   _My bending… my role as the Avatar… gone with just the press of a finger._ “How did you know I was back here?”"

“Your Avatar aura?” he suggested. “I must admit that I’m surprised you decided to play shadow puppets behind me. Nothing too rude, I hope?”

She ignored his teasing. “Why were you looking for me, anyway? You said I was invited, right?”

“Indeed, you were invited, but that was under the condition that you didn’t interfere with my show. I thought I made that perfectly clear in my note.”

“How was I interfering by making gestures nobody could see?”

Unamused, he sighed, crossing his arms. “You were waterbending.”

“No, I wasn’t,” she bluffed.

“Oh? So, you were back here to get a better view?”

“Well, yeah. It was hard to see with everyone’s elbows in my face.”

“I’m appalled. Everyone else has to watch the show with elbows in their faces. Why are you so special that you can have all this room to yourself?” he mocked. “Let me guess… because you’re the _Avatar_ , you’re entitled to special privileges?”

_I’m being rash. I need to get out of here._ But her lips moved without her permission, the words gone before she could stop them. “Fine! I was waterbending. What are you going to do, _scold_ me some more?”

“And you accuse me of lying. You’ve had a nasty streak of it lately.” He began closing the distance between them, dropping his arms at his sides. “No, I don’t think a scolding will suffice. I need more than my voice to show you how serious I am. Maybe then the precariousness of your situation will fully sink in.”

Korra stifled a cry when his advancing turned abrupt, and she barely dodged under his arm and flung herself away from him. While spinning back around, she clenched her fist and ignited it, but Amon was already darting toward her. She propelled herself over him in a split-second evasion with a burst of fire, but, as she was landing, his hand shot out and grabbed her ankle, wrenching her to the ground with an agonizing crack. With her concentration broken, her flames uselessly dissipated, but she wasn’t done; her unrestrained leg reared back and flew toward Amon’s mask, promising a fierce blow.

Just before she made contact, he threw his forearm in the way, and her thick sole clashed with his armor. He was jarred slightly from the kick, and, in that moment, Korra slammed her hands down on the ground. The earth ominously cracked below them, but her earthbending was cut off when he dug both of his knees into the backs of her own, pinning both of her wrists behind her back and rendering her immobile.

When she snapped head to the side to snarl at him, her hat was flung from her head. Angry flames accompanied the intensity of her words when she growled, “ _Let go!_ ”

Amon’s cowl was slipping, pooling at the back of his neck, and a few tendrils of dark-brown hair escaped the cloth. His armored knees were unforgiving on the sensitive backs of hers, and, with his free hand, he stabbed at the base of her spine and the back of her neck. Twisting her arms behind her back, he wrenched a yelp from his captive.

“There isn’t much room to move around back here—wouldn’t you agree?” He rolled her over and continued pinning her limbs down with his. Both of her wrists were seized in one of his hands and restrained above her head. “That that’s the only way the mighty Avatar could be bested by a nonbender?”

Korra bared her teeth at him, but his next strikes knocked the breath out of her, making her choke on her retort.

He jabbed a finger into the base of her rib cage and below her collarbone. Then, with a caress that contradicted his previous strikes, his thumb slid over her neck and forehead, which made her eyes flare with horror. Although he released her wrists, he continued straddling her. “If you’re confused about what I’ve just done, it’s called chi-blocking. I teach it to all of my soldiers.”

Her mouth fell open, but he laid his hand over it to prevent her from interrupting him.

“Your bending is gone—temporarily. You’ll find that control over your limbs is still intact, albeit sluggish. You’re not completely paralyzed, and that’s only because I decided to be gentle with you. _This time_. I might not be willing to take away your bending this early in the game, but that doesn’t mean I’ll let you to do whatever you want after I’ve been nothing but courteous to you.”

Korra debated biting his hand, but he kept his palm cupped tensely over her lips, as if expecting it from her.

“I don’t suppose you’ll be able to calmly return to your balcony with your friends at this point.” He bent over and toyed with the crimson scarf around her neck. “I’m disappointed. I wasn’t only going to demonstrate how I plan to destroy you; I was also going to show my face to you. I know how _eager_ you are to see it.”

Her eyes widened, and she struggled beneath him, flexing her hands, which lay uselessly above her head. Her body was stiff, numb, and she couldn’t do anything but lie there at his mercy.

“Since you forced me to entertain you personally this evening, you arrogant girl, I might as well grant you a private showing of that.” Freeing her mouth, Amon pushed the remainder of his hood to the back of his neck, and his hair hung around the mask freely. Gripping the front of the mask, he began to slide it up his face with an agonizingly slow pace.

The Avatar stared, holding her breath, as his handsome chin was revealed, soon followed by his lips. Her eyes hungrily darted over his pale skin, immediately drawn to the beginnings of an angry crimson scar stretching from the left side of his jaw, across his mouth, and disappearing up into the mask. Impatient, she waited for more, but Amon left it at that. She was ashamed at how disappointed she was.

Amon’s lips, quirked with humor, parted to speak, accompanied by a flash of teeth. His silky baritone drifted over her. “My, _my_ , Avatar… why are you trembling?”

She felt a traitorous blush creep over her cheeks.

He adjusted his mask back over his face and silently regarded her. “You should better guard your emotions. Your eyes speak clearer than any words that could come from your lips.” To punctuate, he trailed a finger over her mouth.

Suddenly sarcastic, effectively dissipating the suggestive atmosphere, he said, while standing, “ _If_ you can compose yourself—and that’s a very strong ‘if’—you can see the rest of my face during the show. I don’t think it’ll be quite as intimate, but, nonetheless, you may find it interesting. You could even join me onstage; that disguise is more than decent.”

With that, he turned and headed back the way he’d come, readjusting his hood. The tails of his coat disappeared behind the door as it shut with a quiet click.

Only once he was gone did Korra gasp—a sharp, panicked wheeze. Squeezing her eyes shut, she forced her hands up and over her eyes, shoving the heels into her eyelids. Her pulse roared in her ears as her mind replayed the last few moments. Amon both terrified and fascinated her. She was expected to defeat him, but how could she when he could remove her bending almost without any effort—and render her completely immobile with a twist of his mouth?

She was broken from her self-deprecation when she heard Amon announce, “Now that everyone is refreshed, let’s continue. Release the next waterbender!”

Korra fought against herself, somehow managing to roll over onto her front. Her muscles were lazy and mostly unresponsive, as if coming out of a long sleep, and her weakened body quaked from the effort when she tried to stand. To herself, she muttered, “C’mon, c’mon, snap out of it. You can’t lie here and do nothing while a fellow bender’s life is destroyed.”

Suddenly, the door Amon had disappeared through flew open, and she heard a pair of footsteps pounding toward her.

“Korra!”

A hand gently gripped her bicep, and a supportive arm slid around her waist to help her to her feet. Her discarded hat was snatched up from the ground.

“We have bad news,” Mako said in a rush, keeping her upright as he led her away. “We’ll explain on the way. C’mon, we have to go!”

Bolin crossed the backstage area to the opposite door, wrenching it open. He waved Korra’s hat at them after peeking into the darkened hallway. “Okay, it’s clear!”

“What… what _happened?_ ” she demanded, stumbling along beside Mako while the three of them followed the passage.

“We weren’t really supposed to be up on that balcony,” Bolin said. “It was assigned to some guards. They were late.”

“And we didn’t have a story to back up why we were there. It wasn’t like we were dressed for it.”

They heard shouts behind them, so they quickened their steps the best they could with Korra struggling to match the pace.

“We didn’t know where you went, so we just ran. I figured you went through the maintenance tunnel, so we followed that. We nearly ran into Amon himself, but… he didn’t seem to notice us.”

“Why did it look like he was coming from where you were?” Bolin asked, increasingly panicked. “Why were you on the ground, and why does Mako have to carry you?!”

“He… he didn’t take your bending—did he?” Mako’s face contorted into horror.

“No… no, I’m okay. He used chi-blocking on me.” Korra swallowed a lump in her throat and glanced up at them. “He teaches it to his soldiers. It can paralyze and temporarily take away bending.”

The brothers were unable to muster more horrified expressions than they were already wearing.

“ _Fantastic!_ Mini-Amons everywhere! It can’t be too hard to counter, right? There are chi-blockers who can teach us to dodge it?”

“Maybe the police?”

“Let’s worry about that stuff after we get out of here,” Mako ordered.

They skidded to a halt at the end of the passage, dismayed to see their exit completely boarded up.

“I’ve got this!” Bolin widened his stance and shifted his foot slightly. With a thrust of his hand, a spiky rock jutted out of the ground and rammed into the doorway, splintering it to pieces. He took Korra from Mako’s arms, and, together, they escaped into the frigid night.

* * *

* * *

Korra had asked to be taken to the brothers’ home in the Pro-bending Arena attic for the rest of the night. Seated on a small couch, her arms wrapped around her legs, she kept her eyes downcast so they couldn’t see how haunted she still looked. “I… I don’t want Tenzin to see me like this. I can’t make an excuse for why I suddenly can’t bend.”

“It’s okay,” Bolin reassured. He took a seat next to her and pulled her into an embrace. “You scared us when you suddenly ran away like that. Did you try to sabotage?”

“I tried to make it look like he was waterbending. Did you see it?”

“Yeah, everyone saw that. I think Amon was shocked by it, but, you know… kind of hard to tell.”

“Do you think he was shocked because the waterbender seemingly attacked early or because he seemingly, accidentally revealed he’s a bender?”

Mako laughed humorlessly. “I know we were joking about it, but—Amon, a _bender_. I don’t think this world is ready for that degree of irony. Or hypocrisy.”

“I’m devastated my plan didn’t work. I couldn’t save the bending of those gang members.” With glassy eyes, she glanced from Mako to Bolin. “Even though they were criminals, four men’s lives were destroyed in an instant, and everyone cheered over it. How is that fair at all?”

“It was a fantastic plan, Korra,” Bolin squeezed her tighter, “but luck wasn’t on our side tonight. That waterbender reacted too quickly, or they released him too soon, or the crowd was just too gullible to believe their leader’s the enemy. I mean, what else could you have done?”

“I guess…” She was still deeply remorseful despite Bolin’s efforts. “I managed to do absolutely nothing tonight. All I found out was that more people than just Amon can make bending useless with chi-blocking.”

“That’s important, whether you think so or not,” Mako said firmly. “We can arm ourselves by learning chi-blocking. If they can’t take our bending, we’ll have the upper hand.”

“Because we’re benders,” she muttered sourly, hunching her shoulders. “I’m sorry, guys. I’m still feeling down about what happened. I think I just need some sleep…”

“Yeah, it’s late. Maybe we can do some training in the morning. That should cheer you up, Korra.”

“ _If_ my bending is back by then.”

The brothers exchanged concerned looks.

* * *

* * *

Korra abruptly burst out of her dream and into the world of the waking. She leaped from the couch she’d been sleeping on, knocking a blanket and pillow to the floor and nearly losing her balance when her legs were entangled. Realizing where she was, she hobbled back to her spot on the couch, peering at her bemused companions. To her surprise, there was a fourth person in the room, someone she’d never seen before.

The fourth person, sitting too close to Mako to be casual, was a young woman with long black hair. Her mouth was open, as if she had been interrupted in the middle of speaking.

Bolin appeared at Korra’s side. “Sorry we didn’t wake you up sooner. You looked exhausted. Were you having a nightmare?”

_She’s so pretty._ Korra shook her head and blinked rapidly, nearly speechless in the presence of such daunting competition. “Yeah… don’t worry about it.”

Mako appeared uncomfortable at her scrutiny. “Korra, this is Asami Sato. You remember me mentioning her, right?”

“I remember,” Korra said. It occurred to her that she should smile at Asami, but it came off as more of a grimace. “Hello, Asami. I’m Korra. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Hello, Korra. I’m honored to finally meet the Avatar.” Asami was nothing but polite, standing to offer a respectful bow. Once that was done, she reclaimed her spot next to Mako. “As I was saying, since yesterday didn’t work out, would you like to visit today?” She glanced at Bolin and Korra through dark-rimmed eyes. “We have a swimming pool inside, so it’ll be warm.”

“That sounds awesome! Will there be food?”

Asami laughed sweetly at Bolin’s enthusiasm. “Of course! What’s a celebration of new friends without food?”

Korra gritted her teeth. She didn’t remember consenting to a friendship. Crossing her arms, she stubbornly remained silent.

“So, how about it, guys?” Mako wrapped an arm around Asami’s shoulders. “She’s a wonderful person to be around, and she really wants you to meet her father. It’ll be fun.”

“I’m in, for sure!”

“… _Sure_.”

“Great! I have a Satomobile parked just outside, so, whenever you’re ready to go, we can—”

“— _Wait!_ ” Korra cried out. “What time is it?!”

“It’s just about noon. Why?” Mako furrowed his brow at her.

“Oh, wow, already? Sorry, I gotta go! I just remembered I have a meeting with the council very, very soon. You guys have fun without me, okay?” She grinned almost maniacally, relieved to be able to leave. She swiveled on her heel and hurried to the door.

“We can reschedule…” Asami tentatively suggested, foiling her attempt.

The Avatar silently huffed and glared at the doorway. When she turned back around, her face was alight in false cheer. “That’s okay. Really. I wouldn’t want to ruin a great party.”

“I insist.” Her smile was just slightly brighter than Korra’s.

“You’re _too_ kind. All right, I’ll come back here after the meeting, and we can go to your place.” Without waiting for a response, Korra was gone.

Asami turned an accusing stare on Mako. “Wasn’t that your scarf around her neck?”

“Huh? Of course not. Why… why would my scarf be on Korra?”

“Hopefully for the same reason she was sleeping here with you and Bolin. She’s just a _friend?_ ”

“Y-yeah, that’s right…”

Stifling a sigh, Bolin immersed himself in a newspaper.

* * *

* * *

It didn’t occur to Korra until she reached City Hall that she should’ve stopped to change her rumpled clothing, mainly for hygienic reasons, but what was predominantly running through her mind was the fact that she had only one chance to speak to the council. Being any later to a meeting that she scheduled definitely wouldn’t make for a good impression.

Squashing her hat to her head so it wouldn’t fly away, she pumped her legs and raced through the courtyard, nearly barreling over a dozen people along the way. Taking three steps at a time, she leaped up the staircase to City Hall and burst through the grand entryway into the yawning chasm that served as the council’s headquarters. Her noise reverberated sharply as she sprinted between rows and rows of benches to where the council was assembled at a long, curved desk.

Tarrlok, standing in front of the desk, spun around at her rapid approach. “Ah, there she is. Maybe now we can get this meeting underway, and—oh…”

Korra skidded to a halt in front of Tarrlok. Folding a hand over a fist, she bowed to him. “Hello, Councilman. Thank you for having me today.”

He returned the bow, his eyes flicking over her clothing. Hushed, he said, “This is… unexpected. May I ask why you’re dressed like an Equalist? It might give the wrong idea.”

Korra silently opened her mouth. Dropping her eyes to her clothing, she gripped two fistfuls of her knee-length olive-green coat. In that moment, it struck her that she was still wearing Mako’s scarf and that she really, _really_ needed to give it back before it caused problems between the couple. But it was a small, selfish victory on her part.

“I didn’t realize I look like an Equalist,” she trailed off, lowering her eyes to appear remorseful. “I’m sorry. I’ll get rid of it as soon as the meeting ends.”

“No, no, there’s no need for that. I was too hasty with my accusation.” He held up his hands in surrender, clearly unsettled by the thought of making her unhappy. “Now, are you ready to start?”

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

With a flourish, Tarrlok brought the council’s attention to them. “Everyone, the Avatar is here to discuss the nonbender—poor… What was it, again?”

“I would like to talk to you about making some changes to benefit the homeless and poor—and, yes, most of them tend to be nonbenders. I recently spent some time speaking with people I met in the park, and I promised to talk to you about some of their issues and come to a sort of compromise, if possible.”

From his seat at the desk, Tenzin stroked his beard in contemplation. “There are, of course, no promises for easy solutions, but we’ll do the best we can, Korra. Our homeless citizens are still important to the future of Republic City. What are the major concerns?”

“First of all, most of them have been thrown out of their homes by bending gangs. I’m still pretty new here, so I don’t know a lot about it. I assume the gangs demand payment from people who live in their ’territory,’ and those who don’t pay end up on the streets.”

“Dealing with them is the very goal of the task force I’ve assembled, Avatar Korra,” Tarrlok said. “With your help, we can put a stop to them and fix the problem.”

“I’m sure that’d make things a lot better, but there’s still more to it. They also have to pay a certain amount of yuans every month in rent to keep their homes. It’ll be impossible if they can’t find jobs.”

“There aren’t enough jobs in the city to accommodate these people?”

“Well,” she hesitated, “this could be slander, but I was told that some companies, namely Cabbage Corp, don’t hire nonbenders—likewise with benders and Future Industries.”

“As unfortunate as that may be, that’s the decision of the company,” Tarrlok promptly dismissed with a wave of his hand. “The council has no jurisdiction over such things.”

“Okay. But there are unused ports, right? Or am I wrong?”

“I’d say our ports are being used as fully as they possibly—”

“—I’ll have to disagree with you, Tarrlok.” Tenzin steepled his fingers together and peered over them at his fellow councilman. “We’ve cut back on the number of open ports, but we could stand to open them again. If we increase our exports, we’ll need more workers to produce our goods.”

The other three councilmembers nodded in agreement, and the Fire Nation woman added, “We don’t have enough workers in our fields. We lost crops this season because we couldn’t harvest them before they were destroyed by the pests and cold weather.”

“I concede. Avatar Korra, please continue.”

“Oh, well, you’ve answered my next question about food shortages. Do we have too many fishers? I noticed fishing’s heavily discouraged.”

“In the park? That’s because those fish are not able to repopulate quickly enough—and some of them are exotic species we’ve received from around the world,” the Southern Water Tribe man responded, not unkindly. “You should encourage your friends to try the bay instead.”

“Yeah, that makes sense…” She grimaced, embarrassed by her own ignorance. Her final topic was a very sensitive one, so she worded it carefully when she asked, “Have any of you considered that the council might be too unbalanced?”

The council stared at her. Tenzin frowned, gesturing for her to elaborate.

“You’re all benders, right?”

Every one of them nodded sagely.

“Okay, hear me out.” Her hands wrung together nervously. “Maybe we need some nonbenders on the council. I think having a representative of every nation is a great idea, but some nonbender representatives would make it more balanced for both sides. I mean, we have _a lot_ of Equalists in this city. They don’t want to talk to you about why they’re revolting because you’re all benders.”

Tarrlok brushed past her and leaned against the center of the desk, pinning her with a stare. “So, you’re suggesting we ask Amon to handpick some new councilmembers?”

“No, I didn’t say they have to be _Equalists._ I just said they have to be nonbenders—one from every nation.”

“And how would we begin to find trustworthy nonbenders? Any one of them could be a direct spy for Amon.”

“Korra has brought up a good point,” Tenzin said. “When the council was created, two were nonbenders, including our first chairman. While their era wasn’t one of peace, they weren’t dealing with a war brewing just outside their doors.”

“' _War’?_ I don’t agree with your wording, Tenzin. We don’t have anything close to a war on our hands. I have everything under control, and, once I get my task force up and running, these problems will vanish.”

“I’m not doubting you. But I do think that, coupled with Korra’s efforts to assist our homeless, we could bring about a lasting change in Republic City. Let’s not dismiss her ideas so quickly.”

“Very well,” Tarrlok grudgingly agreed, crossing his arms. “I propose we create a team, chosen by you, Avatar Korra, to represent the nonbenders. Of course, you’ll still join my task force in taking care of the bending gangs. Once we’ve driven them from the residential sectors, you may move your nonbenders back into their homes and find them suitable jobs so they can afford their rent and other necessities.”

In unison, the council voiced its agreement with the reasonable plan.

“Sounds fine to me,” Korra said, relieved. “About the nonbending councilmembers—”

“—We’ll speak about it at a later date. I have to be somewhere else soon,” he stubbornly dismissed. “One compromise at a time.”

“All right. For now, I’ll call it… hmm… the ‘Underprivileged Relief Team.’”

“Excellent. So, it’s decided—the Avatar is head of the Underprivileged Relief Team, and she and her team will find jobs for the homeless.” Tarrlok picked up his gavel and banged it once on the desk. “Now, I’m sure the press is outside to take a statement from today’s meeting.”

“You seemed concerned about the way I look, Councilman,” she said to him, grabbing his arm to halt his brisk pace as he passed by. “It is all right if the press sees me like this?”

“Oh, why not. What are a few articles of clothing against your word that you’re part of my task force?” Pulling his arm out of her grasp, Tarrlok continued on his way, appearing annoyed. Over his shoulder, he said, “I’ll start the conference. When I call for you, you’ll join me. Stand by.”

“Okay.” She watched him disappear through the doors with a swish of his blue coat before turning on her heel. Tenzin was already walking toward her, so she smiled at him. “Hey, Tenzin. Thanks for having my back. I didn’t realize how nervous I’d feel speaking in front of a group. I wasn’t as prepared as I thought I was.”

“That’s because you weren’t sure you’d leave City Hall having accomplished anything. Tarrlok seems to have that effect on people.” He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I feel like I haven’t seen you for an entire day.”

“Well, I’ve been gone since yesterday night. Close enough.”

“Have you eaten today?”

“Erm, no, I guess I haven’t. I’ll grab something as soon as I’m done with Tarrlok out there.” She grinned at him. “You’re concerned about me missing a meal? You’re so sweet.”

Flustered, he waved her off. “Yes, yes. I—oh, why are you dressed like an Equalist?”

“Y’know, Tarrlok asked the same thing. I’m not dressed like an Equalist; I’m dressed like a normal, boring citizen of Republic City. I’m apparently not allowed to wear anything other than my Water Tribe clothes.”

“I’m not surprised Tarrlok would notice. However, the rest of the council,” he broke off and glanced back at them to make sure they wouldn’t hear, “they’re kind of old. They have to squint to see you and wouldn’t tell you’re dressed differently.”

Korra snickered. “You talk as if you’re _not_ old.”

“All right, that’s enough out of you.” Tenzin pulled her into an embrace. “I’m proud of you. This is a great first step. I’m just a little concerned about your lack of budget.”

“Oh, right. I don’t exactly have any money. Do I need it?”

“Probably.” He sighed. “You need money for everything these days.”

“I’ll figure it out. When I recruit Mako and Bolin, we can start brainstorming.”

“One step at a time. Now, Tarrlok’s going to call for you soon. You’d better head that way, lest you annoy him more.”

She cringed at his wording, knowing it was the truth. Embracing him tighter, she buried her face in his bright tunic. “I will. Thanks again for your support, Tenzin. We’ll fix this.”

“Indeed, we will.”

They separated, and, with a final farewell, Korra hurried toward the front doors. As soon as she reached them, Tarrlok stuck his head in and motioned for her to join him outside. Bracing herself, she stepped outside into the glaring sunlight. The door snapped shut behind her, leaving her at the mercy of the eager journalists.

* * *

* * *

_“We’ve been speaking with the chairman of the city council. As we’ve all just heard, his new task force will begin their work within the next few days. Now, Councilman Tarrlok, did you say you have a special guest for us?”_

_“Yes, I do. The Avatar herself is here with me. Korra, please come out here.”_

Reclining in his chair with his feet on his desk, Amon crossed one ankle over the other and peered over his boots at the radio he was listening to. His mask lay discarded but within reach.

_“The Avatar herself—how exciting! Oh, dear, she seems a little dazed. Is it because of the camera flashes?”_

_“She’s fine. Here, Korra, let me help you.”_

_“It’s okay. Thank you, Councilman. Uh, hello, everyone! So, I’m the Avatar, as you know. While this isn’t the first time I’ve made an announcement over the radio, I’m still really new to it. Anyway, I’m here today to announce the compromise I’ve made with the council about the less-fortunate citizens of Republic City.”_

_“Can you tell us more about this compromise?”_

_“Of course, she can. But, first—Korra, you’ll be working closely with me as part of my task force. Is this correct?”_

Amon grimaced. To nobody, he commented, “Tarrlok, you lay it on too thick. Are you working with her or courting her?”

_“Yes, I’m formally giving my answer: I’ve agreed to back Councilman Tarrlok and his task force. The time for peace is upon us, and we will prevail over those who threaten it!”_

_“Avatar Korra, what about this compromise? Who are the less-fortunate citizens you mentioned?”_

_“Today, with the help of the council, I formed my own team, the Underprivileged Relief Team, to work with those who’ve lost their homes and jobs and help them take back their old lives. I’m recruiting! Once the gang issue is sorted out, I’ll personally move all homeless families back into their residences. This is my promise.”_

_“Avatar Korra! What about the Equalists? What do they think of your plans?”_

_“Do the gangs really pose no threat to you?”_

_“Avatar, Avatar! Is it true you haven’t been able to airbend yet?”_

_“One question at a time, please, ladies and gentlemen,”_ Tarrlok interjected. _“She doesn’t have enough time to answer.”_

_“I… What do the Equalists think?”_ She laughed a little too loudly. _“Is it the clothing? I have no idea!”_

_“Yes, why are you dressed like that?”_

_“We’re not here to discuss what the Avatar is wearing.”_

_“If A-Amon and his Equalists have something to say about my plan, he_ — _they, I mean_ — _are free to speak. I’m still working the details out, and it may not be perfect, but things will change for the better. I’m certainly open to_ reasonable _suggestions.”_

The Equalist leader found great amusement in how she stumbled when speaking his name.

_“As for the gangs, no, I’m not intimidated by bullies. I never have, and I never will be, intimidated by those who take advantage of people who can’t fight back—”_

_“—You speak as if nonbenders are unable to defend themselves.”_

_“No, no, they’re fully capable of defending themselves. They just…”_

_“…Let’s stick to the topic. We don’t have a lot of time.”_

“ _Right. Sorry, Councilman. We’ll definitely take care of the gang problem. And airbending…? I’m not sure what that has to do with all of this, but I wouldn’t say I haven’t been_ able _to yet. I still have much to learn.”_

“ _Well, does that answer most of your questions? Great. Just one last thing to mention before we conclude this conference: I’ve personally invited Korra to a gala tomorrow evening to celebrate her decision.”_

Amon had to strain to hear Korra mutter, _“You did? I must’ve missed it.”_

Louder, Tarrlok announced, _“Dress is formal! I welcome all of you to attend and take photographs to enjoy this momentous occasion with us. It’ll be—”_

He leaned forward and flicked the dial of his radio to a jazz channel, disinterested in the self-serving ramblings of the chairman. Donning his mask and cowl, he sat back, thoughtful.

* * *

* * *

Korra was still in a daze by the time she reached Air Temple Island. The press conference had been a stressful affair, dealing with so many questions shot at her in rapid succession and barely enough time to think up answers for all of them. If Tarrlok hadn’t been standing next to her, offering a steadying hand on her back, she was sure she would’ve collapsed. Between nonstop nightmares bringing restlessness to her sleep and Amon terrifying her so thoroughly every time they met, she was nearing the verge of breaking down.

The content of the nightmares invoked a grotesque swirl of both dread and anxiousness, and she couldn’t shake the imagery from her mind. Being chased by a variety of mask-like shapes was a recurring theme in them. Although she did her best to outrun them, eventually, she always lost the race and ended up swallowed whole. In her dreams, she didn’t have bending to protect her.

She bathed herself, quickening the drying process with her firebending, and dressed herself in her regular clothing while Naga panted softly from her spot on the floor. The polar bear dog blinked her large, soulful eyes as Korra pulled on her parka. Laying a hand on her familiar’s head, she scratched behind her ears. “I’m hungry, but Asami said there’d be food at her house. I guess I’ll hold out until then.”

Naga climbed to her feet and left the room. Only moments later, she returned with a shiny red apple perfectly balanced atop her nose.

“You’re awesome, Naga.” Korra accepted the apple and kissed the polar bear dog’s nose. Taking a bite into the crisp fruit, she closed her eyes. The juice dripped from the corner of her lips, and she licked it away. As she did, her mind wandered and conjured up the memory of Amon’s face, partially covered with the mask. Immediately snapping her eyes open, she glared at the wall. “What, brain? _What?_ Are you so deprived that you want me to think of Amon’s lips as a juicy apple?”

Her voice was louder than she anticipated, and a passing Ikki poked her head in, blushing. “What was that, Korra? Someone’s lips are like a juicy apple?”

She frowned tersely. _“He wishes.”_

“I’m going to assume you’re talking about Mako. Go get him!”

Shaking her head in disgust, Korra finished her apple and disposed of its core before another unwanted thought could occur. She and Naga departed from the Air Temple Island and headed for the Pro-bending Arena. Mako’s scarf was tucked away in her pocket.

* * *

* * *

Later, gathered in Asami’s Satomobile, Team Avatar sped away from the golden Pro-bending Arena, which was lit up like a beacon from the tendrils of sunlight peeking through the clouds. Korra gazed at the shrinking arena in mourning, wishing she could be somewhere else. It was depressing watching Asami and Mako cuddle up against the chilly air in the front seats. She ignored Bolin’s subtle hints that they, too, should cuddle, instead staring out at the rapidly passing scenery. It was somewhat exciting to be in a Satomobile, she grudgingly admitted to herself. The rumbling purr of the engine was exhilarating.

At least Naga was enjoying herself; she was content to follow behind them. It’d been a while since the polar bear dog was free to go for a run and mingle with the people and Satomobiles.

Their noses and cheeks were a bright red by the time they pulled into the driveway to the Sato mansion. The grand estate stretched to the sky and glinted proudly in the afternoon light, its Oriental-style buildings glossed with chrome. It was a beautiful house, and Bolin promptly told Asami so.

She smiled sweetly at him and led the way up one of the two sets of staircases that wound around the first level and opened up to the main level. “I have everything set up in the pool room.”

When they entered the mansion, Bolin _ooh_ ’d and _aah_ ’d over everything he saw, touching anything in arm’s reach. His compliments were never-ending and gracious.

“You certainly live comfortably,” Korra quipped. She remained in the doorway to the pool room, watching as her friends undressed so they could jump into the water. Naga curled up in a patch of sunlight and drifted to sleep following an impressive yawn.

“Yes, my father enjoys beautiful things.” Asami shed various articles of clothing, revealing an exceptionally curvy and pale body that pleasantly contrasted with her dark hair and makeup.

Korra brooded.

Mako smacked his brother’s arm when he noticed his eyes bugging out. “Stop ogling my girlfriend, Bolin.”

The grumpy Avatar claimed a reclining chair some distance from the pool. When the warmth of the room grew unbearable, she removed her parka and hung it on the back of her chair. As she did, Mako’s scarf slipped out of her pocket. She wrapped the cloth around her hand, coolly observing the three people in the pool.

“Hey, Korra, why don’t you swim with us?” Bolin darted to the edge of the pool that was closest to her. Folding his forearms under his chin, he grinned and peered up at her from under hair that was plastered to his forehead. “The water’s warm, and, although that usually implies something _accidental_ occurred, it feels great.”

“I don’t have suitable clothing to swim in,” she responded with a shrug. His crudity brought a wry grin to her lips.

“You can borrow some from me,” Asami offered, clutching the lip of the pool next to Bolin. Her eyes narrowed at the scarf in Korra’s hand.

“No, that’s okay. How about I make waves for you to swim in?” Korra suggested, twirling a finger in the air.

“Your waves would destroy the pool.” Mako took the spot on the other side of Asami. He, too, noticed his scarf but didn’t say anything about it. “Korra doesn’t know how to be gentle.”

The Avatar’s cheeks puffed out in irritation. Although she crossed her arms over her chest in righteous indignation, she couldn’t deny that she’d like to thoroughly mix Asami with her warm pool water. Asami shrugged and pushed away from the wall, lying back and floating in place. She watched the clouds lazily drift by through the glass ceiling above them.

Mako heaved himself out of the pool, and, with a burst of steam, he dried the water droplets from his body before taking the chair next to Korra’s. “Are you okay? You seem kind of annoyed.”

“I’ve just been through a lot lately. I’m tired, and I have some huge obligations to fulfill.”

He frowned in sympathy. “How’d the council meeting go?”

“Well, I—” She broke off when a man carrying a tray overflowing with various meats, cheese, crackers, and fruit walked into the pool room, followed by a woman with cups and beverages in pitchers. While the attendants were setting up on a nearby table, Bolin and Asami—who didn’t have fire or waterbending to dry themselves with—climbed out of the pool and retrieved towels.

“Hm?” Mako prompted when she failed to continue her thought.

“I’m the head of my new team, the Underprivileged Relief Team. I’m assigned to help the homeless and poor find jobs. Then, once Tarrlok’s task force—which I’m also on—gains control over the bending gangs, I’ll be moving them back into their homes.”

“That’s great, Korra. Tarrlok actually listened to you?”

“Yeah, but I don’t think he liked it. He only came to a compromise with me after Tenzin and a few other councilmembers thought it was a good idea.”

“Sorry for eavesdropping.” Asami popped a grape into her mouth and thoughtfully chewed it. “Did you say you’re going to help nonbenders?”

“Not all homeless people are nonbenders. But, yeah, I am.” Korra accepted a plate from Bolin, nodding gratefully at him. She shoveled the assorted food into her mouth when her stomach gave a tortured rumble. Reluctantly, she added, “You’re welcome to join my team.”

She smiled. “I would love to. My father and I are rather adamant about nonbender rights.”

“So adamant that you only hire nonbenders for Future Industries?” Korra didn’t mean to sound accusative, but it was clear by Asami’s shocked expression that she did.

“I’m not completely aware of how my father runs his company. Do you think it’s a problem?”

“I won’t pretend to know how successful his business strategy is, but segregation is something we’re trying to overcome. Nobody should be denied a job just because they can or can’t bend.”

“I agree.” Asami nodded. “It’s just a delicate subject with him—benders, that is—because my mother was killed by the Agni Kai Triad a few years ago.”

Korra’s expression fell. “I didn’t know. I’m sorry for coming off so rude.”

“It’s okay, Korra. If you’d like, I could speak to my father about… Oh—that reminds me.” She glanced at Mako. “I talked to my father about the ante for the Pro-bending Championship pot. He agreed to pay it for you, under the condition that you wear his company logo on your uniforms.”

The three of them stared in silent shock at her.

“ _Really?_ That’s incredible! I need to thank him!” Bolin exclaimed, speaking for all of them.

“My father is a little busy right now, but I’m sure you’ll have the chance.” Returning her attention to Korra, Asami asked, “Do you want me to speak with him about hiring benders in his factories?”

“No, no, that’s okay. I’d rather just thank him for his generosity—we were going to drop out of the championship because we had no way to pay the ante.”

“Well, now, you don’t have to. The tournament is in a few weeks, right? That’s plenty of time to train.”

“Yeah.” Korra smiled nervously. As she stood, she tried to discreetly place Mako’s scarf on the back of his chair. Leaving her empty plate with the rest of the food, she headed for the door. “Can I use your bathroom?”

“The powder room is downstairs and adjacent to the dining room. It’s marked, so you won’t have trouble finding it.”

“Powder room—right. Thanks. I’ll be back.”


	6. Leery Smiles and Silk Bravados

**VI.**

Doubts overshadowed by extravagance—

_(Liars can wear pretty faces.)_

* * *

* * *

Korra’s feet carried her through the hallway and down the grand staircase to the first floor. Along the way, she mulled over her complicated relationship with Mako. From the instant she’d met him, she was attracted to him—his cool indifference, hilariously dry sense of humor, handsome features, and fantastic firebending skill. The more she’d learned about him, the more she admired, especially knowing he’d risked his life to protect Bolin’s.

He was a safe, obvious choice—a gentle, loving boyfriend, if his interactions with Asami were any indication. It wouldn’t be like him to pin her beneath him and hiss dark, terrible things to frighten her into submission; to boast about putting her on display in front of Republic City and destroying her life with the brush of a thumb; to make her feel conflicted about possible hidden truths in their confrontations.

But Mako was taken. As his friend, she needed to respect his decision, to stop forcibly inserting herself between him and his girlfriend and causing trouble for them. The simple fact was that, if he wanted to be with her, he would’ve asked her; Asami wouldn’t be in the picture as more than a friend. She needed to let him go. With a heavy heart, Korra pushed away from a wall adorned with paintings of the Sato family and trudged toward the bathroom.

Normally, she avoided eavesdropping on private conversations, but common courtesy didn’t cross her mind when she heard a man’s voice drifting out from between the barely cracked doors she passed by. It especially didn’t cross her mind when her ears picked up on rather questionable statements.

“Yes, I’m absolutely sure he’s letting them do it. They break in and steal, and he gets a hefty cut. It’s all part of their deal.”

She stilled her breath and leaned closer.

“What—oh, he already knew that? Then you probably know who their next target is, right?” The man paused. “ _Interesting_. That’s very interesting. I must admit it pleases me, but in no way do I condone—how do I know? Well, I hired someone to follow him. You asked me to pledge loyalty, but I still had my doubts.”

Korra’s eyes narrowed.

“This whole thing is… _More? Faster?_ Why do you already need faster production? You don’t mean to tell me we’ve grown _that_ much since the last time you asked me to… He wants them for _what?_ …Fine. I’ll see what I can do. No, it’s not a problem. Now, I should probably go. I heard my daughter and her friends arrive some time ago.” A pause. “Yes, she’s with them. Don’t worry; she won’t.”

The Avatar backed away from the door. Spinning on her heel, she fled to the bathroom just as she heard the telephone connect with its receiver. The door swung closed behind her, and she leaned against it, her mind buzzing with speculation over what she’d just heard. The one-sided conversation had sounded incredibly threatening and suspicious.

Asami told her that she and her father were adamant about nonbender rights, that her mother had been killed by a firebender—a very sensitive subject. With rumors that he only hired nonbenders in his factories, everything she learned about Mr. Sato built up to an ominous revelation, something more than general loathing for benders.

As far as she knew, Mr. Sato manufactured Satomobiles. Whoever he’d been speaking with demanded faster production—was it for vehicles or something more sinister? What stopped him from producing _more_ when there was no fear of being discovered? There was also his comment about the alarming growth they’d recently seen; she knew the Equalists perfectly fit that description.

At the moment, she had nothing but her assumptions, so she tucked the conversation into the back of her mind and attended to her business. Once finished, she left the bathroom and passed Mr. Sato’s office on her way back to the pool.

“Asami, dear, is that you?” he called, poking his head out. When he saw her, he chuckled. “No, I suppose not. Hello. I’m assuming you’re the Avatar.”

Although she strongly believed that he had something to hide behind a false smile, Korra accepted his outstretched hand. “Yes, sir. I’m Korra.”

“Hiroshi Sato. It’s very nice to meet you. My little Asami has told me so much about you and your earthbender friend—Bolin, I believe it was? I’ve already met Mako, of course, since my daughter’s involved with him.” A strange, strained expression flitted across his face, but he shook it away as quickly as it came and smiled at her. “I haven’t been very hospitable to my guests, I’m afraid. I’ve been cooped up in my office, dealing with dull business matters.”

“It’s not a problem, Mr. Sato. I was just heading back to the pool. Asami told me to come here for the ‘powder room.’”

“I’ll escort you.” He inclined his head before leading the way back upstairs.

“I’m back,” Korra announced over Bolin’s laughter and powerful splash, “and I found someone on the way.”

“Father,” Asami greeted warmly, bobbing up and down with the waves. Water sloshed over the edges of the pool and narrowly missed Naga’s curled-up form.

“Mr. Sato, sir, you have an awesome house!” Bolin suddenly appeared next to him, showering water everywhere, and offered an enthusiastic handshake. “It’s so nice to meet you. I’m Bolin, Mako’s brother and mighty earthbender of the Fire Ferrets. Asami just told us—thank you _so_ much for paying the championship pot!”

“It’s a pleasure.” Mr. Sato offered a smile before taking a step away from the soaking earthbender. He glanced at Naga, who had curiously perked up at his unfamiliar presence but remained where she was. “When Asami told me about your financial issues, it was a simple thing for me to solve them.”

“Simple for you,” Mako said, “but life-changing for us. Thank you very much for your generosity.”

“Yeah, thanks a lot,” Korra added, not wanting to seem ungrateful, even if she was leery of him.

“Of course.”

“Father, I want to show them the racetrack after we’re done here. May I?”

“That’s fine, Asami. Just be careful. You know I don’t approve of your penchant for reckless driving.”

She sighed, long and suffering, as if it were a tired subject. “I’m not reckless; I drive very well, actually. They’re meant to be driven like that, as you’re well aware.”

“Either way, do be careful, and have fun. I apologize for having to run, but I have a few more calls to make.” Turning his attention to Korra, Mako, and Bolin, he added, “As my daughter’s friends—and, of course, _the Avatar_ —you’re welcome back any time.”

Before he could leave, Korra stopped him with, “Mr. Sato, I’d love to see Future Industries some time and learn about its history. I’m interested in this _revolutionary_ technique you developed, the production line. Would that be possible?”

Without looking back at her, after a long pause, he said, “Of course. I’ll relay the details through Asami the next time I’m available for a tour. Now, I apologize again for my rudeness, but I really do need to go. Good bye.”

Korra stared after him, frowning.

“Racetrack?” Asami suggested.

* * *

* * *

The testing course for Future Industries was tucked away in the rich, lush grounds behind the Sato mansion. It consisted of a sun-soaked asphalt path marked with paint, stretching outward for miles in a complex series of curves and abrupt turns. At the moment, it was still and silent, but that would soon change.

Asami inhaled the fresh air and, with an infectious grin, threw her hands out once they entered the fenced-in racetrack. “What do you think? Impressive?”

“I’ll say!” Bolin enthused.

“My father uses this track to test his current models and prototypes for ways to improve them. He recently developed something capable of surpassing the maximum speed of an everyday Satomobile five-fold, which is what I want to show you today.” She smirked at their awestruck expressions. “Korra, I can already tell you have a love for speed to rival my own. Let me give you a personal test run.”

Korra nodded eagerly and fell into step beside Asami. They headed toward the garages while Mako, Bolin, and Naga lounged in the spectator stands. Only a moment later, the roar of a high-caliber engine broke the peace as a sleek racing model darted out of the garage and swerved onto the track. It tore across the asphalt and cleared half the track in less than fifteen seconds.

When the Satomobile finished a lap and passed by the spectator stands, Korra screamed, her voice faint in the rush of wind, “ _This is awesome!_ ”

Bolin fell over from the force of his cackling, and Mako crossed his arms and smirked in amusement. Naga jumped to her feet, barking, as if wanting to run after the vehicle.

“Naga, you’d better hope Asami doesn’t loan that Satomobile to her, or you might have trouble keeping up.” Mako patted the polar bear dog’s head while she whined in apparent disapproval.

The young women circled the track nearly ten times before they rolled to a stop in front of their spectators. Korra was wide-eyed, and her arms were still frozen in the air. She shakily hopped out of the Satomobile, grabbing at the door to keep her balance when her legs seemed to vibrate in protest.

Exiting the vehicle, Asami pulled off her helmet and smoothed her disheveled hair with her fingers. “Well? Unbelievable, right?”

“I’m in love,” the Avatar simpered with a dramatic flutter of her eyelashes. “I’ll start saving up for it right now.”

Asami laughed, but the sound was cut short when Korra tackled her with a sudden embrace. The brothers arched their eyebrows, astounded at the display.

“Thanks for the test run. I’d love to come back and try it again sometime if you’ll let me,” Korra said over her shoulder.

“It’d be my pleasure.”

They parted and grinned at each other, the tension between them having dissipated with their shared love of fast vehicles.

Despite her reluctance, Korra needed to return to Air Temple Island for the evening, and she accepted a ride back, courtesy of Asami. She happily waved at her friends as they drove away from the ferry dock.

* * *

* * *

“Korra, wake up! You have a gift!”

With an undignified groan, Korra’s eyes cracked open, and she rolled over to face the airbender girls that had burst into her room. “…Huh?”

Jinora plopped a massive white box down at the foot of her bed. “This just arrived for you. Why don’t you open it?”

“You woke me up this early… to open a box?”

“It’s past midday, Korra.” Jinora urgently gestured at the white box. “Please open it? If you don’t, Ikki probably will.”

Ikki nodded vigorously. “You have no idea how much I want to. You _never_ get mail.”

“Okay, okay, give me a second to wake up.” Korra pushed her blankets aside. With a tired sigh, she picked up the unmarked box and pulled at the deep blue ribbon that held it closed. She lifted the lid and pushed decorative tissue paper—and what appeared to be useless cloth—out of the way. Her brow quirked as Jinora and Ikki gasped in delight.

Folded within the box was quite possibly the most elaborate gown she’d ever seen. The hue of the dress matched the sapphires that were sewn into the bodice, and it was a very soft and fine silk. She shook it from the box and pressed it against her body.

“That… is _such_ a pretty dress!” Jinora exclaimed, breathless. “Put it on, Korra! Let’s see it!”

“Really? There’s no way it’ll look good on me; I wasn’t fitted for it,” she said dryly. Nonetheless, she stripped to her underclothing and slid the dress over her head and down her body, enjoying how the silk caressed her skin. She looked down at herself, appraising the shimmery charcoal chiffon that was gathered at one point below her bodice, splitting down the middle and falling to her feet. Swiveling her head around on her neck, she noticed a tasteful train dragging behind her, as well as a bow tied at the small of her back.

And— _it fit_. Although it wasn’t perfect in some places, it was a very comfortable guess.

Ikki giggled maniacally at the discovery. “That dress was definitely made for you!”

The Avatar adjusted the thin straps over her shoulders and stared down at her bodice, preoccupied with the fact that her bound cleavage was… there. Spilling out. Scandalized, she yanked at it. “Is this dress even appropriate to wear in public?!”

Jinora slapped her hands away and fixed the bodice. “Don’t be ridiculous; it’s fine. And—oh! Put these gloves on.”

Korra accepted the gloves—charcoal gray, just like the chiffon—which stopped just above her elbows. She gathered two fistfuls of the dress and frowned down at the ensemble. “This… this…”

“What?”

“This must’ve been so expensive!” She grumpily fell back on her bed. “Did you guys order this for me or something?”

“We didn’t!” Jinora searched through the box and found a small card beneath the tissue paper. “Oh, there’s something written here!”

“‘ _Avatar, I look forward to seeing you wear this dress tonight. Consider it a gift for all you’ll assist me with in the future. Yours, An Admirer._ ’” Korra turned it over to the blank back, perplexed. “Really? That’s it?”

Jinora smirked mischievously. “What exactly did you and the councilman talk about in the gardens yesterday, hmm? Measurements?”

Ikki squealed and hid her blushing face behind her hands.

“Wait—you think _Councilman Tarrlok_ sent this?”

“It’s all in the note and how he’s been acting toward you.”

“What’re you even talking about?”

“Look! ‘Consider it a gift for all you’ll assist me with in the future.’ The councilman’s thanking you for joining his task force and for what you’ll help him accomplish with it. How else do you explain the gala? And he came here to call on you!” She sighed happily, clasping her hands together. “Not to mention the photographs in the newspapers. He had his arm around you during that press conference yesterday.”

“He did _not_ come to _call on me_. He came to tell me he’s sick of waiting for me to make up my mind. Hopeless romantics…” She chortled. “The gala? He’s trying to butter me up and gain my trust. And those photographs were completely out of context.”

“Who else would’ve sent you such an expensive dress—one that fits you? Either you gave your measurements to Councilman Tarrlok, or he got them himself,” Jinora deadpanned.

Ikki gasped. “Jinora, don’t let Mom hear you talking like that!”

“I don’t think so. I haven’t been that close to a man since…” Realizing what her traitorous lips had just uttered, she slapped a hand over them. Her ever-helpful mind supplied images of Amon straddling her body, examining it carefully for her chi points.

_There’s no way!_ Still, she was exhilarated by the memory of that intimate night.

The airbender girls stared at her, jaws dropped and thunderstruck, before sweeping out of the room in a fit of giggles. Beyond the door, Jinora called out, “If you need help with your hair or face, just ask! We must have you look your best for this mystery man!”

* * *

* * *

In the end, Korra—barely trusting herself with a hairbrush—did ask for help to get ready for the most formal event she’d ever attended. She stood nude in her room after a thorough bath, her arms wrapped self-consciously around her chest and her legs squeezed together. Uncomfortable with showing so much skin, Korra longed for her fur-lined clothing and parka.

Swinging her feet and humming to herself, Ikki sat atop the bed. She’d covered the window so no one could look in on Korra while she was getting ready. Pema had an armful of clips, brushes, and cosmetic items, and she dumped them on top of the bed next to Ikki, who immediately began fiddling with everything in the pile.

The Avatar used a burst of firebending to dry herself, and her loose hair flew upward with the unintended force of it before falling back over her shoulders. She grinned sheepishly, pulling on her undergarments. “I’m kind of nervous.”

“That’s fine,” Pema said. She retrieved the dress from its hook in the closet and eased it over Korra. Her eyes sparkled. “This dress really is breathtaking.”

“Jinora thought Councilman Tarrlok bought it for her, but Korra said it must’ve been someone else,” Ikki chirped, sloppily smearing lipstick over her mouth.

Pema blinked at her daughter. “Well—isn’t that interesting. I’m sure Korra will bring him by after the gala. Won’t you?”

“Wasn’t planning on it…” Korra trailed off, grunting. She slid her gloves on. Once again, she was disturbed by her cleavage, so she self-consciously adjusted her bodice.

Smiling in amusement, Pema considered the pile of cosmetics before choosing a few bottles and powders. Jinora grabbed a hairbrush and several clips and took her place behind Korra, perching on her tiptoes to begin working the tangles out of her long chestnut hair. Within half an hour, they were finishing up, at which point Korra had become impatient.

“All right, just about done… Let me clip this last bit of hair up.”

“A few more pats of powder on your cheeks. Oh! I almost forgot to line your eyes.”

Ikki grew bored of her toys and jumped up to look at the Avatar. “Korra, I’ve never seen you look so elegant! You’re like a Water Tribe princess!”

“ _Wonderful_.” Korra grinned toothily in mock enthusiasm. “I thought you guys said you were almost done.”

“There!” Jinora and Pema announced simultaneously, backing away for a better view.

“Do you have a mirror, or am I supposed to trust you made me look like a fragile doll?” A hand mirror was pressed into her palm, and she looked into it, meeting the eyes of a shocked young woman. “…That’s me?”

“It is. Jinora did so well with your hair. I don’t wear cosmetics very often, but I’ve had a lot of practice applying them. So, what do you think?”

“It’s…” She studied the blush, the slightly paler complexion, and dark-rimmed eyes. Her irises were so much more vivid with the kohl surrounding them. Her hair was piled elegantly on the top of her head and clipped in place. Her part was the same way it usually was, but, with everything else, she looked so _different_. She had trouble deciding if it was good or not. Realizing that she hadn’t given her answer, she lifted her chin and smiled at them. “It’s great. Thanks for helping me.”

“You’re welcome,” they chirped. Ikki, who had streaks of red and puffs of white on her face, had also chimed in.

“Korra, you have a guest,” Tenzin announced behind her door. Pema opened it for him and Meelo, and the elder airbender stared at Korra in wide-eyed shock. He gripped his chest and staggered backward. “Is that… the Avatar?! Pema—help, I think I’m having… a _heart attack!_ ”

Korra shot him a very dark look.

He dropped his hand at his side and chuckled at her reaction. “You didn’t let me finish. I’m going to have a heart attack because of how beautiful you look. Maybe I shouldn’t show you to your guest; he may propose marriage and whisk you away, and we’ll never have time to teach you airbending.”

Meelo, ever the macho bachelor, rolled his eyes, unimpressed.

“Councilman Tarrlok?” Jinora asked knowingly. “All we need is a veil.”

Exasperated, Korra stalked out of the room. It quickly occurred to her that she didn’t have shoes to match the dress and that she was running out barefoot. Spinning on her heel and opening her mouth to speak, she saw Pema standing in the doorway with a pair of dark slippers—another matching piece to the outfit.

“You may want these,” she suggested, putting them on the ground so Korra could step into them.

“Thanks, Pema.” With that, she turned and went to greet her guest. The airbender girls pranced behind her. Jinora picked up the train of her dress, carrying it for her, and Ikki threw imaginary flower petals around them.

Tarrlok, adorned in a Water Tribe tuxedo, was examining an intricate Air Nomad statue at the entryway, but he looked up when he heard them approach.

_Is it really so unbelievable that I can look feminine?_ she wondered, stifling a sigh at his visible surprise. Although she smiled, she was gritting her teeth behind her lips. It was then that she noticed he had a small box in his hand.

Jinora and Ikki nudged each other in the ribs and tittered behind her. It was pretty obvious what they were finding amusement in; Korra just hoped she wouldn’t find a carved betrothal necklace in that box, if it happened to be for her.

“You look incredible, Avatar Korra.” Tarrlok thoroughly drank in the sight of her. “I hope you don’t mind that I’m here to escort you to the gala, and—I actually have something to complement that extravagant gown. Where did you get it, by the way?”

“You didn’t buy it for me?” she asked loudly, throwing a pointed look over her shoulder at the baffled duo. “It’s apparently a gift from an anonymous admirer.”

“No… I don’t presume to know your measurements. But I did purchase a necklace for you. I think it’ll go well with it.” He opened the box in his hand and presented a silver chain with various turquoises adorning it. He shrank a little bit under her unimpressed stare. “It’s uncanny, but, in my defense, I thought they’d match your eyes.”

“Thank you, Councilman Tarrlok.” Korra reached out to accept the gift, but she froze when he stepped uncomfortably close and wound it around her neck, clasping it shut.

Tarrlok admired the necklace until he realized that it appeared like he was ogling her breasts. Putting some distance between them, he cleared his throat. “Now, are you ready to go?”

“Yes, I think—”

“—Wait, Korra, I found something else in the box.” Pema wrapped a black cashmere shawl around Korra’s neck and upper shoulders, taking care not to cover up the necklace. She cooed in approval, placing a hand on her pregnant belly. “Councilman, it’s perfect. The entire outfit was obviously made to go together.”

“No, I didn’t…” Tarrlok trailed off helplessly.

“He didn’t send me the outfit,” Korra interrupted, hastily picking up two handfuls of her dress so she could walk without stepping on the hem. “Well, it’s about time we headed out. I’ll see you guys later tonight. Thanks again. Bye!”

When they left the house, the councilman gestured at the dock, where the ferry waited for them. “I’m sure you normally have no trouble crossing the bay without it, but water and formal wear don’t mix very well.”

White Lotus guards were stationed on both sides of the dock, and they bowed to the Avatar, mesmerized. Her innards squirmed in discomfort from the attention. They hadn’t even reached the gala, and she was already wishing it was over.

Tarrlok stepped on the ferry and turned to offer her a hand. It took her a few too many seconds to realize that he wanted to help her aboard, and, although she was perfectly capable of walking, she decided it wouldn’t be polite to ignore his gesture.

The ferry soon set off for the docks of Republic City, and they leaned against the railing. Tarrlok closed his eyes against the wind, giving Korra the chance to privately study him. He was handsome—boasting all of the classic Water Tribe traits that she liked—and it was pleasant seeing him when he wasn’t angry, annoyed, or stressed, Korra mused. Knowing what she did about the traditions of her tribe and sister tribe, she knew they could’ve ended up in an arranged marriage together had she not been the Avatar. It was a strange thought; she shook it aside.

* * *

* * *

They arrived at City Hall a short time later by a taxi service. Tarrlok paid the driver and stepped out of the Satomobile, circling around to her door. She’d been in the process of opening it and grew flustered when he quirked a bemused eyebrow at her.

“I’m sorry,” she muttered, accepting his hand. She allowed him to tuck her arm into the crook of his and lead her through the courtyard and up the stairs. “I’m not very familiar with these… gestures.”

“It’s all right,” he said.

They entered the spacious council room, where a few people were lingering. There was a door propped open to the right, which was where they headed. Beyond the door was the ballroom, lavishly decorated for the gala and full to bursting with partygoers.

The instant they walked in together, Korra could feel eyes on her. To Tarrlok, she whispered, “I’m think I’m being stared at. Is something wrong with my face?”

“I wouldn’t worry about it,” he dismissed without looking at her. Urging her to match his stride, he cut through the crowd and nodded at the musicians, who brought their song to an end so he could speak. “Good evening, everyone. I’m pleased to see so many of you have shown up to celebrate my task force’s newest addition, the Avatar!”

“Thank you!” Korra chirped. “It really is an honor to have this gala thrown in my name.”

Realization overcame the guests, and, as she expected, they were taken aback by her appearance.

“Might as well get it over with,” she muttered to herself before forcing a smile. Her arm was locked with Tarrlok’s, so she was unable to move until he did.

Various wealthy-looking guests crowded around them. Tarrlok, appearing comfortable and completely in his element, politely conversed with them. Korra tuned out of most of it, looking around for people she knew.

“Avatar, I’d like to introduce you to a few of my associates. This is…”

She smiled mechanically at each person who was introduced to her. She could never hope to remember half of their names, but she pretended like she did. It was all part of being polite, she supposed. Maybe she could find a sponsor for her team at the gala? The people around her were dressed in clothing that almost seemed to be _made_ of money.

“Korra!”

She perked up at the sound of Bolin’s voice calling to her from over the heads of Tarrlok’s associates. She stood on her tiptoes, spotting him when he waved at her. She waved back before turning to the councilman. “I’m going to see my friends now.”

“That’s fine. Enjoy yourself.” He released her arm and immediately went back to his conversation.

Korra squeezed through the group and lifted her dress, hurrying toward Bolin, who was smartly dressed in a tuxedo. Mako, also in a tuxedo, and Asami, draped in a floor-length crimson gown, were nearby, finishing up a conversation with Mr. Sato.

Bolin, appearing dazed, immediately dropped to one knee before her and took her hands in his own. “You are so very beautiful, Korra.”

“Thanks.” She laughed. “Pema and Jinora did all of the dirty work for me.”

“My sincerest compliments. I wasn’t aware humans could craft spiritual beings. You’re simply unlike anything I’ve ever seen!” he gushed, pushing himself back to his feet as Mako and Asami approached.

Korra smirked at him. “You’re looking quite handsome, yourself.”

“Thank you, thank you. I do clean up nicely. Mako, on the other hand…” He guffawed at his brother’s sour look. “Just kidding, bro.”

“It’s nice to see you again, Korra,” Asami greeted, leaning in to kiss the air above her cheeks. “That’s a lovely ensemble. Where did you get it?”

“Nice to see you again, too.” She didn’t return the kiss, but she did offer a smile. “It was a gift from ‘an admirer,’ apparently.”

“Oh. It fits… well.”

Korra huffed at the insinuation. “Yeah, yeah, I’ve heard it over and over again—some mystery man took my measurements and spent his entire fortune on this dress.”

Asami hid her smile behind her hand.

“Better not have…” Bolin muttered. “It’s really well-made, though, so it must’ve cost a fortune. Tarrlok, right?”

“Nope. He did give me this necklace, though.” She brushed her fingers over the jewels, inadvertently calling attention to her cleavage.

Mako coughed into his fist. “Looks nice.”

“Anyway, let’s find somewhere to sit.” As they claimed seats around a circular table adorned with a tablecloth and a candle centerpiece, Korra peered at her companions. “I never did get the chance to formally recruit you guys into my new team.”

“Ah, right, the Unappreciated Ruffians Troupe. I’m actually a member already, but I appreciate the offer,” the earthbender teased.

“I remember you mentioning that, and it’s a shame I don’t have the pleasure of inviting you. However, I _can_ invite you to join the Underprivileged Relief Team.”

“Do you have to even ask? I’m behind you completely. Anything you need done, just tell me.”

“As I said yesterday, I would love to be a part of it.”

“Same.”

“Thanks, guys. We don’t exactly have a budget yet, but I’m thinking…” she discreetly glanced around, “…maybe I could get a sponsor around here somewhere. Tarrlok was introducing me to a bunch of really rich people, and—huh. I wish I could remember some of their names now.”

“Why do we need a budget? We’re just finding some jobs for people, right?”

“Don’t forget about transporting _a lot_ of people. With taxis, we can get everyone around, but, last I checked, those require yuans we don’t have. Gee, this seems familiar…”

“Worry about it when we have to?” Bolin suggested.

“Yeah, I guess. I mean, I still need a place to put them all, and I’m just waiting for Tarrlok’s signal to raid the residential sectors.” With a decidedly bloodthirsty smirk, she added, “Too much meditating—not enough fighting.”

“You know, I told my father a little about it, and he seemed interested. As I mentioned before, we’re all for the rights of nonbenders, and we hate that so many are homeless. He asked to be kept up-to-date on what we plan and accomplish. I bet that, if we needed money for anything, he’d help us.”

Korra stared at the flickering candle. Suspecting what she did about Mr. Sato, she didn’t find his interest in their plans something to be celebrated. “That’s… great to hear.”

“Good evening, Avatar.”

_That voice. That greeting._ She knew them all too well. Turning in her chair, she tilted her head back to trail her eyes up an immaculate tuxedo until they locked with an icy-blue gaze. Taking in his features—the strong, masculine jaw and straight nose; dark slicked-back hair and neat sideburns; and, most importantly, the lack of scarring—she relaxed, amused with herself for expecting to see Amon, maskless, staring her down in such a crowded place. “Good evening, sir.”

“Will you honor me with a dance this evening?” He held out a hand, as if knowing her answer before she could give it.

Korra allowed him to pull her from her seat and lead her out amongst the other dancing couples. An arm wrapped around her waist, and she cupped her left hand over his right, resting the other one on his shoulder. Unfamiliar with Republic City dances, she waited for him to start, but he simply swayed with her to the slow music.

Her eyes never left his. There was something so familiar about him, but she was certain she’d never seen him before. Had he been part of Tarrlok’s group? She couldn’t recall—but there was no way she would’ve forgotten meeting such an attractive man.

“Yes? You appear to be heavily scrutinizing me.”

“I’ve never met you, but I feel like I have.” Quietly, she added, “But you _are_ handsome.”

“And you are beautiful.” As his eyes trailed down her body, they lingered on her necklace a few seconds longer before moving on.

She’d heard the compliment several times already, but, somehow, it pleased her to hear it from him. “Thank you.”

“Tarrlok must harbor quite the infatuation for you, seeing as how he paid for this event. He appeared the luckiest man in the world when he walked in with you on his arm.”

“Yeah, right. He’s just excited about all the media attention from having me rallied behind him.”

As it was during the entirety of their dance, his expression remained unreadable. He didn’t argue with her.

“Can I ask for your name?”

He glanced away. There was a large, uncomfortable hesitation before he acquiesced. “Noatak.”

“Oh, isn’t that a Water Tribe name?”

“Indeed.” His eyes were locked on something across the room.

Korra raised her gloved hand and gently turned his attention back to her. “Is something wrong?”

“No.” When the music died and the musicians shuffled through their sheets for the next piece, he began to release his hold on her. “Well, thank you for the dance.”

She held on firmly when a lively waltz sprang up. “How about another?”

“…Fine.”

Since Noatak didn’t lead the way in a more appropriate dance for the music, they continued swaying together in the middle of waltzing couples. He was glancing away constantly; his disinterest agitated her. In a quick decision, she grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the crowd, out onto a curtained balcony.

When he shot her a puzzled look, she explained, “You seemed uncomfortable. Is this better?”

“Yes, this is acceptable.”

The music was muted, the atmosphere more intimate, so she found it was slightly more awkward to hold onto him. “Heh, it seems strange to dance to no music.”

“So it appears.” Noatak arched an eyebrow. “This is a rather secluded place to take a man you claim to have never met.”

“That’s not a problem, is it?”

“Not for me. I’d be foolish to reject such a beautiful young woman who’s obviously enamored with me.”

Korra couldn’t deny the truth in his statement; she was fascinated by him. They both knew that. Deciding to be bold and test the limits, she leaned in. “How could I not be?”

Noatak didn’t immediately react to her proximity, but she felt the muscles of his arms jump when she placed her hands on them. When she was close enough to feel his breath on her lips, her eyes drifted shut. He took one of her hands in his and abruptly took a step back before she could think about doing anything more than that.

“I’ve accomplished what I anticipated for this evening, so I must depart.” He bowed his head over her fingers and kissed them. When he glanced up at her through his lashes, his voice was tinged with something undeniably familiar when he said, “You’re trembling again. Do try to compose yourself before you return to the gala. Until next time, Avatar.”

_Amon?_ Korra tensed, but, before she could speak, he was gone. Utterly shocked, she staggered back against the railing of the balcony. But his face—she was absolutely sure he’d been horribly scarred the last time she saw him, and his stories of the past always described a horrible disfigurement. She rushed back inside and wildly scanned the crowd, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Bolin was at her side in an instant, his face twisted in jealousy and concern. “Korra, what’s wrong? What did that guy do to you?!”

She noticed he was drawing unwanted attention to her, so she led him back to the table where Mako and Asami waited. “Guys, I think that man was,” she gulped, “A-Amon.”

_I wanted to kiss him. I was going to kiss him_ , the mantra berated her. _What’s wrong with me?_

Mako leaped up from his seat. “What happened?”

“…Nothing. He didn’t do anything,” she said, bewildered by the notion. “I… I thought I recognized his voice, but I’ve never seen his face. He said… I thought—I mean, I almost…”

“C’mon, let’s get some fresh air.” With Asami’s stare burning a hole through their backs, Mako escorted Korra out into the fresh air. They exited City Hall to a cloudless, vibrant sunset on the horizon and took the stairs down to the empty courtyard.

Korra’s pent-up frustrations were free to flow out of her. She was equally angry and distressed by the profound realization that she wanted to kiss Amon—and maybe not stop there. Scarred or not, he was very attractive, dangerous, thrilling, and his silky baritone and touch set her blood aflame. She yearned for more—how long would it be until she finally got to kiss him? With every encounter, with them setting the bar increasingly higher, it was becoming more difficult to hate him.

“I’m so stressed, Mako.” Ashamed, her face dropped so Mako couldn’t look at her. Her eyes prickled. “I don’t know if what I’m doing will even make a difference. I don’t know if I can do this alone…”

_I don’t know if I can face Amon as an enemy._ But she couldn’t say that.

“You’re not alone, Korra. You have us, your friends. You have the council and the task force. You can do this—you’re the Avatar.”

A tear trickled down her cheek, the first shed since she’d been secluded from her family as a child. She scoffed, mostly at herself. “ _The Avatar?_ I can’t even learn airbending. I fail at all spiritual aspects of this role!”

“You _will_ master airbending,” he said, lifting her chin. “It’s your destiny.”

Korra gazed into his golden eyes. Mako—the gentle, loving friend; the gentle, loving, _taken_ friend; the friend she shouldn’t be alone with—the man who couldn’t replace the one, her mind seductively whispered, she _really_ wanted. Nonetheless, she closed her eyes and flung her arms around his neck. Their lips pressed together.

Mako, overcome with shock, didn’t respond to the unexpected kiss right away. His hands did, however, come to rest on her waist to steady himself against the forceful action. Another tear escaped her as she pressed insistently, threading her hand through his dark hair, _willing_ and silently _pleading_ with him to understand.

Soon, he was passionately kissing her back—for completely different reasons. They only parted to quench their need for air. Inches apart, they studied each other’s features under the waning light. There were no words; they didn’t belong in that moment.

Korra didn’t know what caused her to do so, but she soon broke from the fantasy world they’d created and looked over Mako’s shoulder at a very, _very_ distraught and heartbroken Bolin. The fantasy shattered into a million fragments.

What had she done?


	7. Skulking and Schemes

**VII.**

Trading words for fists—

_(This is taking too long.)_

* * *

* * *

“ _How could you?_ ” Bolin screeched, stabbing a finger at his brother, who had immediately ripped away from Korra. As tears poured from his eyes, he clenched them shut, as if to try to rid himself of what he’d just seen. Through broken sobs, he demanded, “You knew I liked her and did this _anyway?”_

“Bolin…”

“ _You have a girlfriend!_ Maybe leave some women for the rest of us?!”

“I didn’t mean to—it was nothing…” he helplessly trailed off, taking a few steps toward Bolin with his hand outstretched.

“ _No!_ No, don’t come near me, you traitor!” He shoved past them, his pounding footsteps disappearing down the courtyard.

An extremely frigid silence descended over them.

“Mako…”

“No, Korra. Don’t.” He turned his head away. “He’s right; that shouldn’t have happened. I have Asami—and I can’t believe she wasn’t here to see me mess up, too. It was a mistake to kiss you back.”

Korra’s face fell, and she stared down at the toes of her slippers. “I’m so sorry, Mako. I don’t know why I thought that was a good idea.”

“You _didn’t_ think; you just did it. Because you like me, I guess?”

“I… don’t know. I thought so.” Her eyes drifted shut. All she could see behind her eyelids was Amon—Noatak—coolly staring down at her while she leaned in for a kiss; Amon touching her, threatening her, ripping her life apart. “You’re the right choice. I know this, but… it’s just the wrong time.”

“Oh, I’m one of a few choices?” He snorted. “Lovely.”

“I’m conflicted, Mako,” she ground out, glaring at him. “I did like you, but you went out and dated the first woman who spoke to you—well, other than _me_.”

Mako glared back. “I didn’t date you because Bolin is completely in love with you! It couldn’t be more obvious! I’ve always taken the hits because he’s my younger brother, and I take care of him. When we only had one scrap of bread, I gave it to him and chose to starve. When he was caught stealing, I’d take the punishment instead. In my right state of mind, I’d never hurt him.”

Korra, shocked by his declaration, wasn’t able to moderate her words before she blurted out, “You would’ve dated me if Bolin didn’t already like me?”

“This is hardly the time, Korra! I’ll be lucky if my brother speaks to me again—oh, and this is another thing I’ll have to lie to Asami about. She’ll definitely be wondering why Bolin’s gone.”

_I used him_. She took a step back as her eyes filled with tears. “I’m… I’m sorry. I know it doesn’t change anything, but I am.”

His face twisted with guilt, and he averted his gaze, hunching his shoulders—because of her. Because of what she did. It was agonizing.

“I… I need to go. I’m so sorry, Mako.” Korra rushed away and didn’t stop until she’d collapsed on her bed, awash with tears and sobbing her heart out into her pillow. It horrified her that she ruined their friendship, that the kiss had meant nothing, that it didn’t excite her or make her yearn for the next. She didn’t have feelings for Mako anymore, and it was _his_ fault.

In her nightmares, she tossed Mako and Bolin to the mask shapes and watched as they swallowed them whole.

* * *

* * *

Korra was awake, bathed, and dressed before the sun rose that morning. After having furiously scrubbed at her face until all of the cosmetics had finally come off, she ate a quick breakfast and escaped Air Temple Island before anyone could spot her. Blankly, she wandered through the streets of Republic City with no clear destination. Faceless, nameless citizens passed her, but she paid them no mind.

Physically, she was exhausted. Her recurring nightmares had tormented her for the few hours she managed to sleep, and the truth behind them made her want to yell until her lungs collapsed. She’d thrown away her friendship for— _what?_ A man who wanted nothing more than to parade her around like a war prize while he burned down everything she treasured. Emotionally, her mind and heart were at war with each other, leaving behind a sickeningly bloodstained battlefield.

Amon— _Noatak._ She felt like it was a cruel jab at her failure to trick his followers into believing that he was a waterbender. For him to attend her gala just to taunt her was a clear indication that he didn’t consider her a threat, that he didn’t even respect her—and why should he? It took almost no effort on his part to unhinge her; his voice alone both immobilized her and incited rage to the point of literally breathing fire.

She was certain that, if he could see her in such a pathetic state, he’d be amused, delighted, reveling in her agony and plotting about how to use it against her. She was a game to him, and he knew exactly what he was doing to her when he touched her, leaned closer, and pointed out her body’s reactions to his proximity. He knew that he was slowly seducing her, the final piece standing in the way of a clean victory.

Korra had no more tears. Without her friends, she was hollow, longing for that anchor of normalcy in her chaotic world. Instead, Mako and Bolin were avoiding her as if she were a complete stranger, and, with their absence, almost everything good that had happened to her since arriving in Republic City was taken away.

She felt a flicker of anger toward Amon. It wasn’t explicitly his fault that she and her friends had separated, but she resented him for his cruel seduction. As she recalled the night of the gala, every foul part of it, the anger roared to life, and, desperate for release, she knew just who to visit.

* * *

* * *

“Your enthusiasm for the task force is admirable,” Tarrlok commented, tracing the rim of his steaming teacup. “You storm into my office and demand work, and I haven’t even finished my morning tea.”

“I need something to do,” Korra explained impatiently, cracking her knuckles for emphasis. “What’s on the agenda? I could really use a reason to knock some heads.”

“I don’t know why you’re so angry. Personally, I thought the gala went well.”

“It wasn’t the gala, Councilman, but the reason doesn’t really matter. The point is that I’m ready to get something done. So, which gang are we targeting first? Just tell me where their territory is, and I’ll take care of it.”

He stared at her. “You’re serious.”

“’Serious’ doesn’t do this justice.” She pointed at her _very_ serious expression.

“I see. Well, I was going to assemble the task force this evening to follow a lead on the Equalists. Some men I hired to keep watch over Dragon Flats claim to have seen them about the area. It could be worth an investigation.”

“All right, I’ll be there. But, for now—Red Monsoon, Agni Kai, or Triple Threat?”

Thoughtfully sipping at his tea, Tarrlok flipped through a few scattered documents on his desk. After a few moments, his glacial eyes regarded her with sudden interest. “Red Monsoon. I believe they currently hold the Midnight Abode, which is divided from Dragon Flats by a wide street to the east.”

“Done.”

“Do be careful, Avatar. It’s still rather early in the morning, and I’m sure it’ll make them grumpy to be awoken by a young woman splashing water at them,” he teased.

“It’s the perfect time to strike. Like I always say, mornings are evil.”

He snorted in amusement as she hurried out of his office.

* * *

* * *

Once Korra departed from City Hall, it didn’t take her long to figure out where the Midnight Abode borough was located based on her previous ventures about town. It was the first in a line of organized residential sectors that snaked through the city and were circumscribed by prominent shopping centers. It was also one of the smaller sectors, featuring two parallel lines of identical buildings. Scattered trees provided a shady canopy, the roadways were a fashionable and attractive cobblestone, and walls with open gates to the northeast and southwest protectively encircled it—comforts and amenities that were fairly expensive.

Korra knew the instant she had stepped into Red Monsoon Triad territory. All around her, she could spot evidence of their tyrannical reign: unnecessary destruction to the properties that lined the borough with a once-tidy placement; dead and decaying foliage, littered with trash; and power lines sagging down toward the torn-apart cobblestone streets. The homes were once appreciated and needed by families, but, now, they appeared to have extensive damages that wouldn’t be cheap to repair.

She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists as adrenaline pumped fiercely through her veins. With silent footsteps, she approached the first house on her left, nearly yanking the weary door from its hinges as she entered the dim confines. To avoid damaging the delicate infrastructure of the house, Korra reminded herself that ripping the plumbing apart with her waterbending was not the best plan of action. Also, since all of the gang members were waterbenders, she needed to use an element they couldn’t bend. Firebending was out of the question, of course, because she didn’t want to burn any homes down. She was on an extremely tight— _nonexistent_ —budget.

_Airbending would be really helpful here,_ she berated herself, not for the first time.

Noticing various splintered holes in the floor, a quick plan formed in her mind. She squatted and solidly rooted her feet to the floorboards. With a flex of her arm, she tore earth out of the foundation, and the noise disturbed the slumbering men in the foyer. Whipping her arms forward, she watched as the earth shot through the air to obey her. The gang members were jostled awake by their arms wrenching painfully behind their backs, their ankles clamping together, and makeshift gags clasping around their mouths and to the backs of their heads. They wiggled and squirmed in their restraints and screamed muffled nonsense. One man fell at her feet and glared up at her through bloodshot eyes.

“‘ _Mmhm ahhmh_ ’ to you, too,” Korra muttered. With a pump of her arms, she summoned more earth to hover around her as she swiftly cleared both floors of the apartment building.

By manipulating the earth bindings, she tossed the criminals out the front door, and they landed face-first in a crude pile, where they continued to wriggle around like helpless worm grubs. In the meantime, Korra moved on to the next building and brought plenty of makeshift bindings with her. With her opponents sluggish from sleep, it was simple to restrain them and keep moving, silently and effectively, narrow-minded with focus.

She almost cleared the first street before encountering a pair of dozing guards, who jerked awake at her approach. One guard wiped the drool from his lips and pushed himself upright with the aid of a nearby lamppost. He stared, jaw dropped, at the sight of his gang incapacitated and piled across the street behind the intimidating Avatar. The second guard wasn’t so slow to act; he promptly cried out in terror and flung himself toward the dangling cord of a massive silver bell. As he rang it, its noise echoed shrilly through the borough.

Korra growled and thrust her arms in the bell ringer’s direction, throwing her makeshift bindings at him. He dropped into a crouch to avoid her attack, popping off the cork of a waterskin hanging from his shoulder, and his companion followed suit with his own. She yanked the earth back before it could intercept an innocent bystander, who screamed hysterically and fled from the open gate. With a slice of her arms, she flung the remaining rocks to the ground at her sides and ignited her fists instead.

In response, the men emptied their waterskins, throwing them down for more mobility, and they simultaneously charged forward. Twin water whips snapped threateningly inches away from Korra’s face, but she countered them with a roaring burst of flames, dissipating the water into a puff of steam.

With a gesture of her hands and a tilt of her front foot, Korra regretfully took the moisture from the last of the grass and used it to flood the street with a dense mist. She took off running toward the shadowy silhouettes of her opponents, and she leaped and somersaulted over them. Landing behind them, she dropped to one knee and slapped her palms on the cobblestone. The vibrations of her earthbending cracked the ground beneath the waterbenders, and, with startled shouts, they fell through, imprisoned in the shoulder-deep craters.

Ignoring their cursing, Korra stood and glanced at the abandoned waterskins at her feet. She made the split-second decision to snatch one up and fill it with the mist. Shouldering it, she rushed back to the second row of apartments, where weary gang members were already stumbling out into the morning light and grumbling at the noise.

“The Avatar’s messing with us—get her!” someone yelled out before tearing the lids from a line of barrels, filled to their brims and ready to be used. He and his brethren overturned them, flooding the street with filthy, rocky water.

When the waterbenders raised their hands, the puce water lifted into a staggering wave that uprooted grass and mailboxes alike as it rumbled down the street. Korra snarled, darting forward, and she slammed both fists into the ground—splitting her knuckles in the process—sending a counter-shockwave that jutted upward in spiky, mountainous formation and slashed through the middle of the wave. Continuing to run, she called the water into shape, and it followed closely behind her.

Darting upward, she quickly reached the highest peak of her formation and used it as leverage to propel herself up into the air so she could mount the wave. She fell with it as it crashed over the groggy gang members and pelted them with sharp pebbles. With a blast of firebending from her hands, she launched herself up into the air.

Keeping herself afloat for a few seconds more, she exhaled a chilly mist that froze the soaked men in their tracks. Then, with the very next breath, she shot fireballs from her throat and melted what she had created, knocking her opponents off their feet and into the hot, squelching mud. Korra landed nearby and, with a squeeze of her fist, immediately hardened the mess, completely immobilizing every muddy body. Panting heavily from her exertion, she fell to one knee.

In her moment of weakness, a dagger whistled through the air, and, if Korra hadn’t tilted her head to crack her neck, it would have made impact. Instead, a few strands of hair from her bangs were snipped off. She whipped around and spotted three more Red Monsoon men, armed with knives and swords, rushing from an alleyway between two apartments. Uncorking the borrowed waterskin on her back, she extracted the water and formed three shimmering water whips. She sprung upward and flew through the familiar motions, and the water obeyed, slithering through the air and connecting with the men in deafening snaps.

With roars of agony, they lost their footing and tripped over the uneven landscape. She easily dispatched them with earth bindings and sat on top of one of the squirming men to catch her breath. Distant sirens alerted her to the approach of the Metalbending Police Force, and she propped her chin up on one hand while she waited. The tension of battle drained from her muscles, the adrenaline fizzled into nothingness, and she was left feeling exhausted but extremely satisfied. Her knuckles stung, but she inspected the wounds with little interest.

From beneath her, the man bellowed, “ _You little_ —how dare you mess with us? Who sent you, Avatar? You’re going to wish you were never born when we’re done with—”

Korra promptly silenced him with a punch across the face, smearing her blood over his jaw, just as the metalbenders arrived and surveyed the destruction. Chief Lin Beifong strutted forward, and her narrowed eyes homed in on Korra.

“Check the apartments! Arrest all Red Monsoon members and take them to the station for containment!” To the Avatar, she demanded, “Okay, where’s your team? We need to take down some details for our report.”

“Hm? Team? I think you’re mistaken; I’m the only one here.” She posed for a quick photograph when she noticed a man with a camera lurking behind the chief of police.

“A mildly amusing suggestion. Is Councilman Tarrlok finishing up in one of the apartments? Where are the earthbenders who did this?” Lin waved her hand at the array of spikes lining the path and the numerous restrained criminals at their feet.

“Actually, Tarrlok was having his morning tea last I spoke to him. I haven’t even met his task force yet.” Korra smirked up at the dumbfounded expression on her face. “I wanted to brush up on some of my skills, so I came here. It’s about time you showed up.”

“You mean to tell me that you took out well over one hundred waterbenders… alone? _Impossible_. I’ll just wait for my officers to bring them to me,” she scoffed. “By the way, this was extremely reckless, and the damage your team inflicted will be noted. I should’ve guessed you couldn’t go more than two weeks without causing trouble.”

“Most of this damage isn’t even mine,” the Avatar protested, though she knew she’d be ignored. “I tore up the streets a little bit, but that’s all.”

Metalbenders freed the Red Monsoon from their crude bindings and replaced them with handcuffs. The gang was led into the backs of Satotrucks, which were emblazoned with the logo of the police. Korra soon had to relinquish her chair, albeit reluctantly.

Two metalbenders dropped down next to Lin and saluted. “Twenty apartments cleared, Chief. All present Red Monsoon Triad members have been detained and are being stowed away for transport.”

“And the Avatar’s team?”

“We didn’t find anyone; she’s here alone.”

Korra grew smug under Lin’s disbelieving stare.

* * *

* * *

Tarrlok slammed a very fresh newspaper in front of Tenzin, startling him and the other councilmembers. The headline read, “Avatar Single-Handedly Takes Down Red Monsoon Faction!” Underneath it was a prominent photograph of Korra standing on the backs of earth-bound waterbenders with a wicked grin that nearly split her face. She was pointing at the photographer as if to say, “You’re next!”

Tenzin’s expression was nothing short of horrified.

“That happened this morning as the sun was rising. In two hours, she apprehended over one hundred criminal waterbenders.” The chairman was oozing satisfaction from every pore.

“Why would she do something so reckless? She could’ve been hurt!”

“She was sending a message. We’re letting the dregs of this city know that we’re not toying with them. While this was only one borough of the Red Monsoon, it was their largest one, and she had all of them arrested in mere hours.” As an afterthought, he added, “She refused to leave my office until I gave her something to do.”

Tenzin rubbed his temples. “If she needs something to do, tell her to come back to the air temple and work on her airbending! I was against her joining your task force from the beginning. I know you’re proud of her, Tarrlok. I’m well aware of her strength and bending proficiency, but she isn’t a fully realized Avatar. She’s veering completely off-track.”

“There’s plenty of time to become a fully realized Avatar _later_. The city calls for assistance _now_. Don’t you understand how wonderful this looks? The people love it when we take dramatic action to back up our words.”

“Yes, you’re building your image up well by using a teenage girl to do your work.”

Tarrlok shot an irritated stare at him. “ _The Avatar_ is more than just a teenage girl. Just wait—this is child’s play compared to what I have planned.”

“That doesn’t relieve me in the slightest,” the airbending master retorted.

The chairman retrieved the newspaper and folded it up. Tucking it away in his coat, he shrugged. “Be that as it may, this city’s going to change, and it’s going to change for the better. You’ll see.”

With that, Tarrlok left City Hall and hailed a taxi at the main street. It took him to downtown Republic City and stopped in front of the police headquarters, where several dark airships loomed overhead. He paid the driver and passed under the metal lines that fed from the front of the looming headquarters.

A few metalbenders flew past him on the lines, and the wind ruffled his hair and clothing. Flicking a piece of disheveled hair from his face, he ascended the modest staircase to the front entrance. Inside, he found the chaotic activity of prisoners being carted around for documentation and questioning, while reporters crowded around and tried to receive statements from the silent, humiliated waterbenders.

“You, there! How did the Avatar take down a third of your gang in only a few hours?”

He sidestepped them and continued to the front desk, where Lin sat alone. “Hello, Chief Beifong.”

“Good morning, Councilman Tarrlok.” Her tone mimicked one who had just bitten into a lemon.

“I was under the impression you’d be somewhat pleased about today’s arrest. Isn’t this the largest number of prisoners you’ve had at one time?”

“Indeed… As for you, you look undeniably pleased. You knew the Avatar would be successful in her solo raid.”

“Of course. I have nothing but the utmost confidence in her, which is why I wanted her to ally with me. If she can do this alone, imagine what she could do in a team. We’ll neutralize the Equalist threat in no time.”

“Hm, Equalists—right. Another time, Councilman,” she dismissed. “Well, I suppose it’s about time we started to do something about this pesky gang problem. But it’d be silly to assume this raid is without consequence; two-thirds of their organization will want revenge.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that; we’ll handle it. Just be there to make the arrest, if you would.”

“Just as soon as we start carving out more cells to contain them.”

Tarrlok chuckled and leaned down to write his name on the guest list.

“Allow me to pick your brain?”

“Of course.”

“My officers informed me moments before you arrived of reports of recent attacks against a series of businesses, including Cabbage Corp. The details were, for the most part, standard: broken furniture, smashed bottles—presumably alcohol—and an absence of merchandise and supplies.”

“Really?” He glanced up, conveying mild interest, and gestured for her to continue.

“Yes. Mr. Lau Gan-Lan phoned us and demanded an investigation of his facilities. Thus far, we’ve been busy dealing with this mess—fingerprints, questioning, imprisoning. As soon as my officers are free, we’ll conduct the investigation.” Lin steepled her fingers together. “What I can’t grasp is why Cabbage Corp was targeted. The other reports we received this morning were from businesses in Dragon Flats, nowhere near the industrial sector. It’s my understanding that these gangs have a ritual of ’making the rounds,’ as they phrase it.”

“They travel to the businesses they control and demand a cut of the profits.” He nodded. “I’m aware.”

“Right. Well, these calls are anticipated, but we’ve never gotten one from Cabbage Corp.” She shuffled a few of the papers on the desk and perused them. “I’ve been keeping track of the businesses in the order we receive the calls. These calls always come directly after the collectors leave, when they plead for us to go after them.”

“But, of course, I’ve graciously decided to take over that role,” Tarrlok interjected smoothly.

“Indeed. Allow me to finish, Councilman.” Her sharp eyes flicked up at him for a few seconds before returning to the paperwork. “We write up the reports and file them away until we have the resources to follow through with them. Anyway, these attacks were ritual, and that means Cabbage Corp was targeted for a very specific reason. Mr. Gan-Lan was at the Avatar’s gala last night and hovered around the drinks for most of the night.”

“Yes, he had his fill of champagne and was probably late for work this morning because of it. What makes you think the gangs had anything to do with the raid on his business? He clearly wasn’t there to see the perpetrators, so I’m assuming an identity wasn’t in the report.”

“You assume correctly. I don’t know that any gangs are to blame; I just think the timing is suspiciously right.”

“Which gang collects today?”

“Red Monsoon.”

Tarrlok thoughtfully tapped a finger to his jaw. “Interesting. It’s a solid theory, but we shouldn’t count out the possibility of someone else having been responsible. It was public knowledge that Lau was going to be at the gala all night, so someone planned the attack during that time. It provided a sizable amount of time to steal—” With a shake of his head, he cut himself off before continuing, “See, that’s where my doubt comes from—the finished product, the prize, is not in the factories. What would a gang need with automobile parts? There has to be more to it.”

Lin peered up at him in surprise. “That’s very insightful. Do you have any theories?”

“With my limited knowledge of the robbery, I’m afraid not. I’d have to see the damage for myself, and—oh, that reminds me; the entire reason I’m here is to ask the Red Monsoon faction leader a few questions. I need to plan the next few evenings for my task force, and I’d like to try to squeeze out some information about their sister boroughs.”

“As soon as my officers are finished, you can have a turn. Good luck with that, though; they rarely talk until we start interrogating with the methods developed by my mother. She was… frighteningly creative.”

Tarrlok nodded and didn’t press for an explanation.

“I’m interested in any more theories that come to you about the attack on Cabbage Corp. Would you like to join me for the investigation?”

“Certainly. However, if I may, I have a request.”

“Yes?”

“I want the Avatar to come with us. I think it’d be beneficial for us to keep her informed.”

Lin sighed. “I want to decline your request, but I need a second opinion—one from a brilliant mind. I’ll allow it this time.”

Tarrlok arched an eyebrow at her unexpected compliment. “Most appreciated. I suppose I know how criminals work.”

“Suspicious,” she quipped.

His lips quirked.

* * *

* * *

“Oh, thank ya, thank ya, Avatar! I thank ya again!” A short, toothy-smiled man fell to the ground at Korra’s feet and kissed her boots.

Mortified, she noticed the crowd gathering to stare at the spectacle they made. “S-sir, I know you’re grateful, but, surely, you have some dignity.”

“‘Dignity’?” He snorted, rising to his feet and brushing the dirt from his trousers. “I ain’t know th’ meanin’ o’ this fancy word.”

Korra snickered. “Don’t worry about it. And, really, it was nothing; I was happy to rid this area of the Red Monsoon.”

“Yeah, them’s a terrible group. Always comin’ by my store an’ demandin’ payment. Payment fer openin’ business on their street. It’s _ridicul-a-mous_ , I tells ya.” He grumbled incoherently to himself for several moments before remembering the Avatar was there. “Oh, tha’ reminds me! Come, look around my store an’ pick out somethin’ ya like. Free o’ charge, jus’ fer th’ mighty Avatar!”

“That’s really unnecessary, sir.” She held up her hands in polite rejection, but the man grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his store.

“Nonsense! Go, look, enjoy!”

Having no other choice, she browsed his shelves, admiring the craftwork of the wooden children’s dolls and statues. Her fingers flitted over a small statue of Avatar Aang, and she smiled as she traced his arrow tattoo and squinted at the detailed eyes. “Wow, this is incredible! Do you make these?”

“O’ course I make them! I make e’erythin’ ya see in th’ store. It’s how I pay fer my apar’ment.”

Korra finished examining the shelf and turned around. At the sight that greeted her, she yelped and leaped backward out of reflex.

The store owner approached to see what she was frowning at. “Wha’s th’ matter? Them’s th’ prizes o’ my collection. Rather insultin’ reaction.”

She slid her eyes from mask to mask, eyeing their alternating feminine and masculine details: swirls on the cheeks and chin; thin noses, pointed noses—large, flat; expressive eyebrows—thin, thick, arched, furrowed. Truthfully, she was slightly intimidated by them, but she cracked a weak smile at the owner. “N-no, they’re great, just like everything else. I mean, _wow_ , that statue of Avatar Aang is—”

“—Ya wan’ one o’ them masks?”

Korra stared at him in mid-gesture at the little figurine behind her. “What?”

“Ya seem t’ hate th’ ones ‘ere, so I’ll make ya one _extra_ special. How’s ‘bout tha’?”

The Avatar contemplated the eerie masks for a few moments. She hesitated, but, in the end, she agreed. Strange inspiration struck her at that moment, bringing a mischievous smile to her lips. “Can I describe it to you?”


	8. Tactics of War

**VIII.**

Actions performed behind a mask—

_(I’ll take a page from your book.)_

* * *

* * *

“What—again? Look, I told you all I know,” snarled the handcuffed Red Monsoon faction leader when the door slid open behind him. 

Unperturbed by the hostility, Tarrlok stepped into the interrogation room and gracefully settled into the seat opposite him, watching his eyes narrow in realization.

“ _Tarrlok_. Finally, you decide to show up.”

“A very good morning to you, ah… Suinnak,” he greeted after making a show of trying to remember his name.

“Don’t call me that! I’m the Third Wind.”

“Is it a rite of passage to shed your noble Water Tribe heritage? No matter—I’m not here to discuss your silly customs.” The chairman folded his hands in his lap and regarded Suinnak with an air of annoyance. “You understand why you’re in here and how precarious your situation is, correct?”

“I understand that the wannabe Avatar went psycho on me and my comrades while we were sleeping. She only got lucky ’cause we were all so drunk we couldn’t see straight.”

“You must’ve known this was going to happen. You should’ve prepared yourselves better for the inevitable showdown.”

“No,” he hissed, slapping his palms on the table between them and leaning forward menacingly. “In fact, I know this shouldn’t have happened. Me and my boys don’t belong in here, and _you_ know it. We have our rights, too. Why were we ambushed, and why are we being treated like animals?”

Tarrlok’s icy gaze grew a touch colder. “Enlighten me—why doesn’t a band of criminals deserve to rot in prison?”

“Let’s just say we’ve paid our dues.”

The two Water Tribe men stared each other down, something wordlessly implicit passing between them.

Tarrlok noticed a metalbender hovering outside the door and listening in. He knew he had to be extremely cautious with his wording and hoped Suinnak could seamlessly follow suit. How he _hated_ relying on other people. “Excuse me? Who did you pay these so-called dues to?”

“Who—who did we pay?” Suinnak broke off. With an incredulous snort, he fell back against his chair, jangling the chains of his handcuffs as he did. “This is ridiculous. I don’t need to explain nothin’ to you.”

“Drunken rambling. No wonder your two previous interrogators had no information other than how uncooperative and heavily doused in alcohol you are— _disgraceful._ With such conduct, I’m not surprised they’re considering more torturous methods once I leave. You know, I have little time to waste here; there’s a new maximum-security prison proposal to put to a vote, one that’s cold, dark, isolated, and possibly even infested with many vile pests. I’m confident the public will approve of your new housing.” With those words of dark finality, the chairman made to stand.

“Wait!” Suinnak’s eyes widened, and he threw out his cuffed hands to halt his progress. “Just… just give me some time to sober up. You’ll get your information.”

“Very well.”

When Tarrlok sank back down, the two men sat motionless for several uncomfortable minutes, avoiding each other’s eyes. Suddenly, there was a commotion of furniture being knocked around and muffled shouts beyond the interrogation room.

It took the spectating metalbender much hesitation before he poked his head in through the doors and said, “Councilman, I need to deal with this. Will you be all right on your own?”

“I should be fine. I’ll wait here until you return.”

With a quick nod, the officer closed the metal door behind him and rushed away. His footsteps retreated down the hallway until they disappeared completely.

Recognizing the opportunity for what it was, Tarrlok surged forward over the table and grabbed Suinnak’s collar, yanking him closer and eliciting a cry of shock. His face contorted with fury. Through gritted teeth, his words were hushed but dripping with sinister promises when he demanded, “Where’d the payment go?”

“We sent it like we always do—same place, same time!” he yelped, writhing against his ironclad grasp.

“Keep your voice down. I’m going to make this quick and very simple for you.” His fingers tightened around the bunched-up fabric. “It didn’t arrive. I don’t know if that’s because you didn’t send it or if there was external interference, but I don’t care. As per our agreement, it should’ve arrived yesterday. Since it didn’t, there’s nothing protecting you. Were you so drunk that you misplaced it?”

“For your information, we don’t make a habit of drinking so heavily. We just had a little party last night—after we sent our messenger!”

“Why?”

“None of your business! If you want in on it, join the gang!”

The final strands of Tarrlok’s patience snapped. With dark, unforgiving eyes and a strangled voice, he ground out, “You… are causing a _considerable inconvenience_ for me. And, to suggest I’d sully my name… No, just answer my question.”

When Suinnak continued to refuse, invisible tendrils, worming outward in a frenzy from where cruel fingers splayed tensely over his neck, snaked through his veins, as if his blood had been replaced by the deepest, darkest waters of the northern arctic. He opened his mouth to scream, but a foreboding presence coerced him to clamp his teeth down on his tongue. A coppery tang flooded his palate, and he choked on it. Rivulets of blood dribbled down his chin and peppered Tarrlok’s hand when he howled, “What are you doing to me?!”

“I’m not doing anything. Now, _answer me_.”

The unknown tendrils were razor wire, slicing into the delicate walls of his veins and ordering him to comply. He had no choice but to obey when the pain escalated into agony. “We were celebrating a successful raid on Cabbage Corp, all right?! Oh, spirits, let it end!”

“Why’d you target Cabbage Corp?”

“Ugh—I don’t know! We were forced into it! The Equalist leader came to our borough yesterday with some of his men, and… and he told us to empty the factories. We spent most of the night loading up… everything we could carry, and we drove away while that Gan-Lan guy was busy.” He broke off and hissed, his head lolling on his neck. He struggled, panting, to focus on Tarrlok’s unblinking, glacial gaze. With a mangled tongue and strangely enunciated words, he continued, “That guy already kidnapped a few of our good men and took their bending from them… He threatened to do the same to our entire faction!”

As the chairman silently contemplated his answer, his grip lessened slightly, withdrawing the phantom tendrils from Suinnak’s trembling body. “Amon ordered you to steal from Cabbage Corp?”

_“I said that.”_

“So, what’d you do with the things you took?”

“Why do you care—ugh, we tossed ’em in a garbage heap somewhere. We don’t need more trash in our boroughs. Anyway, it was just a bunch of useless parts. He didn’t even want what he asked us to take.”

Tarrlok finally released the distraught man, who slumped, boneless, in his chair. He further disheveled his own clothing and reached back to release one of his carefully groomed ponytails, tangling the hair with one hand.

“Well, you got your information… Get us out of here, and we’ll send the payment again, all right?”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that.” Rising from his chair, he stepped back until he hit the far wall, hunching over in falsified pain. “I’m an innocent bystander who was unfairly attacked, so I’m disinclined to negotiate.”

“You—! How _dare_ you double cross us, you scum?!” Suinnak screamed, enraged, and knocked the table out of the way to charge at Tarrlok, who didn’t move to defend himself. Rearing his cuffed fists back, he prepared to swing them right into the councilman’s face.

Before he could, a metal cord shot through the air and strangled his wrists, yanking them away from their target. Several more cords followed in rapid succession, binding his feet and jerking him to the floor.

He squirmed against the metal bindings and yelled, “He’s lying! Tarrlok’s more of a criminal than everyone in Red Monsoon put together! He belongs in a maximum-security prison—not us!”

Several metalbenders began hauling the hysterical man out of the room while he fought against them.

“Lying! _He’s lying!_ ” Eyes wild with vengeful promises, he spat blood on the floor at Tarrlok.

Lin moved forward to help Tarrlok to his feet, frowning in concern as he coughed and clutched his chest. “Councilman, what happened? We heard the yelling and came as fast as we could.”

“I was too cocky. I didn’t count on being the target of drunken, unpredictable rage,” he explained, grimacing.

“You shouldn’t have been in here alone. The Red Monsoon must know the Avatar’s allied with you, so, of course, they’d be angry. Since you seem mostly unharmed, we’ll treat this like a lesson to be learned and exercise tighter security next time.”

“That’s a wonderful suggestion.” Tarrlok stood up straighter and began fixing his hair the best he could without a mirror. “Needless to say, I’ve completed my questioning with little success. Did you retrieve the Avatar for the investigation?”

“She arrived a short time ago. We had to keep the journalists from destroying the foyer in their excitement.”

He chuckled and followed Lin out of the interrogation room.

A metalbender approached them and reported, “Chief, the prisoner’s babbling about ’puppet strings’ in his body, and he refuses to cease his screaming about the councilman. We aren’t completely sure, but he still seems heavily intoxicated.”

“‘Puppet strings,’” she scoffed. “What’s this nonsense? I never understood the need to drink oneself into a stupor.”

Tarrlok shrugged his shoulders and smiled in faint amusement. “It’s hardly worth our concern. Shall we?” With a nod of his head, he headed toward where he could see the Avatar standing alone, some distance down the passageway.

Lin took a step to follow, but her officer held her back and quietly added, “The prisoner bit through his tongue. We’re waiting for a medic to arrive to treat him. He’s very terrorized by whatever took place in that interrogation room.”

She turned her head, surprised. _Puppet strings_. “That almost sounds like a bloodbender attack. But—”

Their eyes locked with Tarrlok’s retreating back.

“I know; it seems unlikely. That’s all.”

Dismissing her officer, Lin hurried to catch up to Tarrlok just as her team assembled around him and the Avatar.

Korra’s pleasant smile dropped as her eyes landed on Lin. “So, why am I here? The guys who picked me up wouldn’t tell me anything.”

“I want you to help us investigate a robbery at Cabbage Corp,” Tarrlok informed her, wrapping a hand around her arm and leading her outside. “I’ll fill you in on the details as we go.”

* * *

* * *

The skyscraper of a building that was the headquarters of Cabbage Corp, with cheerful yellow-and-green roofing and architecture like that of the Earth Kingdom, loomed above the metalbenders, councilman, and Avatar as they approached. It shared the block with numerous buildings of identical geometric structure. Korra, in leaning back to see the top of the building, nearly toppled backward, and she offered a sheepish grin in response to the stern stare the chief of police leveled at her.

The group had barely reached the front doors of the headquarters when Lau Gan-Lan, with tears streaming from his eyes, burst from the entryway to greet them. With a sob, he flung himself at Lin’s feet. “Finally, you’re here! My supplies, my parts, my technology—please do something!”

“Mr. Gan-Lan, contain yourself this instant,” Lin ordered, wrenching her armor-clad leg from his grasp and crossing her arms. “Show us where the robbery took place, and we’ll see what we can find.”

“Very well,” he blubbered, pushing himself upright.

Mr. Gan-Lan led them around the building and through the narrow alleyways between his factories until they came to their destination, the doors of which were flung wide open. Through them, they could see clear evidence of stolen supplies—clean shapes in the dust that covered the floors, the rooms empty except for the heaviest of equipment. There was also a multitude of broken glass littering the cement.

A few workers milled about, idly picking through the destruction and avoiding the shards of glass. With little interest, they glanced at the new arrivals, and one of the men grabbed a broom and began sweeping.

_“Stop that!”_ Lin barked at the worker, who promptly dropped the broom with a clatter and leaped away from it. “You’re tampering with a crime scene. I order all of you to remove yourselves from these premises.” As an afterthought, she amended, as they tiptoed through out past the metalbenders, “But stay nearby—I’ll be interrogating _every_ employee.”

Korra leaned closer to Tarrlok and whispered, “Seriously, why do you need me here?”

“We’re going to brainstorm what could’ve transpired here. Chief Beifong will take down details for her report and interrogate any witnesses.”

As Lin dictated what she saw, her words were jotted down. She meticulously pointed out obvious clues before moving in and investigating closer, and her team touched nothing as they made their way through the building. All the while, Mr. Gan-Lan, dancing from one foot to the other in obvious impatience and nausea, stood next to Tarrlok and Korra. The process restarted anew in the second factory, where the same destruction was present.

Finally, with her report completed, Lin returned to them. “The robbery took place before you arrived a few hours after sunrise, and your employees were here before you were—correct?”

“Yes. Normally, I would’ve been here early, but I drank too much last night,” Mr. Gan-Lan informed her before noisily wiping the tears and mucus from his face. “This is so terrible…”

“Track down those employees we just saw. We’re going to ask them a few questions,” she said to her team. Motioning for Tarrlok and Korra to follow her, she asked, “Just how much did Councilman Tarrlok tell you about all of this?”

It took Korra a few seconds to realize that she was being addressed. “Uh, just the basics—unknown perpetrators; everything was stolen from the factories; and it happened sometime in between the gala and when the employees showed up for work this morning.”

Lin proceeded to explain their theories: the phone calls about Red Monsoon collecting from various businesses in Dragon Flats; the timing of Mr. Gan-Lan’s own break-in; and the fact that automobile parts seemed like an odd prize for a gang.

“So, it wasn’t a scheduled attack, and, since it seems unlikely that Red Monsoon’s going to need a bunch of old, dusty parts, there was an ulterior motive,” Korra pondered aloud, roving her eyes over the property. She took note of a few masked workers standing around, engaged in quiet conversation. They appeared tense, alert. “They must’ve wanted this investigation to take place.”

“So far, we’ve found no evidence that anyone wanted us to look around. That could mean the obvious damage is nothing but a decoy to keep us distracted. The fact that everything was stolen from his production lines is moot,” Lin said. “Either we need to do some inventory checks to see what was stolen, or—”

“—We should look at some of the other buildings,” Tarrlok finished with a nod.

They moved from the factories to the shipping facilities, carefully inspecting the contents. Beyond those was a structure in construction, but there was nothing of interest that they could initially see. When they approached the last two domed buildings at the end of the block, Korra noticed the suspicious workers had completely disappeared. She didn’t think anything of it, believing that they’d been called away for interrogation by the metalbenders. Tarrlok paused in front of one of the storage garages, Lin at the other. Sharing a nod, they bent at the waist and pried the doors away from the cement. They threw them upward, exposing the contents.

All three of them were dumbstruck with silence.

The metalbender officers rushed to their chief’s side and saluted. “Chief, the employees assigned to assembly, shipping, and storage seem to have disappeared. We looked all over the block but were unsuccessful. Should we head to administration and collect the names?”

“That’s… unnecessary for now.”

Within the storage facilities were collapsed men and women, stripped to their underclothing and slumped against piles of unmarked crates.

Korra rushed forward and began feeling for pulses. “They’re just unconscious.”

“Who are these people?” Lin demanded.

Mr Gan-Lan caught up to them and, hearing Lin’s inquiry, pushed his way to the front of the group. He inspected their unconscious faces for several moments before declaring, “They’re my employees! What’s the meaning of this? This is no time to rest.”

“Let’s move them so we can see what’s in the crates,” Korra suggested, heaving a man’s body over her shoulders and transporting him outside. The metalbenders fell into line next to her and did the same. Before long, they had access to the unknown contents.

“Those should be my experimental brakes and engines,” Mr. Gan-Lan announced. “I’ve also been asked to work on an exciting project, so I’ve been a little secretive with it.”

Korra ripped open a crate and lifted the panels. She reached her hand into the packing foam, and, when she pulled her hand back out, it was encased in an intricate glove. Other crates revealed the same gloves to be in them.

Tarrlok whirled around to face Mr. Gan-Lan. “What are you doing with this Equalist weaponry?”

Lin accepted a glove from one of her officers and carefully examined it. “This is, indeed, Equalist weaponry. It generates electrical currents to disrupt chi paths and temporarily disable bending and muscle contractions.”

Mr. Gan-Lan stared, horrified, before backing away. His wrist was seized by a coil of metal rope, halting his retreat. “I had nothing to do with this! These aren’t mine—you have to believe me!”

“This looks very grim for you.” Lin shook her head. “Whether you’re innocent or not, we’ll leave it up to the evidence. For now, we’ll have to arrest you for aiding wanted criminals. Cabbage Corp will need to be shut down, pending further investigation.”

Tears sprang to the elderly man’s eyes as he was hauled away. “No, you can’t do this! This is all one big setup—it’s a conspiracy, I tell you! I sell nothing but the finest products for the good people of Republic City, and I don’t sell or create weapons… _No, not my Cabbage Corp!”_

To the last of her team, Lin said, “Summon a medic to revive these people and start getting answers out of them. Why were they unconscious and locked up with Equalist weapons? Did they see who did this to them? Were they aware of Mr. Gan-Lan manufacturing or selling weaponry to the Equalists? Verify their identities with files from administration, then call for backup to transport these weapons to headquarters.”

The metalbenders saluted, rushing away to carry out their orders, leaving Lin, Tarrlok, and Korra alone.

_According to Suinnak, Red Monsoon was responsible for the attack on these factories, as ordered by Amon. If Korra’s right about the robbery being a decoy, then Amon wanted an investigation to take place so the weapons would be discovered. But the question remains: Why did he expose a possible weaponry manufacturer?_ Tarrlok pondered.

_This doesn’t make sense. I’ve been thinking Sato’s making weapons for the Equalists. Is Cabbage Corp really the one making these gloves? Were those workers from before also decoys?_ Korra wondered.

“You both appear as if you have some useful information,” Lin remarked with growing annoyance. “Care to share?”

“Who were those people?” Korra asked, furrowing her brow. “There were some people dressed like employees, but they disappeared when you asked them to stay for questioning.”

“They might actually be employees of Cabbage Corp, but we’ll have to wait until my officers come back with their records. We can check the files against the people found in the storage, and, if any are missing, we can track them to their homes.”

“If they weren’t employees, then they were here for a reason, maybe as part of the attack. They might’ve incapacitated the workers, most likely with the gloves, and they took their uniforms to move around undetected. What were they doing?” Tarrlok asked.

“They were attempting to alter the crime scene,” Lin reminded him.

“That hardly matters; there was nothing of importance at the crime scene. What else were they doing?”

“I saw a few of them over by these buildings.” Korra waved her hand to indicate the space around them. “When I noticed them, they seemed nervous. They were gone when we started looking around.”

“They were standing here, at the storage facilities?” Lin clarified.

“Well, nearby. They were clearly in sight over here when we were at the factories.”

“Maybe they were just calling attention to this area. They were positioned just right so Avatar Korra could see them. Once that was done, they disappeared. They didn’t intend to answer any questions; they were here to lead us,” Tarrlok speculated with a finger to his lips. He thoughtfully stared off into the distance.

“So, it could be that they knew Mr. Gan-Lan was hiding these weapons and wanted us to find them so we could put a stop to it,” Lin said. “That would imply the workers also knew about it, so our mysterious vigilantes assumed their identities to avoid interference. But did they also commit the robbery?”

Tarrlok glanced at her. “If we go with our original idea of Red Monsoon raiding the factories, they were the distraction. They were tasked with making a scene obvious enough to elicit an investigation. The ‘employees’ led us here. They could also be Red Monsoon—or something else entirely.”

Inwardly, he mused, _Again, why would Amon want us to find his weapons? That could mean this entire thing was an elaborate ruse. Equalists planted the evidence._

“Making Red Monsoon, in a very roundabout way, heroes of this particular theory,” Korra finished with a flourish, amused at the irony.

_Future Industries and Cabbage Corp are the definition of rivals,_ she thought. _If Cabbage Corp employees are all benders, there’s no way they’d be allied with the Equalists. Sato’s supplying their weapons, not Gan-Lan._

“Well, let’s collect some more information before we explore one possibility.” Lin crouched to examine the unconscious people and immediately pointed out the electrical burns on their skin.

Korra locked eyes with Tarrlok.

_This is a setup_ , they decided simultaneously.

* * *

* * *

The Avatar managed to squeeze out of the investigation early so she could return to Air Temple Island and get a few more hours of sleep before the evening’s events. As she departed, Tarrlok reminded her to report back to City Hall for the task force’s first assignment, to which she promised not to be late. She stopped by the shop she’d commissioned a mask from on the way back and retrieved the finished product. It was wrapped in a sheath of dull brown paper, and she decided not to look at it until it was safely away from prying eyes. As an afterthought, with the yuans Asami had generously given her, she purchased the figurine of Aang she’d admired.

Korra threw herself on her bed and unwrapped her new belongings. Her hungry eyes fell upon a freshly carved ivory-white mask. It boasted feminine features: two sky-blue ovals over the high cheekbones; arched, thin eyebrows; and a small nose. The mask smiled coyly up at her with blue-glossed lips, and she returned the smile, sliding her fingers through the eye holes. Having a mask crafted had been a whim, but she was delighted with the results. It was deceptively innocent—nothing like her, as she had wanted it to be.

She yawned widely as Naga bounded into her room and settled on the floor next to her bed. Her fingers reached down to stroke the silky white fur. As exhausted as she was, her overactive mind was keeping her from fading into blissful nothingness.

Not for the first time, Amon’s ability to remove bending was a great source of stress for her. If it was a spirit-given gift, would she have to travel into the Spirit World to find someone who could take it away from him? The thought brought a grimace to her lips; the Spirit World was a goal as far away as her being able to produce a tiny whisper of airbending, as spirituality didn’t mesh well with her personality or fighting style. No matter how Tenzin phrased his teachings, she couldn’t master meditation or circular movements.

Her past Avatar lives were absent, as always. Granted, she hadn’t needed them, never having been in a situation that she couldn’t solve with her own words or fists, but she wasn’t naive to think that she’d pass through an entire lifetime without ever needing them. Aang was eternally silent toward her—she was concerned that he wouldn’t support her when she really needed his guidance, like with Amon’s terrible weapon. She’d have to deal with it eventually, but how could she protect herself and all benders in the world from a technique she knew nothing about?

At some point in her drowsy, contemplative state, she drifted away into a light slumber, clutching the wooden figurine to her chest. Her last thought was, _Aang, please, I need your guidance_.

Blurry images swam through her subconscious. They felt like memories, but they weren’t hers. The first was of an elderly woman with a motherly, soft smile. Korra reached out for her to grab her outstretched hand, but it wasn’t tangible—or she wasn’t. Regardless, the woman disappeared inside of the shadowy inn behind her, and, when Korra tried to follow her, she was struck still by a sudden scream piercing the air. Her ears prickled with the wailing of suffering people begging for help, but she couldn’t pinpoint where they were. Before long, they were silenced, and the scenery shifted.

A woman’s comb, an ornate Water Tribe design, sat before her. Emotions tinged the atmosphere as if she were listening to someone telling a story, one about a bender of the Southern Water Tribe, a courageous woman with combative prowess. White-hot fury, disgust, and helplessness bled in murky hues as the Fire Nation raided the woman’s small village, promptly followed by the inky blackness of metal bars enclosing her. Her stomach crawled with starvation, and her body sagged under its own weight from malnutrition. Her skin cracked in her yearning for a few life-sustaining drops of water, just enough to wet her dry, aching lips.

When the blackness swallowed her, the metal bars disappeared. The elderly woman stepped out of the abyss, all traces of gentle kindness having vanished as her eyes glinted with a sinister intention. A field of delicate flowers swayed to life around them, and the woman revealed herself to be a waterbender. Korra immediately recognized her movements; it was a traditional and cherished form taught by the masters of her tribe. Warmth flooded through her in the realization that she was kin.

There was no water in the field, but the flowers wilted under the power of her stances as she dragged the moisture from the flowers and wind. All the while, a foreboding aura hovered overhead, where a full moon bathed the scene in a pure-white luminescence. It was beautiful, inspiring, and essential to all benders—a priceless gift from a loving spirit.

A shrill, skin-crawling shriek pierced the night, and crimson gore spilled over the moon and smothered it. The elderly woman, cutting an intimidating figure in the shadows, bent her wrists, splayed her fingers, and threw her hands into the air. Offset by soulless pinpoints in place of eyes, her pale face twisted with manic sadism.

Korra was suddenly rooted in place. Fear, as sharp as an icicle shard and colder than any ice-encrusted ocean she’d ever fallen into, gushed through her veins. It ripped at her insides, forcing her to do its bidding. The sensation sung of the desperation of a tortured woman, stained with grotesque vengeance. Completely helpless, she opened her mouth to scream—

It was over.

The grimly murky memory was replaced with one that gleamed, bright and pristine. As the scene unfolded, Korra recognized her surroundings as City Hall. It was obviously one of her memories, but she didn’t recognize any of the people seated at the council desk. A man with graying hair stood before her, blocking her view with an expensive tailored suit. Even with his back turned to her, she could sense the self-confidence that oozed from him.

Korra stared, uncomprehendingly, as the councilmembers sagged in their seats with identical expressions of agony, and, as she searched the room for the person responsible for what she recognized as bloodbending, her eyes returned to the man in front of her. His shoulders shook with the intensity of his laughter.

Suddenly, the man whipped around to stare directly at her with crazed icy-blue eyes. Despite how his hands were cuffed uselessly in front of him, she and the people around her buckled under the force of his psychic bending. His bloodbending grip was undeniably different from the elderly woman’s from the previous memory; it sung another tale, one of madness and cruel domination—rough, cold, and murderous.

Through her fading gaze, she noticed the faint outlines of tendrils that were feeding on her strength and controlling her, as if she were a marionette attached to his strings. When she was lifted into the air, the pressure increased tenfold, to the point that it felt like razor wires were lacerating every inch of her skin, ripping a strangled cry from her throat. Her vision finally gave out, and she suffered blindly for several moments before she was thrown to the floor. The man retreated from her recovering sight, and, somehow, despite the lingering trauma, she dragged herself back to her feet to pursue him.

Korra didn’t know how to airbend, but, like a master, she swirled in place and produced a large concentrated sphere of rapidly accelerating and intermingling wind currents. Leaping on it, she rode it out of City Hall and instantly spotted a carriage disappearing in the distance. Down the staircase she flung herself, her innards screaming in protest after the torturous bloodbending, but she ignored the pain—she had to catch the man before he could escape. With her hands, she manipulated the air around her for a massive burst of speed. Swinging her arm, she sent a scythe of wind at the carriage and struck it. It overturned from the impact and crashed against the ground, collapsing in a pile of destruction.

But the man wasn’t done; undeterred, he clawed his way out of the wreckage and faced her down. The faint tendrils snaked out of him and took hold of Korra once again, wrapping around her neck, strangling. It was clear in the bloodbender’s expression that he meant to kill her with it. She gasped for breath and clawed at the nothingness around her neck until they, too, were taken. Her wrists and ankles twisted on themselves, to the point of snapping the bones.

Her vision spotted as she gasped for breath, and her strength faded, her struggling weakening. She nearly fell away to unconsciousness, but, when it seemed like she was going to succumb to her death, her eyes flew open in sudden clarity. A blue aura surrounded her, vitalizing her and wrapping her in a protective embrace. She was immersed with unimaginable vigor and knowledge of the bending arts, her actions guided by one thousand masters—the Avatar State.

The bloodbender’s tendrils were bright and shimmery to her eyes, and she knew that she could touch them. She cleaved through them with sheer willpower, and they fell away, unable to dominate the hundreds of waterbenders within her. Flying toward him, she slammed a foot against the ground, sending an earth dome shooting up around him and encasing him up to his upper arms. With him locked in place, she was free to lay a hand on his shoulder and a thumb against the chi point at the center of his forehead. But she couldn’t stop herself when she severed his ties to his bending.

_Yakone was a master unlike any other,_ a bodiless voice intoned. _He could bloodbend without stances, without the strength of the full moon._

A thought swirled around in her subconscious, spoken by a thousand different voices all at once. Finality laced the dark words as it declared, _Bloodbending turns its user’s emotions against him, mutating him into a seeker of vengeance. Its whispers are sweet, promising power but demanding sacrifices. Its path is paved with bloodstained dreams and fallen loved ones. It rips everything from those who dare to call upon it, leaving lifeless husks in its wake. Bloodbending is not the strings; it is the puppet master._

* * *

* * *

“Thank you for arriving on time, men—and Avatar,” Tarrlok announced to his assembled task force.

Three waterbenders and three earthbenders stood ramrod straight, at attention like trained soldiers. They, along with Tarrlok, were dressed in identical uniforms of purple and dark blue with pauldrons, breastplates, shin guards, and helmets. Korra tried to mimic the militaristic posture, and, with a lopsided smile, she raised a hand.

Tarrlok acknowledged her with an indulgent smile. “I assume you’re going to ask about your uniform. You’ll find yours up in the closet in my—”

Before he could finish his sentence, Korra raced out of the council room, located her uniform in his office, and threw it on, and she hopped back in while adjusting her boots. Falling back into formation, she knocked into one of the waterbenders and offered a muttered apology. His only reaction was to glance at her before facing forward again.

“You’re the finest earth- and waterbenders this city has to offer. All of you are innovative masters. In a team like this, we’ll operate as one bender, and our skills will complement each other’s. I expect nothing but the greatest effort from all of you.” Tarrlok studied them for several seconds. “We’ve been granted Satotrucks and a fire engine, and we have the authority to arrest the Equalists and their allies. The fire engine will provide gallons and gallons of water for our use. Now, I’ll discuss tonight’s assignment.”

The task force remained still and silent as the councilman began to pace.

“I hired a few men to go undercover in Dragon Flats. As you all know, it’s populated by all three triads, as well as a staggering amount of nonbenders. According to my intel, there are also hidden chi-blocking training camps. We’ll find as many as possible tonight and detain the Equalists with an efficient surprise attack. Earthbenders will use vibrations to search for the camps and then carve tunnels into them, and waterbenders will flood the room and freeze everything inside. That’s when we move in to make the arrest. In three fluid motions, we should have the job done. Any questions before we head out?”

“What do we do with the Equalists we arrest?” Korra asked when nobody else spoke up.

“They’ll be transported to the police headquarters, and Chief Beifong’s team will extract any useful information.”

“Got it.”

“Okay, let’s move out!” Tarrlok commanded, leading them out of City Hall, where Satotrucks and the fire engine were waiting.

Korra climbed into the backseat of the first vehicle, as Tarrlok slid into the driver’s seat. “Won’t it be obvious if we drive into Dragon Flats like this?”

He looked at her in the rear-view mirror as he turned the key in the ignition. The Satotruck rumbled to life, and he turned his attention to the road as he drove. “It’ll be very obvious, and that’s why we’ll park in Midnight Abode and walk there.”

“Since Dragon Flats is so large, it may take us a few days to search it, right?”

“It depends; at this time, less people will be out to interfere. We could clear several blocks in a matter of minutes, especially in small teams. You and I, along with another team, will cut through the center, and the other two teams will search around us to the north and south.”

“What about water? We have one fire engine and four teams.”

“Unfortunately, one is all the station could supply. If any Equalists are discovered, one person will have to stay at the training camp as a lookout, and the other will have to bring the fire engine.”

“Well, in that case, I have a suggestion—I noticed a few Red Monsoon guys carrying full waterskins to fight with. It seemed like a good idea. Maybe we should do the same in case we run into trouble early.”

“Excellent suggestion. We’ll start doing that tomorrow evening.” His tone reflected approval. “We’ll be unstoppable.”

“Councilman,” she began as one last thought occurred, “I, er, never actually learned the seismic-wave technique as part of my earthbending training…”

“No matter. We’ll do the best we can.”

Not much longer after silence fell over them, they entered the southwestern gate of the Midnight Abode borough. The streets had been flattened to allow traffic to pass through unhindered, but the houses were still damaged and eerie with silence. With the streetlamps off, their way was lit only by the setting sun.

Tarrlok parked, turned off the engine, and hopped out. He opened Korra’s door for her, a gesture reminiscent of the evening of the gala, and, when she cocked her eyebrow at him, he said, “A gentleman never sheds his title, regardless of the situation.”

She flashed a flustered grin. “Well, thanks.”

When the rest of the task force members arrived and parked their vehicles, they began heading toward the dividing street between the boroughs, which was where Korra had commissioned her mask. The woodshop was closed for the evening, as were most of the vendors and stores along its cement path. Dull orange light from the streetlamps bathed the street.

Once in Dragon Flats, the teams divided without fuss. Two benders headed toward the northern section, two others toward the southern. Tarrlok, Korra, and the last two benders split up around the main street that snaked through tightly packed businesses and homes, cutting through the center of the borough. There were a few people out enjoying the peaceful dusk, but they spared the task force few moments of their attention.

Tarrlok nodded to Korra, who returned it. With that, they began their search.

* * *

* * *

Later that night, Korra sat in her windowsill, contemplating the soft light of the moon over the silent air temple. Her mask was in her lap, and she turned the figurine of Aang over in her hands. White Lotus guards patrolled, but she hardly noticed when their footsteps passed by her window. Once again, she’d been so busy that she couldn’t catch the airbenders before they retired for the night.

The task force had spent close to three hours scouring every inch of nonbender territory, and nothing came of it. There’d been few signs that Equalists were even operating within Dragon Flats, other than a very sneaky cellar under a tiny bookstore. The other teams reported a few other cellars in various districts, but they were all deserted—cold, unlit, and cleared. But it was a good start; they were free of cobwebs and dust, meaning they’d been used recently.

“We’ll come back at another time and stake them out,” Tarrlok had ordered before dismissing them. Next time, they wouldn’t come back empty-handed, now that they knew exactly where to look.

Korra looked down at the wooden figurine and thought back to the strange memories during her nap. Softly, she asked it, “You gave me those visions as guidance, didn’t you, Aang?”

Her eyes traced the details of his carved face. For so long, she’d wondered if she would ever connect with her past lives. Now that it had happened, she was filled with foreign emotion. It was like she’d always been alone, stumbling blindly with a facade of confidence, but there was a presence of another person—several people—watching ahead and guiding her, caring about her. It boosted her self-esteem, lost through her encounters with Amon and the abandonment of her friends.

She pondered the first memory, the one that seemed familiar to her. Katara used to share stories of her adventures with Aang and her brother, Sokka. Along with Toph Beifong, an earthbending prodigy, and Zuko, the man who entered an era of peace as the new Fire Lord, she had more stories than there was time for telling.

With ill-concealed disgust and warning, Katara once glossed over the subject of bloodbending just so the young Avatar was aware of its existence. _It’s a very dark bending art. While it may appear to have uses in healing, it corrupts those who wield it._

Young Korra, wide-eyed, had begged for more information about the mysterious technique. She was fascinated by what sounded like a scary story. Katara relented to her pleading, referring to the tale as 'The Birth of Bloodbending.’

Late in their journey to defeat the tyrannical Fire Lord Ozai, they’d encountered an elderly woman, Hama, living in the Fire Nation. Hama told them of her youth as a waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe, alongside Katara’s grandmother, and how she’d been captured during a Fire Nation raid. For years, Hama was imprisoned, at which point she slowly came to the realization that water was _everywhere_. Anything with water within it could be controlled, but only during a full moon, when a waterbender’s strength was at its peak, could blood be manipulated.

With that knowledge, bloodbending was created. Hama honed her new skill on rodents and eventually used it to escape the prison. She later sought revenge against the Fire Nation, blending into their culture as a nondescript innkeeper and capturing people during the full moon. She stranded them in a mountain prison, tortured them, and left them to die. But it was never enough—it would never be enough. Her heart was hollow, and, no matter how much she tried, nothing could fill it.

Katara had explained that Hama taught her several useful techniques, including the ability to draw moisture from the air and suck the life out of living beings. She’d even admitted that she learned how to bloodbend when Hama turned on Aang and Sokka, but she never used it again and had it outlawed entirely.

“But bloodbending saved you guys, which makes it a good thing,” Korra had quipped. She’d never forget the withering look Katara gave her, heralding an extra-intense training session the following morning, bright and early, just like Korra hated.

The Avatar chuckled to herself, fondly recalling her younger days, and she brushed her thumb over her mask’s eternal blue smile. As she mulled over her second vision, a frown replaced her humor. She didn’t know any of the people that were in City Hall that day, but the memory was so vivid and detailed—she knew she’d watched it through Aang’s eyes. His memory introduced her to a very unique bender: a psychic bloodbender. The man could bend without lifting a finger, and the results were terrifying.

Korra told Amon during their first meeting that nobody had the right to remove another person’s bending, no matter how they used it, and she still felt the same way, even after having witnessed Aang’s memory. She wanted to know more about the bloodbender. Did he end his life, too broken after losing his bending? Or did he rot in prison for the rest of his days? Most importantly, if he were still alive, would he want revenge against the Avatar?

She thought back to the sensation of being bloodbent. She’d never been afraid, not even when she once plummeted through thin ice into the frigid ocean; not when she angered Katara with her innocent comment about bloodbending and suffered severe punishment for it; not when she arrived, completely alone, in Republic City.

But there was nothing quite like someone having complete control, able to manipulate veins and squeeze organs—or, in her particular instance, able to decide if she could keep her bending or not. She’d never experienced true fear until she met Amon, and she hadn’t re-encountered that fear until Aang introduced her to a bloodbender’s grip.

Aang was warning her about bloodbenders—why? Were there some in Republic City? With it outlawed, they’d have to hide their abilities well. They were considered the vilest of benders; nobody would ever willingly ally with them…

Korra stared at her mask as a crazy idea came to her.

* * *

* * *

The following morning, the Avatar peered between the branches of a thick evergreen tree in Republic City Park. Below her, a crowd gathered in front of a stage and intently listened to the ramblings of the man on top of it.

“The Equalists have grown exponentially, and they’ll only get bigger! The police and task force think they can barge into homes and businesses, demanding information about Equalist activity, but they’re foolish! Amon has plans for all of them, and he won’t stop until Republic City falls to the Revolution,” he exclaimed, tossing posters of the Equalist leader into the crowd. Patting a generous jar at his feet, he added, “With your donations, you can support the Equalists in their valiant mission.”

Korra took that as her cue to drop out of the tree. Shoving her untied hair out of her sight, she strolled through the crowd and was followed by shocked murmurs. She heaved herself onto the stage and kicked the donation jar hard enough to propel it off the side, where it shattered and scattered coins. Turning to face her spectators, she folded her hands behind her olive-green coat and stared down at them through the eye holes of her mask—a terribly familiar stance that did well to hold their attention.

“What’s the meaning of this?” demanded the man sharing the platform with her. “Who are you?”

Ignoring him, she addressed the people, in a slightly lower voice than her usual one, “Greetings, citizens of Republic City. I’m not here to ask for donations for the Revolution or to spout propaganda that you’ve already heard a hundred times over. I’m here to tell you the truth, and you won’t be pleased to hear it.”

More park-goers drifted closer to listen to her. Korra recognized a few faces—several of the homeless people who’d encouraged her to speak to the city council, as well as Lihua, her son, and a man she could only assume was her husband.

“Amon and his followers have fed you nothing but lies to persuade you to join their cause. It was all too easy for them; this city’s been terrorized by bending gangs since it was founded, and, now, many of you are sleeping in the park. You’re chased away from fishing in the ponds for something to fill your stomachs, and you wonder if the suffering will ever end. You’re promised by your Equalist friends that there’ll be a place for those who don’t want to fight, that you’ll be taken care of, your needs met. Well, where is it?” Korra spread her arms out at her sides, palms to the sky. “Why are you still stuck foraging for nuts in the park while winter approaches? If you support a cause, you should be appreciated, don’t you agree?”

“The Equalists care about all of their followers,” the man protested. “It’s none of _your_ business, Ms. Mask-Lady, but they have some big plans in the works.”

“Such as?” questioned a person from the crowd.

“Uh… I’m not at liberty to discuss confidential Equalist plans! If you want to know, attend one of their meetings!”

“Where?” asked another.

“That’s private!” He huffed and crossed his arms.

Korra suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. “As I said, nothing but false hope and lies. I bet this man knows as much about their inner workings as you all do. He’s blinded by his hope, and he thinks that he’ll be treated to a feast and an open-armed welcome if he stands up here and sings praises about Amon. He also thinks he can squeeze donations out of you if he says they’re for the Equalists.”

“Lies! She doesn’t know what she’s talking about!”

“Amon is the one who lies—he’s a hypocrite and a deceiver. He sits on his throne and laughs about how he’s fooled us all into thinking he’s someone to be admired and followed. He flaunts his gift, his ability to take away bending, and tells you it’s okay because it was given to him by the spirits.”

_Here we go. I hope I’m right, Aang_.

“Amon is a bloodbender and uses his bending to sever benders’ ties to their elements! He’s already proven to be a waterbender; when I attended the Revelation the Second, he accidentally bent water when he was onstage.”

Eyes lit up in recognition. The few disbelieving people who had begun walking away froze in mid-step at her declaration. They murmured amongst themselves.

_Sold_. She smirked triumphantly behind her mask.

“Ridiculous! Unbelievable, incredible, prepos—”

“—Were you even there?” Korra shot at the protesting man.

“Of course, I was!”

“Well, when was it?”

He opened his mouth, but nothing readily came out. “Why, it was just, uh, y-yesterday. Amon was telling us all about…”

The crowd promptly tuned out, and he lost them completely.

“Take some time to consider what I’ve told you, brothers and sisters. I hope you’ll help others to see the truth.” With that, Korra bowed to the explosion of applause. Knowing she’d just issued a very public challenge to Amon, her heart pounded frantically in her chest. She wondered how he’d react.


	9. A Step Ahead

**IX.**

Dangerous rumors and differences in opinion—

_(We’re supposed to be on the same team.)_

* * *

* * *

Hiroshi Sato stared as unmarked crates were stacked in front of him with seemingly no end. The grand workshop echoed with the dutiful movements of workers as they unloaded their burdens from the backs of Satotrucks. Next to him, Amon silently oversaw the delivery.

“What’s this?” Hiroshi stood on his tiptoes to peer over the growing stack, but his gaze was quickly impeded by a wall of plywood. “I’m sure it’s nice, but I don’t think I have room for it.”

“Think of it as motivation to complete those new designs.” Amon turned his head to watch him kneel in front of a crate and pry it open. “I remember you said you could use some parts to experiment on.”

When the contents of the crate were revealed, his eyes lit up in recognition. “This is Cabbage Corp’s latest development for the Earth Kingdom airships. Gan-Lan gloated nonstop about his project at the Avatar’s gala.” He looked up at Amon. “I’m not really sure what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. Enjoy the gift, knowing that your competition was eliminated. Gan-Lan was arrested yesterday afternoon for suspected involvement with us when the police found your defective prototypes in his storage facilities.”

“Really, now?” Hiroshi smirked triumphantly. “That’s good news. They’ll believe Cabbage Corp’s been supplying the Equalists with their weapons, and I won’t have to worry about any investigations.”

“You won’t have to worry anytime _soon_ , yes. I’m hardly concerned about them sniffing around, as long as you complete the new weapons in time. The arrest should grant us that time. Is it sufficient?”

“Very. I’ll begin working on them today.”

“Wonderful.” Amon paused for a moment before continuing, “It has come to my attention that your daughter is in a relationship with the Avatar’s firebending teammate.”

Hiroshi’s expression darkened considerably. “Unfortunately, yes. I despise them coming by my home and tainting my daughter’s mind, but the more I try to force Asami, the more she defies me. I’m not sure how to break the news of all of this to her, though I’d much prefer she be here with me. Instead, she begs me to supply those benders with financial aid.”

“Financial aid for what?”

“That unscrupulous Pro-bending Tournament pot. I agreed to pay the thirty thousand yuans for their entry.” Having finished inspecting the partially completed engine in the crate, he stood back up and brushed the dust from his hands. “It’s only a matter of time before they come back to me with more demands.”

“Interesting—I wasn’t aware they were going to compete,” Amon said, mainly out loud to himself. He mentally scoured his schedule. “You’re nearly finished with the airships?”

“Actually, I was putting the final touches on them before you arrived. Allow me a few more days of testing so I can work out all the potential hazards.”

“Acceptable. Also, your agreement of housing my chi-blockers yesterday evening was much appreciated—it must’ve been very crowded.”

Hiroshi inclined his head. “It wasn’t a problem.”

“With all the new recruits, I can’t afford to lose a day of their training. Tarrlok and his task force snooping around Dragon Flats was an unpleasant surprise, but, thankfully, the lookouts were able to alert everyone in time.”

“The task force knows where the training camps are?”

“I’d assume so. I intend to lead them off course into triad territory, giving us some time to find new locations. I anticipate the training to continue uninterrupted this evening in Dragon Flats while we search.”

“I see.”

Noticing his Equalists had finished unloading the last of the stolen goods and were waiting for him, Amon motioned for them to head back to the Satotrucks and made to join them.

“Amon.”

Hiroshi’s voice stopped him in his tracks, and he glanced over his shoulder. “Yes, Hiroshi?”

“…Are you aware of the rumor being passed around?”

Amon turned back to face him fully. “Other than the usual chatter, I don’t believe I’ve heard anything worth noting.”

“While the distribution team was picking up the shipment earlier, I couldn’t help but overhear something… disturbing. I hardly pay heed to silly rumors, but this one seems potentially crippling—though there’s simply _no way_ it could be truthful.”

“If you think it’d be beneficial, do tell.”

Hiroshi cleared his throat. “They were talking about a mysterious woman who’s publicly announcing that you’re a bender—specifically, a bloodbender.”

There was a lengthy silence. Although Amon’s mask never betrayed his emotions, his tone was far from indifferent when he finally found his voice. “Is that so?”

“According to them, she provided a solid reasoning behind her argument: What had simply been dismissed as a trick of the mind during one of your rallies could actually be evidence of your abilities as a waterbender. She managed to convince a number of the homeless population in Republic City Park.” When heavy silence reigned, Hiroshi quickly added, “The power of social cognition is nothing to sneeze at; those who convinced themselves that there’s a shred of truth to the rumor could convert others into also believing it, and we’d have a mutiny on our hands. In my opinion, this should be handled swiftly.”

“You’re right.”

“The woman who spread the rumor was credible because her words suggested her to be an Equalist, herself. In an organization of this size, it’s difficult to pinpoint those prone to cause trouble, but, as they say, even a single weed can sully the entire garden if left unchecked.”

“I appreciate the warning, Hiroshi. I’ll deal with it. Good afternoon to you.” With a bow of his head, Amon stalked away, tense.

* * *

* * *

“Korra would’ve liked to join us.”

Golden eyes flitted up in acknowledgement. “Yeah, well, she’s probably busy with the task force.”

Bolin snorted before digging into his noodles with a noisy slurp. “Just because we fought over Korra, that doesn’t mean we have to avoid her.”

“I wouldn’t know what to say.” Mako crossed his arms. “It’d be like our conversation after… you know, _that—_ uncomfortable, tense silence. The only difference I could imagine would be her strangling me.”

“Speak for yourself; I’m not the one who kissed her and regretted it. I would’ve loved to be in your position.”

“You _are_ in my position. She regretted it just as much as I did, and she doesn’t have feelings for either of us. If you’d kissed her, you’d be avoiding her as much as I am.”

“How do you know she doesn’t have feelings for me? Wait—are you saying you like her, too?”

“I have Asami,” Mako deflected, avoiding his brother’s curious stare. “When has Korra ever flirted with you?”

“We’ve had our moments! When you’re busy with Asami, we have to pass the time somehow.”

“You should just ask her, then. There’s no sense in keeping it a mystery.”

“I would if I could see her.”

“Then go see her.”

_“Alone?”_ Bolin sputtered. “That would be… incredibly awkward. What would I say? Should I walk up to her bedroom, knock, and declare passionately, ‘Hey, Korra, it’s lovely to see you again after I haven’t spoken to you in a while. You’re looking as beautiful as always. By the way, how do you feel about me? You know I’m in love with you, but there’s no pressure for you to say you feel the same’?”

“…I hope that’s just you being dramatic. If you said those things to her, that would make it way more awkward than it needs to be.”

“Then come with me. Don’t let me embarrass myself in front of her.” Bolin peered up at him. “You know, you can’t avoid her forever. What about her Underprivileged Relief Team? You promised to join, and it’ll be impossible to keep that promise if you don’t see her.”

Mako stared down at his own untouched bowl of noodles.

“Don’t you miss training with her? And what about our sneaky tactics against the Equalists? You can’t say you didn’t have fun pretending to be an Equalist and watching Korra make a fool out of Amon in front of his followers.”

“Of course, I had fun. I never said I didn’t miss being a part of Team Avatar; I just didn’t anticipate her kissing me, like, as more than a friend or family member, either. It’ll be difficult to look at her after that.”

“Hey, hey, I don’t need any details, bro. I’ll figure it out when she falls for my undeniable charm.”

Mako laughed despite himself. “I never told you this, but your confidence is refreshing. I’m glad you forgave me.”

“C’mon, you’re my brother, and you’ve always been there for me. You always forgave me for my mistakes, so I’d be an ungrateful, condescending jerk to not do the same. It hurts, but Korra’s a beautiful woman. It’s only natural that you’d fall to her charms.”

“I never said I—”

“—I know, I know, you don’t feel that way about Korra. You have Asami. I’ve heard it again and again.” Bolin smiled indulgently and leaned across the table to punch Mako’s arm in a good-natured fashion. “Lighten up. It’s not a huge deal. What we need to do now is move past all of it and reclaim our places at Korra’s sides, as Team Avatar. We have a revolution to conquer.”

Mako nodded. “You’re right. Let’s go find Korra.”

“That’s what I like to hear! Now, where should we look first?”

“If she’s busy with the task force, there’s no way we’ll find her. We should head to Air Temple Island and wait for her there.”

“That’s a good plan. As soon as you finish your noodles, we’ll catch the next ferry.”

Mako rolled his eyes and slurped down his noodles as Bolin drank the broth from his own bowl. Once finished, the brothers paid for their meal and departed the restaurant. With the aid of a Satomobile graciously supplied by Asami, they flew through the streets of downtown Republic City to the Yue Bay, where they parked and jumped aboard the next ferry to the island. Before long, they were knocking at the front door of the airbender family’s home.

Meelo answered the door by cracking it open just enough for him to see outside with one eye. “…What?”

“Hey, Meelo!” Bolin greeted enthusiastically, kneeling to his height. “It’s me, Bolin, your old pal. Can you let us in so we can see Korra?”

“She’s not here, and I don’t know you!” He slammed the door in Bolin’s incredulous face.

Footsteps rapidly approached from inside of the building, accompanied by raised voices. There was also a gust of wind, which was promptly followed by something clattering to the floor. The airbending girls answered the door, flinging it wide open and chirping, “Hi!”

Jinora smiled sheepishly. “Sorry about Meelo. He’s not in the best of moods today because he got scolded again for airbending out of his backside. Dad argued with him for an hour about proper airbending stances.”

Bolin guffawed. “That’s okay. We’re here to see Korra.”

“Korra left this morning, I think. We didn’t actually see her leave. That happens a lot,” Ikki announced, stepping aside to let the brothers pass.

“Can we wait here until she gets back?”

“Of course. I’m sure she’ll be _very_ happy to see you.” Although Jinora was speaking to both of them, her eyes were on Mako. Her younger sister collapsed in a fit of giggles.

“Oo- _kay._ Well, we’ll just wait in her room with Naga. Naga’s there, right?”

“Yup, she is. You might as well take her some food if you’re going to wake her up. She can be somewhat cranky—”

“—Especially lately, since Korra hasn’t taken her for a walk,” Ikki chimed in, retrieving a large dish of what appeared to be mashed dog food and shoving it into Mako’s hands. “You remember where her room is?”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

Mako and Bolin side-stepped an overturned bronze bowl and various pieces of scattered fruit and journeyed farther into the house. When they reached Korra’s room, Naga raised her head from her massive paws and sleepily blinked at them. They set the food down in front of the polar bear dog and sat on the edge of the Avatar’s bed, stroking her fur.

Naga gratefully devoured the food and wagged her tail at the attention.

“You know, what if she’s tired when she comes back? She’ll feel like she has to hang out with us.” Mako frowned guiltily. When he leaned back against the window above Korra’s bed, a breeze drifted through and ruffled his dark hair.

“Nah, she’ll tell us to get out and not come back until tomorrow. That’s Korra for you.” Bolin heaved a lovesick sigh.

“What are we even going to say when she gets here?”

“You don’t say anything; you just hug, bro. Let the arms do the tearful talking.”

Mako chuckled. “If you say so.”

They sat in companionable silence until the sound of foliage rustling outside the window caught their attention. Without warning, a masked figure burst from the bushes and landed on the windowsill, wrenching a cry from Mako’s throat. Bolin whipped his head around, and Naga clamored to her feet, swishing her tail enthusiastically and barking, as if in greeting.

The masked woman regarded them with shadowy eyes and an innocent blue smile. When she reached up to slide her mask up, Korra’s shocked features were revealed to them. “Mako? Bolin? What are you guys doing here?”

The brothers were stunned.

“You’re, uh, going to have to fill us in,” Mako said, gesturing at the mask and what he knew to be her Equalist disguise.

Korra let out a shuddering breath and closed her eyes briefly. Raising one hand, she averted her eyes, mock-ashamed. “‘As an Equalist puppet, I despise everything that has the ability to bend, including my socks—’” She broke off and smiled. Once she was in the room, she was tackled into a fierce group hug, initiated by the ever-affectionate Bolin.

“Welcome back, Team Avatar,” Bolin whispered into Korra’s neck, as Mako, whose cheek was smashed against her forehead, gently squeezed her.

“I know it hasn’t been that long, but I missed you guys _so much.”_

The reunited team spent the rest of the afternoon sitting on Korra’s bed together, happily discussing the events that had occurred while they were separated, as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

* * *

“Tonight’s going to be a successful night,” Tarrlok said when the task force gathered that evening. “I received an anonymous tip earlier about Equalist activity. A passerby stumbled upon a cache of weapons in an abandoned clothing store in the northern sector of Prosperous Alley. We’re going to retrieve it.”

Korra stood amongst her fellow teammates and adjusted her empty waterskin over her shoulder.

“As you can see, I’ve outfitted all waterbenders with waterskins, which will be filled before we begin—Avatar Korra’s idea.” He nodded toward her. “Now, let’s move out.”

The task force departed from City Hall and again entered the Satotrucks and fire engine that were waiting at the street. Ten minutes later, they arrived at the borough, which was on the opposite side of Dragon Flats as Midnight Abode. They parked the vehicles a lengthy distance away and filled all of the waterskins to capacity. Together, they entered Prosperous Alley and darted from shadow to shadow. Unlike last time, stealth was their objective, for they didn’t want to alert any lookouts and risk compromising the entire mission.

Korra noticed the gang members strolling about and leaned close to Tarrlok to whisper in his ear, “This looks like Triple Threat territory. After we’re done with the Equalist cache, we should take some of them out.”

His expression was unreadable in the dark. “Their number is greater than Red Monsoon’s, and they’re probably not intoxicated. I don’t think it’d be wise.”

“What? We can _easily_ overpower them.”

“Let’s stick to the mission for now,” he dismissed before darting away, not waiting to hear her response.

Disgruntled, Korra followed, with the rest of the team following suit behind her. They snuck through the borough, dodging around people still lingering in the streets. In the northern sector, they came to their destination, which was unlit and eerily silent. The buildings appeared to have been abandoned long ago.

Tarrlok left his shadowy cover and strode up to the entrance of the clothing store. With two fingers, he motioned for them to split up and cover the left and right alleyways. One team remained behind with Tarrlok and Korra, and they entered through the creaky front door. As dark as it was, they remained alert, listening for several tense moments. When nothing but silence greeted them, Korra took a few steps forward into the room.

The floor let out a tortured creak and crumbled under Korra’s weight. Plunging downward, she let out a cry, but her descend was abruptly halted when Tarrlok dove down to wrap his arms under her breastplate and drag her back up onto solid ground. Their attention was drawn by the tendrils of light spilling out of the hole in the floorboards, and, through it, they could see frightened people staring up at them—each holding an electrified glove.

“Waterbenders!” Tarrlok ordered, summoning the rest of the team to him.

Together, Tarrlok and the three waterbenders emptied their waterskins. When Korra made no move to react, he siphoned her supply and raised his hands to attack. In response, the people in the basement cried out, pleading and cowering.

Recognizing their voices as belonging to those who’d supported her while she wore her mask and spoke out against Amon in the park, Korra snapped out of her stupor. _“No!”_

Her protest came too late; the task force had already flooded the basement and froze its contents in a thick sheet of ice. Dropping through the hole in the floorboards one by one, the waterbenders split up to unfreeze and disarm each shivering person and twine their wrists with rope. The earthbenders moved in to gather the discarded electrified gloves. In mere minutes, every person was apprehended and waiting with unrestrained terror etched into their bowed faces.

Once in the basement, Korra immediately located the huddled form of Lihua and placed her hands on her trembling shoulders. With firebending, she gently eased a wave of warmth into her body and asked, “Are you okay?”

Before Lihua could answer, Tarrlok wrenched Korra away from her and sharply demanded, “Avatar Korra, what do you think you’re doing?”

Ignoring his anger, the Avatar shrugged him off and resumed warming Lihua up until her tremors ceased. Curtly, she replied, “These people aren’t dangerous; there was no need to treat them this way.”

“And how can you be so sure? From the way it appears, they were waiting here in ambush.”

“Sure, that’s how it _appears,_ but do you really think that’s what they were doing? Look how terrified and confused they are—you actually made that man faint!” she snapped, turning to gesture at a man who was lying motionless and face-down in the dirt.

“An astounding performance, indeed,” he retorted sardonically. To his silent task force, he barked, “Get these people out of here! We’re taking them back with us. Chief Beifong will be pleased with our good fortune.”

“You can’t do this!” She grabbed Tarrlok’s arm and spun him around. Looking up at him, she pleaded with wide eyes. “Please, I know these people; I met them in Republic City Park. They’re harmless.”

As he coolly regarded her, his jaw visibly clenched while he formulated a response. Finally, he pulled out of her grasp and said, “Be that as it may, I can’t allow them to go. Once they’ve been questioned, we’ll see what happens.”

Korra bit the inside of her cheek until it bled, glaring fiercely into Tarrlok’s back as he ascended the staircase back to the main floor. She was infuriated by how their prisoners were herded after him like animals, and she followed them outside of the clothing store.

“Good work, men. Let’s get these people back to headquarters.” Tarrlok’s progress was halted again by a hand on his arm. Sighing, he swiveled his head around to face Korra. “What now?”

“They won’t be harmed during the interrogation, right?” Knowing her anger would be met with swift resistance from the stubborn councilman, she vehemently fought against the scowl that was twisting her lips. But that didn’t stem her disgust with his callous actions.

“If they cooperate, I don’t see why not. If these people are indeed your friends, I’ll inform Chief Beifong. You can rest assured knowing they won’t be subjected to anything questionable. That’s all the comfort I can offer you, Avatar Korra.”

Stiffly, she said, “Thanks.”

Tarrlok attempted to walk away, but, again, her grip kept him in place. His annoyance became palpable, but he waited for her to speak.

“Just one more thing: When we’ve dropped them off with the police, we need to go back to Dragon Flats.”

“Oh, right—the chi-blocking training camps. I thought we’d leave that for tomorrow evening, considering our discovery tonight.”

“No. We have to go back tonight. This… this seems like a decoy to me.”

“I’m assuming that, since you feel so strongly that these people couldn’t possibly be here as Equalists, they were placed here to distract us?”

“They’re not soldiers, Councilman. Just look at them—they’re so weak from hunger they can barely stand. Whoever gave you that tip sent us here away from our main goal. They were intended to be sacrifices.”

“I suppose you do have a point,” he grudgingly conceded. “Fine. We’ll continue with our mission and raid Dragon Flats tonight.”

Satisfied, Korra finally released him, and she and the team departed Prosperous Alley as stealthily as they had arrived.

* * *

* * *

The nonbenders were dropped off at the police headquarters, and the task force immediately returned to the residential sectors, again parking in Midnight Abode to avoid unwanted attention.

“This time, we’re not going to come back empty-handed. Everyone in our path will be silenced immediately, and nobody will be able to alert the Equalists,” Tarrlok said. “This time, we’ll stick together and bring the fire engine with us. One person will be in charge of the hoses, and earthbenders will scout ahead as we make our way to the first training camp. You’ll pass a message back if you spot any trouble ahead. Is this understood?”

“Yes, sir,” the task force responded unquestioningly.

After Korra and the waterbenders filled their waterskins, Tarrlok climbed into the driver’s seat of the fire engine, and they fell into formation. One of the earthbenders took the lead, and the others lined up behind him. After a five-second delay, each person started following the person in front of him. Korra was next in line after the third earthbender, and two of the waterbenders were behind her, side-by-side. At the rear was the fire engine, where the third waterbender perched, ready to turn on the hoses at a moment’s notice.

They entered Dragon Flats, and, almost immediately, Korra was passing along a message to the waterbenders behind her—“Three civilians ahead.” When the hoses were turned on, the streets were flooded with water, which Korra and her fellow benders seized and held prone in the air around them. Eventually, they came upon three people enjoying the last moments of the gorgeous sunset.

Although it pained her to do so, Korra joined in blasting the unsuspecting people with water and freezing them to the bench they were sitting on. Her innards squirmed in outraged discontentment, but she couldn’t break rank to rant at Tarrlok about her feelings. She couldn’t be the one to compromise the mission, as she was the one who demanded for it to take place.

As they moved through the borough, they quickly detained several more people, who were caught unaware while on leisurely strolls. Before long, they came across the first of four known locations for the chi-blockers and gathered at the building. Earthbenders removed their boots and stomped their feet on the ground. They stood in silent contemplation for a few seconds before nodding to indicate that they were ready.

Korra’s heart pounded in sudden anxiousness as water gushed around her ankles. Pushing her nerves aside, she drew up her hands as the earthbenders ripped a funnel shape into the cellar of the building. Without hesitation, she and the waterbenders poured the water down into the room, wrenching startled cries from the people in it. When the water froze, the cries were muffled into pitiful murmurs, prompting Tarrlok, Korra, and the rest of the team to slide down the funnel and land in the basement.

At the sight of over twenty Equalists frozen into positions of mid-training, Tarrlok grinned in triumph. “Excellent—very excellent. Now, two of you bind these people together and lead them back to the Satotrucks. Stay there with them and make sure nothing happens. The rest of you, let’s continue to our next destination.”

Back in the team’s original formation, minus one earth- and waterbender, they moved along to the next two training camps, handling them in similar, efficient manners and losing two members of the team each time.

As the final team began to lead the bound and gagged Equalists back to the main street, Tarrlok ordered, “Use the water from your waterskins to freeze those people in place. You,” he indicated the waterbender, “will wait with them, while you,” he gestured to the earthbender, “will take one of the Satotrucks to police headquarters and inform them that we need assistance with transporting our prisoners. Lead them to the fourth training camp after loading up.”

“Yes, sir.”

With that, they went to carry out his orders, leaving only Tarrlok and Korra. The Avatar went ahead to scout the way, while he followed at a distance in the fire engine. Luckily, she knew where the fourth training camp was, as she’d been the one to find it. When they arrived, Tarrlok climbed out of the truck to join her.

“I didn’t anticipate us finding so many Equalists in one night,” he said. “We’ll have to wait for the police to arrive before we can do anything.”

“No, there’s too much risk of being discovered. We can do it,” she insisted. “I’ll do my best, but—ugh, I _really_ need to learn that trick.”

“Okay, if you think we can do it, I’ll be ready to flood the room. You just help me freeze it.”

“Got it.” Korra took a deep, steadying breath while he turned the hoses on. She prepared to dig a funnel.

“No!” he whispered urgently before she could earthbend. “Not there. Move forward a few steps.”

Surprised, Korra peered at him, but he dismissed her unspoken question with a wave of his hand. Shrugging it off, she squatted and slammed a fist into the ground, punching a hole that skimmed the outer edge of the wall to the cellar. Tarrlok was right behind her, forcing the water from the hoses to spew down the tunnel. Together, they froze the contents, and Korra immediately slid down into the room.

When she landed, it was a shocking realization that they hadn’t been able to freeze everyone in the room. Several chi-blockers had managed to avoid the attack, having leaped on top of boxes so they wouldn’t be doused in water. The few people with the appropriate hindsight charged toward Korra. She barely dodged their jabs, but, in doing so, she slipped on the ice and lost her balance. Smacking her chin soundly and rattling her head, she groaned in disorientation. A few clumsy fingers stabbed at her arms, and, while they missed her chi point by an inch, they were forceful enough to leave bruises.

Before the chi-blockers could double their efforts and go for her vulnerable spine, they were overtaken by a surge of water, which then cracked as it rapidly chilled. Korra pushed herself upright, avoiding the splayed limbs of motionless Equalists, and she turned to face her rescuer. “Thanks. That was close.”

Tarrlok nodded. “You’re welcome.”

They replaced the ice with rope and awaited backup.

* * *

* * *

“I’m in shock,” Lin declared as arrested Equalists shuffled past her desk in a continuous line.

“Is it a pleasant shock, rather than one I’ll be scolded for causing?” Tarrlok asked, a teasing smile playing about his lips.

“It’s pleasant that you managed to apprehend so many chi-blockers, but it’s unpleasant that you’ve put me in this awkward position.”

“Which awkward position is that?”

“We don’t have enough cells for them all.”

He chuckled. “Time to dig more?”

“We don’t have a choice. You know, my officers just love when your task force brings them more work so late in the night. I’ll let you be the one to tell them to pull another all-nighter.” Shifting her weight to her other leg, she asked, “So, just how did you manage to capture this army?”

“Our team is very efficient—unstoppable. Also, we had the element of surprise on our side.” As the last of the Equalists disappeared down the hallway to the prisons, he eagerly added, looking after them, “Imagine the wealth of information we can obtain from these people.”

“I’m sure it’ll be very useful, but interrogations will have to wait. Once we finish with the paperwork and build the cells to store them away for the night, my metalbenders will be exhausted. I couldn’t bring myself to work them much longer—I’m not that cruel.”

“Let me do the interrogations, then,” he commanded.

“I can’t do that, Councilman. You’d need to be supervised, and my officers are busy. I haven’t forgotten the last time I allowed you to do an interrogation alone, and I’m not willing to take a risk like that again. Like I said, they’ll have to wait.”

“To stay several steps ahead of the Equalists, we need to obtain as much information as possible before Amon realizes what’s happened,” Tarrlok argued. “He’ll change the location of his base and conditions of his schedule—what we’ll learn will be obsolete.”

“I know that, but it can’t be done. Consider it a victory that you dealt such an enormous blow; not only will this arrest delay their chi-blocking training, but Amon’s army just lost a hundred soldiers. Now, go rest up. You can ask your questions during tomorrow’s interrogation.”

With his features twisted in rage, Tarrlok slammed a fist down on her desk. His cold voice echoed through the foyer when he thundered, “It’s not a victory; it’s a fraction of the victory! We can’t let this opportunity go to waste when we’re finally a step ahead of them. Just cram them all into one cell—these people deserve nothing better. We need the information _now._ With it, we could potentially storm Amon’s hideout and arrest him in his sleep. This entire headache, this joke of a ’revolution,’ could be over! _Over_ —don’t you understand?!”

Any hint of shock in Lin’s countenance was wiped away by the end of his rant, leaving a stony coldness in its place. With authoritative finality, she spat, _“No._ They deserve fair treatment while under my jurisdiction. And, as I told you before, I won’t overwork my officers to the point of exhaustion, and that’s final, Councilman Tarrlok. Thank you for your assistance, but please leave my headquarters—quietly. _Now.”_

Tarrlok stalked away and burst out through the front doors, leaving everyone in a very tense silence.


	10. Tale of Deception

**X.**

A secluded grove, a broken mask, a story, and a kiss—

_(Wait. I can’t remember anything else.)_

* * *

* * *

“How can someone who claims to feel the pain of an average person struggling to survive one day at a time allow—no, _encourage_ —this to happen?” Korra ranted in Republic City Park. In the aftermath of the task force’s arrests, the crowd was only a fraction of its previous size. Palpable disbelief hung over them as a result of the major headlines plastered all over newspapers and broadcasted on the news channels: _‘Tarrlok’s Task Force Wipes Out Equalist Chi-Blocker Army!’ ‘Dragon Flats Under Heavy Investigation—Suspected Equalist Territory!’_ and, _‘The City Wonders, How Will Amon Respond?!’_

Murmurs of agreement followed her words. Their faces were strained, deeply hurt, with the knowledge that they couldn’t visit their friends and families in prison until interrogations had been completed—knowing that they’d been unfairly imprisoned.

“My friends were posed as decoys in the middle of triad territory to divert the task force from Dragon Flats last night,” she continued bitterly, with increasingly greater volume and confidence as she let her pent-up frustrations out. “Amon doesn’t care about his followers unless they put their lives on the line for him. They survived this long on hope alone—hoping through the nights that morning will bring good news. Amon never intended to take in the homeless, and, now, they have to rot in prison knowing it! Their sacrifices were for nothing; the chi-blockers they were meant to protect were captured, as well. All that power, all that wealth he must possess, and Amon spares none of it for those who need him the most. The only thing he can spare is _more deception._ ”

A frenzy of shouts and applause followed her passionate speech, but, as quickly as it came, it faded into silence. Korra, noticing the change a second too late, was suddenly captured from behind. A forearm choked her around her neck with just enough pressure to keep her from speaking, and, when she tried to lash out against her unknown attacker, her spine was swiftly chi-blocked. A second arm caught her around the waist before her limp form could drop.

_“Deception.”_ The word was dripping with sarcasm when Amon’s breath tickled her ear. “This young woman wants to preach about deception while she’s deliberately misleading you into thinking she’s a fellow Equalist. I implore you not to heed her ramblings, for she isn’t deserving of your time. It’s impossible for her to be one of us. Isn’t that right,” he grasped her mask and tore it from her face, _“Avatar?”_

With the reveal of Korra’s identity, eager faces became cold and guarded. Those who didn’t immediately start walking away stared up at her with disgust.

“Yes, I’m the Avatar,” she admitted, squeezing her eyes shut to block out the sight of her listeners’ betrayal, though it was burned into the backs of her eyelids. Sagging against Amon, she felt him tighten his grip on her—and some sick part of her leaped, excited by his touch. “I’m ashamed I had to hide my identity behind a mask, but I thought you wouldn’t listen to me if you knew who I really was. But I promise you—nothing I said was a lie. I attended the Revelation the Second to see firsthand what I was dealing with, and the nonbenders who were arrested last night are my friends. And Amon really is a bloodb— _ermhph!”_

Amon had snaked a hand over her mouth to cut her off. “That’s enough out of you. It would be best if you returned to your island and left politics to the more experienced. Your slander is unappealing and desperate.”

When the spectators dispersed, some with a final glance, Korra wondered if anything she’d said made a lasting impact through the jarring realization of her identity. Her musing was cut short when Amon slung her over his shoulder, giving her an upside-down view of the back of his coat. As he hopped off the makeshift stage and took her with him, the rattle of his steps dug the sharp edge of his spaulder into her abdomen.

“Put me down!” Korra kicked at his torso, but there wasn’t enough force behind it to deter him. His chi-blocking, while not on the level of a full-body paralysis, had sapped her strength.

“I will—in a moment. Let’s find somewhere a little more secluded; there are a few things I want to discuss with you.”

The Avatar’s senses prickled, attuned to the silky caress of his baritone, searching for any insinuation. While she was preoccupied with her inner turmoil, Amon brought her into a shady, private clearing amongst a circle of thick evergreen trees and shrubs. There, he released the grip he had on the backs of her knees and let her slide down his front and land on unsteady feet. Knowing that her legs were shaking too badly to support her weight—and not wanting to look foolish by falling down like a newborn—she clung to his arm.

Korra’s mask was clutched in Amon’s hand, and he brought it up to eye level and studied it. With a thoughtful hum, he said, “Amusing. I didn’t expect this from you. Perhaps we’re more similar than I once believed.”

Amon dropped her mask to the grass and placed his boot on top of it. When he shifted his weight forward, it splintered beneath him. Korra narrowed her eyes and, with a growl, lunged for his mask, but he caught her wrists and kept her at bay.

“Enough. Tell me, Avatar, how did you come up with your accusation of my supposed bloodbending mastery—and without the full moon, no less? I’m sure you know bloodbenders can’t perform their barbaric bending without it… don’t you?” He clicked his tongue at her, chastising, condescending.

“You’re wrong,” she hissed. “A bloodbending master once lived in Republic City, and he didn’t need the full moon. He was a crime lord named Yakone. Avatar Aang took his bending from him after his trial.”

“Really, Avatar? You’re more desperate than I thought if you’re going to continue making up these stories.”

“I’m not!” she insisted, writhing her way to freedom. When he finally released her wrists, she stumbled backward and hit the trunk of a tree, digging her fingertips into the rough bark and using it as an anchor. “I didn’t make anything up; Aang shared it with me.”

His shadowy eyes regarded her, and he cocked his head with mild interest. “Oh, you spoke to your past life? How does one so down-to-earth connect with her spirituality after so much failure to do so?”

Although the insult stung, she didn’t let it show. “I didn’t speak to him—I saw his memories while I was asleep, dreaming.”

“Interesting. I suppose, in your next ‘memory-dream,’ I’ll be a bloodbender, which will make that true, as well,” Amon retorted dryly. “It’s a convenient thing for you to suggest the past Avatars assisted you, rather than obtaining useful information on your own.”

Despite her best efforts, Korra couldn’t remain wholly unfazed under his verbal lashing. She felt her body heat up with indignant anger. “As you’re fully aware, past Avatars provide guidance in a never-ending cycle of wisdom, and the experiences they share help me bring balance to the world. There’s nothing wrong with having someone to lean on.”

Amon sighed. “When I was a child, my mother regaled me with charming Water Tribe fables to help me find sleep and, as I later realized, teach me valuable life lessons. You would do well to listen to one of them. Who knows? Maybe you’ll learn something.”

“So, you admit you’re from the Water Tribe?”

“Don’t put words in my mouth; I didn’t say that. Now, hush, Avatar, and listen. There was one in particular I considered to be my favorite, known as _The Deceiver_. His name—”

“—was Amon,” Korra bit out.

“That’s right.” Despite her continued interruptions, he sounded amused. “Amon the Deceiver. The fable tells of an arctic fox raccoon living solely on the generosity of strangers by manipulating them into thinking he’s unable to fend for himself. During a snowstorm, he encounters a polar bear dog and her offspring in a cave, and he notices how warm they appear, curled up together. His begging is rewarded; he’s allowed to share their warmth through the night. The next day, he invites himself into the pack and follows them.”

As Korra listened to his story, she gradually relaxed, pulling her tense fingers away from the tree bark. It was difficult to stay angry when she enjoyed his non-threatening presence, the soothing rumble of his deep voice. Oftentimes, there was never enough time to study his straight-backed posture and immaculate appearance, and she savored the view.

“Only a mile later, the arctic fox raccoon feigns exhaustion and pleads his way into a ride on the polar bear dog’s back. They reach several fishing holes, and, over the course of several hours, she catches two fish to feed to her fussing offspring. Predictably, she’s manipulated into sharing with the arctic fox raccoon when he gives her the most pathetic expression he can muster. Although she knows he’ll only continue to burden her family, she’s unable to deny a creature in need and gives him one of the hard-earned fish.”

The Avatar traced the pattern of his mask with her gaze, her eyes slipping down and over the little smirk hovering over where she knew his lips were. She visualized what she remembered of them, seeing them form his words in her mind, wrapping around each syllable, and a little shiver crawled up her spine when the memory of the gala—his kiss, as brief and chaste as it was over the fabric of her glove—came back to her.

Noticing her inattention, Amon pointedly cleared his throat. “Are you still listening, Avatar?”

“Yeah,” she said. “Amon’s a total jerk. Keep going.”

The look he shot her was terribly bland, but he kept his rebuttal, if he had one, to himself. Instead, he continued, “The polar bear dog decides enough time has passed for him to regain his strength, and she and her children disappear the next morning while he’s still asleep. When the arctic fox raccoon awakens, he’s cold and alone in the middle of nowhere. He’d grown dependent on the kindness of others and had forgotten basic survival skills. While unsuccessfully attempting to catch a fish, he walks over a thin patch of ice, which cracks beneath him. He falls into the freezing water and drowns to death. Actually, there are multiple endings, all of which end in his perishing.”

“That’s a grim tale to tell a kid,” she commented.

“Even so, I take the lesson as it’s intended to be: Those who rely on others are pathetically weak and will die a silent, meaningless death.”

“What? There’s nothing wrong with having people care for you. Haven’t you heard the proverbs? There’s much strength to be found in numbers. Burden distributed amongst plentiful shoulders is ultimately weightless.” Flippantly, she added, “But I guess that concept might be difficult for someone like you to grasp. I don’t know you very well, but you seem like the type of person to deceive and manipulate people for your own use, _Amon._ ”

A chilly silence filled the space between them. Korra went over her last words in her mind and cringed at her thoughtlessness. His constant barrage of insults had her flustered to the point that she’d lost control over her own mouth. Regretting her venomous words, she looked up at him. “I’m sor—”

Amon moved forward and grabbed her chin with one hand, yanking her up on her tiptoes. His fingers dug into her skin, tilting her face from one side to the other as he studied her features. Being handled so roughly by the normally aloof Equalist leader had her on edge; his anger was a rare occurrence.

“Do you really want to insult me further by tacking on an obvious lie?” he demanded, leaning closer. His exhalations stirred strands of hair. “Since the moment you met me, you thought I was a monster. I’m your enemy; the obstacle to the ’era of peace’ you seek; the very blame for the heaps of responsibility piled on you since you arrived in Republic City—the face of evil. You’re not sorry at all.”

“You’re not evil. Different—but not _evil._ Look, if there’s one thing I’ve learned from my time here, it’s that you can’t take everything at face value. Republic City isn’t the golden picture of prosperity I’d envisioned it to be; the woman who steals the guy I’ve had feelings for is actually a nice person; and the Equalists are hurting just as much as everyone else. I’m their Avatar, too. I’m _your_ Avatar, and… and… I have a lot of growing up to do before I can help you.”

“I suppose there’s a benefit to allowing your eyes to speak for you, Avatar.”

Wanting to know what it was, Korra opened her mouth, but she held back when Amon reached up to push his cowl back and slide his mask up his face until it rested on top of his head. Her eyes greedily darted over the scarring that she knew couldn’t be real but slashed so angrily and agonizingly over his handsome features. When his arm hooked around her waist and pulled her against him, her eyes flew wide open, and she placed her palms on his chest. Whether it was to keep him at a distance or steady herself, she wasn’t sure. She anxiously waited for him to move.

“You don’t need to verbalize to show me your approval.” As the hand gripping her jaw curled over her cheek, he added alluringly, “But I certainly won’t discourage you from doing so.”

Amon pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

* * *

The Avatar had almost forgotten that she made plans for the afternoon. Amon disappeared after their chaste kiss—one that only lasted a few seconds but remained emblazoned like a brand in her mind. She sagged against the tree, too dazed to do anything other than sink to the grass, as if he had chi-blocked her again. Her heart pounded in her chest as she recalled the way his lips slid over hers before parting with a soft noise. Excitement quickly gave way to mourning; it wasn’t nearly enough for her.

How could someone who considered himself her greatest enemy hold her so affectionately? She desperately wanted the kiss to mean something more, but her rational mind pointed out that it was probably another one of the games he enjoyed playing: _Seduction of the Avatar_ , a sequel to _Deception_. His next one was called _Takeover of Republic City_ if she didn’t snap out of it.

Shaking off her reaction to Amon’s kiss was difficult, as the tantalizing memory clung to the back of her mind, but she climbed to her feet and tested her bending, which, to her dismay, had been sapped to half of its power. In that moment, her resolve to learn how to protect herself against chi-blocking was strengthened, and, with a final glance at the destroyed remains of her mask, she hurried away from the secluded enclosure.

Her destination was the police headquarters, and, minutes later, she burst into the foyer and headed toward the front desk, where Lin was seated behind a mountain of paperwork. Her sudden arrival earned only a second of attention before Lin turned her stern stare away.

“What do you want, Avatar? If you didn’t notice, I’m extremely busy right now. Promptly channel your dramatics elsewhere.”

“I’m not here to cause trouble,” Korra protested, placing her hands on the desk and leaning forward to peer over the paperwork. “I just want to speak to the Equalists.”

“Oh, since I denied Tarrlok, he sent you to try to change my mind. Obviously, he doesn’t know me as well as he thought he did; there’s no way I’d consent to allowing you to conduct any interrogations.”

“I’m also not here to interrogate. Look, a few of my nonbender friends were arrested last night before the chi-blockers arrived, and I need to speak to them. Is that too much to ask?”

Lin set her pen down and pressed a few fingers into her temple. She closed her eyes, appearing weary. “What’s the nature of the visit?”

“I just want to see how they’re doing. I’m afraid the task force was too rough on them, and I owe them an apology for not doing anything about it.”

“Well, luckily for you, we already interrogated them. They were a dry fountain of knowledge. I suppose I could approve your visit if you don’t bother me with any more of your trivial matters this week—or _ever_ , if you can restrain yourself.”

“Beifong, I couldn’t possibly restrain myself.”

“Trust me, I’m well aware.” Lin motioned to the hallway to her right. “Go down that way until you reach a set of stairs. At the bottom, there are two doors. The door to the left is where you’ll find your friends. Don’t you dare enter the right door. Sign the guest list before you go.”

When Lin returned to her work in obvious dismissal, Korra scrawled her name down on the clipboard and followed the directions to the prison. At the bottom of the staircase, she allowed herself a tiny peek through the tinted window of the right-hand door before entering the left one. Quiet chattering and shuffling greeted her. Curious people wrapped their hands around the bars of their cells and looked out at her through the dim lighting.

“Korra!” a woman exclaimed a few cells into the prison, sticking a hand out to grab her attention. She was cradling a child in her other arm.

Korra immediately approached her. “Are you okay, Lihua?”

“I’m fine. It’s sad to say, but this situation is much better than the one we left. We get decent meals regularly through the day, and we don’t have to sleep in the rain and cold. The metalbenders are courteous to us.”

Still feeling guilty, Korra leaned against the bars, lowering her head. “I’m so sorry… I should’ve stopped the task force before they attacked you guys. I didn’t react in time.”

“Don’t worry about it, Korra,” Lihua assured, laying a hand on Korra’s disheveled chestnut locks. “Nobody was seriously hurt.”

“Amon used you guys to distract the task force, didn’t he? He sent you there to make you look guilty.”

“Yes. When the Equalists rounded us all up that evening, we thought they were going to take us somewhere safe, but… they forced us to wear those gloves and left us in that cellar. Triple Threat, of course, was responsible for a lot of us losing our former lives. While we sat in that cellar, there was crazy talk of storming the borough and taking our homes back.”

A familiar man appeared next to Lihua and wrapped an arm around her. “But we saw reason, and here we are, warm and full. The metalbenders definitely deserve a thank-you for their hospitality when we’re released.”

“You’re going to be released?”

“Well, as they can easily deduce from our cooperation, we’re not guilty—just unsuspecting pawns.” To lighten the mood, he joked, “We almost don’t want to give up the hot food.”

Korra smiled at him and held out her hand. “I’m Korra.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Korra. I’m Lihua’s husband, Qiang, a humble carpenter—or, rather, a Li-of-all-trades.” He warmly shook her hand. “I can’t tell you how much our little family in the park has praised your name.”

“It’s a pleasure, Qiang. I actually cleared Midnight Abode out for you guys to start moving into, but the homes are in a sorry state at the moment. Do you know any other people who can help repair it?”

From the other cells, people who were listening to the conversation spoke up in affirmative.

“Great. I’m going to get you guys off the streets and into respectable homes when you’re out of here. I won’t string you along with useless hope like Amon did. This is real, and it’s going to happen.”

“That’s quite a speech, Avatar. Come here for a moment so I don’t have to yell, please?”

In one of the cells at the very end of the corridor, the speaker was a dark-haired woman. Her face was smudged with dirt, and kohl was smudged around her blue eyes. Garbled in Equalist attire, she was clearly a chi-blocker.

Korra warily paused outside of her cell. “Yeah? What do you need?”

“What do I need?” She considered the request seriously for a few moments. “A shower, new clothes, and a little sunlight would be fantastic.”

“If you’re asking me to break you out of your cell, forget it.”

With a chuckle, the woman lowered herself to the ground and motioned to the floor just outside the bars. “Not quite. Sit. Let’s talk. I’m in the mood to chat with a fellow Water Tribe woman.”

Intrigued, Korra did as she asked. “Just who are you?”

“I’m Nini, a former chi-blocking instructor for the Equalist army. I hail from the Southern Water Tribe, but I’ve lived in Republic City for the last five years. I can go on with the insignificant details, if you’d like.”

“You’re an instructor? Then why are you in here? I was under the impression the chi-blockers were still being interrogated.”

“That’s a fair assessment, considering I’m the only one who’s being treated like an honored guest. I’m in here with your cooperative friends because I, too, cooperated. I wanted a chance to meet you instead of rotting with the others.”

Korra arched a disbelieving eyebrow. “You wanted to meet me—why? I thought Amon brainwashed his soldiers.”

“I’m familiar with the propaganda. When I first joined Amon and taught chi-blocking to his small group, we wormed our way through the boroughs in secret, collecting members by spreading his tearful background. It’s been nothing but an inspiring experience, but, then again, I’ve never seen the Equalists act quite like that,” Nini said, indicating Lihua and Qiang at the other end of the prison. “Truthfully, when revenge extinguishes into nothingness, we’re left empty and without a purpose—tired. We don’t want to trapeze through the world and make everyone as miserable as we are; we just want our families to be safe. Amon provided a means to an end. He was our only option.”

Korra thoughtfully digested her words. “I thought you all hated me. You don’t seem to be disgusted by the sight of me.”

“Aren’t benders generally disgusted by the sight of Equalists? We’re just opposite sides of the same spectrum.”

“I’m on nobody’s side; I’m just doing what I think is right for everyone.”

“Your participation in the task force—or, as we call it, the Equalist Hunters—says otherwise, Avatar.”

“Korra,” she corrected. “I’m not an object.”

“‘Avatar’ doesn’t make you into an object. It’s a title, a role. It’s your destiny. I show my respect or fear by using it.”

“You have nothing to fear from me. Anyway, I think it’s more respectful when I’m addressed by my name.”

“Okay, Korra. I’m not here to argue about your title. I want to chat, if you’ll allow it.” At Korra’s nod, Nini continued, “You preach to us about how you’re not on anyone’s side, but then you join the Equalist Hunters, which sends the wrong message. I mean, it’s no secret Councilman Tarrlok despises us.”

“What else could I have done? The city was being threatened. Amon _destroyed_ lives. There’s nothing equal about stripping someone’s birthright just because he or she happened to exist that way. Treating all benders like they’re something to be feared, like they’re all criminals, is a petty segregation.”

“The way I see it, benders and nonbenders are both guilty. Benders formed gangs and pushed people out of their homes, and frightened nonbenders struck back. This war is just a matter of who has the biggest weapon in the end.”

“Amon’s ability to take away bending is terrifying, but he’ll never be able to erase it forever. Nonbenders give birth to benders; it’s a normal and balancing occurrence. Just look at Councilman Tenzin’s family, which is thriving with airbenders after they were nearly hunted to extinction. Besides, benders have the entire United Forces and all nations’ militaries backing them. Imprisoning Amon is an easier feat. He won’t win this war.”

“You’re right. I think Amon knows that, just like he knows the world won’t stand for it if he hurts you. He, like so many other Equalists, are fueled by the double-edged sword that is revenge, and it’s only a matter of time before it weakens them.” Nini lowered her eyes to her hands. “My drive for it has run out. Lately, I’ve felt… mechanical. I haven’t been feeling or thinking; I’ve just been doing. That’s not living.”

“So, what do you intend to do now?”

“I can’t imagine I’m too far away from being able to roam the streets again, but I won’t be allowed to return to the Equalists because of the information I gave away. I suppose I’ll just get through life as it comes—drift with the stream and see where it takes me.”

Korra bit at her lip, evaluating the sincerity of the woman’s words. She wanted to believe that Nini was reformed, but, at the same time, she was wary about the possibility of a trap. “You’re a chi-blocking instructor, you said?”

“Yes, I am.”

“If everything you said is truthful… would you be willing to teach chi-blocking to my friends and me?”

Nini offered a cautious smile. “Are you giving me a purpose, Korra? One that isn’t guided by revenge and could help me feel good about myself at the end of the day?”

“I think so, if you’re willing. And truthful. And cleared to be released.”

“Fair enough. I can safely say I’ll satisfy all of those conditions. But, first, you’ll need to satisfy one of my own: While you’re hunting the Equalists, remember that they’re human, too. They cry, love, and bleed, the same as you,” Nini said. “They’re just like your nonbender friends over there, but they’ve been given the power to fight back for what they believe in.”

“I know. I came to that realization not too long ago, actually.”

“Then it’s settled, Korra. You have yourself a chi-blocking instructor—the best you can have, really.”

* * *

* * *

At City Hall, finding it empty, Korra went upstairs to the offices and rapped on Tarrlok’s door. “Councilman Tarrlok? Are you in there?”

“Enter.”

When Korra pushed the door open, she took in the sight of the elegant waterfall flowing down the back wall of Tarrlok’s office before her eyes lowered to his back, which was turned to her. “Are we doing anything tonight? You know, the task force.”

“Seeing as how the rest of the task force isn’t assembled, you didn’t need to bother me with your inane question. _No._ We aren’t,” he responded coldly without looking at her.

Insulted, Korra slammed the door behind her, prompting the councilman to turn his head and glare at her. “Why are you acting like this?”

“Like what? It’s a simple concept—when I need you, I’ll retrieve you.”

With a terse frown, she neared him. “You’ve never been this rude to me before. In your own words, ‘A gentleman never sheds his title.’”

Tarrlok took in a long breath, and his shoulders sagged. Although he seemed to visibly calm down, his jaw was still locked with tension. “You’re right. I… apologize for my barbaric attitude.”

When Korra passed his desk, she reached out to place a comforting hand on his arm. “Is it about yesterday’s argument with Beifong?”

His eyes flicked to meet hers. “Something like that.”

“Well, whatever it is, I suggest we take a break from the task force for a while. I have other things I need to take care of, and you need time to cool off.”

“That would be a wise decision since we apparently don’t have enough prison cells.” Tarrlok rolled his eyes.

“Just forget it. She’s probably jealous that we’re doing so well without her,” Korra assured him. “I mean, if she thought _that_ was bad, our next raid will be devastating. Amon seriously won’t know what hit him.”

Tarrlok smiled wryly down at her. “Such confidence is very attractive in a lady, and your concern is a breath of fresh air.”

Flustered, she laughed and took a step back, releasing his arm. “There’s that charm again. You don’t have to flatter me, you know. I’m already your ally.”

“I do no such thing; I’m just pointing out some of your many admirable qualities.”

“Well, thanks. Um, I need to get going. Since we’re not doing anything this evening, I’ll go train for the Pro-bending Tournament.”

“I hope to see you again soon, Avatar Korra.”


	11. Lull of the Waves

**XI.**

Sneaking, training, dreaming, worrying—

_(Problems won’t always work themselves out.)_

* * *

* * *

A cloaked figure hid in wait amongst the shadows, peering out from under his cowl. Behind a midnight-black veil, a determined scowl twisted his lips. With the sparkling Yue as his only witness, he scaled the perimeter of the courtyard of the police headquarters, darting from crevice to alley while remaining alert for possible bystanders. Entirely swathed in black cloth, he was invisible.

It was early in the morning, much earlier than civilians were expected to start their day, so his only obstacles were the roaming police patrols. Closing his eyes, he allowed his fine-tuned senses to wander. Above him, he could feel the rapid heartbeats of the owl squirrels atop the metalbenders’ wire transport system as they scurried along the cables. Apart from that, he was met with a blind silence.

He deemed it safe enough to progress beneath the elongated shadow of the headquarters, and he slunk along the front until he reached the staircase leading to the entrance. His footfalls were inaudible, carefully controlled. When he reached the top, he held his breath as he paused at the double doors. Again, he reached through the thick wood with his experienced bending and immediately became aware of two officers lingering in the lobby. Dropping to one knee and placing both hands against the door, he monitored their movements with growing impatience.

The officers appeared to be exchanging pleasantries, but the arrival of a third officer startled them out of their discussion—the sudden, telltale pounding of their hearts pulsated. They quickly split ways, disappearing from the bloodbender’s range. The third officer hesitated for several moments before he, too, departed. Finally, he was free to enter the headquarters and continue his mission.

Barely pushing the doors open, he slipped between them and made a beeline to his left, where a helpful sign proclaimed, “Prisoner Affairs.” He could sense the patrols as they moved from offices and interrogation rooms, but he ignored them and ghosted past cracked doorways. The lights above him cast dramatic shadows along the floor, dark masses that ran alongside him.

Reaching a stairwell, he vaulted himself over the railing and climbed down the side. He dropped to the ground with only a soft slap against the tile and a flutter of his cloak. Straightening back up, he considered the two choices presented to him.

There was a door to his left and one to his right. Going to the left-hand door, he concentrated on the contents. He didn’t bother to count the number of heartbeats that greeted him, for it was immense. However, behind the right-hand door, there were only two. The decision was obvious, and he entered the prison.

Empty cells lined the walls, and he tugged his cowl low over his face as he drifted across the floor. Coming across the first occupied cell, he didn’t need to look at the person within it to know that he was fast asleep, as was the second person a few cells ahead and to his right. He peered underneath his hood at the prisoner. Greasy hair drooped down the man’s face like a tangle of washed-up seaweed. With gaunt skin and heavily soiled clothing, the Water Tribe man made for a pitiful sight, though it brought a cruel tilt to the cloaked man’s lips.

Taking a step back, he bent his wrists and splayed his fingers. He directed his attention to the captured faction leader’s blood flow, following its hypnotizing journey through veins and arteries. Then, lifting his left hand and squeezing it into a tight fist, he watched as his victim flew from his drooped position against the far wall and dropped to his hands and knees.

Suinnak’s eyes and mouth shot open, a scream ready on the tip of his tongue, but his lips clamped shut, muffling it. Helpless, he could only watch as his hands pushed himself upright before going straight for his neck, wrapping around the column of flesh with an unforgiving grip. His nails dug into the sensitive skin as he began to strangle himself.

His bulging eyes darted upward to find the person responsible for his predicament poised in utter concentration in front of his cell. The man, a human shape of black and charcoal gray, was the most terrifying thing he had ever beheld.

As his fingers crushed tighter around his neck, he could only inhale, strained, through his nose, and his starving lungs begged for air. The agony of the bloodbender’s rough ministrations began to take their toll on his body: his nose began to leak blood, which dribbled down his lips and chin, further staining his filthy garments; and his vision blackened at the edges. Through the cacophony of dying thoughts—rambling, incoherent, and desperate nothingness—he pleaded for someone to save him. Regret was his last emotion; he was flooded with it as he recalled what he’d done in his short life, what he had yet to accomplish. His hopes and dreams… _No._ His vision was fading…

Just as his fellow prisoner was giving up on surviving the wrath of the mysterious bender, Lau Gan-Lan was stirred to consciousness by the rumbling of his hungry stomach. He blearily hoisted himself up from his prone position, sitting up on his sleeping mat. It took him far too long to realize what was happening when he habitually glanced out from between the bars of his cell. When Lau’s mind finally shouted, _‘Do something!’_ he jumped into action and snatched up his temporary toilet, an empty bucket. He rattled it against his bars, screaming at the top of his lungs, _“Help!“_

The onslaught of commotion startled the bloodbender, breaking his focus, and his invisible tendrils withdrew from Suinnak, relinquishing control. Enraged, he snarled low in his throat and whirled on Lau. As he turned away, Suinnak slumped face-first to the ground, barely alive, and blood pooled below him.

“The Equalist leader’s a bloodbender—he’ll kill us!” Lau yelped desperately. “Help, somebody! _Please!”_

The cloaked man wanted to finish what he’d started, but, at the back of his mind, he knew it was too risky. Should he spend more than a few more moments at the scene of the attempted murder, a flimsy cowl and veil would do nothing to keep his identity a secret. Lau, as a sound witness, could testify about what he just did. It would be disastrous. Pride be damned, he needed to leave—fast.

He could already sense metalbenders charging through the hallway above, and it spurred him into motion. Without a second more of hesitation, he escaped from the prison and flung himself under the stairwell, molding with the shadows, while a stampede of footfalls pounded their way downstairs. Slowing his heartbeat to mere murmurs while they passed overhead ensured that he remained completely undetectable. His ears rang with the echoing shouts.

With the metalbenders occupied and out of sight, Tarrlok loosened his grip on his own blood and retreated the way he’d come. It pained him to leave loose ends, but perhaps it wouldn’t matter.

He was confident that Suinnak wasn’t going to be speaking much about anything for a long time.

* * *

* * *

The morning sun streamed through Korra’s window in greeting, providing bars of warmth against the chill of the autumn air. With a shiver, the Avatar cracked her eyes, her mouth falling open in a loud groan. She squinted against the sunlight, reluctant to pull herself out of the comfortable bed. As much as she wanted to continue lounging, she knew she had work to do. With another groan, she rolled out of her blankets and landed in an undignified heap on the floor. Dragging herself over to her closet, she flung the doors open.

The shock of not seeing that familiar blue smile ripped her from her haze of drowsiness. Her eyes narrowed at the empty shelf, and she gritted her teeth, remembering that her mask had been destroyed. The splintered mess was still discarded in Republic City Park; she’d walked right past it after Amon kissed her.

Slamming the closet doors closed with far more force than necessary, she pressed her forehead and hands against the smooth surface. Her heart jumped with a sharp pang of nervous excitement as she clung to the memory of his arms encompassing her, his lips sliding over hers. Visions of what could come next in their increasingly complicated relationship tortured her and brought a hot flush to her face. When would she see him again? She was both dreading and awaiting it.

Suddenly invigorated, Korra left her room with a bundle of clean clothing and bathed. With her damp hair tied back, she returned to her room fully dressed and darted over her bed and heaved herself onto the windowsill. Seeing no White Lotus guards patrolling outside her window, she propelled herself forward—

—only to be grabbed by the ankle in midair. With a yelp, she fell to the grass a few feet from her window. Twisting around, she instinctively struck her other leg out at her captor and summoned a ball of swirling flames to her palm. Her foot was deflected with a familiar masculine grunt of pain.

“Korra, that’s enough!” Tenzin scolded, releasing her with a stern look. His clothing was in slight disarray from their brief scuffle. After adjusting his robes, he refolded himself into the Lotus position. It was clear that he’d been meditating outside of her window while waiting for her to try to sneak by; he knew her far too well now. “Just where do you think you’re going? _Again?”_

“Out.” She sighed, extinguishing her fire with a stretch of her fingers. She pushed herself upright to face her airbending master. “You know I have a lot of things to do now.”

“I allowed you some space to make the right decisions, but I’m at my limit. I shouldn’t have to remind you that airbending is in that list of things you ‘have to do.’ I know you’re engaged in various projects and teams throughout the city, but your role as the Avatar comes first. It will _always_ come first.”

“I know, I know. I must unlock my spirituality to bring balance within myself before I can hope to bring balance to the world. I’ve heard all of it before, Tenzin. But, when I sit in a silent gazebo for hours listening to nature, I don’t feel like I’m accomplishing anything. When I’m out there,” she threw out her hand at the bustling activity of Republic City, “I’m so alive! I’m making a difference, improving the lives of lower-class citizens. I’m assisting the police force, and I’m catching Equalists.”

_I’m locking lips with my greatest enemy._ The thought was unbidden, and she coughed into her fist.

Tenzin eyed her in contemplation. “Indeed, you are accomplishing many things in such a short period of time. But, as you just said, you lack the balance within yourself. You should learn to juggle your numerous tasks; it’s best you learn early on that your role is not one of relaxation. You will never find yourself without things to occupy yourself with. While you are bringing about peace to this troubled world, you are also expected to improve yourself. Improving yourself includes staying up-to-date with bending stances and styles, becoming one with the Spirit World, and applying the guidance of the past Avatars to each and every action you take.”

Korra’s attention wandered disinterestedly from Tenzin’s steely gaze to the city she yearned to be exploring. She wondered what Amon was doing—meditating? Probably not. It seemed like such a waste of time to her when she could be helping people or figuring out a way to stop the Equalists.

“Korra.” Tenzin’s voice brought her back to him. “I don’t want to force you, but I’m your master—you’re under my guidance and protection for the time being. You were accepted here for one reason, and the sooner you overcome this obstacle, the sooner you can become acquainted with the freedom you wish to have. After all, freedom and air are synonymous.”

She frowned and tucked a fist under her chin. Reluctantly, she admitted that he had a point. Republic City would have to wait a few hours. “Fine. What’s on the training schedule for today?”

“Once you’ve changed, we’ll practice circular movements and breathing, since you showed some progress on meditation during our last session. But don’t assume we won’t return to mediation regularly. It’s very important that you learn how to put aside your worldly concerns and focus only on the energy of life around you.”

With that, Korra trudged away to change into her Air Nomad attire. When she returned, Tenzin led her to the training fields, where the airbending children were already practicing.

“Great, she’s here! Let’s get started!” Ikki squealed, dismounting her air scooter. She and her siblings formed a triangle formation.

“What’s going on?”

“The kids would like to try a new technique on you, if you wouldn’t mind,” Tenzin explained, crossing his arms. Nodding toward his children, he prompted, “Take the position in the middle.”

Curious, Korra did as he instructed. She glanced from Meelo to Ikki to Jinora.

“We’re going to assist you with your circular movements, since you destroyed our training equipment last time,” Jinora said. Keeping her limbs loose, she reared her arms back and shoved a gust of air toward Korra. It clung to her clothing and spun her around a few times, but she wobbled and nearly collided with Ikki, who twirled out of the way before she could.

“You need to let the wind guide you. If you try to force against it, you will fall,” Ikki advised, helping her up and pushing her back into the center of their formation. She repeated Jinora’s movements and sent a spiral of air.

This time, Korra allowed herself to be guided. The world spun in a blur of colors around her, making her sick. Puffing out her cheeks, she pressed a panicked hand to her lips as her stomach quivered in nausea.

“Close your eyes!” Meelo ordered. That was all the warning he gave before he, too, forced her to twirl. “We don’t want you throwing up on us.”

Korra squeezed her eyes shut and lifted her heels so she could twist smoothly in her slippers. It helped to quell the nausea somewhat, but it lingered. The siblings dutifully kept the air moving around her.

Tenzin’s voice floated toward her. “Just as I instructed during our mediation, clear your mind. Don’t let your daily worries impede your freedom. Concentrate only on breathing and allowing the wind to carry you. Place your trust in its guidance. Maintain your body’s equilibrium to flawlessly execute the form.”

She inhaled, then exhaled. The cool air whipped around her, unchanging and constant. It fluttered her tunic and tangled through her dark hair. It caressed her exposed skin and whispered all around her. In her mind, it was Amon, wrapping around her possessively and murmuring darkly into her ears.

Her eyes snapped open, and she careened from the wind tunnel, landing at Meelo’s feet with a pained groan. She dug the heels of her hands into her eyes and growled. She was hopelessly distracted, unable to concentrate without thinking of the Equalist leader in some way. Why did her mind have to torture her so? Spirits, she wanted _more._

“Well, that was decent for your second try,” Tenzin said. “You placed your trust in the wind, but something obviously caused you to falter. You must learn to let this hindrance go. If it impedes your sense of freedom, it’ll only continue to cause trouble for you.”

“Don’t I know it,” Korra muttered distastefully under her breath.

“Don’t let it discourage you.” Ikki pouted at her, squatting in front of her fallen form. “Just keep trying. We can come up with other methods if this isn’t working for you.”

“No, you shouldn’t have to go out of your way for me. This technique is fine,” she dismissed, returning to her position in the center of the triangle. “I’m ready again.”

The cycle began again.

Amon still drifted through her mind, but she found it easier to remain on her feet when she didn’t fight against him. Her mind raged at the thought of allowing him to control her and keep her from mastering her bending, so she didn’t let him. She _refused_ to let him. With calm, gentle breaths, she tilted her head back and accepted the invisible guidance. Her trust grew, as did her balance. Her nausea faded, and she didn’t falter.

The Avatar hardly realized when the airbending siblings stopped manipulating the air around her, for she was lost to the world. She never knew she could feel so relaxed, like she was part of the air.

Once again, Tenzin’s voice jerked her back to the present. “Well done, Korra.”

Korra snapped out of it and stared, wide-eyed. “What? Did I airbend?!” She immediately threw out her hands and unsuccessfully tried to produce gusts of wind across the grassy field. The trio of children snickered at her dramatic attempts.

“No, you didn’t airbend, but you were able to continue the circular movements on your own. You appeared to be in a meditative state. Did you let go of your hindrance?”

Her arms dropped to her sides, and, sheepish, she glanced at him. “No. I find that trying to force something from my mind makes it stronger. It keeps coming back to me, striking again and again. But, if I accept it, it’s like… like the wind around me, you know? It can touch and redirect me, but it can’t stop me.”

Tenzin nodded. “Accepting that something simply is. There are more paths than clearing your thoughts. I should’ve known it wouldn’t work with you.”

“He means you’re too stubborn to let go,” Jinora supplied helpfully. “You stress and obsess over your problems until they go away—if they ever do.”

Korra shot her a bland look, reminiscent of the one Amon had given her the day before. She hardly realized she was mimicking him.

“It’s not a terrible thing; it’s just different from what I teach my children,” Tenzin said. “This simply means you’re attached to the world, which is why you excel at earthbending. But, you know, waterbending isn’t much different from airbending. In both, there’s spirituality and flowing with the movements of your element.”

“I should’ve been reincarnated as the next Earth Kingdom Avatar,” Korra agreed, “or Fire Nation. They just connect better with my personality. I have trouble falling back to defense; I’m all offensive.”

“This is a large part of why airbending eludes you. Airbending, like waterbending, is almost completely defensive. The only major difference is that water can be used to redirect an attack back at its source. With the air, you evade and avoid. You allow your opponent to use up his strength while you preserve yours.”

“That kind of sounds like my next lesson,” she said, uneasy. “Avoiding while you guys attack.”

The children grinned toothily at her.

“That does sound like something they would enjoy,” Tenzin responded with an amused shake of his head. “But, for now, let’s continue. We’ll work up to the point where you can hold your form without any assistance.”

* * *

* * *

“One, two, punch!” Bolin muttered to himself, lifting earth discs into the air and sending them sailing into the net across the room. With a rigid stance, he was unmovable and fierce, and his discs struck their target with crippling precision.

Behind him, Mako tossed fiery punches in Korra’s direction, sending arches of fire, which she countered with knife-like slashes of water. They danced around each other, brows furrowed in concentration. Asami, perched on the couch with a newspaper in her lap, was content to observe.

Having trained for most of the day, the Avatar was struggling against the weariness settling over her tense form. While airbending wasn’t particularly stressful on the body, it drained her mentally and emotionally. Coupled with the rigorous dodging and attacking she was perfecting against Mako’s firebending, she was beginning to reach her limit. Still, she fought through her exhaustion, narrowing her eyes in determination.

Mako inhaled deeply to produce a particularly vicious jet of flames, and she spotted her opening. She leaped over his onslaught, arms outstretched, with trails of water following in her wake. The fire harmlessly dissipated below her, though the heat was intense at her feet, and she landed, flinging one watery attack after another.

The spray of water connected with Mako’s center, sending him teetering backward. The second quickly followed, knocking him from his feet. He landed on his back with a choked gasp.

Both Korra and Asami rushed to his side. “Are you okay?” they demanded simultaneously before glancing at each other with quirked brows.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he dismissed, laughing. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. “Nice hit, Korra. Our training is really paying off, huh?”

She nodded tiredly, helping him to his feet. “We’ll win the championship, for sure.”

“Well, we can safely say that losing won’t be a question of our skill,” Bolin added cheerfully. “We know how to operate like a team, we’ve got the moves, and we’re Team Avatar! We can _almost_ infiltrate an Equalist rally without being caught, so this should be nothing.”

“My father has already paid the ante for you guys, and he’s having the uniforms embroidered with the logo of his company. They’ll be ready within the next day,” Asami said, returning to her spot on the couch after moving her newspaper aside. When Mako joined her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, she wrinkled her nose at the scent of his sweat. Nonetheless, she leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Things are really moving along now.”

“Speaking of things moving along, I met a carpenter in the prison, and he agreed to get a team of people who can fix the Midnight Abode.” Korra paused to chug her cup of water and wipe the sweat from her brow. “As soon as they get out, we’ll do some work to make it habitable again.”

“That’s good news. Where are the supplies coming from?” Mako asked.

“And I’m sure they’ll want to be paid, right?” Bolin chimed in.

Hesitant, Korra glanced from brother to brother. “Err… I guess I hadn’t thought that through. I really wish I had a budget to work with. I mean, I’d love to be able to pay them for their work, but I don’t even have money to buy everything to do the repairs.”

“I hope you didn’t forget what I said,” Asami interjected, flicking her hair over her shoulder. “My father would be happy to contribute to your projects if they directly benefit the nonbenders. I can ask him for a donation.”

Korra groaned. “I know… but I feel uncomfortable asking him for so much money. He already paid for our pro-bending entry, which is more money than I could ever hope to earn.”

“Well, how else are you supposed to get it?” she asked. “You need a benefactor for all those big ideas you have, and I’m sure he’s more than willing. With all that money, he should be able to put it to good use improving the city.”

“That’s true,” she conceded gruffly. “But I’m still going to find another way to fund my team as soon as possible. I don’t want to bother him with it.”

_Especially if he’s an Equalist. I don’t know if I should trust him…_ Korra fretted.

“Okay, if you want to. I’ll ask him tonight.”

“Thanks, Asami.”

“It’s not a problem. Besides, I’m part of the team, too. I want to do something to help.”

* * *

* * *

_Korra was seated in a meadow, looking down into a glittering stream that snaked past the grassy precipice she was perched on. It lapped at the dry earth, and the sound blended with the mutterings of the nature encircling her. The moon hung impossibly large in the sky, illuminating the dew on every blade of the lush grass around her in a breathtaking display. She could see her own reflection as clearly as if the water were smooth glass. Mako’s crimson scarf was laying loosely around her neck. She reached up to touch its soft fabric and smiled at herself in the water, noting that she was dressed in her Equalist disguise. Her boots were curled up behind her, and she rested on her hip. She kept herself upright with one hand._

_A man knelt at her side, but her eyes never left the water. She didn’t flinch when he placed his hand over hers, stilling her movement across the scarf. He unwrapped it from her shoulders and tossed it into the stream. Korra’s half-lidded gaze followed the gentle ripples of its impact, and she raised her hand in farewell as it sank to the riverbed._

_Turning her head, she smiled up at the familiar white mask that greeted her. She lifted her hand and ran her fingers over its ivory features while Amon threaded a hand through her hair. They were frozen like that, silently contemplative of each other—strangers slowly becoming more._

* * *

* * *

_Pinned beneath his possessive form, Korra’s lips parted in a silent gasp when his teeth nipped at the curve of her neck. The sensation raised a smattering of goosebumps, and she shivered. His fingers wandered over the generous swell of her hips, dipping with her narrow waist. He snagged her wrists, guiding them into place above her head. With them captured in one fist, his other hand was free to grasp her chin and lift her face to his._

_Through hazy eyes, she watched as his lips lifted into a handsome smile. His skin was pale, unmarred, and a few unruly strands of hair hung in front of his glacial gaze. His nose, long and thin, brushed against her cheek when he leaned down to press kisses to her ear and take her earlobe between his lips. He squeezed her wrists tighter together and slid a knee between hers._

_Amon bombarded her senses with a combination of tenderness and domination, leaving her teetering at the brink of the abyss. He refused to let her touch him, teasing her growing feelings into a whirlwind that threatened to toss her over the edge. She was helpless beneath him, and the vulnerability stirred something within her that caused her heart to race and her limbs to squirm against his unrelenting straddle._

_But she didn’t want to be free._

* * *

* * *

Several days passed by in a blur. Korra, under the strain of constant training, found it harder than usual to wake up in the mornings. It wasn’t only because she was tired and wanted to continue sleeping; she also wanted to enjoy the last few moments of her increasingly frequent dreams. Every night, she was visited by the Equalist leader, and the fantasies became more passionate the more she yearned for his presence. She hadn’t heard from or seen him in four days.

As much as she hated to admit it, she needed to see him, but she didn’t know how to find him without taking a huge risk. She couldn’t simply walk into Equalist territory and demand that they take her to him. She faintly smiled in amusement at the thought of how they would react—how _he_ would react.

Korra often wondered what he thought of her. Was she really just a grand spectacle to end his glorious revolution on—or begin on, rather, when he took his plans outside of Republic City? Or did he sit in his own bedroom, as conflicted as she, dreaming about encounters that could never happen?

_No_ , she gruffly told herself. _That’s stupid. A man like that wouldn’t waste his time with daydreaming. If he really wanted something, he would take it._

Not the first time, she recalled their first kiss, and it invoked an anxious flutter within her. She wanted him to kiss her again, to touch her, to wrap his arms around her and hold her close. She wanted him to show that she wasn’t just an object in his eyes.

What did he really think of her? She was haunted by the _what ifs_ , stuck in a loop of obsessing over it, though she already knew what his answer would be.

_You’re a mere child, Avatar,_ he’d say. _Furthermore, you’re the icon of benders. You are nothing more than a pawn in my scheme—one that will be crushed on the way to victory._

Korra was prepared to accept it. She had no other choice, but it was a bitter resignation. The idea of him never returning her tentative feelings sent a sharp pang through her heart. She sighed, long and suffering. Her feelings for Mako hadn’t been nearly as complex as her feelings for Amon. Why did this have to happen?

* * *

* * *

The sudden arrival of taxis had Korra looking up from the supplies she was busy unloading. She raised her hand in greeting when nonbenders piled out from the Satomobiles and gathered at the entrance to the Midnight Abode.

“I’ve got this!” Asami announced, sauntering up to the waiting taxis and withdrawing yuans from her pocket.

“Well, well, well, look who’s out and ready to get to work!” Korra called to the group, dropping an armful of planks in her messy pile and walking toward them. They stared in awe at the abandoned homes; the damage and litter hardly seemed to faze them when they were faced with the opportunity to move into real homes.

“We’ll go ahead and take stock of the repairs needed in each apartment,” Qiang said. “Do you have anything the women and children can do in the meantime?“

“Of course. Thanks to Hiroshi Sato’s donations, there’s a lot that needs to be done. We’ve got plants and trees that need to be arranged and planted. If you wouldn’t mind,” she said, nodding at the fairer gender.

“We would love to work with the plants,” Lihua said warmly. She and the rest of the women, along with their fussing children, surrounded a cart spilling with potted foliage and immediately began sorting through the selection.

“The rest of you… Well, I won’t pretend to know what I’m doing with all of this, but an inspector already came out and calculated the damage. This is apparently what you need,” Korra said, leading the men to the piles she had made. At their disposal were also sets of tools, easily enough for the large group to delegate. “Since you’re the experts, I’ll let you get started, and my friends and I can jump in wherever we’re needed.”

Satisfied with what they were given to work with, the men distributed the tools and split into small groups.

“Each of you will receive payment for your effort. Work hard, and let’s get this done so you have a place to live!” Mako called out. He picked up an armload of roofing tiles and followed some men into the first apartment.

“High energy, people! Double time!” Bolin bellowed encouragingly, transporting the copper pipes needed for the second apartment.

The workers threw themselves into their respective tasks, working hard. As hour after hour flew by, the borough transformed before their eyes.

“Excellent work, team! It’s time to start wrapping this up so we can get some rest!” Korra yelled to be heard over the noise. As she swept the buildings with a critical eye, she noted with pleasure the dramatic change that had taken place.

The plants were attractively packed into the ground, and the gardens had been cleared of glass fragments and discarded trash. The roofs gleamed with fresh tiles, the windows were no longer shattered or cracked, and the staircases were sturdy and gleaming under a fresh layer of wood gloss. A new sense of life had been breathed into the sector.

The men and women assembled at the southwestern gate to stand back and admire what they had done. Their faces, smudged with dirt and grime, beamed wearily at their new home. Although it was somewhat chilly with the encroaching evening, sweat poured from their foreheads. Couples embraced tightly, and eyes swam with tears of happiness. Everyone was abuzz with the realization that they would be able to sleep in real beds, to have privacy after so long of none.

“Enjoy the fruits of your hard work, guys. First thing tomorrow morning, we’ll be out and about looking for jobs so we can get that rent paid!” Bolin cheerfully told them, scratching at Pabu’s silky fur.

“With the yuans I’m handing out, you’ll be able to hire a taxi to help you look for jobs,” Asami said, working her way around the group. “It should also be enough to pay for food and necessities for a few weeks as long as you’re conservative with it.”

While the people filtered by Team Avatar, thanking them and exchanging pleasantries, Korra noticed that a young couple hung back, appearing remarkably guilty. She approached them. “What’s wrong? Don’t you want to get some sleep? You guys must be tired after all that work.”

The man looked up at her, frowning. “Avatar Korra, my wife and I appreciate the opportunity to move off the streets, but we must respectfully decline.”

Korra stared uncomprehendingly. “Huh? Why?”

“You see… we’re benders,” the frail-looking woman mumbled. “We hardly belong here.”

Mako, Bolin, and Asami overheard the conversation and drifted over.

“What difference does that make?” Mako asked. “You worked on the borough just like everyone else, so you have every right to live here.”

“We were under the impression that, if they ever found out that we can bend, they wouldn’t want us in their family,” the green-eyed man continued hesitantly. “We hid our abilities so we could make allies. We can’t, in good conscience, live here without revealing our secret.”

“But it just doesn’t seem right to bring it up after hiding it for so long,” the woman quickly added. “They trusted us, and we were dishonest.”

“They’ll understand. They no longer fear benders, and I know they’ll be able to accept that some of their friends have been benders since the beginning,” Asami encouraged warmly. “If anything, the bond is strengthened because you were suffering right along with them the whole time. You helped to rebuild what you lost.”

“C’mon, tell them,” Korra added with a smile. “Then get some rest for tomorrow.”

“Yes, you’re right. We’ve shared our lowest point with these people, and we consider them our brothers and sisters. Thank you for everything.” The earthbending couple bowed to Team Avatar and joined their friends.

Korra’s smile grew as she watched the nonbenders welcome them with open arms.


	12. A Political Venture

**XII.**

A day of enlightenment, in all things—

_(Underneath him, I’ve already lost.)_

* * *

* * *

Having spent most of the morning and some of the afternoon trailing after a group of nonbenders who were looking for work to be able to afford their new apartments, Korra was sufficiently ready for a distraction. Although she was ecstatic that a few of them had succeeded, she was growing disinterested. Naturally, she blamed her sudden lack of enthusiasm on the fact that she still had not seen Amon. The masked man was a limitless source of entertainment, and, if nothing else, she yearned to be able to exchange banter that quickly escalated into pointless arguing.

She inwardly scoffed at herself. She didn’t need the Equalist leader to be able to enjoy her time in Republic City. There was plenty of adventure to have without his becoming involved. Tenzin was probably expecting her to return to Air Temple Island immediately after her business was concluded, but she was contemplating the next way she could stir up some trouble to amuse herself.

Once she escorted her designated group back to their homes in the Midnight Abode borough, she met up with the other members of Team Avatar, who had done the same with their mornings.

“Any luck?” she asked, leaping onto Naga’s saddle. The polar bear dog arched her back, stretching her limbs in preparation for traveling.

“Some,” Asami responded. She climbed into her Satomobile with Mako and Bolin close behind. “Some gang members had scared away a few employees in the nearby shopping district, so they were quick to hire a few from my group. I didn’t think it would be a good idea to work in businesses frequently terrorized by the triads, but they said the money was worth it.”

“Your brand of hope is terrifying and awe-inspiring at the same time,” Bolin remarked from the backseat of the Satomobile. He folded his arms over the door and peered up at Korra with adoration. “You plucked broken people from the streets, clothed them with some pretty words, and, now, they feel like they can take on entire triads without flinching.”

Mako frowned and glanced back at the lingering nonbenders who chatted happily, unaware, on their front lawns. “How exactly are these people supposed to protect themselves if Red Monsoon—or any gang, for that matter—decides to invade and claim this as their territory? You may have the fear of your title backing you, but there are hundreds of people who wouldn’t mind kicking these defenseless people out of their homes. They’ve got to know you’re not constantly here keeping watch.”

Korra leaned back to observe the clouds in the sky, snuggling deeper into her warm parka. “I had a crazy idea…”

“Uh-oh!” Bolin snickered good-naturedly. “Can’t wait to hear this.”

“I need to make sure before I can decide, but…” She bit her lip, unable to meet her friends’ eyes. Knowing what their reactions were going to be, it was difficult to admit that she was considering trusting an Equalist chi-blocker. Her eyes flicked back over to lock with Mako’s. “Remember how we were talking about learning more about chi-blocking to protect ourselves from the Equalists?”

The firebender’s expression grew wary. “Yeah?”

“Well, I… kind of met a chi-blocking instructor who _may_ be interested in teaching us.”

As Korra anticipated, her words were met with anything but excitement. The group was struck silent, visibly startled by the tidbit of information. To their credit, they didn’t immediately shoot the idea down; they took their time digesting the possibilities before the questions came.

“A chi-blocking instructor… meaning an Equalist? Meaning someone who actively follows Amon and is devoted to removing bending? _Meaning our enemy?”_ Bolin asked with growing disbelief. He fell back against the seat, searching his companions’ faces for answers. “Why would we ever trust one of Amon’s instructors?”

“Yes, she _was_ an Equalist, and, yes, she _did_ follow Amon.” Korra shifted in the saddle. “I only spoke with her once when I was visiting the prison. She was captured from Dragon Flats in the last raid we did. We talked for some time, and she seemed sincere in wanting to help us.”

“Of course, she seemed sincere, Korra. Deception is the game Amon plays, so it wouldn’t surprise me that he sent this chi-blocker to mislead us into thinking she’s trustworthy. Once she gets close, she can chi-block us while we’re vulnerable and deliver us straight to Amon,” Mako reasoned.

“I don’t think she was sent to do anything. Amon couldn’t have known we were going to capture his instructors, and he has no way of contacting her while she’s in prison. If she’s planning anything, which I doubt, it’s on her own agenda.” Seeing that her friends were still unconvinced and a little apprehensive, Korra pressed, “Come on, guys. We can’t learn chi-blocking any other way right now. We’d have to travel the world to find someone willing to teach us, and we don’t have time for that. I can’t leave the city. If I left, I would be handing free reign to the Equalists. Just let me talk to Beifong about her credibility, then we can go from there. All right?”

“She does make a good point,” Asami began hesitantly. “Chi-blockers wouldn’t be easy to find, seeing as how they’re automatically assumed to be Equalists. They wouldn’t want that kind of attention with the task force actively hunting them.”

“Do we _really_ need chi-blocking?” Mako argued.

“Yes!” Korra exclaimed, a bit more passionate than she intended, especially when her hands threw themselves into the air. “None of you have been chi-blocked yet, but it’s a _horrible_ feeling. It makes you feel weak, pathetic. Your bending is taken away, and your whole body feels like… like… like a useless noodle!”

“That does sound pretty terrible—but so does being backstabbed and hand-delivered to Amon.” Bolin rested his chin on his fist and weighed the options aloud. “Be at risk for chi-blocking or attempt to learn it and risk being backstabbed… Hmm. That’s a tough one.”

“ _Or_ learn chi-blocking and avoid those completely,” the Avatar retorted with irritation creeping into her tone. She could feel Naga growing very restless under her, and she swayed with the polar bear dog’s shifting. “Just let me take care of the details. If anything unexpected happens, I’ll take full responsibility and try my best to prevent it. I promise.”

“I trust you,” the earthbender said with an optimistic grin. “What’s one chi-blocker against all of us, anyway? We can handle it.”

Korra smiled gratefully at him, but her smile faded when Mako, ever the critical thinker and naysayer of their group, turned his serious gaze upon her once again. “Just answer me this, Korra: How does training nonbenders in chi-blocking make us any different from the Equalists? You’re taking people who don’t have any way to defend themselves and turning them into soldiers. Should we expect you to start walking around in a mask, too?”

The pointed look he gave her drove the point home; they hadn’t forgotten about catching her sneaking into her room with a suspicious disguise.

“Korra is the solution,” Bolin added unhelpfully. His joke went unappreciated, though Asami offered a weak smile to lighten the mood, to no avail.

It should have stung, but Korra’s face was blank. She held firm to her resolve despite the lack of support. “There is nothing wrong with giving people the tools they need to survive. The deciding factor is whether you force them to use those tools or not.”

With that, she began easing Naga into a walk. She glanced one last time at Asami and Mako, both still indecisive, and then she urged her familiar into a run, heading for the police headquarters to take care of her unfinished business.

* * *

* * *

_“So…”_ Korra drawled, leaning a hip against the wall next to the chief of police, crossing her arms and smirking slightly. A panting Naga sat down next to her and wagged a happy tail.

The elder woman glanced at her, unamused. She dismissed the officer she had been speaking with and turned her attention to the Avatar and her furry companion. Despite her weary features, attesting to someone who was severely overworked and probably underpaid, her eyes were as sharp as ever. “Yes?”

She blinked at Lin. “That’s it? No sarcastic remark about me bothering you again?”

“It appears so. The last few days have been uneventful for the most part…” she trailed off and frowned, her mind elsewhere. A few seconds passed in silence before she shook herself out of it. “I suppose I can spare a few moments. So, I noticed the task force hasn’t been busy since the chi-blockers were captured. Care to explain?”

“Well, Councilman Tarrlok has been stressed. He and I agreed that we should enjoy our latest victory and take care of other business for a while. Although, you seem bored. Should we get back to work and make some more arrests?”

“It would be best if you waited until our current cells were vacated, if you don’t mind.”

Korra chuckled and briefly turned her attention away to the people rushing through the foyer with stacks of important-looking documents in hand. The activity of the police headquarters was nonstop; every time she entered the building, she knew to dodge the employees that darted from Administration to Prisoner Affairs and vice versa.

Even without new arrests, the Metalbending Police Force, along with the other various peacekeepers and administration, never idled. With such a diligent organization watching over and maintaining the city, how did crime even hope to exist? How did Amon and his massive forces manage to slip around undetected? Such questions were probably the cause for the lines of stress in Lin’s face, and, not looking to start an argument, she kept them to herself for a sleepless night.

“Well, I’m here for two reasons,” Korra began.

“Which are?”

“First off, the last time I was here, I spoke to one of the chi-blocking instructors.”

“I’m assuming you’re referring to the cooperative one, Nini. She was the only one allowed to join your friends in their cells for the information she provided.”

“Yeah, Nini. I came to ask you about her credibility.”

A surprised eyebrow jutted high on Lin’s forehead. “And why does her credibility matter to you?”

“She offered to teach chi-blocking to my friends and me, and I want to know if I can trust her before I accept. I figured that you or one of your officers interrogated her and could vouch one way or the other. My friends…” Here, she paused to frown as she recalled their discouraging reactions. “They’re hesitant, but they can understand the importance of protecting against chi-blocking.”

_I think,_ she added quietly.

Lin eyed her with her usual stern air, but thoughtfulness soon twisted her features. “That’s true. Chi-blocking is an invaluable tool to the Equalists, but, even if you take that away from them, they’re still heavily equipped with other weapons.”

“Weapons that don’t take away bending.”

“They still have a weapon that does that,” Lin retorted wryly.

“He can’t be everywhere at once, and I’m not afraid of him.” Her fist subconsciously connected with the palm of her other hand to convey confidence, though it felt half-hearted even to her. She _was_ afraid of him and his capabilities.

“If you’re asking me to make the decision as to whether you should allow the instructor into your team or not, you’ll be disappointed. It’s in my nature to be suspicious, and I wouldn’t place my trust in someone who followed my enemy. She had some information that will prove helpful in the future, and she supplied it with minimal reluctance. This indicates one of three things: Either she truly feels no loyalty to the Equalists at this point, she tends to flip sides so it works out in her favor, or she has a secret agenda for befriending the Avatar.”

“But would she really go so far as to have herself locked in prison to fulfill a secret agenda? That’s where most of my doubt comes from. I don’t think she’s so blindly loyal.”

“Tarrlok would glare at me for saying this, but, during a war, you use every tactic available to you to achieve victory. Don’t cloud your judgment when dealing with her, but, also, don’t allow a possible resource to go to waste if you feel it would be beneficial.”

“You’re saying I should learn from her?”

“I’m saying it’s your decision. She could try to sabotage your plans, but she could also be an asset. A leader, even one as unconventional as yourself, considers all angles before making what he or she feels is the right choice. Either way, be prepared to gracefully accept the consequences.”

“That sounds ominous. So… I _shouldn’t_ trust her?”

Lin snorted. “It would be best if you learned from experience. Go with your instinct, I’d say.”

It was good advice, but Korra chewed on her lip in lingering indecisiveness. “She’ll be released soon?”

“Tomorrow.”

“All right. I’ll try to learn chi-blocking from her,” she finally decided. “Now, the second reason I’m here is for Mr. Gan-Lan. I’m in need of funding for my projects, so I need to speak with him.”

“You’re aware that he’s being investigated due to possible Equalist involvement, correct? Surely you haven’t forgotten the weaponry we discovered in his storage facilities. His factories have been shut down, and he has no access to his bank account in here.”

“I know. I need to speak to him before I decide, but I have a hunch I’d be interested in sharing depending on how the conversation goes.”

“‘A hunch’? You intend to sway me on a _hunch?”_

“I can’t explain right now, but it’s important.” Their relationship was frosty, edging on outright hostile at the worst of times, so she knew the chief had no reason to agree to her request. Nonetheless, her eyes pleaded with her. “Please let me speak to him. You can listen in on the conversation if you want; I have nothing to hide.”

Whether it was sympathy or a lack of better things to do, Lin acquiesced with an impatient sigh. “Very well. I’ll have my officers prepare an interrogation room for you and Gan-Lan. I _will_ be attending.”

“Thanks.” The brusque edge in Lin’s response did little to deter Korra’s smile, and she warmed with gratitude. If the conversation went the way she anticipated, she would be eternally grateful for what could be a major turning point in her plans for the city.

* * *

* * *

There was simply no way the man in front of Korra was the same one she met when she attended the investigation of his facilities. She took in his hunched posture, the downcast eyes. Even sparkling with tears, his eyes had been full of life and love—love for his precious company and its products. His hands were folded neatly in his lap, and he drooped with a defeat that pained her to look at. She stared at him in horror. “I thought you took care of your prisoners. He looks horrible!”

Lin immediately opened her mouth to defend her quality of care, but Gan-Lan beat her to it.

“N-no, don’t yell at her; it’s not her fault. I am taken care of, as well as any prisoner should expect. I’m just a little traumatized from what happened several evenings ago. Or… was it morning? I didn’t have a clock, so I don’t really know what time it was."

“What happened?” Korra prompted.

Lin was the one to answer the question. “A bloodbender broke into the headquarters late during the night shift a few days ago. The intruder tried to murder the Red Monsoon faction leader, but Gan-Lan woke up and alerted the patrol in time.”

Her lips parted in shock. “There’s a bloodbender in Republic City?”

_It can’t be Yakone… He’d be an old man if he’s still alive._

“It was the Equalist leader! Don’t try to tell me it wasn’t—those Equalists wouldn’t stop chattering about rumors of him being a bloodbender. Why would his own followers suspect such a thing? _Why,_ I ask!” He harrumphed with wild eyes. “He was going to murder me, too, I’m sure, but I foiled his plans. I would never follow a murderer or a hypocrite like that.”

Korra was stunned by his rambling admission. “You think Amon tried to kill him? That he’s really a bender?”

“As it would appear, but he couldn’t see any facial features,” Lin interjected appropriately. She didn’t appear convinced of the intruder’s identity. “Suinnak, the faction leader, is teetering on the brink of insanity at this point, so I don’t think we’ll ever get any details out of him. He’s hoarse, his mind is ill, and his frequent violent outbursts—”

“—are scaring me half to death!” Lau howled, ripping at his own hair like a haunted man. “I want a cell far away from him, but they won’t let me move to the other prison—even though I insist again and again that I have nothing to do with the Equalists!”

“I believe you,” Korra admitted softly. “Mr. Gan-Lan, I came here today with a proposition for you, if you wouldn’t mind listening to what I have to say.”

“I don’t have much of a choice,” he conceded, falling back in his chair and letting out a heavy sigh. “Let’s hear it.”

“Have you heard of the Underprivileged Relief Team?” At the negative shake of his head, she continued, “I formed it with the council’s approval and with the plan to improve the living conditions for the homeless population of Republic City. I’ve been able to move dozens of people into a borough that I took from the Red Monsoon Triad, and we repaired the damage with a donation from Hiroshi Sato. I’m currently looking for a new benefactor for my numerous, er, _expensive_ projects.”

Gan-Lan gawked at her. “You come to me after my precious Cabbage Corp has been shut down, and you’re cheeky enough to insist that I should give you money I can’t access? This is a cruel joke, Avatar, and I’ll have you know I’m not the least bit amused!”

“What if, in return, I promise you a few things I think you’d be interested in?”

“I highly doubt you could interest me with your petty promises,” he retorted rudely. “But try me.”

“In exchange for becoming my benefactor, I’ll make sure the people who are loyal to me buy their vehicles from Cabbage Corp. And…” she trailed off before regaining a strong conviction with the rest of her sentence, “…I will clear your name.”

Lin cleared her throat to break the stifling silence that followed. “A hunch, you said? I wouldn’t be promising freedom to a man on a hunch. That is, like he said, a cruel joke. I didn’t allow you to conduct this meeting with such sadistic purposes, Avatar.”

“Wait,” Gan-Lan muttered. He regarded the Avatar closely. “How can you clear my name?”

“You don’t supply the Equalists with their weaponry. Since you only employ benders, you’re considered their enemy and the competition to their real manufacturer. _Hiroshi Sato_ should be in your place in this prison for aiding the Equalists.” Throughout her explanation, her voice remained firm, but her insides twisted in guilt. She didn’t know how she was going to ever face Asami again now that she was trying to take away her remaining parent. She could only hope that the hunch was right and that Asami would understand it was for the best for everyone.

The stillness that followed Korra’s accusation was profoundly monumental.

* * *

* * *

Stars twinkled in the clear night sky when Korra dragged herself from one of the several Water Tribe specialty cuisine restaurants. Delicacies she hadn’t realized she missed when she moved to the city—roasted quail shark, sea prune dumplings, seaweed noodles with a light broth—sat in her content stomach. She leaned against the wall outside of the restaurant.

Naga, wolfing down the last bits of meat that the shopkeeper had placed out for her, was comfortably curled up at her side. Korra watched the few remaining citizens milling about with no clear destination. She, like them, were blissful under the sparkling heavens and breathing the fresh, chilled air.

In this neighborhood, Naga hardly received a second glance because the people were familiar with polar bear dogs and any other creatures native to the Southern Water Tribe. Korra could hardly believe she hadn’t visited before now; she felt so relaxed, at ease with the homes and decor that reminded her so plainly of her own childhood home.

She had been unable to restrain herself from stroking the silky pelts and admiring the mounted animal heads in the restaurant, and, when she did, she reminisced about her father carefully cleaning the kills he brought back from his hunts. He and her mother created a variety of comfortable furniture and decorative hangings with the parts they didn’t eat or dry in storage.

The pain of missing her parents brought back the guilt she had buried while she stuffed her face full of her favorite dishes. She sighed, sliding down to the sidewalk and leaning against Naga’s side.

“Am I doing the right thing, Naga?” she asked, watching her companion’s ears perk up in acknowledgement. “I feel horrible for selling out Asami’s father, but I know what I heard. By keeping it a secret, I’d just endanger countless more lives; he would continue making their terrifying weaponry.”

Even though the polar bear dog couldn’t speak, Korra took comfort in gazing into her eyes. The soulful orbs were glazed under the light of the moon and stars, and they stared unblinkingly back at her. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Naga’s, allowing her eyelids to drift shut. “I’m avoiding her. We had practice scheduled today, but I skipped it so I wouldn’t have to see her. Cowardly, right?”

_If everything goes as planned tomorrow, Mr. Sato will be arrested. I don’t want Asami to know I’m the one who ordered the investigation, but, at the same time…_ She considered the words Lin had spoken to her, about gracefully accepting the consequences of her actions. _No, I can’t hide behind my actions and let others take the blame. I’m the Avatar, and I’m expected to act like a leader. I do what I do with the people’s best interests at heart._

Conflicted feelings aside, she was confident that everything would work out, including the upcoming chi-blocking training. Having spoken briefly to Nini before leaving the police headquarters, she scheduled for her to be escorted to Air Temple Island once she was released. She knew that permission from Tenzin first would have been more appropriate, but, with the guilt eating away at her, the airbending master would have been able to sense that something was wrong. How could he be expected to accept her decision when she was less than self-assured?

Once she had time to compose herself, she would go straight to Tenzin and talk her plan out with him. He was sensible and patient, but—perhaps preparing a bit of a speech and organizing her thoughts beforehand would be beneficial. After all, the delivery was _very_ important in a matter as delicate as this one.

Naga began growling softly, snapping her out of her thoughts. The polar bear dog climbed to her feet and took a few steps forward, peering farther down the street. Korra opened her eyes and followed the trajectory.

A man strolled away in the distance, his hands tucked into his pockets, and he was passing leisurely under the street lamps. A long charcoal coat fell to his knees, and his dark hair brushed his shoulders. His posture was impeccable, his strides long and purposeful. She couldn’t see his face from where she was seated. Although she didn’t understand Naga’s hostility for this passerby, she never disregarded her keen instincts.

Korra pushed to her feet and shadowed him at a lengthy distance. At first, he seemed to have a clear destination in mind, but, when she started trailing after him, he became aware of her presence. She cursed under her breath when he quickened his pace and turned an abrupt corner. Her footsteps had been silent, and Naga, understanding the concept of stealth and knowing she lacked it, was even farther behind. There’s no way, with his back turned, that he could have known she was behind him.

In a quick decision, she darted into an alleyway and used a cluster of trash cans to spring onto the roof of the building the man had disappeared behind. She crept across it and, holding her breath, peeked over the far edge. The stranger had paused to lean against the wall of a perpendicular alley, his face buried in a newspaper. She scoffed silently at the display. He obviously had no confidence in her if he expected her to fall for his trick.

Naga was crouched below near the trash cans, ready to cut off the man’s exit if he fled, so she moved to block his other exit. Still holding her breath, she quietly edged forward. When she was preparing to leap down and take him by surprise, he discarded the newspaper and pushed away from the wall, continuing toward where Naga was hidden. He clenched his fists.

Korra landed behind him, dropping into a silent crouch.

The man hardly flinched, which grudgingly impressed her, when a giant polar bear dog flew out at him. With a few quick jabs at her, he effectively halted her initial assault, and her maw harmlessly snapped at him. Despite the attack, Naga remained resilient and raised her head to growl fiercely at him, baring her knife-point teeth in an intimidating display. She was weakened but fully capable of striking.

Naga was the least of his worries, he would find.

The stranger whipped around, but, before he could react, he was tackled to the ground by an irate Avatar. Their bodies collided painfully, and he grunted when his back made impact with the solid ground below him, knocking the air from his lungs. Naga hovered nearby, ready to intervene the instant it seemed like Korra didn’t have the upper hand.

“How _dare_ you touch Naga!” she yelled, pinning the man’s hands to the dirt on both sides of his head with thick coils of earth. She ignited a fist, intending to strike him, but the features of the man finally registered.

Her eyes widened. The red-hot fury fizzled from her vision and hands. Before he could take advantage of her momentary shock, she pressed her hands against his shoulders, clenching his waist in a deathly straddle and hooking her legs over his to cut off his ability to land a crippling blow to her spine with his knee. Her eyes darted with greedy intent over the handsome face that frequently haunted her dreams. “This is… unexpected.”

“Indeed.” Amon blanched. His attempts to dislodge her form were rebuked when she held on like an overgrown koala monkey. “This is what happens when I wander around distracted, I supp—”

“—What are you doing here? And without your mask?” she cut across him rudely.

“There is little sense in walking through Republic City as a widely known and malicious persona.” Amon took this moment to test the durability of the earth bindings, but he could do nothing more than twitch. “As to what I’m doing here… the same as you, I assume—walking the streets for some fresh air. Well, before I was unjustly assaulted, that is.”

“You don’t walk the streets for fresh air,” she retorted incredulously. “Were you looking for me? It seems odd that I should run into you the second time I come to this neighborhood.”

“I was _not_ looking for you. Is it so difficult to imagine that as a human I, too, enjoy such simple pleasures?” His cool eyes bore into her own, daring her to argue.

Korra frowned at him, but it was mostly directed at herself. She shouldn’t have needed a reminder that Amon, while terrifying, was also a person. Face-to-face with him, his infamous disguise nowhere in sight, it was impossible to see him as anything else. She had just reacted without thinking—a common occurrence when it came to her interactions with the Equalist leader. “I guess not…”

“Well, now that your curiosity has been properly sated, would you mind releasing me? I personally don’t enjoy lying in the dirt.” His tone was polite, but his flinty eyes said otherwise.

“I do mind.” She shifted atop his abdomen and, in doing so, absentmindedly appreciated the muscle tone that flexed in response. He was warm, and there was a tantalizing, masculine scent drifting up from him. She simply couldn’t give up so rare of an opportunity when it presented itself. Licking her lips, she minutely leaned forward and asked, “Why did you kiss me?”

Without the mask, Amon proved that he was very capable of making expressions other than cool indifference or mocking amusement. His mouth tightened in a vaguely uncomfortable way. “…Why does anyone kiss another person?”

“To show affection,” she said immediately, feeling her traitorous cheeks flush. While Amon contemplated her answer, she did her best to appear aloof but knew she was failing miserably. How could she when the object of her fascination was pinned beneath her? He was at her mercy, unable to escape until she allowed him to, and _that_ wasn’t something she could readily ignore.

_He smells so good,_ she thought dazedly.

“I was simply attracted to the passion in your words at the time,” he dismissed at last. “I’m a man, and it’s normal to feel these urges from time to time. I suggest you don’t twist it into more than what it was.”

His response sparked instant irritation, and it colored her tone. “By that logic, I suppose it’s normal for you to lift your mask and kiss women who insult you?”

Amon tilted his head and regarded her with ambiguity. “Are you jealous, Avatar?”

“No!” she snapped in a knee-jerk reaction. She gritted her teeth, inadvertently digging her nails into his shoulders as she neared his face. She felt emboldened by the jealousy she denied to harbor, encouraged by her lascivious dreams, and—

She wondered how he would react if _she_ were the one to kiss _him._

Amon hissed in discomfort. At her encroaching proximity, his voice came out softer, and his eyes warily darted from her lips back to her eyes. “This is a dangerous game you’re playing.”

“I’m not the one playing games,” she whispered fiercely against his smooth chin. Her mouth brushed his skin with each word. “This was your plan all along—seducing the Avatar to keep her off-balance while you take over the city. But it’ll _never_ work.”

Belying her words, she nuzzled his throat. Amon, perhaps against his will, proved that he wasn’t completely unaffected by her charm as a small noise left his parted lips. She chanced a glance at his eyes and found that he was staring down at her in disbelief.

“You insult me,” he said. “I don’t spend my time plotting about how to seduce a teenager.”

Korra didn’t know why that angered her, only that she had a point to prove. Without giving him time to react, she leaned forward and smashed their lips together. Her kisses were inexperienced as she peppered them to his unresponsive mouth. Growing desperate, she put more aggression into her gesture, but he still didn’t relent to her advances. She ripped away from him.

_I knew this was going to happen eventually. I can’t believe I just did that…_ she scolded herself, unable to keep herself from shrinking in shame and humiliation.

Her momentary lapse in concentration was the opening Amon had been looking for. He tore from the earth bindings and rolled them over to reverse their positions, pressing a gasp out of Korra with his sudden weight on top of her. Naga, sensing her distress, shot to her feet and growled lowly in warning.

Working his tense jaw, Amon ordered, “Calm your mutt, or I’ll be forced to subdue it.”

When Korra hesitated for a few seconds too long, Amon raised a hand in a manner that threatened chi-blocking or other such physical agony.

“Wait!”she yelped. Tilting her head back, she smiled weakly at her familiar. “Naga, it’s okay, girl. Don’t attack him.”

Sufficiently consoled, Naga settled down to her belly, but she remained watchful.

“It appears that you have feelings for me, Avatar,” Amon said bluntly. The realization wasn’t a smug or triumphant one; it was revealed with deadly seriousness.

Korra refused to look at him, and the sting of rejection kept her lips sealed on the matter. She knew how foolish she had acted and a denial would only exacerbate what was painfully obvious to both of them. “Just chi-block me and leave already.”

“You’re upset with me because I don’t return the feelings. I shouldn’t have to remind you that nothing pleasant could come of this. My devotion belongs first and foremost to my Revolution, and you oppose it. You’re only hurting yourself by allowing this weakness to enter your heart.”

Finally, she looked straight at him and glowered. “I’m well aware, Amon, but not all of us are unfeeling and insensitive. I didn’t ask for it; it happened when you kissed me— _seduced me._ You did this to me.”

His frown deepened into a scowl, breaking him from his indifference. “I disagree with your accusations; I’m neither unfeeling nor insensitive.”

“Prove me wrong, then,” she muttered challengingly, watching a muscle in his jaw twitch.

And he did, after only seconds of hesitation. Amon crushed her mouth to his in an unnecessarily forceful gesture. He poured his frustration into the kiss and tugged the tie from her hair to release her wolf-tail. He threaded his fingers through her chestnut locks, cradling the back of her head in his palm. His lips devoured hers, determined to win her challenge.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, sliding a hand up the back of it and tangling it in the dark hair at the nape. When his knee shifted and suggestively sank between hers, she jumped and accidentally bit down on his lower lip, earning a grunt. Parting from him with an apologetic frown, she watched as he flicked his tongue out to soothe the wound.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

Before he could say anything, she yanked him back down by the lapel of his coat and grazed her own tongue across the source of his discomfort, brushing his slightly as it retreated. She acted impulsively, thrusting both of them into unfamiliar territory—she crossed the line he had yet to dare to approach. Eager to explore, though her heart was pounding in terror and excitement combined, she pushed her tongue against the seam of his lips.

Amon’s free hand curled over her arm, and he parted his lips for her, briefly allowing her to tentatively enter his mouth and taste him before something compelled him to retreat. He buried his face in her neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the curve of flesh there. He swept his tongue over her rapid pulse as if in acknowledgment of her heightened sensitivity. A long exhale, fanning hot breath over the lingering saliva and stirring tiny hairs, prompted an eruption of goosebumps and a delirious little shudder and throaty moan from the Avatar.

“Nothing pleasant can come of this,” he repeated huskily, seemingly more to himself as a warning. He pulled away from her and put some feet of distance between them.

They eyed each other, and Korra realized she was trembling in delicious arousal that she had never experienced before. She panted softly, and disappointment overwhelmed her senses. She didn’t want it to end, though a small part of her was relieved that Amon had enough restraint to find a stopping point. It was enough to descry the telltale signs of his similar aroused state: a touch of color to his pale face, hooded eyes, dilated pupils, and labored breathing.

He cleared his throat and rose to his feet. Glancing at the back of his arm, he began brushing off the dirt clinging to the fabric of his coat with visible distaste.

Korra hesitantly approached him once she found her balance on shaky legs. Under his intense stare, she circled around and dusted the earth from his back. The Avatar knew the same fate had befallen her parka, but she didn’t dare to ask him to do the same for her. Once she had finished the small act of kindness, she granted him some space.

He shot her an inquisitive look.

“I suppose we did assault you, _a little,”_ she conceded. “It was the least I could do.”

They stood in awkward silence for several moments.

“Thank you.”

She nodded. Then a thought occurred. “So… you’re not from the Water Tribe, but your mother told you native fables as a child? Odd to see you in this particular district, by the way.”

“I’m free to wander the city as I please,” he rebuked testily. “I’ll be on my way now. It would be best if you let me enjoy the rest of my evening in peace. Good evening to you, Avatar.”

When she watched him go, she didn’t move to follow, though she really wanted to.

* * *

* * *

“Do you have everything you need?” Lin asked the chi-blocker waiting in front of her desk. Her sharp eyes roamed the woman’s weary, dirty features with an innate distrust. In her opinion, releasing Nini back into the city was a potentially hazardous situation, but her job was to enforce the law, not criticize it. There was nothing binding her to the prison any longer, so she was free to go.

“Yes, ma’am,” Nini replied evenly. When prompted by an officer at her side, she held up her heavy steel cuffs to be removed. “What I have on me now is all I had when I arrived.”

Lin gave a grunt of acknowledgment and pushed a piece of paper across her desk for the woman to survey. She set a pen down next to it in a not-too-subtle request to use it. “One last thing before we set you free: These are questions the city council wants your opinion on. Your answers will be considered in the future revisions to the prison and treatment of its inhabitants.”

The chi-blocker minutely arched an eyebrow but did as she asked. She began filling in the questionnaire with scratchy strokes of the pen.

“As requested by the Avatar as a sort of rehabilitation, you’re expected on Air Temple Island to teach chi-blocking in a war effort against the Equalist movement. Hail a taxi and pay the driver with this.” She placed a few yuans, courtesy of Korra, next to the sheet of paper. “Do your best to stay out of trouble. If I see you here again, I promise you, the punishment will be much worse.”

“I understand.” Nini pocketed the money, returned the pen, and pushed her completed questionnaire back toward the chief of police, who tossed it in her outbox tray without looking at it.

Lin sat back and steepled her fingers together. “You’re free to go. My officers will escort you to the street for your own safety. Once you’re in the taxi, it’s your decision what happens from that point on.”

With those parting words, the chi-blocker was escorted out of the police headquarters. They disappeared from her sight, and she dropped her eyes back to the proposal waiting beneath her nose. Her gaze skimmed the words, but her preoccupied mind failed to register them. Thoroughly distracted, she decided to deal with it later.

Lin pushed her chair back and made her way down to the prisons. Her path took her through the right door, which was now locked with a key only she and her captain possessed. Almost immediately upon entering, the smell of vomit assaulted her, and she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

“Again, Suinnak?” she demanded, exasperated, coming to a stop in front of the first of the two prisoners in the high-security unit—not counting a few unruly Equalists currently spending time in solitary confinement at the end of the passage. Gan-Lan was slumbering in his cell, granting her the privacy to ask her questions.

A puddle of stomach acid sat next to its owner, a veritable shell of a man. Despite the stench, there wasn’t much to it; Suinnak ate as little as he needed to survive simply because they forced him to. It made for a sickening sight, invoking an inkling of pity in the hardened chief’s heart. Considering what he had gone through, his crimes didn’t seem to matter so much in that moment. She knelt so she could see his drooping face. “Feeling any better today?”

The only indication that he heard her was to incline his face in her direction, though his dull eyes didn’t leave his hands, which were curled in his lap.

“I’ll take that as a ‘no.’” She silently took in his unhealthy features as she collected her thoughts. “I wonder if Tarrlok managed to squeeze anything useful out of you during your interrogation. He certainly made an impact.”

Tarrlok’s name wrung a violent flinch from Suinnak, and his eyes darted up to meet hers. He appeared no less than haunted, and he licked his cracked, dry lips. A gruesome necklace of yellow and purple bruises encircled his neck, attesting to the severity of his trauma.

“He bloodbent you, didn’t he?” Lin muttered. “Puppet strings.”

His eyes widened, and he parted his lips. The voice that escaped was gravelly, hoarse, like nails on a chalkboard to Lin’s ears, but she listened intently. “Puppet strings.”

“I don’t suppose you know who attempted to murder you, do you?” She had asked the question not really expecting an answer, for it was one they had asked him several times a day since the incident. This was the most she had seen him react since then, and it gave  her a little bit of hope. With a bloodbender running around Republic City, she was determined to apprehend him before he could do more damage. Was it Tarrlok? She was hesitant to accuse him outright, but it made sense the more she thought about it.

“Dark… spirit of death,” Suinnak croaked. “I-icy blood.”

She pondered his broken words with incomprehension. “A spirit tried to murder you?”

“Knives in… my body. Pain,” he continued as if he hadn’t heard her question. “Fa… familiar.”

“Are you saying you’ve experienced bloodbending before?”

When Suinnak’s head began to droop back to its original position, she gripped the bars. She was losing his attention. “Was it Tarrlok? Did Tarrlok bloodbend you?”

His head snapped up, wide-eyed. “T-Tarrlok.”

“Is that a ‘yes’? Tarrlok bloodbent you during the interrogation? Did he come back to try to kill you?”

“Bloodbent.” He tested the word on his lips, but he did not give her the confirmation she needed. She lost him.

Lin sighed in harsh disappointment and released her white-knuckled grip on the bars. She pushed herself to her feet and, with purpose in her stride, went to find both a custodian to clean the cell and a mental-health physician to begin immediate treatment. If Tarrlok really was a bloodbender, there was little time to waste. His power was immense; there was almost nothing standing in the way of his ambitions.

When both tasks were completed, she began to assemble her team for the investigation of Future Industries.

* * *

* * *

“Tenzin, please listen to me,” Korra pleaded. “I’ll make sure nothing goes wrong—you have my word. I’ve already invited everyone here for the training session, and she’s going to be here any minute now. This is very important training.”

“Why didn’t you inform me of this earlier? You’re inviting an _Equalist_ to my family’s home. You’re allowing an _Equalist_ near my children and wife.”

“I’m sorry. I was going to ask you about it last night, but you were all asleep when I got here. I didn’t want to wake you up… so I figured it would be okay to discuss it after breakfast. Then… well, I kind of forgot until people started showing up.”

“How can you be sure she’ll come alone? She could easily lead Amon and his followers here. We could be facing an ambush, and we are ill-prepared!”

“Calm down!” Korra placed her hands on the irate man’s shoulders and tried to convey confidence through a steady gaze. The rigidity in his muscles spoke volumes about just how upset he was. “Listen. We’re going to be fine. If you don’t believe me, take the children and Pema to the other side of the island. Nini doesn’t even have to know you’re here, and you don’t have to interact with her at all. This is the only place suitable for training because it would be incredibly suspicious to practice chi-blocking around other people. I need this training to be able to counter the Equalists, or they’ll always be able to counter my bending. Can’t you understand that?”

Tenzin glanced at the various nonbenders seated in the grass. They were enjoying the view of the city and the salty breeze of the bay and appeared completely at ease about the upcoming training session. Bolin, Mako, and Asami sat among them, though the latter two appeared more wary than anything. Periodic glances over their shoulders edged on paranoia, as if they expected Amon to pop out of nowhere.

“I just don’t want anything to happen,” he told Korra. “Your safety and reputation could be compromised with this decision.”

“Yeah, but we can’t jump to conclusions so soon; this could end up being a huge success. If it goes wrong, you have my word that I’ll never make a risky move again.”

He sighed and rubbed at his temples. “Very well. I’ll hide Pema and the children with White Lotus guards. However, I will be supervising this.”

“Don’t worry. Everything will be fine—you’ll see.”

“I hope for everyone’s sake that you’re right.” With that, he left to carry out his preparations.

To her spectators, Korra called out, “Welcome to today’s practice, everyone! We’re just waiting for our instructor, and then we can get started on learning how to defend ourselves against the Equalists’ chi-blocking technique—or against bending gang members. Now, this is very important: I won’t force you to train if you don’t want to, and it won’t make me treat you any differently. I’ll take care of all of you no matter what, and I stand by my promises to the end. So, if you would rather just watch, you can move to the side of the field with the benches. When training is done, everyone will be escorted back to their homes together.”

Secretly, it pleased her that nobody moved from their spots. “Does anyone have any questions?”

“Yeah, I have a question,” declared a cheeky nonbender. “When can we get this started?”

“Soon. Our instructor’s on her way right now. In fact…” Korra scanned the expanse of Yue Bay and spotted a ferry slowly making its way to the island, “…that looks like her!”

In a matter of minutes, the White Lotus guards from the dock escorted a very rumpled, disgruntled woman toward them. She glanced at the group with wide eyes and threw a hand in front of her face to shield it from their curious eyes.

“Welcome to Air Temple Island!” Korra grinned, but it faltered when she couldn’t make eye contact. “What’s wrong?”

“I haven’t bathed in days,” she moaned self-deprecatingly, peering at the Avatar through her fingers. “I’m so dirty, and I smell like a pig-slug den. Now I have to stand in front of all these people and pretend I don’t look horrible? Rehabilitation, my behind! This is pure, sadistic punishment.”

“Er, sorry. They didn’t let you take a bath?”

“Within reason. It’s not a luxury inn. I made sure to point out my lack of hygiene on the questionnaire they made me fill out.”

“Questionnaire?”

“Don’t worry about it. If it’s important, you’ll probably hear about it. Now, do I have time to use your facilities before we get started?”

Korra glanced at the impatient, eager faces behind her. “Um.”

“No? Great!” Nini forced a smile and strutted forward with a false bravado. While she took a few moments to study the crowd, Tenzin reappeared and stopped some distance away to watch. “Hello there. I’m Nini, ex-Equalist and your new chi-blocking instructor. I apologize for my unsightly appearance; I’d been imprisoned for the last week and haven’t had time to properly clean myself. If you can get past that, I’ll grant you an excellent demonstration in the basics of chi-blocking. Depending on how that goes, we can plan our future practices.”

Korra flopped down among the crowd. “I’m sure you’ll need something for a visual aid, right?”

“Yeah. Normally, I’d use a target dummy, but…" She turned her head from side to side, but there was nothing suitable in sight. “Well, I can use a volunteer.”

Bolin raised his hand and waved it eagerly. “Pick me!”

Nina chuckled at his enthusiasm. “Okay, you. Please come up here.”

When the earthbender joined her in front of the group, she motioned toward him. “As I’m sure you’re all aware, every person has an interconnecting system of chi paths running through the entire body. It provides the energy in living beings and is responsible for the ability to bend the elements. Are you a bender, sir?”

“Why, yes, I am! The best earthbender around.”

“Your chi path is strong, but there are numerous pressure points on your body that, when appropriately struck, will render your ability to bend useless for some time. You’ll also lose the feeling in those parts of your body, which makes this technique invaluable against benders _and_ nonbenders. These side effects occur because the flow of your body’s natural energy is halted. No matter how you fight, if you’re struck with paralysis, you are completely defenseless and at the mercy of your attacker.”

He gasped comically, earning a few snickers.

“I’d like to go into more detail about the precise locations of the pressure points, but that’s not really appropriate right now,” she explained apologetically. “Usually when I teach chi-blocking, I have genderless mannequins and diagrams. I can get them for our next practice, but, for now, all I can do is provide a basic demonstration.”

Bolin glanced at her in surprise. “You’re going to chi-block me?”

“Not if you don’t want me to, but this’ll be a poor training session if all I do is coach you on theories.”

“Well…”

“Absolutely not!” Tenzin didn’t yell, but the tone was stern enough to carry across the field.

Nini held up her hands in peace. “Okay, okay, no chi-blocking any benders. I guess I could try it on myself, but I’ve never tried…”

“I’ll do it. I’m not a bender.” The speaker, a young man, lifted himself from the grass and approached.

“Oh, good.” Bolin let out a sigh of relief and took his spot next to Korra. He leaned over and muttered, “I was worried she was going to do it anyway. Equalists, right?”

If Nini heard the comment, it didn’t show in her demeanor. She circled her new volunteer with a concentrated furrow to her brow. “The chi points can vary slightly depending on the shape of the body. The path stretches to accommodate larger masses, which can shift the positions of your targets a few inches. This man has a slight build, so it doesn’t apply to him. There are many, many pressure points at your disposal, but knowing the major ones will allow you to disable your opponent in a matter of seconds with maximum devastation. If you only hit the minor points, paralysis will not be achieved, and your target might still be able to bend.”

She pointed at the center of his forehead, and the man went cross-eyed trying to follow her trajectory. “This is one of two of the most important pressure points on the body. Striking this hard and precisely will do more damage than any other point, especially if you want to kill your opponent.”

The startling piece of information had everyone murmuring anew, and she placed her hand on her volunteer’s shoulder and spun him around so she could motion at the back of his neck. “This is the other important point. Experienced chi-blockers can cause comas, full-body permanent paralysis, and even death by manipulating these two areas.”

The young man jerked away from her.

Nini hid her hands behind her back to appear harmless. “The pressure point on the forehead controls the flow of energy through the brain, which is the control center of your body. The back of your neck is your spine’s energy. If the path is disrupted or even severed, your brain won’t be able to control the rest of your body. With that being said, it’s difficult to learn the proper jabs to inflict this type of damage.”

“Told you this would be useful,” Korra muttered flippantly. Mako rolled his eyes and didn’t deign to respond.

“There are other important points that can achieve what you’re looking for,” Nini continued. Since the young man was too paranoid to approach her again, she had to use her own body. She moved her finger from each shoulder to the center of her torso and to both her wrists, leaning down to touch both of her thighs and feet. “There’s also the base and middle of your spine, as well as the backs of each shoulder. So, as you can see, your body can be your worst enemy if you don’t know how to defend yourself. It’s basically an armory to an experienced chi-blocker.”

As Nini proceeded to demonstrate chi-blocking on her own arm, Korra noticed Lin, newly arrived, looking her way. She stood to approach, and Tenzin followed suit. “What’s going on?”

“We conducted the investigation of Future Industries as you suggested. We searched all of his factories, interrogated his employees, tore apart his storage facilities and shipping invoices. Hiroshi Sato suspiciously hovered over us the entire time, but there was nothing incriminating to be found.”

“You thought Future Industries was making the weapons for the Equalists?” Tenzin asked.

“Yeah, I did.” Korra briefly described the phone conversation she had overheard at the Sato mansion. “There are several things pointing to him being the manufacturer of their weaponry. But, even if Mr. Sato _isn’t_ guilty, there’s just no way Mr. Gan-Lan _is.”_

“But there’s no evidence for it,” Lin pointed out. “If he’s supplying them, he’s doing it somewhere we won’t be able to find. These Equalists are more clever than I sometimes give them credit.”

“Excuse me for eavesdropping.” At some point in their conversation, Nini had ended the training session and drifted closer to listen in. “As far as I know, Cabbage Corp never had any involvement with the Equalists. When I was still with them, I noticed that we dealt with Hiroshi Sato. He and Amon are close business associates.”

Lin, Tenzin, and Korra exchanged equally stunned glances.


	13. Greasing the Wheels

**XIII.**

A valuable lesson cut short and a terrible scheme—

_(What, do you expect us to drop to our knees in fear?)_

* * *

* * *

“I’m sorry for the interruption, but—” Hiroshi abruptly broke off. Closing the door to the office behind him, he averted his eyes while Amon cursed, throwing one hand over his scarred flesh and snatching his discarded mask from where it lay. “My deepest apologies for barging in.” 

“It’s polite to knock before entering someone’s office,” Amon said dryly, fitting his mask into place and tying the bands together at the back of his head. He drew his cowl up and over his hair, carefully adjusting it. He relished those sparse moments of privacy when he could remove the mask and breathe easier.

“Of course, you’re right. But this couldn’t wait.” The elder man collapsed in one of the two armchairs in front of the desk and folded his hands in his lap. He looked troubled. “The police force investigated my factory today. They were searching for Equalist weaponry.”

“Oh?” Despite the gravity of the situation, Amon maintained a light, unconcerned tone.

“I don’t know where they got the idea. Maybe some of those captured chi-blockers let something slip in exchange for a lighter sentence.”

“My chi-blockers have never given me any reason to think they couldn’t be trusted. The mission is too important to them—and that’s what will keep them quiet in their cells for the time being.” Amon’s eyes dropped back down to the proposal he had been drafting.

Hiroshi proved to be undeterred by the cold dismissal. “As a majority, yes, they’re trustworthy. They’re wholly devoted to you and your cause; you’re the reason they continue to fight the benders’ oppression; and so on and so on.” Ignoring the icy stare sent his way, he continued, “But, in an organization of this size, there’s bound to be a few impressionable minds, should the Avatar dig her claws into them.”

“I hear your warning, Hiroshi, and I respect your opinion. If it’ll bring you some measure of comfort, I will look more into this.”

“Thank you. I’d appreciate being able to walk to and from work without having to look over my shoulder,” he pointed out tersely. “Until our victory is guaranteed, I must guard my reputation, especially while Asami is spending so much time with those cursed benders. I can’t bear the thought of her siding with them before I have a chance to ease her into it.”

“Your reputation is safe. And, the way I see it, this could be a beneficial—” Two sharp raps, distinctive to his second-in-command, interrupted him. Raising his voice, Amon called out, “Enter, Lieutenant.”

“Sir—oh, good evening, Mr. Sato.” The Lieutenant bowed respectfully toward Hiroshi before turning back to Amon. “We’ve doubled up on weaponry lessons, and we’re in the process of training more chi-blocking instructors to fill our gaps. That said, we’re having a serious issue with space.”

“I was working on that.” Amon indicated the unfinished document in front of him. “Until it’s approved and construction is completed, we’ll resort to the Sato workshop.”

“Very good, sir.”

“Now, as I was saying—” A sudden noise, once again at his door, broke through his explanation, and he closed his mouth with a click of his teeth. It was often said that he displayed an astounding amount of patience. In an operation as crucial as this, with as many people under him and as many lives on the line as there were, he could be nothing else but patient. He suppressed a sigh.

Hiroshi quirked his brow. “Are you always this busy?”

“More or less. Enter.”

A casually dressed young man stepped into the office. He offered a stilted bow and brusque words. “I bring unfortunate news.”

“This is Heng. I’ve recently incorporated him into the Avatar’s little group of nonbenders. He keeps an eye on their progress so I can intervene when necessary,” Amon explained at Hiroshi’s questioning look. He returned his eyes to Heng. “What is it?”

“One of our captured instructors has… defected. Nini was released from prison for the information she shared, and she joined forces with the Avatar and her group. She taught them a beginner theory course in chi-blocking mere hours ago.”

Amon felt Hiroshi’s eyes burning into him. It was all he could do not to grit his teeth in frustration. “Then we must take immediate action. Lieutenant, assemble a team to capture the defector after the next training session. You,” he directed at Heng, “will lure her into a trap so she can be captured. Make her disappearance as untraceable as possible. Do _not_ let the Avatar follow you.”

“Yes, sir!” The two of them rushed from the office.

“Where was I?” Amon idly drummed his fingers on his knee. He stood from his chair to peer out the window overlooking Republic City’s industrial sector and watched the sun slowly sink below the horizon, bathing his district in heavy shadows. “Ah, the metalbenders. In my experience, when Chief Beifong catches a scent and it brings her to nothing but unanswered questions, she doesn’t dismiss it as an empty lead; she’s insufferably tenacious like that. She’ll be poking around in hopes of discovering _something._ We simply tweak the situation to come out in our favor.”

“Fine. What do you propose?”

“We give them exactly what they’re looking for by leading them to the heart of our weaponry, where we have an ambush waiting. Once they’re captured, I perform the necessary equalization and rid us of these pests. Nobody will hear from her—and, if she’s not alone, _them_ —again.”

“It sounds messy,” Hiroshi muttered. “If they disappear while searching my property, it’ll make me the prime suspect. I don’t need that kind of activity around my daughter.”

“Yes, it would be extremely messy and only bring more problems in the long run. That’s why we’ll wait for the moment when no one will be looking for Beifong. The metalbenders don’t break the rules, and the law clearly states that they can’t search your property without probable cause. Having only the word of an enemy of the city—who, by the way, won’t be available when the paperwork for a search warrant must be finalized before the council—Beifong is without probable cause.”

“I understand that. But what is the moment when nobody will be looking for the chief of police when she disappears during an investigation, illegally conducted or otherwise?”

“When she’s no longer the chief of police, of course.” Amon threw a knowing smirk over his shoulder, catching the way Hiroshi’s eyes lit up in recognition. “Let’s just say that Councilman Tarrlok is at the end of his very short rope. We’ll hardly have to lift a finger to see our plans come to fruition, though it wouldn’t hurt to give it a helpful nudge in the right direction.”

* * *

* * *

Nini steadied her wooden mannequin at the Air Temple Island training field. The figure, painted with crude lines and dots, symbolized the body’s chi flow. With the help of Korra, the hollow space around the base was filled with earth and hardened until it was as tough as cement.

“There. Want me to pass out these papers?” Korra asked. She gathered up the several dozen diagrams before a passing breeze could steal them and send them fluttering straight into the bay.

“Please.” Nini patted down her hair, relieved that she was no longer filthy. Her hair hung in a loose ponytail, and her bangs were bound with blue ties. All in all, she was much more presentable and ready for what she hoped would be a riveting demonstration.

The last of the group, escorted by the White Lotus, settled in the grass and looked up with attentive eyes. Their eagerness to learn chi-blocking hadn’t diminished a bit since yesterday.

“Welcome back,” Nini greeted her students. “As promised, we have visual aids to help us learn today. There are diagrams being passed around for you to study while we take turns with this mannequin. Always keep in mind, though, that theory is not the same as practice; engaging a living, breathing enemy will be on a completely different level. Let’s get started.”

She curled a hand over the shoulder of her wooden opponent and lifted the other one with only her middle and index fingers extended. “You can strike pressure points in a variety of ways. Some flexible chi-blockers have even been able to use their feet, but I don’t recommend this for beginners. Generally speaking, two fingers provide a greater stability, making it more difficult for your fingers to bend on impact and miss your target. Without precision, speed, and confidence, chi-blocking can easily fail.”

A man near the back raised his hand and called out, “Is there a benefit to striking the pressure point harder or softer?”

“Great question. You can actually determine how paralyzed you leave your opponent by how much force you apply—think of it like stepping on a water hose and blocking its flow. However, each point has its limitations of severity. Like I said in yesterday’s lesson, if you’re going for fatal results, you want to strike the forehead and crown of the spine with a forceful jab. Any points around the spine provide a larger radius of damage, while points on the limbs tend to affect that particular area only.”

“So, what you’re saying is we should aim for the back instead of any individual limbs?”

“What I’m saying is aim for what you can easily access,” Nini clarified. “In a real battle, you won’t always be able to reach your opponent’s back. The majority of your jabs will cripple your opponent limb by limb, leaving them still able to fight until you can disarm them entirely. Needless to say, the back isn’t usually possible unless you’re able to begin your chi-blocking with a surprise attack or while the other person is restrained.”

Korra was never a fan of theory study. She struggled to hang on to the words, but her distracted mind began to wander back to when Amon had introduced her to chi-blocking for the first time after straddling her during his rally. That was how she preferred to learn, thrown into the thick of the action. Thinking of the Equalist leader reminded her of their most recent encounter—the impromptu makeout session—and her mouth tingled with the phantom sensation of his soft lips sliding over her own. And his tongue—

She then realized that there were many eyes trained on her and shot upright to feign interest. “Uh, yes?”

Nini covered her grin. “Great! Please come up here and try it.”

Korra pushed herself to her feet and approached the mannequin. She stared at it uncomprehendingly for a few seconds before seeking her instructor’s crinkled eyes. “Err, what am I doing here?”

“We’re going to test how well your earthbending holds up against chi-blocking. Strike the points you think will benefit you the most during an actual fight, as quickly and precisely as you can.”

Rubbing her chin, Korra considered each red dot, her mind quickly working out a battle scenario. She formed the two-fingered gesture they had been instructed on and held her hands up in preparation. She imagined her opponent defending himself in front of her, his arms up in front of his center, leaving his shoulders and thighs exposed.

In a flash, her hands flew forward and struck the two dots on the shoulders. She dropped down as if dodging a swing and jabbed at the thighs. She could see the imaginary opponent falling to his knees, so she grabbed the mannequin’s shoulders and flipped herself behind him, delivering a final devastating blow to the lower back. She made noticeable dents in the wood with her strength, but the figure remained firmly rooted in the ground.

“Solid earthbending,” Nini complimented, kneeling to investigate her work. “Not so great chi-blocking, though. You were a few inches off on the thighs, probably because you were moving at the same time. I won’t take off too many points for your first time.”

Korra’s face burned in humiliation while the audience murmured. Being an obnoxiously prideful fighter, she was always knocked off-balance when she couldn’t master something the first try. Repeated failures made her irrationally emotional—furious enough to destroy what defied her. Her first day of airbending practice made it painfully clear that she also needed to learn self-restraint and humility.

_All in good time,_ she lamented. _You’ll get there. Every Avatar learns at a different speed._

“Don’t worry, you’ll have plenty of time to practice,” the chi-blocking instructor reassured her. “I’ll leave this mannequin here so you can keep working on your form.”

“Thanks. Learning chi-blocking is almost as important as learning airbending. I know Tenzin won’t approve, but he also complains about pro-bending.” Korra blew out a long sigh. “He complains about everything I do.”

Tenzin had chosen to stand vigilant over the proceedings once again. He loosened up a bit when Nini provided the information about Future Industries, but it was clear that he was still suspicious.

“It’ll come to you in no time,” Nini encouraged. Turning back to face the other students, she asked, “Now, who would like to go next?”

* * *

* * *

“Hey, wait up! Can I walk you home?”

Nini immediately recognized the young man as the volunteer from her first chi-blocking lesson yesterday. He appeared at her side with a blinding smile when the ferry docked at Republic City. With a touch of wariness in her wrinkled face, she said, “You don’t have to do that. I can make my own way home. I always have, and I always will.”

“Of course, you can. After all, you’re a master chi-blocker. Someone would have to be _pretty_ foolish to try anything with you, right?” He barked out his laughter, clapping a hand on her shoulder and leading her from the dock to the busy street. Engines roared past, choking the air with acrid fumes. “I just want to show my appreciation for the lesson. Finding an instructor who isn’t allied with Amon is like winning the lottery, you know?”

With a slow nod, she shied away from his grip while she tried to hail a taxi. Being paid for her lessons allowed her to afford a decent hotel room and hot meals—only one of the perks of working for the Avatar. But there was no way she was going to lead a stranger to her temporary home. Equalists were a suspicious people; it was an occupational hazard. “You’re welcome. But I’d feel more comfortable if I were alone. After all, we’ve only just met.”

“Fair enough. I’m Heng. There, you don’t have to treat me like I’m a stranger. We’re both part of the Underprivileged Relief Team, aren’t we?”

Nini glanced at him. Her attempts to flag down a ride had proven unsuccessful. “A pleasure, Heng. I guess I don’t need to introduce myself to you since you already know my name.”

Heng used his hand to steer her down the sidewalk again. “You’re not going to be able to get a taxi right now. You’re just wasting your time standing there when you could be getting home.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“Since you’re not giving me any directions, I guess we’re just going to walk until we somehow get there.” His smile seemed a touch too bright to be sincere. “Maybe we could even stop by this great restaurant I know and grab some dinner.”

She just couldn’t shake her suspicions that Heng had sinister intentions. Was it because of her former Equalist ties? Even if she had completely renounced her involvement, she had to remind herself that she was working with a group that opposed Amon and that some of the people might not have warmed up to her.

Nini wasn’t frightened; it was the fact that the young man knew that she could paralyze him in an instant that set her on high alert.

In a hurry to get home, countless citizens knocked past them while going in the opposite direction on the sidewalk. She decided to go along with Heng to avoid making a scene, and, when she saw her chance to get away, she would take it.

When they crossed the street during a lull in traffic, their pace quickened to a brisk walk. Heng didn’t seem to be interested in small talk anymore; he led them with seemingly single-minded purpose. Restaurants and food stalls passed by in a blur, and they soon neared a row of condemned businesses. Swallowed up in the embrace of the city, they were away from prying eyes.

Nini wrenched her arm away and spun around to face him, taking a few steps back and holding her hands up close to her body and ready to strike. She was unnerved when he laughed at her.

“Don’t bother, traitor. I took the same courses you did.” Heng formed an identical stance to hers. Uniformed Equalists stepped out of the shadows to surround them.

Nini didn’t take her eyes off the young man, but she used her peripheral vision to observe the people around her. Her neck prickled with the realization that there was someone behind her. She was completely outnumbered, and there was nowhere to run. Her only option was to surrender.

“You should’ve seen this coming,” he said. “Amon has eyes and ears all over this city. Your treachery never would’ve gone unpunished.”

“Of course, I knew there were consequences for doing what I did,” she retorted, dropping her hands and allowing herself to be restrained. “But I fear the wrath of Chief Beifong more than I fear the lechery of a creepy admirer.”

Heng scoffed at her. “No one will ever hear from you again, so you’d better hope those chi-blocking lessons were enough for the Avatar.”

* * *

* * *

With a heavy sigh, Korra trailed after her friends as they climbed up to the attic of the Pro-bending Arena. She dove for the worn couch and buried her face in the cushions, and Asami delicately seated herself on what little space remained. “Where could she be? She knew we had chi-blocking practice again today, didn’t she? I had to train airbending instead…”

Images of evil little airbending children blasting her with gusts of wind that she couldn’t hope to avoid flashed through her mind. She was covered in bruises from hitting the ground again and again.

“Too busy giving information to the Equalists,” Mako quipped, shrugging off his coat and collecting Bolin’s from the ground. Hanging them up beside the door, he turned in time to see the dark look shot at him. He held his hands up defensively. “Hey, what else can you expect when your former enemy suddenly disappears without saying anything?”

“You shouldn’t automatically jump to conclusions like that.”

“She betrayed _them,_ didn’t she? Excuse me for thinking it’s possible that she could do it again.”

“Maybe she had a date tonight, and she didn’t want to blow him off for stuffy chi-blocking theory,” Bolin suggested as he began training his earthbending form.

“No… Nini knows how important this is to me. She told me that we’d have practice every day this week.” Doubt began to creep into Korra’s voice. She didn’t want to believe that she had made a bad judgment, but it was difficult when Tenzin and Mako put negative thoughts in her head. “I don’t know where she lives, so I can’t check up on her.”

“Keeping secrets is usually a sign—but not a sign of something good.” Mako joined them on the couch, wrapping his arms around Asami and resting his chin on top of her head. “Listen, I hate to do this to you, Korra, but you need to face facts: She’s probably with her Equalist friends laughing at how she made you trust her so easily.”

Korra sat up and glared at the floor, trying her hardest not to take it out on him. He had every right to feel the way he did, just like she had every right to feel the way she did. Neither of them knew for sure what had happened. “Well, I’m not jumping to conclusions. Everyone deserves a chance.”

“Korra’s right. Let’s see what tomorrow brings before we judge her. She has given us valuable information, most likely at the risk of her life,” Asami advised, squeezing Mako’s hands. “Now, shouldn’t you guys be training? My father is looking forward to hearing about this team putting his money to good use at the tournament tomorrow.”

The Avatar’s eyes lit up, and she forcibly shoved her foul mood aside. “That’s right! I almost forgot. Come on, guys, we have work to do.”

After changing into their training gear and heading to the gym, Team Avatar divided off into their respective areas to practice. Korra filled the tub of water and kicked it to the center of the room, sloshing it over the floor.

“Hey, they’re holding a feast for the qualifying teams. After we’re done practicing, we should totally go. My favorite restaurant will be one of the caterers.” Bolin swooned, and the sound of earth discs flying into the net punctuated his words. Korra’s stomach pointedly rumbled, reminding her that she hadn’t eaten in a while.

“Free food! I’ll definitely be there. Plus, it’ll be great to feel out the competition,” she enthused, flipping on the nearby radio to search for something to fill the silence. Pausing on one of her favorite channels, she danced her way back to the tub and retrieved the water with a motion of her hands.

The music floated through the roaring flames, crumbling earth, and hissing water as they rigorously trained, dodging imaginary attacks and working on their own reaction times. Off to the side on one of the benches, Asami crinkled a newspaper while she glanced up at them from time to time. Without warning, the music fizzled into nothingness and was replaced with an all-too-familiar deep, rusty baritone.

_“Greetings, Republic City.”_

Korra, deeply focused on perfecting her stances, was startled into a small shriek at the sound of Amon’s voice behind her. She whipped around, finding only her friends and their concerned glances. She darted to the radio and turned the volume dial so they could hear the announcement.

_“This is Amon speaking. It’s my understanding that the barbaric sport of pro-bending will be celebrated tomorrow. Only benders and their sympathizers would find entertainment in watching bloodthirsty people inflict bodily harm on one another. To treat it like something deserving of a crowned victor sickens me.”_

Bolin took offense and grumbled out, “You interrupting our training sickens me!”

Korra shushed him and spun the volume to its maximum.

* * *

* * *

_“If the tournament is permitted to take place, I’ve prepared a group of my finest soldiers to assist me in sabotaging. You’re free to call my bluff, but I can’t promise safety for the teams and spectators if you do.”_

In his office, Tarrlok listened to the same broadcast with a clench of his fists. It infuriated him to no end listening to the Equalist leader throw around threats and demands as if he had control of the city—like an older brother teasing the younger.

_“Therefore, I’ll feel nothing akin to guilt if you don’t heed my warning and stop this event. I’m giving you ample warning. Your move, Chairman.”_

Tarrlok bit down on the flesh of his cheek as the broadcast ended. Amon was baiting him as if he knew he couldn’t bear the thought of what would happen to his name and credibility if he allowed casualties to happen because of his decision. His mind began working while his hands mechanically brought his abandoned teacup to his lips. Knowing the other councilmembers would expect a discussion, he finished his tea and summoned his assistant to remove the dishes.

He stood from his desk and smoothed down his hair, checking his appearance briefly in a mirror he kept in his drawer. Satisfied with what he saw, he exited his office and made his way down to the main chamber. A few councilmembers were already seated at the desk they shared, and he nodded at the Fire Nation and Southern Water Tribe representatives. He paced in front of the desk, too antsy and anxious to sit.

Amon was going to do something horrible at the Pro-bending Arena on the day of the championship match—this much he knew with absolute certainty. The Equalists had proven again and again that they were more than willing to use extreme measures to get their point across.

Tarrlok contemplated the consequences of calling off the match. Being branded as a coward in the public’s eyes, someone who could be cowed into submission by the Equalists’ threats, was a given. He would never be taken seriously as the head of the task force, and the journalists would have a field day tearing him apart with their scathing questions and accusations.

Being a man of careful words and a cool composure under stress, he had no doubt that he could survive the onslaught, but at what cost? He had spent a great deal of his life in Republic City making a name for himself, rising to the very top. He was one of the most respected individuals in the city, entrusted with making the decisions to benefit its citizens.

On the other hand, he faced the same issue by allowing the match to continue as planned. The Equalists would do something terrible, and he would be blamed for it allowing it to happen. It could even cost him the position of chairman.

Tarrlok would never take the risk of throwing the decade of work that he had put into securing his power, but what could he do? How could he avert this crisis and possibly redirect it to work out to his advantage? It was a conundrum.

Tenzin and the Earth Kingdom representative arrived, breaking him from his thoughts. He whirled around to face them, careful to feign indifference. “Wonderful, I’m glad you showed up. I’m assuming you all heard Amon’s disturbing announcement, so we must come up with a decision.”

_One that won’t point fingers at me when it completely blows up,_ he added inwardly.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Tenzin asked, seating himself at the desk. “We stop the tournament. Amon feels nothing for benders, so he’ll ruthlessly carry out his plans. Ignoring his threat would be foolish and downright dangerous to everyone in the arena.”

“Hear, hear,” chimed the Southern Water Tribe representative. “We don’t need to stir up unnecessary trouble if we can help it.”

“That’s exactly what he wants,” Tarrlok protested. He anticipated Tenzin as being the most likely to fight against him more than the other members of the council, so he made sure to appeal directly to him through eye contact. “Can you imagine how it would look if we bow to his demands?”

“You’re concerned with what the public will think of you? Tarrlok, you may be disturbed by the thought of some criticism, but I’m far more disturbed by the idea of our people’s lives being endangered. We should postpone the match indefinitely, if not completely call it off. Just listen to yourself!”

“Show some backbone, Tenzin,” Lin called from across the room, bringing all attention to her. With crossed arms, she leaned against the door frame and regarded them with her usual air of no-nonsense.

“Chief Beifong,” Tarrlok greeted stiffly. Their last conversation was still fresh on his mind. Just the sight of her was enough to raise his hackles.

“Councilman.” She uncrossed her arms and wandered toward them. “I apologize for bursting in uninvited, but I’m curious to hear how you think we should deal with this.”

“Well…” Still having been unable to make a sound decision, he cleared his throat. There was a lengthy silence while his intelligent mind worked at high speed. He chose his next words very carefully. “Something unfortunate will happen at the Pro-bending Arena, but, if we prepare for it, we can effectively counter it. After all, Amon expects us to do as he asked.”

“How can we prepare for something we know nothing about?” demanded the Fire Nation representative.

“We don’t; we avoid it altogether,” Tenzin insisted, exasperation coloring his tone.

Finally, the crude beginnings of a sinister idea popped into Tarrlok’s scheming brain. He leaned back against the council desk and thoughtfully eyed the chief of police. “You seem to be strongly against stopping the tournament, and I was thinking the same.”

“Of course, I’m strongly against it,” Lin retorted. “We can’t afford to show any weakness in the face of our enemy. It’ll just invite more trouble in the future. And, even knowing the Avatar as little as I do, I know she’ll agree with us.”

The chairman allowed some of his smugness to color his words at how he viewed his close relationship with Korra. “I know she’ll agree with _my_ final decision.”

“Councilman Tarrlok!” As if on cue, the Avatar burst through the doors and into the private council meeting. Her shoulders heaved with the force of her panting. “You… can’t let Amon… bully you into this!”

Tarrlok minutely bristled with annoyance. “You think I’d listen to that madman for an instant? Avatar Korra, I’m insulted. It’s Tenzin you should be worried about.”

Korra turned her pleading gaze to her airbending master and opened her mouth.

Tenzin held up a hand, commanding silence. “I’m only suggesting we do what is best for the city.”

“‘What is best for the city’? Cowering under the Equalists is not what’s best for the city. Allowing the people of Republic City to continue doing the things they love is the better choice. And, as a pro-bender myself, I want to be allowed to compete! I’ve trained nonstop for tomorrow. Please, don’t do this.”

“She’s right,” Lin said. “We can’t allow panic to enter the hearts of our citizens. The more afraid they become, the greater Amon’s influence. His attacks will come in greater frequency if he thinks we’ll heel at his command.”

Tenzin still looked entirely unconvinced. “That’s beside the point! We need to protect Republic City, not sacrifice it in the name of a false bravado.”

Knowing it was time for him to intervene, Tarrlok turned his back on Korra and Lin. He slipped a tinge of regret and resignation into his tone. “Perhaps Tenzin is right… We can’t guarantee anyone’s safety, which will only end in disaster. As much as it disgusts me to show weakness, I can’t allow Amon the satisfaction.”

Lin took his bait only after a moment of hesitation. “If it’ll make you feel better, Councilman, I’ll offer my services at the tournament, and my officers will inspect every inch of the arena before we allow anyone in. We’ll guard it all night and make sure the Equalists have no opportunity for sabotage.”

He would’ve smirked if his fellow councilmembers hadn’t been watching his face for his reaction. Instead, he pulled a doubtful expression when he finally faced the chief of police. “Are you certain you want this responsibility?”

“I’m confident that my officers are trained for anything Amon can throw at us. You have my word that nothing will happen.”

Tarrlok’s ears perked up at her particular wording. The only way it could be better would be in writing. _Perfect._ “Then it’s settled. I have nothing but the utmost confidence in our law enforcement, and I don’t see why, with such strict security, the tournament can’t go on peacefully. I trust that the council is in agreement?”

Predictably, all but Tenzin nodded their heads sagely at his undeniable logic.

“I still think this is a mistake,” he muttered, “but it appears I’ve been outvoted once again.”

Korra pumped a fist in the air and jumped in place. _“Yes!_ I get to compete!”

When he noticed Lin heading out, Tarrlok rushed forward to follow her. He caught up just as she opened the doors, and, as he suspected, there was a gaggling of journalists snapping pictures and calling out questions from their notepads. The door slammed shut behind them, leaving them at the mercy of the eager audience. He flashed his most charming smile and snaked an arm around Lin’s shoulders, feeling her tense under his familiarity.

“What are you doing?” she hissed, subtly trying to shrug his arm off.

“Come, now, Chief Beifong, smile for the cameras. I’m sure these fine people will be pleased to learn that I support your decision that influenced the council to keep the Pro-bending Arena open tomorrow despite the threat of a lunatic.” He spoke clearly and loudly enough for the press to hear every word. They ate it up.

“So, you’re going to ignore the Equalist leader’s promise of sabotage?”

“Truthfully, I was convinced that we shouldn’t risk the lives of innocent pro-benders and enthusiasts,” Tarrlok lied smoothly, “but the chief of police here completely swayed me. We simply can’t allow such a man to make demands of the city.”

“How did you sway his decision, Chief Beifong?”

“I thought that treating the Equalists as something to be feared would have negative repercussions in the future,” Lin said stiffly. “Going about our usual daily lives is best for this situation.”

“How do you intend to deal with the Equalists if they carry out their threat?”

“My officers and I will provide security for the arena, and there shouldn’t be any problems. If they try anything, we’ll be ready to stop them.”

“She has taken on the daunting task of assuming responsibility for the lives of our citizens, and, for that, I applaud her,” Tarrlok interjected. “She’s someone to be idolized and admired for her courage. We should all be grateful that we have a police force that works tirelessly to maintain peace.”

He laid it on thickly, his praise gushing from his lips, though he didn’t mean a word of it.

At his side, Lin was more than aware of this fact.

* * *

* * *

“Hey, Korra, just in time! You didn’t miss dessert!” Bolin called across the room. The feast for the qualifying teams was underway.

The Avatar grinned at him and jogged over to their table, flopping into the chair opposite her firebending teammate. “Well, that’s taken care of. We still get to compete tomorrow!”

“They’re not afraid of what Amon will do?” Mako asked, doubtful.

Korra blew air from her lips in a _pfft_ sound. “Of course not. Did you really expect anything else from Tarrlok? The guy may be a stuffed shirt, but he doesn’t feel fear. Oh, and Beifong’s providing security during the match. I guess that helped him make a decision.”

“Well, if they’re confident, I’m confident. Our team is awesome, and we’re ready to go. Let’s just hope Amon doesn’t try anything before the crowning of the winners—the Fire Ferrets!” Bolin chirped before slurping down his seaweed noodles.

_“Excuse_ me?” came a smooth voice dripping with derision. “I must be hearing things because I swear I just heard that the lowly Ember Weasels think they’re going to win the championship pot tomorrow.”

The tone of the man’s voice alone had Korra kicking her chair back so she could spin around and confront him—good-naturedly, of course. It was all in the spirit of competition, and she didn’t mind some verbal sparring to get her in the mood for pro-bending. The sight of the man who called out their team had her arching an amused eyebrow.

“It’s Tahno,” Bolin whispered darkly. “Captain and waterbender of the White Falls Wolfbats.”

“That’s right, loser. I’m pleased I don’t have to introduce myself. My incredible reputation precedes me, as usual.” Tahno all but oozed arrogance and vanity as he peered back at Korra. “Well, if it isn’t the infamous _Uh_ -vatar. Don’t assume that, because of your title, you’re guaranteed to win against the reigning champions. You’re just a little girl, after all.”

Something inside of her snapped. Korra reared back to smash a fist in his smug face, but it was stopped by Mako, who flew across the table to catch it just in time.

“Don’t hit him, don’t hit him, _don’t hit him!”_ Bolin pleaded desperately.

“We’ll get disqualified if you hit him before the match, and he knows it. He’s trying to bait you into giving him an easy victory,” Mako said gruffly, releasing her.

Glowering, Korra lowered her fist.

Tahno elegantly threw his head back and laughed, and he tossed his head to the side when his wavy dark hair fell forward in front of his right eye. His smirk grew tenfold. “Oh, you’re too much. It’s almost boring how easy it is to rile you up. Unfortunately, your pathetic excuses for teammates have enough sense to put you on a leash.”

Korra growled at him. He had an uncanny ability to push her buttons; she didn’t even know him, and she already wanted to punch a hole through his face. Puffing out her chest and drawing herself up to full height, she reminded herself that she had faced off with Amon. She wasn’t even remotely fazed by this pretty boy. “Did you seriously come over here just to insult us? I bet your skills are substandard, which is why you’re talking so big. Your team probably has to carry your slack.”

Tahno scoffed, snapping his fingers to call the aid of his teammates and posse. The other two members of the Wolfbats joined, as well as a group of giggling ladies. He basked in their attention for a few moments before granting the Avatar a response.

“You can believe whatever you want about my skills and the skill of my team,” he leaned into Korra’s space until they were inches away, “but, tomorrow, I’ll remind you why the White Falls Wolfbats are the pro-bending champions four times in a row.”

“Bring it,” she muttered fiercely, refusing to back down. “We’ll knock you off your pedestal without breaking a sweat.”

He laughed mockingly once again. “Such sass from a little half-baked _Uh_ -vatar.”

Korra’s eye twitched, and her fists ignited with her anger. She could shake off the petty insults toward her team—they would prove themselves in due time. But, when he pointed out that she wasn’t worthy of her prestigious title, when he reminded her that she was still failing at the fundamentals, she brimmed with fury. Thankfully, Tahno chose to back down and return to his own table. Airy laughter followed him.

Bolin was near tears when she finally sank back down. “I thought you were going to hit him for sure that time!”

“I’m sorry, but that really struck home,” she admitted with a self-deprecating sigh. She came to the feast to feel out the competition and perhaps make a few new friends, but her mood was soured. She sagged in her chair, burning holes in the pristine white tablecloth with her glare. “Stupid pretty boy Tahno. What does he know?”

“We can prove him wrong tomorrow,” Mako reassured her. “Just release that anger into your training.”

“You’re right. I’ll let my fists do the talking when I knock him off his feet. He won’t look so smug when he hits the water.”


	14. Dawning of War

**XIV.**

The liveliest evening in Republic City’s history—

_(I bet I have your attention now.)_

* * *

* * *

In the total darkness of his bedroom, Amon stirred from his sleep, fighting away the last dregs of unconsciousness with a weary exhale. Without windows, he depended on his own rigid sleep schedule to mark when it was time to prepare for the day ahead. His eyes moved under their lids until he finally cracked them open to groggily peer up at the void he knew to be his ceiling. 

Flicking on the bedside lamp next to his bed, he illuminated his sparse furniture: a bookcase containing a small collection of his favorite journals, a standalone closet, and a wall mirror and the dresser directly below it. It was strictly utilitarian in design, easy to pack or leave behind in a moment’s notice.

Although he was slow to rise, he didn’t spend more than a few moments lingering in the warm pocket beneath his blanket. With a sigh, he stood and shed his sleepwear, a pair of dark shorts. Stepping into his attached bathroom and starting up the cubicle shower, he bathed under the coldest temperature he could withstand.

In a headquarters of this size, there were many showers to be had that morning, and, if nothing else, he was courteous to his fellow Equalists. It hardly fazed him to skip the luxury of hot water. Shivering slightly, he finished his hygienic rituals and dressed himself. He made good use of his bedroom mirror, standing in front of it with molding wax and paints of pink and red, which he had fished out of the dresser. This was the lengthiest part of his morning: crafting angry scars and burns across his aloof features.

Republic City’s industrial sector was consumed in a thick fog that shielding the narrow streets from view. Standing in contemplative silence at the window in his adjoining office, Amon slipped on his mask and adjusted his cowl over his damp hair. The day’s schedule sifted through his thoughts.

Today was the Pro-bending Tournament, and there was business to take care of before the assault on the arena. Hiroshi promised that his new designs would be fully tested and ready for what would mark the true beginning of the Equalist uprising. Seeping up through the cracks of Republic City, they would begin transforming it into what they had always dreamed it could become.

Amon felt his Revolution finally coming together after years of meticulous planning. Since the earliest days, the Equalists experienced rapid growth, for this was a city that crashed to its knees and pleaded for change long ago. It was a simple task to recruit in the name of equality when the people knew nothing but inequality. His words and actions were met with adulation from those who desperately needed his help, inspiring them to stand up for themselves and fight back.

Tonight, the heart of Republic City would emblazon red-hot with the angry etchings of his message. Panic and chaos, the heralds of change, would reign when he publicly destroyed bending for the first time. Benders across the world would come to associate his name with the tremors before an earthquake and instinctively know to run from it.

The Avatar, however, was determined to be the exception—in all things, it seemed. Her fear, while as obvious to him as the color of the sky, didn’t send her running away; she only ever wanted to be closer to him.

But that didn’t entirely bother him.

At that, knuckles rapped on his door in two short, sharp knocks. His lieutenant always seemed to know when his mind wasn’t strictly on the mission. Occasional insubordination aside—the Lieutenant was extremely opinionated, and that was fine—Amon couldn’t have asked for a better right-hand man.

“Enter,” he said without turning away from the window.

“Good morning, sir,” the Lieutenant greeted. “Everyone had an early awakening. Breakfast is ready downstairs, if you’re hungry.”

“Yes, I’ll be there as soon as I finish waking up.”

“Well, in that case, I propose we go over a few things about tonight.” When he took a seat at the desk, Amon joined him. “We’ll have a small window to act when the arena starts filling up. Sato knows to bring the airships while the police are distracted.”

“The chi-blockers should be ready to go by the time the last airship is in place. You’ve divided everyone into squads already?”

“Yes, sir. Everyone knows where they should be and will be double-checked before we head out. The only potential disaster I foresee is that some of our recruits haven’t received full marks on their chi-blocking and weaponry training yet. Sato’s workshop provides too much distraction, especially with his workers rushing around and making noise.”

“That shouldn’t be too much of an issue if the squads are properly balanced. As for future training, I’m now waiting for the proposal to reach the right desk.”

The Lieutenant, having set his headgear on his lap, quirked a brow. “Are you purposefully being vague about this plan of yours?”

“Sometimes, you just have to trust that I have everything under control.” There was an edge of reproach in his voice, effectively letting him know that it wasn’t up for discussion.

“…Very well.”

Amon knew his lieutenant didn’t like being kept in the dark about anything, but there were things that he could never share with him despite how loyal and supportive he proved to be. Every man was entitled to his secrets, after all. “Beifong will be in attendance?”

“According to the morning newspaper, yes. My guess is that Tarrlok used his slimy, manipulative ways to trap her into it.”

Amon hummed in approval. “If all goes well, that problem should disappear earlier than expected.”

“Speaking of problems: What about the Avatar? What better time to reveal our ultimate weapon than in front of Republic City? We could begin with taking her bending right then and there.”

“You know we can’t.” Even so, his fingers involuntarily twitched at the thought of it.

“Sir, we should think about expanding outside of Republic City,” the Lieutenant persisted. “The Avatar has plenty of enemies, and it’d be simple to recruit them against the nations’ armies. It’s time to stop thinking small.”

“We can’t,” Amon repeated gruffly. “We’re not ready for war against the nations, and the Avatar hardly poses a threat to us at her current skill. If we rush this, we’ll make fatal mistakes. As I’ve told you many times in the past, the Avatar will be eliminated when I see fit. I’m not going to argue about this with you again, Lieutenant. I mean it.”

The Lieutenant’s brow twisted with telltale anger at his refusal, but he backed down immediately and respectfully. His passion for ridding the world of the Avatar often popped up in their conversations, so Amon knew this wasn’t the last that he would hear about it. They calmly finished their discussion and went downstairs for breakfast.

Even while sitting in the middle of a room full of noisy, excited people, Amon felt like an idol statue. Good-natured conversations carried on around him, but nobody dared to approach him with anything more than their curious stares. As he lifted his mask slightly to eat, he couldn’t help but acknowledge how alone it made him feel.

* * *

* * *

Tarrlok, no longer gripped with the sour mood that permeated his week, arrived at his office early that morning. Today, his persistent migraine by the name of Lin Beifong would be alleviated.

She was quickly catching on to his most fiercely guarded secret, mostly by his own sloppiness; he had made more critical mistakes in the last few weeks than he had in the last decade. As long as Suinnak still breathed, he was submerged in dangerous waters.

Knowing the grim fate expected to befall the Pro-bending Tournament and its protectors that coming evening, he could hardly contain his glee. When Lin took full blame and incited the ire of the people of Republic City for her mistakes and terrible judgment, Tarrlok anticipated taking charge and finally having the uncontested power to enact the beginnings of his reform. As the last strong figurehead willing to publicly oppose Amon, his image and credibility would only strengthen in the aftermath of calamity.

For the time being, he had work to do. He seated himself behind his desk and reached for his pen, but an envelope sitting among his things caught his attention and stilled his hand. The seal was dreadfully familiar. He tore open the envelope and slid out its contents—a single folded document. His eyes darted over the neatly scribed words, and he grew more and more upset by the implications of its arrival.

Before he even reached the end of what appeared to be a construction proposal, he called for his assistant, whose office was directly across the hall from him. The petite elder man overturned furniture in his own office to hastily answer his summoning.

“Y-yes?” he squeaked, leaning against the door frame and keeping his eyes submissively downturned.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Tarrlok demanded, waving the offending piece of paper at him. It crinkled in his harsh grip.

His assistant’s eyes briefly lifted. “I-I didn’t read it.”

_“Obviously,_ seeing as it was marked as official council business, but you must know how it arrived.”

“I d-didn’t recognize the courier… It was delivered a few hours ago by a-a rather shady-looking man. He… he accosted me just as I got here this morning. He insisted it reach your desk no matter what.”

Tarrlok stared, dazed by the information, but he was quick to mask his concern. “The dregs of this society are bold, aren’t they? They have the gall to think they can make inane demands of the council.”

His assistant kept his eyes glued to the floor and said nothing.

“Anyway, you can go.”

Once the elder man disappeared from sight, Tarrlok’s brow pinched into a glare, and he gritted his teeth. How dare the Triple Threat Triad send something like this straight to City Hall? It was a horrendously risky move, promising dire consequences for both parties if it fell into the wrong hands. If he hadn’t been so busy, he might have felt inclined to go and reprimand them.

Grabbing his pen and a fresh piece of paper, he began to outline his approval. The wording was careful, practiced, innocuous enough not to condemn him if it were intercepted. To an outsider, it sounded like an innocent request to build a new cellar, and he finished it off with his signature at the bottom. He cleanly folded it, tucked it into a new envelope, and sealed it with a stamp.

Normally, his assistant was tasked with sending his mail, but even he, as oblivious as he was, was sure to realize what was happening. Tarrlok tucked both the proposal and the approval into his coat to personally deal with later.

Not only had his scheduled payment from Red Monsoon been tampered with, but Triple Threat was also delivering haphazard correspondence—unaware of protocol that had been set in stone for years now. Something suspicious was going on, and Tarrlok was determined to put a hard stop to it.

* * *

* * *

_“Hey!”_ Korra screeched, flying to the side to dodge a blast of air that cut through the morning fog rolling across the bay. She hit the ground hard, but she recovered quickly and scrambled to her feet to avoid the torrent of air discs Meelo heaved at her.

“That’s right, keep it moving!” yelled the aggressive child, proving to be an impressive drill instructor. “Every time you get hit, you have to dangle upside-down over the highest edge of the island for ten minutes straight!”

“How’s this supposed to help me airbend?!” She ducked low, feeling a disc whiz over her head and tangle the strands of her wolf-tail.

Meelo paused for a moment and scrunched his face up to seriously consider her question. He shrugged. “I don’t know, but it’s fun!”

“That’s enough torturing Korra,” Tenzin ordered, landing next to his son and collapsing his glider back to its staff form. His air currents dispersed the fog around them.

Thankful for the interruption, Korra sagged on her aching feet. “Does this mean we’re done?”

Tenzin shot her an incredulous look, dashing her hopes. “We haven’t even started for the day. While you were playing with Meelo, I was familiarizing myself with a few training techniques for… well, unconventional students.”

“I don’t know what _‘umconbenchable’_ means, but I think a better word would be ‘useless’!”

Korra stuck out her tongue at the cheeky airbending child, who mimicked her with equal gusto.

“That’s enough, Meelo,” Tenzin said firmly. “Please go play with your sisters while I take over Korra’s training.”

Meelo turned on his heel to trot away from the practice field. Over his shoulder, he called, “Good luck!”

Korra smiled after him and turned to face her airbending master. “Hey… Tenzin?”

“Yes?” He unrolled two bamboo mats and placed them opposite each other. They lowered themselves into the Lotus position.

“In the last few training sessions, I’ve noticed something.” Her hand sought the damp grass and ripped a blade of it away to twirl between her antsy fingers. “When I bend fire, earth, and water, I can always feel energy running through my body—like this warm sensation of power, I guess. But, when I try to bend air, I always feel… blocked.”

“How do you mean?”

“I can feel the energy—the same energy when I’m bending the other elements—but it’s… trapped.” She pressed her other hand against her chest. “That’s the only reason I haven’t completely given up. It’s there, but it can’t flow for some reason. It’s like it’s trying to force its way through, but something’s pushing back with equal force. It’s painful.”

Tenzin thoughtfully stroked his beard.

“It’s kind of like how I feel when I’m chi-blocked,” she added. “When someone blocks my chi and I try to bend the elements I know I _can_ bend, the energy feels like it’s stuck in my chest.”

“It’s interesting that you mention this now. It reminds me of a story my father once told me about his struggles with triggering the Avatar State.”

Korra’s eyes lit up in excitement. “Tell me!”

“Well, early in his life, near the end of the Hundred Year War, my father, mother, and uncle came across an Earth Kingdom outpost on their way to Omashu,” Tenzin said. “There, they met a man by the name of General Fong, who was convinced that, by being able to consciously trigger the Avatar State, my father could end the war instantaneously. When the general discovered that he couldn’t do it, he came up with outrageous methods to act as a trigger.”

The Avatar deflated slightly. It didn’t sound like a helpful story to her, but she tried to keep an open mind. “What kinds of outrageous methods?”

“They attempted a few things to begin with: drinking an energy-boosting tea; being startled; and wearing traditional garments from all four nations, as well as a mixture of all the elements in a bowl.”

She couldn’t help but laugh. “That sounds ridiculous. I can’t believe the general actually thought that would work. I’ve been covered in mud loads of times, but it never triggered the Avatar State for me.”

“Indeed. Anyway, my mother managed to talk my father out of participating. When he told the general that he had only been able to successfully enter the Avatar State while in danger, the earthbenders at the outpost were ordered to attack him.”

“Seriously? And… well, did it work?”

“It did—but only when it seemed like my mother was in danger because of him. It enraged him. He couldn’t control the Avatar State and destroyed everything around him.”

Her eyes flared in apprehension, and she rocked back on her mat. “And you’re telling me this story because…?”

Tenzin chuckled. “I won’t make you fight for your life to unlock your Avatar capabilities, I promise. I only mentioned this because triggers can exist. From what you’ve told me, you know you have the ability to bend air, but it’s just out of your reach.”

“I just wish I knew where to start. How can I unlock it? I’ve never been in mortal danger, so maybe…”

“I can’t say for sure why it’s blocked. My only guess, of course, would be that your personality is completely unfitting of an airbender. It hinders your ability to move and think like one.”

“Well, there’s nothing I can do about that,” Korra murmured. She dropped the blade of grass and stared down at her limp hands. “I’ve tried over and over again to think like an airbender, but I can’t figure it out.”

Tenzin hummed. “You know, my father had trouble with firebending and earthbending when he was learning the elements.”

“Really?” Her wide eyes shot up to meet his.

“Yes. Air and water came naturally to his personality and movements, but fire demanded a sense of control that eluded him and even discouraged him to the point that he refused to use it entirely. Earth… Well, you’re familiar with how completely opposite he is to you. His stances were never solid enough, and he couldn’t command an element that was sturdier than he was.”

Korra was struck dumbfounded. All her life, she had been lectured about how great Avatar Aang was, that she would have to work hard her entire life to be able to measure up to him. Never once did anyone mention that he, too, had difficulty. It comforted her a great deal to know that she wasn’t alone in her struggles.

The Avatar inhaled a deep, calming breath and let it out slowly. The corners of her mouth curled with a serene smile. “Thank you, Tenzin.”

He smiled back at her and reached over to pat one of her hands with his own. “Don’t ever allow yourself to become discouraged. There hasn’t been an Avatar who found him- or herself unable to bend all four elements, and it certainly won’t start with you. I’m not going to assume that you have to be in mortal danger to unlock your Avatar State, but anything is possible. We’ll just have to keep trying what we can until it comes to you, no matter how long it takes.”

“Of course.” A sudden pang struck her heart as she thought, _Not that I have or ever have had a choice. The world depends on it._

“Don’t take this the wrong way—I disapprove wholeheartedly—but were you going to continue that chi-blocking training?” Tenzin nodded his head at the untouched mannequin some distance away.

“I haven’t heard from Nini since the last training session. I don’t know where she is,” Korra admitted. “And, please, Tenzin, I’ve heard enough criticism from Mako. He pesters me every day about how she probably went back to the Equalists because she fulfilled some sort of undercover mission.”

“Well, have you considered…” Tenzin trailed off with a frown. “Korra, there’s also the possibility that, as a traitor, she… was dragged back to the Equalists to face their punishment.”

Korra twisted her clothing into a tight fist, and her eyes sought a faraway point on the horizon. “For their sake, it better not be true.”

* * *

* * *

Later that evening, the Pro-bending Tournament went on as scheduled. At the end of a series of hard-fought matches and close-calls, Korra found herself staring in disbelief at the smug faces of the White Falls Wolfbats, the winners of the evening. Her hands clenched in her fury, and the cheering of the audience crashed against her ears. She was trembling, so angry that she couldn’t see straight.

“They _cheated!”_ she snarled, stomping forward with every intention of introducing her fist to Tahno’s deserving face. Mako and Bolin leaped in to restrain her before she could take more than a few steps.

“Korra, come on, there’s nothing we can do about it. They paid off the referee, but it’s not completely against the rules,” Mako said, always the cool voice of reason. His tense jaw betrayed his own frustration. “If we had tried to cheat to counter their cheating, it wouldn’t have helped. We lost.”

“We did our best,“ Bolin added unhappily. “But we can’t attack them, or we’ll just get kicked out. I’d like to still be able to compete next season.”

Lost in her fury and humiliation, Korra noticed far too late that electricity sparked across the spectator stands as the disguised Equalists began their assault.

* * *

* * *

Suspended on metal discs and ropes, Amon and his team burst through the ceiling of the Pro-bending Arena, showering glass shards over the winning contestants, who dove out of the way. While descending toward the center field, he surveyed the damage.

The spectators who hadn’t been knocked unconscious remained in their seats, too intimidated to do anything but watch as the metalbenders around them were electrocuted and tied to the support pillars. The airbending master, a priority target, had already been incapacitated. His Equalists clearly had the upper hand, and everything seemed to be going according to plan.

Before they even reached the surface of the field, streams of water and fire and discs of earth flew at them in a blur. With a grunt and a lunge, Amon flipped over the attacks, knowing his trained Equalists did the very same behind him. Landing in a crouch several feet away from the White Falls Wolfbats, his eyes narrowed behind his mask.

The Wolfbats launched their attacks in rapid, sloppy torrents, swiftly backing away from their approach. With a long fall into the water behind them, they were forced to cower at the edge as chi-blockers semi-encircled them. They fell prey to their obvious fear and threw their elements in an uncoordinated mess; it was all too easy to find breaches in their shaky defenses and advance on them.

With their wrists and ankles bound by bolas, the Wolfbats were quickly subdued and presented for equalization. Amon’s boots crushed glass with each languid step. The arrogant cheaters sobbed and wailed and begged him to spare their bending, but the dribbling sight didn’t invoke an ounce of mercy from him. He reached down to sever their bending, and the process was over in an instant. When they were dropped off the edge, they hit the water with a satisfying cadence of slaps.

Amon turned away and made his way back to the center, and one of his chi-blockers handed him a microphone. His gravelly voice echoed back at him from every direction when he said, “How fitting that you declare a trio of benders who used underhanded tricks as your victors. You reward brutality and unfair advantage and shun those who play by the rules; unfortunately, nonbenders receive this very same treatment all over this city and the world.”

Across the way in the stands, he caught sight of a struggle between a few of his Equalists and Chief Beifong, who was still very much in control of her bending. He flexed his fingers in anticipation and continued, “Despite my warning, you decided to continue with the match, and this is your punishment: The jewel of competitive bending, the pedestal for your beloved blood sport, belongs to the Equalists, and many will be permanently cleansed of their impurities tonight—right here before your eyes. I do hope you enjoy the show even if it’s not what you originally paid for.”

The audience cried out in a cacophony of outrage as Equalist banners rained down from the balcony seating but didn’t move under the threat of electrified gloves aimed in their direction. Amon warily turned his head and reminded himself that he hadn’t kept track of the Avatar and her teammates. He maintained his guard knowing that she was guaranteed to confront him; he knew she simply couldn’t help herself when he was in the same room as her.

His attention was snagged when the doors all around the arena slammed open. Men in fur-lined crimson coats swarmed the stands and flung fire at the chi-blockers, who scrambled into position to defend.

Amon, equally caught off-guard by the unforeseen arrival of the Agni Kai Triad, barely sensed the person flying at him from behind, and he narrowly dodged an ice-encrusted fist that sliced the sleeve of his tunic. Dropping the microphone, he twisted around and crouched to avoid a spray of fire. It was quickly followed by one, two, five earth discs that had him hitting the ground and rolling away, retreating to the edge of the field. Nearby chi-blockers quickly rushed in to assist him.

As he suspected, the Avatar didn’t keep him waiting very long.

* * *

* * *

Bolin called more earth discs to his aid and heaved them at the evasive chi-blockers and Amon. The discs shattered, scattering pebbles underfoot. Mako lunged forward and sent fireballs with his fists and arcs of flames from his feet, scorching the field and forming a thick barrier. Their relentless assault pinned the Equalists back in a corner.

Korra leaped into the fray with an enormous wave, tossing her arms forward to sweep some of their unlucky opponents over the sides of the railings and into the water below. With a forceful exhalation, she froze the water in front of her, and the ice encroached along the leftover puddles. While the remainder of the chi-blockers were frozen in place, Amon dodged it completely and landed several feet away from Team Avatar.

“Double foul!” Bolin joked, earning a surprised chortle from Korra. “She might be the Avatar, folks, but she obviously ain’t a pro-bender!”

Amon lost his footing on the slippery ground and stumbled, and Bolin used it as an opening to tear a disc apart and send the halves hurling at him. When he threw out his hands at his sides to maintain his equilibrium, the earth snugly claimed his wrists and locked them behind his back. The Equalist leader finally succumbed to his tentative footing and, with an audible hiss, fell to his knees.

Korra immediately froze him in place, trapping his soaked form in immovable ice. Their small victory against Amon was short-lived; the Agni Kai began to turn their attention to the center field and launched a volley of fireballs at them.

_“Move!”_ Korra shoved Mako and Bolin out of the path of a fireball and flew to the side to avoid it. Miscalculating her steps, she touched down on an uneven edge of her ice attack and slipped. Another deadly fireball blasted her with steamy heat when it hit the ice, and she reared backward to avoid being burned. She caught herself by grabbing onto Amon.

Mako did his best to redirect the attacks, but wayward fire came from every direction as the fight in the stands raged on. Bolin pitched discs at Equalists and Agni Kai alike.

“Release me, Avatar,” Amon ordered lowly, just loud enough for her to hear.

With her hand clutching his arm, Korra felt his violent shivers. He was rendered blind by his drenched cowl and hair hanging over the eyeholes of his mask. She opened her mouth to respond, but, when she felt the heat of a rapidly approaching projectile, she moved to dissipate the flames.

“Now,” he hissed.

She hesitated, not wanting to leave him vulnerable to the triad ambush but knowing that she would have a lot to answer for if she freed him. In her indecision, an incoming arc of fire licked at her arm, tearing through the cloth and singeing her flesh. With a cry, she coated her hand in cold water and clasped it to the wound. She didn’t have time to properly heal it and gritted her teeth against the pain, glancing back just in time to see Amon shatter through his icy prison and clear his vision with a swipe of his hand.

“Deploy the canisters!” Amon shouted.

Metal cylinders were tossed at the feet of the Agni Kai, and they activated before they hit the floor, spraying the air with thick clouds of gas. The firebenders quickly grew sluggish and collapsed, but the Equalists were immune in their protective masks.

“Collect up as many benders as possible and take them out to the Satomobiles! Prioritize the metalbenders!”

Korra forced her pain aside and melted the ice on the field, releasing the chi-blockers. She used the frigid water to blast them off the field and yelled, “Mako, Bolin, stop them! Don’t let them take anyone!”

“Right!” they agreed, rushing away to find the quickest path to the stands.

Amon, formidable even with his clothing drenched and sticking to him, advanced on Korra with shadowy eyes. “You’re testing my patience, Avatar. You won’t win this one, so I suggest you stand down. You’re surrounded by my Equalists.”

She pursed her lips and looked away for a few seconds to find that Mako and Bolin were hard at work. The exits were sealed one by one, and flames kept the Equalists from nearing the unconscious metalbenders.

“I have countless more chi-blockers waiting outside.”

“You don’t frighten me,” she bluffed.

Amon took a few patient steps forward, then suddenly darted for her. She narrowly dodged his stab, recognizing his attempt at chi-blocking her, and she retaliated with a jab of her own at his outstretched arm before he could withdraw. She missed his pressure point by several inches.

Putting a quick stretch of distance between them, he regarded her for a few silent moments.

The shouting and clashing in the background grew faint as Korra realized how weary her body was from the exertion she had put it through—the training, the tournament, and now the Equalist and triad assault. And it wasn’t over yet. She panted, trying not to give away how fatigued she really was.

“So, it appears you did learn something from your ex-instructor—but I can’t say I’m too terribly impressed,” he said blandly.

A spark of anger curled her lip, and she narrowed her eyes at him. “What did you do with Nini?”

“She has been dealt with as a traitor. It’s really none of your concern.”

“She’s my friend! Abduction, Amon? That makes you no better than the gangs,” she retorted. “You know, she wouldn’t have been forced to switch sides if you hadn’t driven her to that point with your brutal mission. Everyone would’ve been better off if you’d agreed to compromise with me in the first place.”

“Do you really think so? Just how many of my Equalists approached you to aid in your losing battle of compromise knowing there’s an uneven council in charge? Other than the ones who completely gave up on making an effort long ago, mind you.”

“Just one,” she said grudgingly. “But, if you have a problem with the council—”

“—Enough,” he interrupted. “I’ve made my point. You managed to spread a few nasty rumors about me and recruit a few people too hopeless to fight for their own basic rights, but it’s my side that moves forward tonight while yours is pinned in a corner. But it was a notable effort on your part.”

“I may not have that many supporters right now, but at least I’m not hiding who I am. You don’t know who you really are, and _that_ will be your downfall no matter how this all ends. Even the best-kept secrets are revealed in time.”

Amon crossed his arms and glanced away. “How philosophical of you.”

“I don’t know just how much of yourself you’re really hiding, but I do know you’re manipulating your people’s emotions so they feel like you understand what they’re going through,” she continued. “And, even with all the lies you tell, all the secrets you keep—even though you think we’re sworn enemies—there’s something about you that makes me want to know more.”

When he looked back at her and said nothing, she huffed with embarrassment. “You have the potential to make a real difference, one that’ll benefit everyone. You’re so… _incredible_ at rallying people. When you speak, nobody can seem to look away. You’ve managed to motivate so many people to believe in themselves and fight back, and I want to see that used for the good of everyone in Republic City. A _real_ equality. We could do it.”

“Do you really think you can convince me to abandon my life’s work and the people who’ve entrusted me to lead them? I won’t stop believing in my cause, just as you won’t stop your constant interference,” Amon said. “It’s not the simple solution you make it out to be. Bigotry and intolerance are ingrained too deeply into the foundation of this world. It’s a disease so commonplace that you can see it on every street corner and never think twice because everyone is sick with it. Extreme measures beget extreme change, Avatar. My future—the future of the Equalists— _will_ be realized at any cost.”

It was clear that he thought she was naive and foolish, a little girl with fairy-tale vision, but she saw the very same things that he did. The only difference between them was that she didn’t think the Equalists needed to escalate to violence and terror to get their point across. There had to be other, more peaceful ways. She didn’t know how to convey that to him, so, instead, she asked quietly, “Why do you hate benders so much? And don’t tell me it’s because benders killed your family and left you scarred; I’ve seen your real face.”

“Bending _did_ take my family from me. It took _everything_ from me.”

“How?” Korra took a challenging step forward.

Amon didn’t give her an answer. Perhaps he couldn’t give it with his Equalists nearby and risk them overhearing certain uncomfortable truths—or he didn’t actually have one. She didn’t know exactly what sealed his lips.

Through the lengthy silence came the voice of Amon’s lieutenant. “Sir, the earthbender sealed all the exits; we can’t get any of the benders out without damaging the infrastructure and collapsing the entire building on top of us!”

Amon’s eyes never left hers as he answered, “Very well, we’ve done enough damage here tonight. Our message is clear. It’s time to head back.”

“You can take the Avatar’s bending,” the Lieutenant suggested. “We can cleanse this entire place before we leave!”

“Lieutenant!” snapped the Equalist leader, sliding a few fingers under his mask. “We’ve already been delayed by the triad attack. Don’t forget our main objectives. Just grab Beifong, and I’ll deal with the Avatar.”

“Fine. Priority target is Chief Beifong!” he shouted with an undeniable bite of annoyance. “Grab her, and let’s go!”

Korra darted after Amon, and he caught her fist in his palm. She threw another punch, but he also caught that one. She struggled and yanked against his solid grasp but couldn’t break it. “Why are you so focused on capturing Beifong?”

“I’m not here to chat with you.”

“You’ll kiss me, but you won’t talk to me?” With great effort, she wormed her fingers in between his so he wasn’t strangling the circulation in her hands. He bore down on her with his strength, but she shoved back just as hard.

“You shouldn’t distract yourself with silly, meaningless things.” With that, he threw her across the field. She uttered a cry as she slid on the ice, stopping mere inches away from the edge. He was on her in an instant, pinning her down with his hands before she could recover.

* * *

* * *

Across the arena, Bolin and Mako found themselves heavily outnumbered, fatigued, and on the retreat. Back-to-back, the brothers, pushed to their breaking point, threw everything they could at the Equalists, guarding Lin, who lay curled up on her side nearby.

“Bro,” Bolin panted, fighting the need to catch his breath, “I don’t know how much longer I can do this!”

Mako grunted and met his brother’s weary gaze over his shoulder. “I know, but keep it up for as long as possible!”

“Chief Beifong, wake up already!” Bolin cried, unthinkingly tearing apart the nearest column for ammunition. Realization caught up with him. “Uh… bro? I think I might’ve messed up…”

“What?”

Mako’s question was answered when the ceiling above them began to ominously crumble. Equalists retreated to safety, and an abandoned canister bounced down the stands and rolled to a stop at the railing overlooking the water. With a hiss, it began spewing its contents.

“Stabilize the ceiling before it crushes us all!” Mako ordered, carefully aiming a blast of fire at the canister to knock it away. Bolin scrambled to fabricate a new column to hold the ceiling up while redirecting the falling pieces from the unconscious people around them.

A lash of metal wire whipped through the air and smacked the canister over the edge before Mako could act. The small concentration of gas dispersed harmlessly. Lin stood up, clutching her head and retracting her wire. She swayed on her feet. “Where’s… Tenzin?”

“Hey, you’re awake!” Bolin glanced around for a familiar set of bright robes. “Tenzin… Tenzin… Oh, I think he’s tied up over there with some of your officers.”

Lin made her way over to Tenzin, who was stirring from unconsciousness. Slipping a knife out of her boot, she sawed at his bindings. “One of my officers was supposed to keep watch outside. I don’t know why reinforcements haven’t arrived yet; he was supposed to leave at the first sign of trouble.”

“Where’s Korra?” Tenzin groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. As his bonds sagged, he slid down the pillar.

She snapped through the last strands of the rope and helped him to his feet. She glanced at the center field. “Looks like she’s distracting Amon. Come, we need to help.”

He nodded and made to follow—but not before shooting a worried look at Korra’s distant figure.

* * *

* * *

Korra grabbed Amon’s wrists as he wrapped his fingers around her throat. He squeezed slightly—not hard enough to completely cut off her airway—but she still fought him, kicking at his shins in futility. Through gritted teeth, she goaded, “Convincing performance. Maybe it’ll fool your lieutenant.”

“This is a warning,” he murmured into her ear. “I may not be willing to take your bending just yet, but that day _will_ come. Whatever happened between us, it doesn’t change what we are. Keep that in mind when you bring up unwanted occurrences again.”

“I don’t see you as an enemy.” Korra dug her fingertips into his wrists. “And I think you feel the same way.”

He didn’t have a chance to respond.

“Amon, the task force is almost here!”

Korra looked up at Amon as he surveyed the destruction around them. He cursed softly under his breath, let go of her, and pushed himself to his feet. Heading toward the devices that brought them through the ceiling, he snatched up the fallen microphone on his way and ordered, “Head out!”

The Equalists scrambled to follow their leader, leaping across the small gap from the referee podium to the field. More metal discs shattered through the ceiling and descended on their ropes to retrieve them.

“Stop them!” Lin shot a metal wire at Amon, who deflected it with his armor with an ear-piercing reverberation.

When Amon began to rise, quickly escaping her range, Korra used a burst of fire to propel herself up into the air. She grasped the edge of his disc. Before she could start climbing, Amon lifted his boot and held it over her vulnerable fingers. She stared up at him, mouth agape.

“…You wouldn’t.”

“Wouldn’t I, Avatar? _Let go.”_

Korra dangled like dead weight, her arms straining with the effort of holding her body. They passed the jagged edges of the broken ceiling and neared the airship hovering above. Amon just barely pressed down on her fingers.

“Let go,” he urged, looming over her. “Let go, you foolish girl. Do you want to lose your bending that badly?”

She ignored him and used her elbow to lift her upper body. The Lieutenant then leaped to Amon’s disc from his own and sharply overbalanced it. The boot on Korra’s fingers pressed down hard, and she shrieked as agony exploded in her digits. With another harsh swing of the disc, her elbow slipped. She lost her grip.

Colors flashed by in a blur as she smashed yet another hole through the mangled arena ceiling. Every second seemed to take an eternity as she plummeted to her death. Wind rushed in her ears and eyes, where involuntary tears sprang. She couldn’t take a breath—her pounding heart was firmly lodged in her throat.

_Airbending… would be really useful right now…_ With that last bitter thought, Korra clenched her muscles in preparation for her fatal landing.

Her free fall was cut short when someone snatched her out of midair with a strong arm around her midsection. She opened her eyes and blinked away the tears, catching sight of Lin and the expression on her face. Lin was worried.

“You okay, Korra?”

“Yes,” she whispered gratefully, “thanks to you.”

All she could think was, _She used my name._


	15. Bait and Trap

**XV.**

The smoldering aftermath of terrorism—

_(Where do we go from here?)_

* * *

* * *

“Chief!”

The breathless, panicked exclamation came just as Lin burst through the front doors of the police headquarters. Her eyes darted around the foyer, finding her officers in similar states of despondence. Their defeated expressions and hunched shoulders said plenty, but she still felt the need to get the facts. “What happened? Why did none of you provide backup?”

“We were infiltrated while you were gone,” explained Peng, one of her officers. “An army of chi-blockers swarmed us and released all the prisoners.”

Lin let out a sharp exhale at the grim news.

“We were ill-prepared for the attack. I know there’s no excuse for our failure, but that’s what happened.” He bowed his head, and the others did the same. “We’ve all been chi-blocked.”

“I… see.” She pressed a few fingers into her throbbing temples. “The rest of the team is in the hospital being treated for burns and possible poisoning.”

“Burns, Chief?”

“Not only did the Equalists crash the tournament, but we also fought off what appeared to be Agni Kai. I don’t know why they showed up, but everyone got out safely. What about you?”

“We’re all fine. We can’t bend for now, but nobody was injured during the breakout.” Peng sighed heavily and shifted his weight with a click of metal. “This looks bad.”

“I know,” she muttered. “Believe me, I know. Two strikes in one night? I can only imagine how the press is going to take that.”

* * *

* * *

“Come on, Mako. Bolin, let’s get out of here…” Asami gently urged while they stood in the shadow of the Pro-bending Arena. Nearby, wide-eyed civilians clamored to catch a better glimpse of the extent of the destruction, but Tarrlok’s task force persistently barred their way.

Mako turned his head toward Asami, but his golden eyes didn’t leave the exterior of his ruined home. Bolin cuddled Pabu, who was protectively tucked under his chin. The moon was partially hidden behind the clouds, leaving only the weak glow from the arena and the streetlights to illuminate their surroundings.

Having spent several years living in the arena after struggling on the streets, both brothers hesitated to leave behind their only spot of comfortable stability, but, despite their pleading, the immovable task force wouldn’t even let them go inside and pack their meager belongings. Facing homelessness, they had nothing but their clothing.

“Where did Korra go?” Asami asked, looking around.

“She wasn’t feeling well, so she went to Air Temple Island,” Mako murmured. “She didn’t want to talk to us about what happened.”

“Is she hurt? I didn’t get a chance to see her before she left.” She shook her head with a curled lip. “I can’t _believe_ my father made me stay home today. I wish I could’ve been here to help.”

“She has a nasty burn on her arm, and the fingers on her left hand are bruised. But she didn’t seem bothered by that. I think it was mostly how she… almost fell to her death.”

“Forget trying to take her bending—Amon tried to _kill_ Korra!” Bolin exclaimed, startling Pabu into climbing up his front and curling around his neck. He squeezed his hands into tight fists, and his chin dropped to his chest.  “I watched her fall. I felt so helpless. There was nothing I could do to save her… We really could’ve lost her tonight.”

With a knitted brow, Asami lifted a hand to her mouth. “H-how did she survive?”

“Beifong caught her. I’d never seen someone move that fast,” Mako said, recalling the moment with equal parts disbelief and admiration. “One second, we’re trying to stop the Equalists from escaping. The next, we see Korra drop through the ceiling after she went for Amon. Tenzin was probably going to use his airbending to break her fall, but I think he was in shock. He wasn’t moving. But Beifong didn’t even hesitate; she shot a cable into the ceiling and rescued her.”

Bolin lifted his face and gave a watery smile. “She was like some kind of heroic hog monkey—wind whipping through her leafy, dirty fur. And I mean that in the nicest way possible.”

“What a relief.” Asami exhaled and laced her fingers together in front of her. “We should see her tomorrow after she’s had a chance to rest. I’m sure she’ll be ready to tell us all about her showdown with Amon. I wonder if that chi-blocking training helped at all.”

“Yeah, we definitely will.”

“So…” she trailed off meaningfully, “…looks like you guys need a place to stay. I don’t think the task force is going to let anyone inside tonight. Do you have another place in mind?”

“Other than Air Temple Island? That’s a big negative. I mean, I guess we could go back to living on the streets; we’re pros at that.” Then Bolin winced and added, “Not looking forward to running into those guys I owe money to…”

“Are you kidding me? I could never let you guys go homeless when I have a perfectly good house to offer you.”

Shocked, Mako blinked at her. “Your father would let us live there?”

Asami lifted his arm and tucked herself under it. She smiled up at him as he pulled her closer. “I haven’t exactly asked him yet, but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. He seems to like you guys.”

“I’ve barely said more than three words to the guy. How can you tell he likes us?”

“I think what my brother here is trying to say is, ‘Asami, we’d be _honored_ to live in your incredible mansion with the heated pool, delicious buffets, and indoor plumbing,’” Bolin gushed, pumping a victorious fist in the air. Pabu chirped in agreement.

Asami beamed at him. “I’m glad. We should get going before my father files a missing person’s report.”

“You didn’t tell him where you were going before you left?”

“Well, he wasn’t home. When I heard about the Equalist attack on the radio, I drove here as fast as I could.” She led them away from the crowd to the street curb where her Satomobile waited in a pool of yellow light. “He must’ve snuck out after telling me I couldn’t go to the match. I should’ve checked on him sooner.”

“Um, why would he need to sneak out?”

“I don’t know.” Asami delicately shrugged a shoulder, obviously unperturbed by the notion. “Emergency business?”

Mako and Bolin exchanged bemused looks.

* * *

* * *

“I knew from the beginning that it was a terrible idea. Maybe it was my fault for putting so much faith in our chief of police, but I was charmed into thinking that she and her metalbenders could keep our citizens safe from petty terrorists,” Tarrlok said in front of City Hall the next morning.

At the bottom of the steps, the press ate up his words with expectant faces. He expertly maintained an air of sorrow with a troubled wrinkle to his brow, but, inwardly, he was still laughing about how everything had gone according to plan. Now, he only had to stamp it and file it away.

“Last night, Chief Beifong proved to be incapable of neutralizing a simple threat even with plenty of warning,” he continued grimly. “When my task force raided the chi-blocker bunkers in Dragon Flats, we didn’t know what we were walking into, but we apprehended hundreds of criminals almost without effort. With the bending gangs—and now the Equalists—running rampant through our beloved city, I think this is a clear indication that our chief of police may be losing her touch.”

“Are you saying Chief Beifong should step down from her post?” The question came from a bespectacled woman with a pen poised over her notepad.

“I am. What happened at the Pro-bending Arena was a tragedy, but we knew it was going to happen. We could’ve lost precious lives in that attack, but, miraculously, nobody was seriously injured. I know the victims’ families are furious and demanding blood, and I sympathize and agree—Chief Beifong needs to be replaced as soon as possible.”

“Especially since chi-blockers were broken out of prison while all of this was going on!” added a tall man near the back.

“That’s right,” Tarrlok said, eagerly jumping on the reminder. “If she hadn’t insisted that she could handle the Equalists, none of this would’ve happened. Nobody was killed, yes, but what do we have to show for it? Our city is shaken, and our arena is in ruins. Amon literally dropped into Chief Beifong’s hands and got away without a scratch.”

“Then what are _you_ going to do about the Equalists, Chairman?”

“Good question. To all of Republic City: I’ll never stand by and watch as the Equalists destroy everything we cherish, and I won’t let them have any measure of control over our lives. After much deliberation, I’ve decided that major changes are necessary. I can’t disclose any details just yet, but I guarantee everyone will feel much safer in the near future.”

* * *

* * *

“Lin, please, calm down. You’re going to pace a hole in the ground.”

“How can I calm down when I’m being publicly attacked by Tarrlok? My job’s slipping from my fingers,” Lin retorted, stalking a path in her office from end to end. “I made the mistake of underestimating the Equalists last night, but it won’t happen again. I still have time to fix this.”

Tenzin, leaning against Lin’s desk, crossed his arms and followed her progress with worried eyes. “At this point, capturing Amon and bringing him to justice is the only way you’ll be able to keep your job.”

“Exactly,” she said, continuing to pace. The plates of her armor clattered together with each step. “There must be something I’m not seeing, maybe at Future Industries. If that chi-blocking instructor was telling the truth, nobody has a reason to suspect Sato of being allied with Amon. After all, his daughter is the Avatar’s friend.”

“Let me make this clear: I’m only participating in this discussion because I hate seeing you like this.” With a sigh, Tenzin rubbed the bridge of his nose for a few silent seconds. “Maybe… maybe there’s a reason you didn’t find anything during your investigation. The factory is a high-traffic area.”

“Of course. Inspectors, investors, customers, tour groups, journalists—it’s nearly impossible to get away with that much scrutinization.” Coming to a stop, Lin narrowed her eyes as her mind raced. “When the Equalists first started causing trouble, I spent valuable manpower scouring the city for any sign of them. I don’t know how we haven’t spotted anything other than those bunkers in Dragon Flats.”

“Then where did you _not_ look?”

“What do you mean? We looked everywhere.” Lin sidestepped her desk to drop in her chair. She shuffled through the scattered paperwork as if the documents held the answers that she so badly sought, but she had already spent countless hours poring over them, to no avail.

“Are you absolutely certain? Where could an organization of that size possibly hide when they’re wanted by the police, task force, triads, and so on?”

“Well, the training camps were—”

Tenzin quirked his brow when she fell silent.

“Underground.” Lin looked up at him in sudden clarity. “The Equalists are hiding underneath the city. Why didn’t we ever think of it?”

* * *

* * *

“What do you hope to find here?” Tenzin muttered, hurrying to keep up with Lin’s long stride as they and a team of officers made their way through the streets of Future Industries. Employees looked up from their work to stare after them.

“We shouldn’t have been looking with our eyes; we should’ve been looking with our feet,” she said triumphantly.

“Don’t get discouraged if you don’t find a hidden entrance here,” he warned. “I came with you to make sure nothing happens, not because I think blindly chasing after Amon is a good idea.”

“‘Discouraged’? Nothing will keep me from discovering the truth now.” To her team, Lin ordered, “Spread out, search thoroughly! I want to see results!”

“Yes, Chief!”

“Here he comes,” Tenzin said, nudging her and jerking his chin at the approaching Hiroshi Sato. “He doesn’t look happy.”

“What’s the meaning of this, Chief Beifong? I thought your investigation concluded several days ago.”

“I never considered it concluded since we didn’t have a chance to thoroughly search the premises. Is this a problem?” Lin asked coolly, turning to face him.

“I… Well, no, it’s not a _considerable_ problem,” Hiroshi said with minute hesitation, “but it could be detrimental to production if my workers keep getting distracted by your random investigations. We have work to do and deadlines to meet.”

“We shouldn’t be here long. If there’s nothing to be found, then there’s no reason to worry.”

He opened his mouth as if to say more, but he interrupted himself with a shake of his head. His eyes flicked from her to Tenzin and back again. “You’re right. Please excuse my shortness. You have my blessing to take your time. Good luck with whatever you’re looking for.”

She nodded and, with a hard stare, watched him swiftly return the way he came.

“That was an interesting reaction,” Tenzin commented, tucking his hands into his sleeves. “I thought he was going to ask to see your nonexistent search warrant.”

“I thought so, too. I’m suspicious. This isn’t how he acted last time.”

“Friendly and accommodating, like he had nothing to hide?”

“That, and he made a point of reading the warrant slowly as if looking for a reason to tell us we had no right to be here. He didn’t expect me last time, and he tried to throw me off his scent with a cooperative attitude. I couldn’t call him on it because we didn’t find anything.”

“I see. Stay on your toes; we don’t know what to expect.”

As the officers trampled through the buildings and streets, the employees seemed blissfully unaware that they were stomping harder than necessary with each step. Time ticked by as the vibrations revealed nothing beneath the ground, but they checked every possible radius within Future Industries’s block. With no news readily forthcoming, Lin soon grew tense.

“Lin…”

“Don’t, Tenzin. I’m not discouraged, but I’m aware of the deadline. I have precious little time to waste stomping all over the city for hidden tunnels.” She turned her face away so he couldn’t pester her about her pinched expression. She was already frustrated enough and didn’t need to risk taking it out on him.

An unfamiliar voice came from behind them. “You’re not going to find what you’re looking for here.”

They whirled around. The speaker was a lanky, elderly man leaning on his push broom. His uniform identified him as a Future Industries employee.

“I know why you’re here,” he continued, discreetly glancing around, presumably for eavesdroppers. His voice grew more hushed as he told them, “You’re looking for evidence that Future Industries works for the Equalists, right?”

Lin and Tenzin exchanged surprised glances.

“What can you tell us?” she asked.

“My guess is that your officers are trying to find some kind of underground base, but I can already tell you it’s not here.” The elderly man briefly closed his eyes. “I have a family to care for, but the Equalists won’t help because I’m too old and sick to fight. I still come here and break my back every day to keep a roof over our heads and decent food on the table. There’s no telling what they’d do if they found out about this conversation, but… I’m almost at my limit.”

“I understand. Help us do something about it by telling us where we should be looking.”

“There are a few different entrances throughout the city, like the workshop behind Sato’s mansion. A secret entrance leads to where he makes weaponry, but the tunnels all connect up one way or another.”

Lin knew that Tenzin was silently telling her to be wary, and she gave an almost imperceptible nod in return. Looking back at the elderly man, she asked, “And the other entrances?”

“Couldn’t tell you, ma’am. I only spent a short time as an Equalist before they kicked me out due to my failing health. I hauled machinery for Sato, so I only ever knew about his workshop. I heard about the other entrances by listening to gossip. It wasn’t really any of my business.”

“All right, thank you for your information. If you’d like, we can put you and your family under police protection until the Equalists are dealt with.”

“Appreciate the offer, but I can’t uproot my grandkids like that. It’s best if you just forget you saw me and enjoy the ‘anonymous’ tip you received.” He winked, flashing a toothy grin.

“Of course. You have my word.”

“Thank you kindly. I need to get back to work now.”

Tenzin waited until the elderly man hobbled out of earshot. “Lin—”

Lin held up a hand to silence his protest. “What other choice do we have? Anyway, I won’t go alone. We’ll be prepared for anything we run into.”

“There’s no way this is a coincidence; Sato knows you’re here searching for evidence. You could be falling right into a trap.”

“Why would he encourage us to search his private land? And it’s not too far-fetched to believe that a frail old man resents being abandoned by an organization he was personally invested in. Not all nonbenders are allied with the Equalists.”

“…That’s true,” Tenzin conceded hesitantly, “but…”

“I’ll withdraw my officers when they give their reports, then we’ll head back and regroup,” she said, dismissing his obvious reservations. She turned away from him to survey the distant forms of her metalbenders. “If we leave suddenly, it might seem suspicious.”

“You’re the boss.”

* * *

* * *

“Sit down, Korra. You still look tired.”

In the foyer of the Sato mansion, Korra allowed Asami to lead her to one of the velvet couches arranged in the far corner. When she sank into its plush cushions, the other woman settled next to her.

Korra kept her eyes downturned as she picked at her own nails. “Yeah, I didn’t sleep very well last night.”

“Do you want to tell us about it?” Bolin asked. He and his brother made themselves comfortable on the couch opposite them.

“What’s to tell? You guys were there. You saw what happened.”

“Not really,” Mako said. “We had our hands full with the Equalists. It took everything we had just to keep them away from Beifong.”

“Oh, right. Sorry, I’m being pretty self-centered,” Korra chided herself with a wry shake of her head. “Are you guys all right? I didn’t see what happened between you and the chi-blockers.”

“We’re fine. A little bruised, but it’s nothing to complain about. But you…”

“Nah, I got burned a little. Big deal. Easily healed.”

“Korra, you almost fell to your death!” Bolin cried, surging forward to land on his knees at her feet. He wrapped his arms around her midsection, pulling her into a tight hug. “I don’t know what I’d… er, _we’d_ do if we lost you.”

“You’d see me again as the next Avatar.” Korra couldn’t muster the motivation to reciprocate the hug. She felt strangely detached from her own body as she remembered the moment in question. Staring up at Amon and waiting for his boot to fall—the vivid sight still haunted her.

Bolin pulled away and remained on his knees until she was forced to look at him. There was a certain intensity she had never seen before in the way that he stared up at her. “Don’t say that. It wouldn’t be _you_. Not at all.”

“Bolin’s right. You’re irreplaceable, Korra. We—and the entire world—would be devastated if we lost you,” Asami agreed in earnest, pressing her hand with both of hers. “I’m sorry if we’re upsetting you by asking about what happened, but we just want to make sure you’re okay. We want to hear the whole story.”

“I guess there’s no reason to keep it to myself.”

Korra began retelling the events from her perspective, though she wisely kept her conversation with Amon out of the details. They didn’t need a reason to think that she was sympathetic toward him. It was all too easy to piece little things together and arrive at the conclusion she was desperate to hide—that she suffered from feelings for the Equalist leader even after everything that happened.

“He threatened to step on my fingers when I tried to pull myself up. I just kind of hung there as we went higher. I knew the distance was too much for me to land safely, so I just held on until we could reach the airship.”

“Amon didn’t actually step on your fingers?” Bolin asked.

“Not on purpose. I think.” Her heart gave a sickened lurch in her chest. _Did he?_ Did he really try to kill her, or was it an accident like she desperately wanted to believe? There was no way to know what Amon would have done if the Lieutenant hadn’t intervened.

“What does _that_ mean?”

“Um—”

“—Wait,” Mako interrupted. “They have airships now?”

“That’s distressing,” Asami murmured. “With technology like that, there’s no telling what they could do in the future.”

“I guess we’ll find out soon enough. But, uh, the Lieutenant jumped on the disc I was hanging from, and that’s when Amon stepped on my fingers. I slipped, lost my grip, and fell. It was the longest fall I’ve ever experienced. I was…” Korra trailed off and looked away, “…really terrified.”

“Korra…”

“I know, I let him get away. I made a lot of mistakes that night. I should’ve—”

“—It’s not your fault,” Mako insisted, standing up so he could take a seat on her other side. “We were all in it together. We _all_ made mistakes that couldn’t be helped. But we’re still alive, and we haven’t lost the war yet.”

“Come on, Korra, you were incredible last night,” Bolin enthused, still kneeling at her feet. “You even got to try out your new chi-blocking skills and dodge Amon’s jab. You were awesome!”

At that, Korra couldn’t fight the smile pulling at her lips. She really did have great friends. “I appreciate you taking the time to cheer me up, guys. I was upset about how everything went, but I guess, when I think about it, it could’ve gone worse.”

“A lot worse. All the metalbenders could’ve lost their bending—even Tenzin.”

“Yeah… You’re right. We kept them all safe, and that’s what matters.”

“Amon still took the Wolfbats’ bending,” Mako reminded them.

“I almost forgot about that.” Korra’s smile faded. She didn’t know what had happened to them after they were equalized. “Even they didn’t deserve that fate. Not the gang members during the rally, not the cheating pro-benders—nobody deserves that.”

“Well, let’s not let it spoil our evening. I’ll go get us some food.” With that, Asami stood and disappeared down a nearby hallway.

Korra sat in companionable silence with the brothers for a bit before asking, “So, you’re living here now?”

“We didn’t have a choice. I mean, I guess we could’ve lived on Air Temple Island with you, but we didn’t want to barge in without asking first.” Mako sat back and rested his head against the couch cushion. His eyes slid shut. “It felt weird coming to live here, but I’ve got to admit—it’s nice having a taste of luxury for once.”

“Everything about this place is incredible,” Bolin added. “Haven’t seen Mr. Sato since that little pool party we had, but Asami said he wouldn’t mind.”

“Well, if it doesn’t work out, you can live as vegetarians and meditate with me all day.” Korra cracked a wan smile. “At this rate, you guys could learn airbending before me.”

Her joke didn’t seem to go over well with them. Mako looked like he wanted to say something about it. Before he could, the front doors burst open as Lin and her officers made an unceremonious entrance. Tenzin followed at their heels.

Korra knew why they were here, and it struck her cold with dread. No—she wasn’t ready for this. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Why else would we be here, Avatar?” Lin retorted with a hint of exasperation. “Where’s Hiroshi Sato?”

“We don’t know; we haven’t seen him.”

“And his daughter?”

“She went to the kitchen, I think.”

“What’s going on?” Mako asked, rising to his feet. “Why are they here?”

Korra bit down hard on her lip, feeling Lin’s expectant gaze burning into her, urging her to speak up for her actions like they had talked about. “They’re looking for evidence of Equalist activity.”

Mako turned to look at her as she and Bolin stood. His jaw hung slack until he found his bewildered words. “But Asami wouldn’t have anything to do with them. You know that. Right?”

“Not Asami—her father. Hiroshi Sato is making and distributing the Equalist weaponry.”

_“What?_ When have they ever given you a reason to think they could be our enemies?”

“There are a few reasons why I believe—no, _know_ that Mr. Sato is working with Amon.”

“Avatar, we’re heading out to the backyard workshop,” Lin interrupted, jerking a thumb over her shoulder. “We think there’s a secret entrance to the Equalist headquarters there. When you get everyone up to speed, come find us.”

When the metalbenders and Tenzin disappeared outside, Asami stepped into the room. “Korra, how could you think that about my father? About me? I…  I thought you trusted me.”

“I do trust you, Asami, but I don’t trust your father. I never did. And there’s no telling how much he influenced you.”

“That’s…” Asami squeezed her hands into fists at her sides and tossed her head. Rapidly blinking her eyes, she asked, “Okay. Why do you think my father works with Amon?”

“Before the gala, I overheard a phone conversation in his office,” Korra explained. “Your father was saying things about pledging loyalty and following people. He also mentioned production and growth—together, it sounded really suspicious.”

“That could mean anything!” Mako protested vehemently. “What else?”

“Before she disappeared, Nini told us that he’s Amon’s associate.”

“And you would believe her over Asami?”

“Asami doesn’t know anything about her father’s work!” Korra snapped, desperate to make them see reason. “We never see him, and she always has to schedule her conversations with him. There’s plenty of time for him to move around undetected, especially since Asami doesn’t believe he’s an Equalist.”

At that, they fell into a stifling silence. Bolin kept his eyes on the floor while Mako glared at Korra. Asami’s eyes shone like glass as she struggled to hold her tears back.

“Look, I’m going to meet up with Beifong. I know what I heard, and I won’t stop until we find solid proof one way or another,” Korra muttered, heading for the doors. “If I’m wrong, I’ll make it up to you, but don’t discredit me before I actually am.”

They didn’t say anything or move to stop her, so she headed out and jogged around the mansion. Out in the backyard, the officer stationed at the workshop door let Korra enter. Taking her place next to Tenzin, who nodded at her, she listened as Lin spoke to her metalbenders. A few moments later, a hand landed on her shoulder, and she turned, both surprised and pleased to see Bolin at her side.

“If you really think Mr. Sato’s an Equalist, I don’t see why we shouldn’t give you a chance,” he said with a weak smile. “I’m here for you whether you’re right or wrong.”

“Thanks, Bolin.”

He squeezed her shoulder before releasing her. At the corner of her eye, she noticed Asami and Mako, escorted by the guard, hovering at the door.

Lin exposed the bottom of her foot and slammed it on the ground. She closed her eyes for several seconds. When she looked up at them, she smirked triumphantly. “There’s a tunnel underneath us leading deep into the ground.”

“Impossible!” Asami cried, shaking her head. “My father has nothing to hide, and he’s not an Equalist. He doesn’t agree with their violence…”

In response, Lin uncovered the entrance with a sweep of her hands. The metal trapdoor swung upward with an ominous groan. Korra kept her expression carefully neutral, but, inwardly, she couldn’t believe that they had finally found the Equalist headquarters.

“Keep Ms. Sato up here,” Lin said to the guard. “I won’t risk her meddling.”

The metalbenders began descending the spiraling staircase, and Tenzin joined them, quickly shadowed by Korra, who lit a flame in her hand to provide light for them to see the steps. Just before the tunnel swallowed her, she twisted around to meet Asami’s reddened eyes over the edge of the trapdoor. “I’m sorry, Asami… It was never anything against you. I promise.”

* * *

* * *

“How did you even find this place?” Korra asked, hushed. The air became noticeably chilly as they descended deeper into the tunnel. Her flame flickered in her palm, sending shadows writhing across the rocky walls. Their dutiful footsteps echoed back at them.

“Someone at Sato’s factory tipped us off about it,” Lin said without looking back at her.

“Why were you at his factory again? I thought you already did your investigation a few days ago.”

“We did, but, with some help from Tenzin, I realized that the only place we hadn’t checked was under the city.”

“You didn’t ask for help from Tarrlok and his task force? It might’ve been a good idea to have backup since we don’t know what we’ll find down here.”

“Ha! I assume you haven’t been listening to the radio or reading the newspapers lately. Tarrlok has destroyed my reputation, and he’s turning the whole city against me. It won’t be long before I’m replaced.”

_“Tarrlok_ did that?” Korra asked incredulously.

“I have two strikes against me now,” Lin said. With her face turned away, it was impossible to gauge her mood. “While the Equalists attacked the arena, they also chi-blocked my officers back at headquarters and released all the prisoners.”

“I’ve… missed a lot. I had no idea this was happening.”

“It doesn’t matter. What matters now is finding Amon and taking him down. Be ready for anything they throw at us.”

“Got it.”

They reached the bottom step and arrived in a long tunnel with steel tracks leading to the left and right. Torches lit the passageway and washed over them in a wave of heat. Aside from the popping flames, there was no noise or movement.

Lin turned her head from side to side as she contemplated which way they should go. “We’re not splitting up. I won’t underestimate the Equalists again, especially since we have no idea where Amon is right now. We’ll search all night if we have to.”

* * *

* * *

Several minutes later, Mako, Bolin, and Asami had escaped the guard and hurried down the tunnel. The steep steps hindered their progress, promising a long fall into the abyss if they tripped. They reached the bottom and were faced with a choice: left or right.

“Um, which way do you think they went?” Bolin whispered.

“No clue,” Mako responded, arbitrarily heading to the right. He was stopped by Asami’s voice excitedly ringing out, “Look at that!”

They followed the trajectory of her finger. To the left, Pabu had located a tuft of orange cloth stuck in the tracks.

“Isn’t that the same color as Tenzin’s cloak?”

“All right, Pabu! Who’s a wonderful little tracker? You are!” Bolin gushed, scratching behind his ears.

“Come on!”

Without further hesitation, they flew down the passageway. Despite their pace, they didn’t run into Korra—instead, they arrived at a pair of ominous platinum doors. The decision to investigate was made for them when a lone chi-blocker exited. He couldn’t even utter a sound before he was knocked out with a few well-placed elbows and earthbending.

“Is it a good idea to enter the same place we saw the enemy come out of?” Bolin wondered.

“Probably not, but we don’t have a choice. Hurry, we don’t know if they’re in danger.” Mako wrenched the doors open, and a voice floated toward them—Asami knew that voice. They crept forward to get a closer look.

“Get them out of here; I don’t care what you do with them. You’re sure she’s no longer the chief of police?”

“Absolutely sure. Tarrlok already had a replacement lined up for a week now.”

“That doesn’t necessarily mean she’s fired yet. There’s potential for this to backfire. If you give my daughter any reason to hate me—”

“—There are some things we can’t change, like how Beifong took three steps forward without our knowledge. You can’t blame that on us, but we’ll take care of it. Amon gave his promise.”

“Fine.”

“There might be more waiting at your workshop. We’ll send someone to deal with any stragglers.”

Finally, having heard enough, Asami nudged Mako’s hand off her shoulder and stalked into the colossal room. She staggered on her feet, struck by the sight of such terrible, destructive things. There were rows of towering robots and airships in various states of disarray. Everywhere she looked, the symbol for equality glared back at her. Crates were stacked on top of each other, and electrified gloves spilled out of a few overturned ones.

Her resolve finally crumbled when she spotted her father next to Amon’s lieutenant. Korra, Tenzin, Lin, and the metalbenders—slumped and unconscious—were being hauled away by chi-blockers.

With her pulse pounding in her ears and stomach churning with nausea, she shouted, “Father, what _exactly_ is going on here?!”

_“Asami?”_ His voice and footsteps boomed back at her as he rapidly approached. “Listen… you have to understand that everything I’ve been doing was for your protection and the benefit of the city.”

“How is this benefiting anyone? You’re sending the police force, the Avatar, and the world’s last airbending master to Amon to have their bending taken away forever! I… I just can’t believe you would keep this from me. You knew how I felt about the Equalists. You knew the whole time…”

“It’s not something I expect you to understand right away, but, if you give me enough time to show you, I’ll prove that I have only our glorious future in mind.“ When he was several feet away, he offered an outstretched hand that was supposed to be reassuring. The Lieutenant wasn’t far behind, and the chi-blockers stopped what they were doing to watch the exchange.

Asami’s face fell, and she wrapped her arms around her midsection. The tears that she fought so hard to hold back finally broke free, slicing through the powder on her cheeks. A harsh sob wracked her body.

“Asami!” Mako wrapped his arms around her from behind. Over her shoulder, he yelled, “We defended you! How could you think making weapons for violent people would protect her?”

“Hush yourself, you meddlesome pest. I wasn’t speaking to you. Now—get your hands off my daughter! You have no right to touch her like that!”

Asami tore herself from Mako’s arms and scrubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. She glared at her father. “Don’t talk to him like that! He’s my boyfriend. I thought—”

“—What, you think I approve of your dating a firebender?” With a short laugh, he continued, “I know you haven’t forgotten about your mother’s murder.”

“Of course, I haven’t, Father. I _never_ will. But you can’t honestly believe that all benders are like that.”

His stern expression never wavered.

“You’ve been brainwashed.”

“Asami…” His face softened as he released a sigh. “I was never brainwashed; I hated benders before I learned about the Equalists. Since your mother was taken from us, I haven’t been the same. I was deeply depressed. My only purpose in life was to give you everything you needed to grow up into a happy, healthy young woman.”

“I had almost everything,” Asami mumbled, “but I felt like I lost both of my parents instead of just one. When you weren’t busy with work, you locked yourself away in your office. I was so happy when you got better, but I never could’ve guessed that _this_ was the reason for it.”

“Working for a better future gave me a new sense of purpose in life, something constructive to pour my energy into. I don’t regret joining the Equalists, but I do regret keeping it a secret from you. I was going to tell you, but, when I learned how you felt about the Equalists, I couldn’t say anything. I didn’t want you to look at me the way you do now.”

“You could’ve told me. How could I ever hate you?”

“Could you have lived with the knowledge that I’m working for them? You would’ve had to realize that, if you helped your friends, you’d be partially responsible if I were arrested and thrown in prison for the rest of my life.”

“I…”

“Asami, my dear child, it’s not too late to join me. I need you here so I can protect you and teach you my trade.” He walked away a short distance to retrieve an electrified glove from one of the overturned crates. When he returned, he looked down at her through his glasses with a soft gaze. “Please make the right decision. The thought of your being hurt because you’re on the wrong side of the war terrifies me. I could never live with myself knowing I couldn’t keep you safe.”

Behind her, Mako pleaded, “Asami… don’t.”

Asami studied the glove that her father offered to her. Her mind grappled with indecision. She could never hate her father for his beliefs, but she also couldn’t abandon her friends. The urge to cry hit her like a hollow pang, but she knew that it was time to be strong and make a choice. Everything depended on her in this moment.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the chi-blockers starting to drag Korra toward a pair of doors. Reaching for the electrified glove, she murmured, “Father…”

“Asami, what are you doing?!”

The weight of the glove fell into her hands, and she turned it over. It was an intricate piece of technology that her father had created to start a war—all because he wanted to keep her safe? She didn’t know how to process that.

“That’s it,” her father praised. “Try it on. You’ll be amazed at how much power it can give you.”

Finally, Asami slipped her hand into it, feeling it automatically shrink to fit her size. It was snug and surprisingly comfortable. It fizzled to life with a pleasant hum, and her eyelids drifted shut.

“What do you think?” came the eager voice of her father.

“What do I think?” she echoed hollowly. Her eyes snapped open, and she shot forward, instinctively targeting the nearby Lieutenant, the more dangerous of the two. Her palm wrapped over his shoulder as she dug her fingers in, and the waiting electricity zipped through the circuits and struck home.

The Lieutenant uttered a choked sound. When her hand fell away from him, he collapsed, twitching sporadically. Wasting no time, Asami darted after her father, who backed away with his hands up in front of him. She averted her eyes, pained, when he hit the floor, and she turned to see that Mako and Bolin had advanced on the chi-blockers.

Mako leaped upward and swept his foot through the air, sending an arc of flames at the heels of the Equalists as they scrambled away. Bolin stomped on the ground to displace a chunk of earth, sending a few of them flying. The Equalists slid across the floor and crashed into one of the robots, falling unconscious.

Asami quickly joined the fray, homing in on a chi-blocker who was grabbing an electrified glove from one of the crates. With a burst of electricity, she took him out of the fight before he could slip his hand in.

“Mako, watch out!” she yelped as an armed chi-blocker attacked her boyfriend from behind.

The glove skimmed Mako’s arm, zapping him slightly, but he managed to twist out from under it before it could do more damage. Bolin punched the attacker across the face, and the impact caused his goggles to fly from his face and skitter across the floor in a mangled mess. With a profusely bleeding nose, the Equalist fell to the floor.

“Okay, that hurt _a lot_ more than I expected,” Bolin muttered through gritted teeth as he cradled his hand to his chest. “Maybe I should stick with nice, squishy earth.”

Mako gently punched his brother’s shoulder. “Thanks for that, bro. I owe you.”

“Guys, I know we just saved each other, but we really need to get out of here before more chi-blockers show up.” Asami knelt beside Korra’s unconscious body and shook her. “Korra, wake up! Korra!”

Mako and Bolin did the same with Lin and Tenzin, but they were all completely unresponsive.

“What are we going to do? We can’t possibly carry everybody.” Asami turned her worried eyes on her companions.

“We don’t have a choice,” Mako said, looking at the officers with a furrowed brow. “We have to leave the metalbenders behind…”

They sat in poignant silence for several moments.

“I guess you’re right,” she finally agreed with a sickened waver. She couldn’t bear the thought of leaving any of them behind to lose their bending—of prioritizing one person’s life over another—but what else could they do? It was either some or none. She threw Korra’s arm over her shoulder and struggled to her feet, straining under the dead weight. Mako did the same with Lin, Bolin with Tenzin.

With a morose glance at the people they were leaving behind, they limped out through the platinum doors.

* * *

* * *

Nini had lost track of time while she huddled against the damp stone walls of her prison. She peered out between the metal bars, but there was nothing interesting for her eyes to land on. Swallowed in perpetual darkness, she had no idea if it was night or day.

Would she ever be allowed to leave this prison, or would they keep her down here until she died of old age? While the meals were meager, they still fed her twice a day. She couldn’t help but wonder why they bothered to keep her, a traitor, alive.

Human contact was minimal in the Equalist prisons, and she wasn’t entirely sure if there were any other prisoners. Sometimes, when she called out just to hear her own voice, she imagined someone answering. This realization slowly scared her into silence.

She decided only to speak when her guards delivered her meal, but they never responded when they thrust her food—watery soup and hard bread—through the bars, sloshing the contents across the ground like they expected her to lap it up.

“I’m still a human, and I deserve better treatment than this!” she occasionally protested. “The _benders_ treat their prisoners with far more respect than you do!”

It was safe to say that Nini didn’t expect anything out of the ordinary that day. The prison door far to her left slammed open, colliding with the wall next to it. Broken from her reverie, she weakly dragged herself to the bars to try to see what was going on. The light, while weak, hit her pupils like knives. The voices were hushed, so she couldn’t make out but a couple words. The sound of metal dragging across the stone floor—a horribly shrill sound that reverberated in the small space—accompanied the Equalists that soon passed by. She followed them with her eyes.

They were dragging bodies clad in metal armor. She quickly realized that they were the Metalbending Police Force. Just how were the benders faring in the war? To her eyes, it didn’t look good.

Needless to say, the officers had already been equalized. Amon never made mistakes like putting metalbenders in cells that they could bend.

The new prisoners were tossed into cells farther down from hers, and the guards repeated the process two more times before the heavy prison door was slammed shut and locked, bringing total darkness once again.

She felt guilty that she was happy for the company.


	16. Into the Shadows

**XVI.**

In and out through the bars—

_(We’ll take matters into our own hands.)_

* * *

* * *

That morning, Lin finished her business well before the dayshift officers arrived—probably even before any councilmembers found the outraged correspondence that she knew was waiting in their mailboxes. She penned the signatures on her paperwork and slid the stack of completed documents into a file folder. Tucking it under her arm, she tossed her personal effects into the box waiting nearby. 

After she sealed the box, she topped it off with a letter, one requesting that it be sent to her home. It was a small favor; she just didn’t have time to do it herself.

With everything in order, she left her former office, closing the door behind her with a click of finality. Down in the prisons, she passed by the sleeping Suinnak, who looked much healthier after his round of therapy. She had been told that he was eating again and that his normal weight was returning.

The second occupant of the prison, Lau Gan-Lan, was the reason for her visit. Lin retrieved the master key from her belt and fit it into the lock, letting the door swing open with a creak. Lau, having admitted to being a light sleeper due to his fellow prisoner’s continued night terrors, jerked awake.

“Good morning, Mr. Gan-Lan,” she said, holding the door open for him. “You’re free to go.”

With wide eyes, he stood, and his joints popped with the movement. “I am? How can that be?”

“You’re no longer suspected as an Equalist. Hiroshi Sato was discovered as Amon’s weapons manufacturer, as the Avatar said. I signed your paperwork,” she indicated the folder that she had brought, “and I’ll drop it off at City Hall as soon as I leave. You didn’t have anything when you arrived, correct?”

“Y-yes…” He followed her out with wobbly steps.

The building sat silent except for their footsteps as they left the prisons and ascended to ground level, as they passed through the Prisoner Affairs hallway to the empty foyer. Lin took a seat at the desk there and fished out the required questionnaire, passing it and a pen across to Gan-Lan.

“Do you need a ride to your home or business?” she asked as he dutifully filled out the paper.

“Er… I don’t have any money with me, so…”

“Right. I’ll pay for a taxi.”

“I appreciate it, Chief Beifong.” He offered a weary smile and gave her the questionnaire, which she stuck into the outbox tray. They headed for the exit and stepped out beneath the morning sun. Traffic was already starting to pick up as the workday began.

“It’s the least I can do for falsely accusing you,” Lin said. “I apologize for your extended stay, but we only just found out the truth last night.”

“Well, that’s just how the law works, I guess.”

After a few attempts, Lin managed to flag down a taxi. Gan-Lan made himself comfortable in the backseat as she paid the driver.

“Good luck with future investigations,” he said through the open window by way of a farewell, “and thanks again for paying my way.”

She inclined her head. “Just remember—the Avatar went through a lot of trouble to clear your name. She asked for your support.”

“I won’t forget. I’ll contact her as soon as Cabbage Corp is up and running again.”

The taxi turned off the curb and melded with the other vehicles, disappearing down the road. Lin turned back to the station and studied the exterior knowing it was the last time she would see it as its chief of police. She already knew what Tarrlok was going to do when he learned about her unauthorized search of the Sato property. Although she was ready to accept her consequences, it still weighed heavily on her heart.

There were no regrets tying her to the _position;_ she could retire peacefully knowing an innocent man was given his freedom once again. However, her regret as a leader was that she couldn’t bring her team back to safety after leading them into the lion’s den.

Lin vowed not to rest until her officers were rescued, but she didn’t need that title—or any other title—to accomplish it. Success would have to come outside of the law, with nothing but her own limitations holding her back. It was too late to save their bending, but she couldn’t let them rot as prisoners of war.

Holding her head high, she walked the short distance to City Hall. Once she revealed what had been found at the Sato mansion, the war might finally come to an end. Even a stubborn man like Tarrlok couldn’t ignore the evidence when it was right in front of him, could he? She would just have to swallow her pride in the name of justice and march right up to his office. The lives of her officers—and those of every person living in this city—depended on his decision.

Civilians brushed past her, sidestepping her brisk stride and casting sidelong looks that lasted far too long to be casual. With a cool mask, she ignored their searching, sometimes accusing, gazes. Her eyes never strayed from the sun-kissed horizon even as her racing thoughts brought a slight stress headache.

To the citizens of Republic City, Chief Beifong was focused entirely on a mission. Inwardly, she was troubled.

Could she have ever truly convinced herself during that torturous walk to City Hall that her mission wasn’t completely futile? Her mind worked steps ahead of everyone else, and she knew that Tarrlok was anything but reasonable, especially toward people who opposed him.

* * *

* * *

Sleepy-eyed Korra, escorted by a pair of stern-faced metalbenders, entered City Hall to Tarrlok’s voice ringing out, “Glad you could join us, Avatar Korra. We’re just about to start.” The pews were filled to capacity with spectators who turned their heads to watch her stumble across the rug in a daze.

“Thank you for retrieving her,” Tarrlok said, nodding at the officers. With a salute, they stationed themselves at opposite ends of the long council desk.

Korra glanced at Lin, who stood still and silent next to her, then met Tenzin’s concerned eyes over Tarrlok’s broad shoulder. Unabashed stares bored into her back, and her neck prickled in response. The officers who escorted her hadn’t spoken a word about the reason for bringing her here. Whatever it was, it was serious enough to draw an audience, and it did well to wake her up.

Tarrlok reclined against the desk and studied the pair of them. “Now, you’re probably wondering what this is all about, so I’ll get to the point. A longtime benefactor to the city has brought to my attention that the both of you trespassed on his property late last evening.”

Anxiety blossomed into horror as the words registered. Korra stared at him. _That_ was why they were here—for punishment?

“Avatar Korra, I could, perhaps, overlook your involvement,” he continued with a minute tilt of his head in her direction, “but you, Chief Beifong… What do you have to say for your actions? What were you thinking, conducting an unwarranted search of Mr. Sato’s estate—and not only that but his business… _again?_ I don’t recall ever seeing anything pass over my desk for approval.”

“Councilman, I’ll admit that I acted outside my jurisdiction last night,” Lin replied, “but I did so with evidence that Hiroshi Sato is involved with the Equalists.”

The people behind them broke out into a murmuring din at the accusation.

Tarrlok quirked an eyebrow at Lin. “And what evidence are you referring to?”

“I can partly answer that,” Korra quickly interjected. “I overheard one of Mr. Sato’s phone conversations a few weeks ago, and it sounded like he was doing business with the Equalists. I kept it to myself because I had no solid evidence. When I told Chief Beifong, she did her first investigation of Future Industries but couldn’t find anything. But then one of Amon’s former chi-blocking instructors proved my suspicions right.”

“I’m sorry—did I hear you correctly? An _Equalist_ told you that Sato was working with Amon?”

_“Former_ Equalist, yes. I recruited her to teach chi-blocking to my team after she gave information to the police.”

The murmuring fell away into stifling silence as Tarrlok, appearing stunned by the information, fought for a response. Finally, he asked, “Are you telling me that you willingly allied with an Equalist?”

“Former. But she’s no longer our enemy. She was teaching us chi-blocking so we could defend ourselves.”

“Where is she? I can’t imagine one of them would ever be trustworthy, especially after what happened during the Pro-bending Tournament; I would have to see it for myself.”

Korra’s eyes fell to her boots. “She… was kidnapped as a traitor to the Equalists. I haven’t seen her since before the tournament.”

“How convenient. I’m sorry, Avatar Korra, but she has to testify. I can’t take your word for it.”

“You can’t take the word of our Avatar?” Lin retorted. “That says a lot about you as a leader.”

“That’s humorous coming from _you,”_ he immediately shot back. “From the very beginning, you treated the Avatar like a pest—something constantly zipping around and causing trouble for you. It was no secret that you despised her.”

“I didn’t ‘despise’ her. We didn’t meet in the best of circumstances, and I judged her for it. But I’ve come to realize that her opinions hold merit and that she has the capacity to make intelligent decisions for her age.”

“I appreciate the vote of confidence, but could you both stop talking about me as if I’m not here?” Korra demanded. _“Anyway_ … what we really need to focus on is that Hiroshi Sato, the very person responsible for the weapons that are being used to terrorize the city, is still walking free. When we found his underground factory, we were attacked by their new weapons.”

“‘We’ being…?”

Korra resisted the urge to look in Tenzin’s direction as she smoothly lied, “Chief Beifong, her metalbenders, and myself.”

“Your metalbenders?” Tarrlok repeated, eyeing Lin with a thoughtful air. “Mr. Sato didn’t mention anyone other than you two. Where are your officers now?”

“They were taken as prisoners,” Lin said with a note of strain in her voice, betraying how affected she really was. “Amon most likely took their bending from them.”

“You don’t know for sure?”

“No. They were captured when the Equalists overwhelmed us with their new weapons. I didn’t see what happened to them after that.”

“Yet the two of you stand here before me completely unscathed. Assuming your wild story is true, how did the two of you manage to escape the Equalist hideout while the rest of your metalbenders were unable to?”

“Is this necessary, Tarrlok?” Tenzin interrupted with an exasperated sigh. “Lin and Korra are both powerful benders. It shouldn’t come as a surprise that they were able to escape.”

“You’re right, but, if they escaped, then some of the metalbenders would’ve been able to escape, too, wouldn’t they?” This reasoning came from the Fire Nation representative. “We don’t place just anyone on our elite police force; they’re all powerful benders.”

Tarrlok hummed in agreement. “As I thought. Are we truly hearing all the facts here, or are you embellishing the story? Perhaps there are others who witnessed this miraculous breakout last night?”

Korra couldn’t gauge Lin’s expression just from her peripheral vision, and she didn’t want to inadvertently give anything away by taking a peek. Instead, she was drawn to the sight of Tenzin making to stand. He cleared his throat—but didn’t get a chance to speak up.

A masculine voice, colored with pleasantry, came from behind them. “If I may interrupt?”

Korra stiffened, immediately recognizing it. She and Lin slowly turned to face the speaker, Hiroshi Sato, who strutted forward with a smile on his lips and a certain joviality to his step. He took the time to nod at several people in the audience.

Sato brushed past them and headed for Tarrlok, clasping him into a very companionable handshake. “I apologize for being late, but a man can’t leave his business unattended. I had to find a suitable—”

“—He’s an Equalist!” Korra hissed, angered by his nonchalance. She took a step forward but was held back by a metal-clad arm. Lin wordlessly shook her head.

“—replacement,” he finished as if he hadn’t heard her. “May I clear up any confusion so we can conclude this trial?”

“Of course,” Tarrlok said. “What can you tell us about last night?”

“There isn’t much to say about it. My daughter and I were about to retire for the evening when Chief Beifong and the Avatar came into our home unannounced. They accused us of being allied with the Equalists and began searching for a ‘secret entrance’ to some kind of underground hideout.”

“It’s in the workshop behind his mansion,” Korra insisted, growing angrier with each false word coming from his mouth. She glared daggers at the back of his head, hoping he could feel it. “Chief Beifong used seismic waves to uncover a tunnel leading deep beneath the city—where the Equalists hide!”

Sato sighed. “It’s far too early for the Avatar to yell in my ears.”

“This is a serious accusation, but I’m still not sure we’re hearing the full story,” Tarrlok mused, folding his hands behind his back. “Where is your daughter?”

“Asami is with her boyfriend. We had an argument about my testifying against her friend, so she hasn’t spoken to me since last night, I’m afraid.”

“Well, they also claim that metalbenders disappeared on your property.”

“There are metalbenders missing?” Sato looked back at Korra and Lin with a perfectly schooled expression before turning his back on them once again. “It would be obvious if they were. Have you actually checked instead of taking Chief Beifong’s word for it?”

“No, I haven’t.” Tarrlok beckoned to the officer stationed near Tenzin. “Is there a duty roster and sign-in sheet we can confirm with?”

“Yes, sir. I’ll retrieve them right away.” He strode past them and out the door.

“With the information on those documents, we should be able to wrap this up.”

“Indeed. The sooner we confirm the truth, the sooner we can end this nonsense,” Lin muttered. Her scathing comment failed to invoke a reaction from either Tarrlok or Sato.

“Tarrlok, what exactly do you intend to happen if Lin and Korra are found guilty?” Tenzin asked.

“Is it even a question? Imprisonment.”

Shocked, Korra tried to meet Tarrlok’s eyes, but he kept them steadily averted from hers. At the same time, Tenzin shoved himself up from his seat and uttered an outraged, _“What?_ ”

“Breaking into someone’s home is a criminal offense—not to mention the damage done to his reputation from your slander,” Tarrlok stated, sparing a glance in their direction. “Even if you thought you were right, there was no concrete evidence to support your attack.”

“I’ve already lost valuable employees,” Sato readily agreed, “and it probably won’t stop there.”

“It pains me to even consider throwing our esteemed _Chief_ Beifong and Avatar in prison, but what can I do?” Tarrlok spread his hands, palms upward, as he gave a helpless shrug of his shoulders. “If you can’t provide tenable evidence of Mr. Sato’s involvement with the Equalists, I have no choice but to hold you in prison until further notice.”

“I know what I saw,” Lin said defiantly. “My officers are in trouble while you keep us here, and you won’t do a thing to help them.”

“I’ll have your claims investigated thoroughly, but there’s a process to it. We can’t just barge into people’s homes, as you well know. I shouldn’t have to remind you of this.”

“No. No, you shouldn’t. Just as I shouldn’t have to remind you to do your _job.”_

Tarrlok narrowed his eyes at Lin, but their glaring was broken by the arrival of the metalbender, who carried the awaited sheaf of documents as he made his way to the front of the room. The papers were placed side by side on the desk, and the councilmembers huddled together to peruse them, scanning for discrepancies. They murmured among themselves for several minutes.

The horror that flooded Tenzin’s face spoke volumes about what they found.

“According to these documents, all officers are accounted for today,” Tarrlok loudly declared. “Chief Beifong, Avatar Korra, both of you are under arrest.”

The room descended into chaos following the verdict. To a backdrop of heated debate and chatter, Lin wrenched away as one of the officers tried to bind her hands—a formality, of course, because she could bend her way out of it. Korra, unable to do the same, stood in silent acceptance as metal snugly wound around her wrists.

“That’s impossible!” Lin shouted, continuing to fight against her arrestor. “They were captured by the Equalists—it was covered up!”

Shattering his cultivated illusion of neutrality by appearing all too pleased with himself, Tarrlok ordered, “Take her away.”

It took both officers to haul the former chief of police to the door. The metal did little to keep her under control, but the strength of both men kept her moving. Struck with angry helplessness, Korra looked down at her feet, but a finger hooked under her chin and gently guided her into meeting Tarrlok’s clear blue eyes. With a hand on her arm, he led her a short distance away from everyone else.

“I’m sorry,” he said as a small consolation.

“Promise me you’ll look for the hideout before they do something to cover it up. Remember the raid on Dragon Flats? We were able to catch the chi-blockers because we didn’t hesitate.” Korra made sure to keep her voice low so Sato, hovering nearby, couldn’t eavesdrop. “Call the United Forces, get your task force together. You can take Amon down _this week.”_

After a lengthy stretch of hesitation, Tarrlok nodded. “All right. I’ll search as soon as the paperwork goes through.”

“Will you let me know how it goes?”

“Of course.”

Korra couldn’t muster the motivation to smile. Instead, she gazed imploringly up at him. “You… you _do_ know he’s one of them, right?”

“It’s possible that he could be,” Tarrlok carefully responded in what she had come to recognize as his diplomatic voice, “but I can’t make any decisions without justification. Mr. Sato has never given me a reason to think poorly of him, so rash action could cost me my office.”

“…I guess that’s true.”

Korra looked away and, to her immense surprise, felt some of her hair being brushed out of her face. She caught sight of Tarrlok forcing his hand away from her and to his side with a grimace. She didn’t know what to make of it.

“Tenzin will escort you to prison,” he said, putting space between them. “I’ll be seeing you soon, Avatar Korra.”

Tarrlok was swiftly replaced by Tenzin, who pulled Korra into a tight embrace. Into her hair, he admitted, “I feel guilty that you had to lie for my sake. I won’t let either of you stay in there; I promise I’ll figure something out.”

“I know. I couldn’t let you be arrested, too. Pema and the kids need you, and you would’ve lost your job for sure,” she whispered back. With her hands cuffed, she couldn’t return the hug, but she leaned into it, gleaning a small amount of comfort from the gesture as she worried over her uncertain future.

Outside, the cool air was a refreshing change from the stifling atmosphere hanging over City Hall. Just ahead, Lin and her escorts drew heads with their spectacle, and Korra and Tenzin began to trail along after them.

“Why didn’t Sato name you—or Mako, Bolin, and Asami?” Korra asked, hooding her eyes against the sunlight as she looked up at Tenzin’s pinched expression. “Could there be a reason for it?”

“I don’t know, Korra… I just don’t know.”

* * *

* * *

“Well, my day just got a whole lot better,” Suinnak taunted over his bowl of noodles as Lin was locked away across from his cell.

“Yeah, laugh it up,” she rebuked dryly, removing her cuffs after the officers left. She could easily escape her cell, but she resigned herself to sitting against the wall and waiting. Her armor had been removed, leaving her in her dark clothing. It was the unofficial, polite way of telling her that she had been fired.

It wasn’t long before Korra was placed in the cell next to Lin’s.

“Well, look who it is! This is the most exciting day I’ve had in weeks. Thanks again for the new home, Avatar. It’s _very_ comfortable.” Suinnak’s voice all but dripped with sarcasm. He didn’t receive a response from his target.

“You seem better,” Lin said, staring him down through the bars. “Last time we spoke, you were babbling nonsense and sitting in your own filth.”

He shrugged at her. “Torture does that to ya.”

“You were tortured?” Korra asked.

“We believe it happened during Tarrlok’s interrogation on the day we searched Future Industries. Mr. Suinnak here was rapidly approaching insanity from whatever happened between them.” To the man in question, Lin asked, “Did you ever figure it out?”

“Yeah, Tarrlok used bending to torture information out of me,” he explained, painfully blase about the ordeal. If the torture inflicted any permanent wounds on his psyche, he was careful not to reveal them. “I didn’t know about bloodbending before the doc’ mentioned it.”

_“Bloodbending?”_ The flurry of noise coming from Korra’s cell suggested that she neared the bars for a better look. “Are you saying that Councilman Tarrlok is a bloodbender?”

Suinnak, continuing to eat his meal, paused with a tangle of noodles suspended in front of his mouth. He lowered his chopsticks and inclined his head in the Avatar’s direction. “Is it really that hard to imagine? Tarrlok’s as corrupt as they come. The stories I could tell you—but I guess we have all the time in the world.”

“‘Corrupt’?” Lin asked, simultaneously echoed by Korra.

Midway into taking a bite, he was forced to lower his chopsticks again so he could speak. “Since it looks like I won’t be getting out of this place anytime soon, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to tell you. Yes, _corrupt_ —as in going outside the law to get what he wants. I don’t know about the other gangs, but he did steady business with Red Monsoon.”

Korra gasped. “But he… Why would he…”

“Why did you never mention this before?” Lin demanded.

“Nobody ever asked,” he quipped, popping a bite of food into his mouth. After thoughtfully chewing, he added, “No, seriously, I knew you wouldn’t believe me. Red Monsoon had a good thing going with him for a long time. We got to do basically whatever we wanted as long as we paid him to turn the other cheek. Immunity, you know.”

“And is it possible that it’s still going on?”

“Well, I’m sure they’re feeling a lot different since he sent his precious Avatar to attack our place. If I had to guess, he’s keeping them in line with a lot of bloodbending or threats.” He swirled the broth around in his bowl. “I don’t know what the universe was thinking when it gave a man like Tarrlok that much power.”

“What does this mean for the city?” Korra worried aloud. “He doesn’t even need the full moon. If we win the war, we keep a corrupt bloodbender as our leader. If we lose…”

“It means we need to act now.” Crawling forward to the bars, Lin yanked them apart so she could lean out and look into the Avatar’s cell. “Korra, we’re going to do something about this before it gets out of hand. Can I count on you to trust my leadership?”

Korra opened and closed her mouth several times. “Yeah, but what are _we_ going to do? We’re in here, and he’s out there. Wait. Are you—?”

“—That’s why we need to escape. Let me take care of getting us out of here, then we’ll go somewhere safe to come up with a plan. Keep in mind that we’ll be fugitives; Tarrlok will have everyone in the city looking for us.”

Suinnak perked up. “You’re escaping? Can I come?”

“I’ll think about it. Now, act natural. The guards will be back any second.” Lin bent the bars back into place and returned to her spot against the wall. When she took her eyes off the prison door, she happened to catch Suinnak tilting his bowl to drink from it. It gave her an idea. “Wait. How hot is that?”

“They just brought it to me before you guys got here, so it’s pretty hot.”

“Good. When they open my cell, incapacitate one of them with it.”

He stared at her. “By ‘incapacitate,’ you mean…”

“Throw it in someone’s face to cause a distraction. You can bend, right?”

“That’s what I thought you meant, but I was just making sure.” His frown turned melancholy, perhaps in mourning over his soup. He set his bowl aside. “Yeah, I can bend.”

“Korra, can you metalbend?” Lin asked.

“…No,” came a decidedly meek response.

Lin suppressed a snort and brought the conversation to an end. She used that time to mull over their options—where they could hide and how they could possibly expose Tarrlok to the public. Without an element of surprise and a way to counter his bloodbending, they risked trapping themselves if they went to directly confront him. Any way she looked at it, it promised to be a daunting task, but she was glad that she had the Avatar’s help.

The prison door let out a low groan as it swung open, admitting two metalbenders, one of whom carried a tray with two steaming bowls. Lin recognized both of them, and it pained her knowing what they were about to do.

“Hey there, Chief,” Xiulan greeted sympathetically when she stepped up to Lin’s cell, followed by Ji. “I know it won’t make things any better, but let’s get you something to eat, huh? It’s a start.”

Lin swallowed against the lump in her throat and nodded. She reminded herself that it was an advantage to escaping and nothing more. More important things were at stake. It became a mantra as her door was unlocked.

“You’ll be pleased with the soup today,” Xiulan added, hooking her key ring back on her belt. She nudged the door open so her fellow officer could step inside. “Huang-fu really outdid himself this time.”

Ji kneeled in front of Lin and offered a nod of acknowledgment. He carefully set down the bowl in front of her before picking up his tray and making to stand.

Drops of hot broth sprinkled Lin’s face just as a feminine scream pierced her ears. Xiulan violently recoiled from Suinnak’s cell and covered her face with her hands. Ji spun around to see what was happening, and Lin took her opportunity to lash out and sweep a foot across his unguarded ankles, sending him and the bowl of soup crashing to the floor. She tackled him from behind and straddled his back, pinning his wrists under her hands.

“Don’t move,” she threatened with a hard edge.

“Chief— _what?!”_ he yelped.

“I’m no longer your chief. You should remember that.”

A stream of flames from the Avatar’s direction sent Xiulan straight into Suinnak’s arms—reaching out through his cell bars. He wrapped a hand around her neck and uttered, “I’ve snapped prettier necks than yours. Stay calm, and you’ll get out of this alive.”

Lin quickly knocked out Ji and left him slumped in a puddle of broth. She sidestepped his body and exited her cell, heading for Korra. A quick twist of the bars freed her. “Can you chi-block?”

“I-I think so. I only learned the basics, but…”

Lin shed Xiulan’s armor with a few sweeps of her arms. The heavy pieces clattered to the floor, leaving her in a simple shirt and pants. “Try it on her. I want to see how you do.”

With a nod, Korra approached her target. She stood still for a few seconds before raising her hands and beginning to jab at pressure points. She doubled and tripled up on her torso, both arms, and both thighs.

All the while, Xiulan pleaded with her to stop, to no avail. “How can you think this is right?!”

When Korra finally withdrew, Suinnak released Xiulan, who crumpled to the floor like a rag doll—a testament to her full-body paralysis. The Avatar had performed her first successful chi-blocking, and the expression on her face was nothing short of exhilarated.

“Well done,” Lin complimented, freeing Suinnak from his cell. “Now, come help me dig our getaway tunnel. It’s going to make a lot of noise, so we need to hurry before the other officers show up.”

Together, they cleanly carved out a tunnel in the wall and swept the dirt clods out of the way with each newly cleared segment. Suinnak lingered just behind, keeping an eye on the prison door. When the tunnel became deep enough, he entered it so Lin could repair the steel prison wall behind them, sealing them in the dark.

Korra ignited a fire in one of her palms so they could see and used the other to continue earthbending. They worked tirelessly to dig up to the surface, and progress was swift. When their fists thrust through cement, twin holes of sunlight flooded the tunnel.

The three of them crawled out onto the street and surveyed their surroundings. They had broken out behind the police headquarters, and passersby were already stopping to gawk at their unceremonious appearance.

“Let’s go before they realize we’re gone,” Lin suggested, twisting around to decide on their best route.

“Well, I’m just going to head back to Dragon Flats if you guys don’t mind,” Suinnak drawled. He and Korra were covered head to toe in dirt, and Lin didn’t need to look at her own hands to know she was, too.

Knowing it would be more difficult to hide if she didn’t, Lin bent the dirt off all of their clothes and skin. To Suinnak, she said, “That would be for the best. Enjoy your freedom. I’d tell you to stay out of trouble, but we both know there’s little chance of that happening. Besides, it’s no longer my job to tell you that.”

With a bark of laughter, he gave her a mock salute. “Aye, aye, ma’am.”

Lin and Korra exchanged a nod. They fled into a nearby darkened alleyway and began sneaking their way out of the city. They would have just enough time to make it to the forest before Tarrlok could organize a city-wide manhunt.

* * *

* * *

Shortly after the trial, Tarrlok initiated a press conference. It was second nature to answer the rapid-fire questions while maintaining a diplomatic persona, and the only difference this time was the person standing next to him. The man, adorned in the sleek gold-trimmed uniform of the chief of police, patiently waited to be addressed.

“As you’re all aware, Lin Beifong chose to make a series of unfortunate decisions over the last few days, topped most recently by trespassing on Hiroshi Sato’s property last night with the help of the Avatar,” Tarrlok explained. “I can confirm that there was no official search warrant involved, which is against the laws of our city. The verdict of this trial found them both guilty, and they were sent to prison.”

“And who’s this beside you?” asked one of the journalists.

“You might recognize him as Saikhan, the former captain of the police. Since our chief of police can’t possibly be a felon, I was forced to strip Beifong of her title and position, but Chief Saikhan was more than prepared to accept the honor of taking her place. Now, let’s hear what he has to say.” Tarrlok stepped aside so Saikhan could claim the podium

“Thank you, Councilman Tarrlok,” he said. “It’ll be difficult to fill the shoes of my predecessor, but I’ll certainly do my best. This is the greatest honor I could’ve hoped for, and I intend to work closely with the council so we can finally clean up these streets and make it safe for our citizens once again.”

“What will be your first course of action?” came another question.

Tarrlok gently nudged Saikhan out of the way and was pleased when he obeyed without question. “Everyone knows that the Equalists are comprised entirely of nonbenders. Therefore, we’ll take extra precaution against our unseen enemies in a way that doesn’t completely breach our citizens’ sense of freedom. I’ve already discussed it with my council, and we’re implementing a new law—effective immediately.”

“How exciting! Can you please tell us about this new law?”

“Of course. There will be a new curfew for _all_ nonbenders in Republic City. Being out after sunset is not only unsafe, but it also encourages suspicious activity. It’s better for nonbenders to swiftly return home after the day’s business is concluded and remain in their homes until at least an hour before sunrise, which is when the curfew ends. If this is violated, we have no choice but to perform an arrest. The punishment is prison time.”

“It sounds like you have our people’s best interests in mind with this new layer of security.”

“That’s correct,” he said, his voice dripping with charisma. “I value our nonbending citizens, and I believe they’ll come to appreciate what we’re doing for them in these dire times.”

With a wide smile, Tarrlok placed a hand on Saikhan’s shoulder so they could pose together for a photograph.

* * *

* * *

Asami awoke that morning to a peaceful combination of sunlight and bird chatter, and it brought a smile to her face—the first since discovering that her father was an Equalist. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she sat up in her bed, borrowed from Tenzin’s family on Air Temple Island. She was afraid to return home, not knowing what she would find there but instinctively knowing that it was better to stick with her friends.

Hidden underneath her pillow was the electrified glove. Somehow, it made her feel better to keep it close. It was all that she had left of her father—his final gift and one of the symbols of the city’s oppressors. Ironically, despite the tranquility of the island, she didn’t feel completely safe without it resting against her palm, but she left it where it was and headed out.

Knowing she had a late start to her morning and missed breakfast, she hoped that she could find something to eat. In the dining room, Bolin lounged at the table and entertained the children with childhood stories while Mako corrected his repeated exaggerations.

Asami hovered in the doorway, laying her hand against the frame. They didn’t notice her, so she listened in.

“…didn’t even see it coming! Pabu and I masterfully pulled off the trick and distracted every shopkeeper in the square. They couldn’t tear their eyes from our awesome feats of agility and—may I say—dashingly handsome looks. While we were doing that, Mako snuck around like a fox bear and stole everything he could carry.”

“You just made that animal up!” Mako protested. “You can’t just pick two animals and mash them together, but, even if you could— _bear?_ Bears aren’t stealthy at all. Why didn’t you say ‘fox rabbit’ or something?”

“Oh, no, who left this wet blanket at the table?” Asami teased, announcing herself.

The children broke out into a fit of giggles, and Bolin laughed so hard that he dropped the red apple he had been twirling on his finger as a demonstration. Pabu immediately stole the fruit and sunk his teeth into it.

Mako chuckled. “Hey, Asami.”

“Good morning,” she chirped. To her delight, breakfast hadn’t been cleaned up, and there was still some left over. Seating herself next to her boyfriend, she reached for a few pieces of bread and some fruit jam. “Where’s Korra?”

“She left a few hours ago with some metalbenders,” Ikki helpfully explained. “She probably broke something while trying to airbend, and they’re making her fix it.”

In reprimand, Jinora gently smacked her sister on the arm. “Don’t make fun of Korra. She’s been making progress.”

“Oh, sure, those ballet lessons we’ve been giving her will come in handy against Amon. I hope he’s in for a show— _ouch!_ Okay, okay, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it!” Ikki fled her sister’s range when she pulled on one of her hair buns and began fixing the mussed hair. Meelo cackled at them.

Asami had just smeared the slice of bread with what smelled like peach jam when the foyer door slammed open. The abrupt sound startled her into dropping her breakfast on the tablecloth. Huffing in irritation, she tried to clean the new stain out of the fabric but only seemed to make it worse.

Whoever entered the house came to a stop behind her. She swiveled on her cushion to find a group of metalbenders. Her heart clenched with dread, knowing the police never showed up with good news.

“Can we help you?” Mako demanded. “Usually when someone wants to enter someone else’s house, they knock— _politely.”_

The man in charge, clearly identified by his intricate armor, glared back at him. “When criminals are suspected of hiding in someone’s house, we don’t take the time to knock and politely ask them to be arrested.”

Asami sank in her seat when he turned his stern gaze on her. She was almost certain that he was talking about her, even though she didn’t know what she had done to be called a criminal. She immediately opened her mouth to defend herself. “I’m not a—”

“—If you have knowledge of the whereabouts of the Avatar and the former chief Lin Beifong, you’re advised to tell us now. If we find out you were hiding them from us, you’ll be charged with it.”

“Excuse me…” Jinora began tentatively, “…did you just call our Avatar a criminal? And our chief of police?”

“ _Former_ chief of police. I am now the chief of police; my name is Saikhan. They were arrested for trespassing on private property last night, and, in less than an hour, they broke out of prison and became wanted fugitives.”

The information shocked everyone into wide-eyed silence.

“We’ll thoroughly search the premises. Now, I ask you again: Do you know anything about the whereabouts of the Avatar and Beifong?” Saikhan gave them a few seconds to shake their heads. “Very well. I hope, for your sake, we don’t find them here.”

With a curl of his fingers, he communicated something to his officers. He made to follow after them when they dispersed, but something gave him pause. Turning to Asami once again, he eyed her with a furrowed brow. “You’re Asami Sato, correct?”

Her voice cracked when she replied, “Yes, I am. Why?”

“You’ll return with us after we finish our search. You’re to be questioned about the events that took place in your home last night.” With that, he disappeared around a corner.

“What… _happened?”_ Ikki whispered.

Asami, Mako, and Bolin exchanged concerned glances.


	17. Longing

**XVII.**

On the run, fueled by an ominous mission—

_(But the dreams are stressful enough.)_

* * *

* * *

_“Good evening, Avatar Korra.”_

_She whipped around expecting to spot the source of that rusty baritone, but abject darkness crept in from all sides with nobody in sight. With outstretched hands, she stumbled in an arbitrary direction. Nothing impeded her path other than her own feet as she continually tripped over them. Her eyes burned from the strain of trying to focus._

_When her hands collided with coarse fabric, she gathered a fistful of it as an anchor—a comfort, something tangible in the inky-black nothingness. She had closed her eyes at some point, so she snapped them open, furiously blinking. Above her, the smirking white mask swam like an underwater vision that made her eyes water._

_Without preamble, the figure flicked the mark aside, exposing thin, pale lips._

_Korra knew his lips and voice all too well. She knew that mask like she had studied it her entire life. In her world, he was a constant intruder._

_Like so many times before, Amon lowered his face to kiss her. It took every bit of willpower to keep him away with a firm hand on his shoulder. Too often, she encouraged her own unhealthy feelings with fantasies of a man who didn’t want her. How many times had she indulged in her dreams? That sickness followed her when she woke up—even though she knew Amon would rather watch her fall than catch her._

_It would never be real._

_“I don’t want to feel this way,” she admitted to his image._

_Amon pulled back. His lopsided mask exposed a single icy-blue eye that regarded her. When he leaned down once again, she shoved him away with force. It was ridiculous to take it out on a figment of her imagination, but she needed an outlet for her frustration. Finding the time and privacy to discuss such things with the man himself was nearly impossible, after all._

_“I don’t want to kiss you anymore. Leave me alone.” She didn’t know how to bring the torturous sequence to an end—to wake up—and there was nowhere to go in the void. But anything was better than staring up at his handsome face and harboring a yearning so strong that it clenched like a bad cramp._

_Korra made to take a step away from him—but she was frozen in place. Fear dripped down her spine like chilled water, and an involuntary tremor wracked her muscles._

_“No. You aren’t going anywhere.”_

_In her peripheral vision, the mask contorted with inhuman lines and sadistic glee. Amon splayed his fingers in an eerily familiar way. Knives shredded up through her veins when she was compelled to spin around and face him. White-hot sensation, almost too intense to process, tore through her senses._

_She managed to open her mouth in a scream—_

* * *

* * *

_“Korra!_ Korra, wake up—you’re going to give away our location!”

Someone’s hand landed on Korra’s open mouth, and she wrenched away, backing up until she hit a solid obstacle, a tree trunk. She had managed to drag herself through mud and was caked in it. Her wild eyes darted around as she struggled to regain her bearings.

Amon was nowhere in sight. He wasn’t bloodbending her.

Korra’s chest heaved with harsh pants as her heart thundered in her chest. Lin, with twigs and leaves sticking out of her matted hair, was kneeling next to a smothered campfire and watching her with a deeply furrowed brow.

“Do you have intense night terrors often?” Lin asked.

“…Sometimes.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“I don’t know if I can,” Korra responded, letting the disquiet sink in for a few seconds. She licked her dry, cracked lips and crawled forward to the campfire. “It’s… not something I’m proud of. I don’t think anyone would understand where I’m coming from.”

“Try me, kid.”

“All right. Say… you have feelings for someone.”

“I can’t do that.”

Korra shook her head, halfheartedly amused by her deadpan delivery. “But this someone isn’t someone you should have feelings for.”

“And why is that?”

She sighed, debating about whether she should just tell the truth and lighten her burden. But she only had to remind herself who she was talking to. Short-term relief for long-term consequences—it was an easy decision; she couldn’t tell the truth no matter how tempting it was. “He belongs to someone else. His girlfriend is one of my friends, so I have nightmares about what’ll happen if she ever finds out.”

“She must be terrifying if you wake up screaming about it,” Lin mused, scratching her cheek.

“She can be.”

“Well… I can kind of relate to your problem, Korra.”

“Really?” Korra’s eyebrows shot up her forehead. She leaned forward conspiratorially. “Who did you steal?”

“I didn’t steal anyone; I was stolen _from,”_ Lin corrected crisply. “I was in a relationship with a man once. He met another woman who was willing to offer him what I wouldn’t—children. He didn’t have a choice but to start a family, so he broke up with me for her. I was actually so angry that I tried to arrest her. But, looking back on it now, I know it worked out for the best.”

“Do these people have names?”

The corners of her lips lifted slightly. “Maybe someday when we’re not fugitives. Now, c’mon, let’s get going. My officers are—”

Korra, in the process of standing and bending the mud from her clothing, went still with Lin’s sudden silence.

“How could I be so careless?” she muttered with a jerk of her head. “My officers are prisoners, _nonbenders,_ because of my actions. Administration must be full of Equalists, or there are impostors wearing the uniforms and names of the police.”

Korra wordlessly swept dirt over their simmering campfire. With the deed done, she stared at her feet, unable to muster anything meaningful to reassure or assuage her angry companion. All she could do was let her vent and offer a listening ear.

“When I find Amon, I’m going to make him pay for _each_ and _every_ lost metalbender,” Lin promised tightly. “Then I’m going to avenge every person he ever dared to lay a hand on. But, first, I’ll deal with that filthy bloodbender Tarrlok.”

“Do you have any plans for him?”

Exhaling, Lin rearranged her features behind her usual cool mask. She motioned for Korra to join her as she began treading through the thick foliage. “Tonight, we’ll sneak into City Hall. I did some digging before our trial and found out that Tarrlok tends to stay late—probably so he can conduct his illicit business. We’ll surprise him and oust him in front of Republic City.”

“He’s a bloodbender,” Korra pointed out. “How do we fight something like that?”

“I’ve thought a lot about that. We’ll need to restrain his arms before anything else; he’ll be powerless without them. Or…” Lin trailed off, “…you can chi-block him.”

“What? I’m a _terrible_ chi-blocker. I can’t possibly pull that off first try.”

“Those are our two options. Or we can try to trick him into bloodbending in front of other people as a possible third option.”

“That would never work; Tarrlok’s gotten away with bloodbending his entire life.”

“Well, like I said, we have the element of surprise right now,” Lin said. “Tarrlok doesn’t know that we know he’s a bloodbender. Since you were on relatively good terms with him, you should be the one to distract him. If you can get him to drop his guard, I’ll be ready to cuff him.”

“What exactly am I supposed to say?” Korra demanded with a note of incredulity. “‘Hi, Councilman Tarrlok, I know I’m a wanted criminal, but I thought I’d stop by and share the news over a cup of tea on my way to hide in the Earth Kingdom.’”

Lin stepped over a scraggly clump of roots and shot her a reproachful look. “Be serious, Korra. Tarrlok was fond of you. He was so dead-set on having you on his task force that he would’ve killed for you.”

“Because I’m _the Avatar,”_ she muttered, bitter.

“Avatar or not, he saw a powerful bender who could make a difference in the city—an ally against his enemies. My point is that Tarrlok will listen to you if you have something to say to him. Make something up, like how you found more information about Amon’s whereabouts.”

“I told him about Amon’s whereabouts,” Korra insisted, “and he still threw me in prison!”

“Then distract him with your feminine charm! I don’t really care how you do it, but we both have to do our parts. _I_ can’t distract Tarrlok because he would sooner call the authorities on me than drop his guard. If you don’t do it, our mission will be much harder.”

Korra recoiled from the bite in her tone. For several moments, the only sounds were leaves crunching underfoot and the distant calls of forest animals.

“Sorry for snapping,” Lin said with a soft sigh. “Realizing that I’ve been fooled by a bloodbender for over a decade isn’t something I can easily swallow. Not to mention everything that has happened recently. It’s no excuse, but…”

“It’s okay. You couldn’t have known he was a bloodbender. Like I said, he’s very careful. He _has_ to be since being a bloodbender is a huge stigma.”

She peered back at her. “Hm. You almost sound sympathetic.”

“I guess I’m comparing it to what I’ve learned from the homeless nonbenders in this city. They didn’t choose to be born without bending, but they still have to deal with being assaulted and abused.”

“Bloodbenders can follow the norm and still be regular waterbenders without ever needing it,” Lin argued. “Unlike the nonbenders, they still have a choice.”

“That’s true,” Korra conceded. “But firebending was once considered as evil as bloodbending, maybe more evil, and using it marked you as a traitor against the rest of the nations. It doesn’t sit right with me—being judged for your bending just because of the actions of some people.”

“You’re focusing too much on the ‘bending’ aspect. Bending itself isn’t evil, but the people who wield it can be. When you deal with the people I’ve dealt with, you realize the true extent of humankind’s capacity for evil.”

“So, what if there was a bloodbender who didn’t use his bending for evil? Would he still be condemned if he tried to use his bending only for, let’s say, medicinal purposes? I mean, there were firebenders who weren’t using their bending to oppress the other nations, but every firebender was considered evil no matter how they used their fire.”

“Well, if history has taught us anything, it takes about one hundred years of war for something to be accepted. That’s as much of an answer as I can give you.”

Korra nodded even though Lin couldn’t see it. Inwardly, she lamented that nothing could be feasibly done.

* * *

* * *

The sounds of chatter in the storage room drew Amon’s attention. Inside, he found his Equalists lounging, and the boxes he had ordered to be sent out were hastily stacked back where they originally were. The only indication that they had been moved at all was the dusty trail leading out the door.

Amon pointedly cleared his throat to silence the noise and asked, “What’s the meaning of this?”

The Equalists snapped to attention, and one of them stepped forward to respond. “Sir, we drove the boxes to Dragon Flats but were impeded by heavy police activity at the gates. Councilman Tarrlok sent metalbenders to deal with rebellions against the new curfew. We couldn’t get through without attracting unwanted attention.”

“The curfew,” Amon uttered distastefully. “You made the right choice. We’ll wait a few more hours to see if the police clear out.”

With that, he turned on his heel and continued on his way through the many winding passageways. Equalists, frequently crossing his path, darted out of the way of his stride with fumbled salutes and greetings, but, lost in thought, he barely noticed. Before long, he was flanked by his lieutenant and Hiroshi.

“Tarrlok is in the process of approving a warrant to search my property,” Hiroshi said, launching into it with the clear impatience of a man reaching his limit. “The Avatar blurted out the location of the tunnel during her trial.”

“Not only that, but some of our recruits were pursued by the police a short while ago,” the Lieutenant added. “They were able to shake them, but the route they used is compromised. It’s my understanding that a crate was lost alongside the road during the chase, so it’s only a matter of time until the police find it. On top of that, we’ve lost all communication with the construction teams in Prosperous Alley because of the curfew.”

Amon frowned thoughtfully behind his mask. “Tarrlok was a mild annoyance compared to Beifong, but he’s quickly rising to take her place, isn’t he?”

“Indeed. Thanks to him, it’s too risky to continue construction on our new bunker,” the Lieutenant agreed. “We can’t trust those benders to keep quiet around the police. But we desperately need to expand our space; we’re nearing capacity.”

“I know. I don’t suppose paying another visit to the Triple Threat Triad will work this time. They did well in delivering the false construction permit, but it may be time for more drastic measures to keep their mouths shut.”

“What about the tunnel, Amon?” Hiroshi demanded. “If they find it, I can never show my face in public again. My daughter already despises me, so all I have is my reputation.”

“Simple: We clear out the important equipment, seal it off, and demolish it,” Amon said, glancing at him. “I’ll force some of the earthbenders to cover our tracks before I take away their bending.”

“Wonderful, _more_ witnesses.” Hiroshi, quickly growing hysterical, threw his hands up in the air. “It’s a waste of our resources having to feed all these prisoners!”

Amon made a small noise of irritation before he could bite it back. Hiroshi’s paranoia was starting to grate on his nerves. “None of us are happy about it, but it’s our only option right now.”

“Not to add to our growing list of concerns, sir,” the Lieutenant interjected, “but what about the Avatar and Beifong? They still haven’t been caught. And let’s not forget about all the people who know the location of our headquarters.”

“I seriously doubt Councilman Tenzin will risk speaking out with Tarrlok making arrests. He has a pregnant wife and children to take care of, after all, and it’s hard to do that from a cell. I’ll have plans for him and the Avatar’s friends when the time comes,” Amon explained as his lieutenant recorded notes on his clipboard. “As for the Avatar and Beifong—I’ll personally greet them at the door if they decide to pay us a visit.”

Despite the reassurances, Hiroshi still appeared completely unconvinced. “And what exactly are your plans for my daughter?”

“She’s welcome to join us, willingly or not. There will always be a place for her as long as you keep an eye on her. Actually, I suggest taking care of that very soon; I can’t guarantee her safety when we move to the surface.”

“Oh, I absolutely will. I’m sure she’ll come around when she realizes that she’s better off with her family.”

“So, let’s start clearing the Weapons Research Department immediately. There’s no telling how soon that warrant will pass,” Amon said. “Leave anything nonessential—experimental parts, excess tools, and other things we can easily replace. I’ll capture those earthbenders tonight to collapse the tunnels. We won’t take them as prisoners; even if they do talk, their word means next to nothing to the police.”

“Fine. How will you force them to earthbend for you?”

“I’m not a man who accepts ‘no’ for an answer,” Amon replied smoothly, leaving it at that.

With an exasperated sigh, Hiroshi spun around and backtracked the way they had come.

“Lieutenant, find our three stealthiest people and assign them to Tarrlok, effective first thing in the morning. I want him tailed with six-hour rotations for the next few days. Tell them to record every detail of his schedule, no matter how trivial.”

“Why the caution, sir? We can easily take out a waterbender.”

Amon peered at him in silent contemplation for several seconds before facing forward again. “You wouldn’t run into a beast’s den before finding out how vicious it is, would you?”

The Lieutenant shot him a baffled look. “Is there more to Tarrlok that we aren’t seeing?”

“We’re close to our goal, but we’re not there yet. Remember what I said about fatal mistakes?”

“Of course, sir.”

“Six-hour rotations. I expect the reports to be delivered directly to my office at the end of each shift.” With that, he rounded a corner and left his lieutenant behind.

* * *

* * *

_An obedient chief of police was just what I needed,_ Tarrlok mused as he returned to his office after the spectacle in Dragon Flats. He recalled how Beifong fought him over every single decision and the sheer amount of time wasted in the process. In comparison, tonight’s arrests were almost therapeutic—putting the nonbenders in their place with the police ready at his back.

A steaming cup of tea—honey ginseng with a hint of sugar—awaited him, as per his orders to his assistant. What he didn’t expect was someone to already be drinking it. Tarrlok rubbed at his eyes and then discreetly pinched himself.

It wasn’t a dream.

“Good evening, Councilman Tarrlok,” Korra greeted cheerily, perched on the edge of his desk and sipping from his favorite china teacup. As she shifted her weight, crossing one leg over the other, she crumpled his paperwork under her backside, but the damage seemed inconsequential at the moment.

Tarrlok finally found his voice. _“Korra?_ What are you doing here?”

“Look, I’m sorry for breaking out of prison.” She set the cup down on its saucer and averted her eyes to her booted feet. “I want to help the investigation along with some new information I learned about Amon’s whereabouts.”

He slowly closed the door behind him. “I appreciate that, and we’ll talk about that later. But I’m going to have to arrest you again. Do you know where Beifong is?”

“No. We split up after the escape. I think she was going to try to rescue her officers from the Equalist hideout.” She returned her gaze to his and held it. “You would really arrest me again? Can’t you just pretend you never saw me?”

Tarrlok frowned and opened his mouth. A tired speech about obligations and justice half-stuttered through his mind even though he suspected that she already knew what he was going to say.

Korra tilted her head back to finish the tea.

His mouth shut with a click of his teeth. As his eyes were drawn to the smooth dark flesh of her neck, he acknowledged her outfit—something dark, flattering, and completely divergent from her usual style. With asymmetrical sleeves draped over her thin wrists, elegant crimson embroidery, and a less-than-innocent neckline, it made for a hypnotic sight. He cleared his throat and forced his eyes away to compose himself.

_It’s not an invitation,_ he reprimanded himself. _Don’t read into it._

She set the teacup aside and tilted her head at him.

“Avatar Korra,” he began decisively, steepling his fingers, “I don’t know what you were thinking by coming here. We’re allies, yes, but, above all else, I’m devoted to upholding the law. Now, let’s keep things civil while I make your arrest, please.”

“What have you done about the investigation so far?” she asked, ignoring him.

Tarrlok’s eyebrows knitted together as he took a few cautious steps forward. “I’ve drawn up a search warrant and circulated it. When I have all the council signatures, I’ll send the police to Mr. Sato’s estate. It takes a few days, but I have no doubt that it’ll pass.”

“Thank you.”

He came to a stop in front of her and inclined his head. “You’re welcome.”

* * *

* * *

Even though he had yet to arrest her, Tarrlok still seemed tense. Korra desperately fished for a topic to loosen him up. “I don’t know if I ever told you, but I enjoyed going to the gala with you.”

His surprise was clear on his face. “No, you didn’t tell me that. I assumed you were glad to be rid of me considering how quickly you left my side to find your friends.”

“That’s not it. You seemed busy; I didn’t want to interrupt any important conversations with all those rich people.”

Tarrlok chuckled—a surprisingly rich, pleasant sound. He shifted forward, placing a hand between the teapot and her outer thigh. He just barely touched her. “Well, needless to say, I had the most beautiful woman on my arm that night. Do you know how many compliments I received? Of course, I didn’t need anyone to tell me how lucky I was.”

Korra nervously licked her lips, both at his gesture and his words. “You’re just saying that.”

He looked down to where his hand rested on the desk and said nothing for what felt like an eternity. When he glanced back up at her, his half-lidded eyes glinted with undeniable longing. “No. I’m not.”

_This is dangerous territory,_ she realized. Lin had said that Tarrlok was fond of her—but she never could have imagined it was to this extent. She didn’t know how to diffuse the intimacy or even react, so she settled on blinking back at him.

Tarrlok’s other hand, hanging limply at his side, came up to brush against the skin of her neck with a feather-light touch, raising gooseflesh. His fingertips crossed her jawline and cheek into the unbound hair tucked behind her ear.

Korra squeezed her eyes shut at the gentle sensation. She uncrossed her legs and dug her fingers into the edge of his desk. With an ounce more of her immense strength, she could have crushed it to pieces.

“I won’t lie to you—your title is what originally drew me to you. But almost everything I’ve learned about you has only deepened my feelings,” he admitted after a lengthy silence. Taking another step forward, he loomed impossibly close, bringing his usual vanilla scent—stifling at this proximity. He cupped her face in both hands and tilted her head back as he leaned down.

Her eyes snapped open and darted down to where his mouth hovered just over hers. She tried not to move her lips very much when she breathlessly echoed, “‘Almost everything’?”

“You’re beautiful, intelligent, compassionate, _radiant,”_ he whispered, turning his face so he could nuzzle his cheek against hers. “Spirits, you’re so breathtakingly passionate about things that infuriate me, but I can’t help but respect you for it. I could go on, but… we’d be here all night.”

Korra was completely frozen in his grasp, stunned by the seductive slide of his baritone. Her knuckles turned white under the intensity of her grasp, and her toes clenched in her boots. She was anxious, terrified, and knocked so completely off-balance that she nearly forgot the reason for confronting him.

Fighting was as second-nature to her as breathing. But this—this was on a completely different level. Was this truly the same sleazy, corrupt politician?

“There’s one thing that has disappointed me.” Tarrlok released her face to trail one hand down to her shoulder. As he followed her arm and sought her wrist, he pulled away from her with a hooded stare. “You’re blatantly trying to deceive me.”

Fingers clamped down around her wrist. She had no time to react before he flung her across the room toward his door, where Lin had just entered. Korra collided with her, and the momentum sent them crashing out into the hallway.

Korra lay dazed, the air knocked out of her lungs, but Lin quickly pulled her to her feet. They faced Tarrlok, who coldly stared back at them. She had never seen him so angry—even during that argument at police headquarters. His eyes were downright glacial with hate.

The waterfall behind his desk clearly wasn’t just for decoration. Tarrlok ripped the downpour from its eternal cycle and froze it into deadly shards.

Lin yanked Korra to the floor just in time to dodge the knife-point barrage. In a rush, she muttered, “I’m at a disadvantage here. Try to chi-block him while I try to cuff him. Got it?”

She nodded and pushed herself upright. Retrieving the shards embedded in the wall behind them, she melted them down to form an impressive water whip above her head. Moving deftly on her feet, swirling her hands through the motions of her training, the water slithered through the air and cracked with a deafening sound.

He froze the water inches away from his face. As the ice plummeted to the floor and splintered, he lunged to avoid the metal cuffs that whizzed through the air. One of them sliced the skin of his wrist, and blood dribbled down his hand and spattered the ice chunks. He hissed, hunching over and grasping his wound.

Korra used the precious few seconds of distraction to tackle Tarrlok across his desk. They slid along the glossy surface, scattering papers and various desk trinkets that shattered into tiny pieces, including the teapot, which sprinkled them with lukewarm droplets and chips of porcelain as they hit the floor.

Tarrlok grabbed a fistful of Korra’s hair, smearing her cheek with his free-flowing blood. She fought against him, feeling strands being ripped from her scalp. It stung, but she gritted her teeth against it and flipped them over to straddle his waist. She jabbed at his arm with two fingers. It had no effect—he reached out, and water slithered to his aid.

She continued stabbing until the water finally fell, dousing them.

He stared at his hand. A metal cuff snagged his unprotected wrist, yanking it to the floor and locking it there, but he seemed infinitely more preoccupied by what Korra had just done to him. “You can _chi-block?”_

“Yes, I can,” she told him with a false bravado. Hitting his pressure point had been blind luck. She reared her hand back in an unspoken threat to strike his other arm. “Give up, Tarrlok. You won’t win this one.”

Korra watched as his eyes widened. He looked like the very definition of a caged animal—panicked, feral, and desperate. She had to finish chi-blocking him quickly. Just as her jab hit his arm, she lost control of her limbs in a full-body, searing clench. Liquid fire burned through her veins.

Her hand fell away from him, and she was thrown across the room. She hit a bookcase, and the heavy books pelted her fallen form. Violently trembling in the trauma following the attack, she felt too weak to even lift herself.

Tarrlok faced off with Lin, who maintained a stoic expression in light of his bloodbending. He scowled. “You knew.”

“Of course, we knew,” she retorted. “You weren’t exactly subtle when you tortured Mr. Suinnak. Even if he wasn’t familiar with bloodbending, there are people who can spot the symptoms. That day was your downfall.”

“No,” Korra said, wincing at the bite of pain at her rib cage. “The day you decided to deal with criminals—that was your downfall. All that stuff you said about upholding the law… Was all of it was a lie?”

He didn’t appear to have a response to that other than to rip his hand through the air and smash her against the bookcase again.

Lin charged forward, dragging Tarrlok toward her by his captured wrist. He stumbled through the mess of shattered objects, struggling to regain his balance, but she didn’t give him the chance. She threw the second cuff at his flailing wrist.

He whipped around and froze the puddle of tea as she stepped on it. She lost her balance, and the airborne cuff ricocheted off a lamp post. She hit the floor with a grunt.

Korra regained her bearings and shot out of the pile of books at Lin’s blood-curdling scream. Panic seized her when she noticed blood beginning to drip from the corner of her mouth and both nostrils. She threw herself at Tarrlok, grabbing ahold of his outstretched arm. _“No! Stop it!_ You’re going to kill her!”

His concentration was broken when she yanked. With a sharp gasp, Lin crumpled into a protective ball, her chest rising and falling with frantic breaths.

Korra hit the floor at Tarrlok’s feet when he backhanded her. He stooped to pin her with a firm hand against her collarbone, and his other hand covered her forehead.

She blacked out instantly.

* * *

* * *

On a secluded highrise in the mountains overlooking Republic City, Tarrlok shivered as he leaned against his Satomobile. He hollowly stared out across the sprawling white forest below him and wrapped his arms around himself.

A nearby heartbeat alarmed him. Shooting to his full height, he swiveled his head in the direction of the strong, steady pulses. The trees, silent sentinels bathed in moonlight, hid everything from his view. The untouched snow glowed with an ethereal light, almost blinding in contrast to the darkness of the forest.

He took a few steps toward the heartbeat, raising the arm that wasn’t chi-blocked. Forming a fist, he caught the creature in his grasp and ripped it out from its hiding place.

A terrified rabbit deer, too overcome with fear to make a sound, trembled under his power. As soon as Tarrlok realized what it was, he dropped it to the ground, and it bounded away as fast as its legs could carry it.

Shaking his head at himself, Tarrlok willed away his growing paranoia. He unloaded the Avatar’s battered body from the back of his Satomobile and took her inside his log cabin, returning for Beifong moments later.

“Everything is under control,” he told himself, grabbing an axe from the wall of tools in the basement.


	18. A Tiny Hero

**XVIII.**

Dire situations call for timely solutions—

_(Sometimes, the most unlikely of people can surprise you.)_

* * *

* * *

“I don’t understand why we haven’t heard a word from Korra yet. They broke out of prison _days_ ago,” Tenzin mused aloud, rubbing at his eyes. “Lin can handle herself—but Korra? She has such a large target on her back. I’m… I’m worried.”

Naga, curled up next to the table, released a soft, depressed whine. She had ignored every piece of food offered to her from dinner. Her ears were cocked, always listening for her mistress.

“Nah, don’t worry about Korra,” Bolin replied. His cheeriness was offset by the antsy way he flipped a piece of bread in the air. “Korra is stronger than most men. She and Beifong are just laying low because they know the police are looking for them.”

“And what was she thinking, making an enemy out of Tarrlok? She’s the Avatar, the very symbol of peace and balance. The symbol of peace and balance doesn’t defy the law by breaking out of prison!”

While Tenzin continued incoherently mumbling to himself, Pema rubbed his shoulder with the hand that wasn’t clutching her swollen belly. With her brow creased in concern, she turned to look out the window where the setting sun stained the sky a fiery orange. Just outside, armor clinked as a handful of metalbenders conducted their nonstop patrols around the island.

“Well, she can’t come here,” Asami gently pointed out, “not with police activity at all hours of the day.”

“Why are they wasting their valuable manpower keeping _us_ under guard, anyway?” Mako demanded, irritated. “They should be focusing on the fact that we haven’t heard from Amon and his Equalists since the Pro-bending Tournament. Who knows what they’re planning next?”

“Didn’t you hear about all the new metalbenders Chief Saikhan recruited? They easily have enough manpower to take down the bending gangs now. I heard a rumor that they were brought over from Zaofu, so, if it’s true, you know these officers are the very best.”

“So, why don’t they do _that_ instead?”

Asami frowned reproachfully at her boyfriend. “Look, I know you’re worried about Korra—we all are. But it won’t do us any good arguing over the asinine things Tarrlok is doing with the city’s resources.”

“Sorry.” Mako reached over and took her hand in his own, squeezing. He kept his eyes downturned.

She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. “It’s okay. We’ll find her.”

“So—why do you think she broke out of prison in the first place? I mean, nobody wants to rot in a cell, but, like Tenzin said, she accepted the consequences. Why the sudden change in heart?” Bolin wondered. Then he laughed. “And Beifong? Who saw that coming; _am I right?_ Oh, irony.”

“It wasn’t Korra’s idea,” Pema suggested. “Lin’s not the type to surrender peacefully.”

“Yes, I’d have to agree with that,” Tenzin said.

The two of them shared a meaningful glance but didn’t bother to further explain. The airbending master cleared his throat and looked away.

“Oh, no…” Asami suddenly gasped, laying a hand over her mouth. Her horrified eyes darted up to lock with Mako’s. “Beifong is going back to the Equalists. She’s going to try to rescue her officers.”

“And Korra’s going with her, which is why they broke out together,” he grimly finished.

A monumental stillness fell over the room.

“We have to go to the Sato mansion and help them!” Bolin cried, clattering dishes as he jumped to his feet. Pabu, curled over his shoulder, barely managed to keep a foothold in the sudden lurch.

“Whoa, bro, hold up!” Mako protested. “We don’t even know if that’s where they’re going. Besides, do you really think we can just waltz in through the same entrance? I guarantee they have guards there. No, that’s a really stupid idea.”

“Well, _I_ can’t just sit here while Korra—and Beifong—are missing. I’ll take Naga, and we’ll smash our way through. Naga and I aren’t afraid of anything!” He kneeled next to Naga, who raised her head in mild interest. Even with a scratch under her chin and a tug at her massive forearm, the polar bear dog didn’t budge.

“Oh, yeah, she would love that you sent her best friend into enemy territory. You _do_ realize that she would charge straight into Amon’s hands without thinking, right? You’d be giving him Korra on a silver platter.”

Bolin released Naga, sitting back on his heels. He gave his brother a hurt look. “It was just an idea. I don’t see you throwing around any winners, Mr. Negative.”

_“Incoming!”_ A yellow and orange blur flew through the air and landed on top of the dining table, upturning dishes and scattering utensils. It was Meelo, who puffed out his chest with a toothy, triumphant grin.

Tenzin’s ears turned red in anger.

“No, no, no, I have something to say!” Meelo insisted, cowering. “I heard you guys talking and—”

“—What is it, son? And get your feet off the table! We eat from there!”

The little airbender shot upward and, with a flourish and a flip, landed on the floor. “Hey, get in here already before Dad explodes!”

In the next room over, Jinora and Ikki grunted as something dragged across the floor into the dining room. An enormous unmarked crate came into view. It was bigger than both girls, who collapsed behind it.

“Here… it is…” Jinora wheezed.

“So… _heavy!”_ Ikki added just as wearily. “Why did we have to push it in here? It’s _your_ idea, Meelo!”

“Quiet!” he shot back unsympathetically. “I’m the hero, so I give the orders!”

“This is why you skipped dinner?” Tenzin thundered with fatherly reproach. “The three of you better have a very good explanation. Now, let’s hear it.”

“Yeah, Meelo!” the girls chimed. “You better explain yourself!”

“What’s in the crate, my little man?” Bolin asked, circling it. He leaned down to hook his fingers under the lid.

“So, you’re having trouble with the bad guys, right? Lucky for you, I found this while I was out in the ci—er…” Meelo faltered at his father’s purple-faced astonishment. “I-I mean… _Oogi_ found it, and—what a smart bison—he brought it back here!”

Tenzin opened his mouth to reprimand his son, but he was interrupted by Bolin’s cry of delight.

“Better start thanking Meelo—we have our way into the Equalist headquarters!” He moved out of the way to show everyone what lay in the crate.

“I can’t believe it.” Mako shook his head. “Where… how… why did you… Just— _how,_ Meelo?”

The airbending boy, visibly pleased with their reactions, vaulted himself on top of the pile of Equalist uniforms that spilled from the crate. “It’s a secret. I’ll let you have them on one condition: I get to come, too!”

_“Absolutely not!”_ his parents protested.

“It’s too dangerous, Meelo,” Tenzin sternly added. “I would never consider sending my children where Amon can reach. And not only that, but—you would never fit in the uniform! It would be ridiculously obvious.”

“Awww, come on!” he whined. “I wanna go. Please? I wanna. I wanna fight Amon and save Korra!”

“It’s not going to happen, and that’s final!” Tenzin paused, exhaling out of his nose. “I’m… grudgingly proud of you for finding these uniforms…”

Meelo beamed.

_“But…_ don’t think you won’t be punished for leaving the island. You’ve lost riding privileges for a month!”

While father and son argued, Bolin, Mako, and Asami selected uniforms from the crate and held them up against themselves to consider the sizes.

“Private, why aren’t you in uniform?!” Bolin barked, startling them. “That’s it—no fresh bender soup for you tonight!”

“No, no, it’s more like this.” Mako cleared his throat and made his voice deeper as he said, “If I have to hide my face, so should you. This isn’t a beauty contest, or I would’ve won already.”

Gathering accessories to their uniforms, they shared hearty laughter as they continued their imitations.

* * *

* * *

Chilly air nipped at Korra’s face, rousing her to a languid and blurry consciousness. She groaned softly, feeling so weak that she couldn’t find the strength to do more than twitch. Everything hurt; every shift awoke deep-seated aches and pains.

“You up?” came a husky voice from somewhere to her right.

“Barely,” she whispered back, cracking open her eyes. The haze and soft light gave a dreamlike quality to her vision as her surroundings failed to register. It almost didn’t feel real.

“Tarrlok was certain he put you in a coma. I’m sure he’ll be disappointed,” the voice continued bitterly. “You must be hungry—and thirsty.”

“Maybe… but I really have to _go,”_ Korra admitted with a tortured groan. She squeezed her thighs together. Mustering enough strength to push herself upright, she immediately bashed the top of her skull against a hard, flat surface. “Ow!”

“Ah, yes. Better that you found out on your own.”

“What—what is this?” She lifted her hand and slid it along the offending object above her. Finding an edge, she followed a thick pillar to the surface that she was lying on. Picturing the shape in her mind, she gasped, scandalized. “I’m in a _cage?!”_

“Very good. As you can tell, we’ve become Tarrlok’s pets.”

Korra twisted around to face Lin, who appeared extremely uncomfortable in a cage that was about the same size as her own. “Don’t worry, I’ll break us out of here in no time.”

“Korra—”

She took in a breath, focused, then threw her fist at the bars of her cage. In her mind, she was already celebrating the image of the flimsy cage splintering into a million pieces. Reality was somewhat different; a crippling headache, so intense that it resonated like a crack to her skull, overtook her senses. She let out a shrill cry, grabbing at her head and curling further into herself. “W-what…?”

“It’s Tarrlok’s way of keeping us contained,” Lin explained. “I don’t know what he did—obviously, it’s some form of bloodbending. I haven’t been able to earth- or metalbend because he removed all impure metal. Everything’s wooden here from what I can tell.”

“I bet I can still firebend. He’s not a chi-blocker; he just makes it hurt when we use our strength,” Korra reasoned. She concentrated through the headache, which had de-escalated into a dull throbbing. In the center of her palm, she felt the tiniest of flickers. Willing the heat to spread through her steady breathing, she strengthened the flicker into a sturdy ball of flames that brought a triumphant smile to her face and warmed her skin. “See?”

Just as she spoke, the flame flared beyond her control and spewed in every direction, setting fire to her clothing and the cage. Her skin was scorched by the heat quickly eating away at her pants, and she yelped in pain and terror, unable to stop it.

A burst of icy water hit her, dousing the flames with a quiet hiss and wisps of steam. Miserable, wet, and burned, Korra shifted so she could see through the bars and identify her savior.

“I advise you to avoid firebending in the future, or you’ll burn down this entire house,” Tarrlok said flatly, crossing his arms and glancing away from her. “You’re not fully in control of your bending right now.”

_“Tarrlok!”_ Korra snapped, overcome with anger so potent that it elevated her body temperature and turned her face red. “What are you thinking by keeping us locked up? Where are we?!”

“Far away from anyone who cares to look for you,” he responded in the same dispassionate tone that gave nothing away. “You caused a fair bit of trouble for me. Since you know what I am, I can’t allow you to walk free—apparently, a prison isn’t enough to keep you caged.”

Korra sputtered, her anger giving way to panic. “My friends… Naga… Tenzin… They’re all looking for us!”

Tarrlok offered a mean smile. “Isn’t it convenient that you didn’t tell anyone where you went when you two escaped? Nobody knows where you are. They haven’t known for three days now. I can’t possibly be tied to your disappearance.”

_He’s right,_ Korra realized, horrified. All the while, Lin remained silent, probably because she had already had the same fruitless conversation. “How long do you plan on keeping us like this?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted, turning his back on her, “but I have no problem keeping you here for as long as I need you gone.”

“But we have _needs._ You can’t just…”

Tarrlok glanced at her over his shoulder. “Yes, I did catch that part of your conversation. I’ll take you to relieve yourself, then I’ll provide food and water.”

Korra grimaced and watched as he approached with a key—platinum, of course. He stuck it into a matching padlock that she hadn’t noticed, and the lock fell apart in his hand. Impulsively, she thrust her hand against the lid and shot upward to run, fight, do _anything_ to escape this hopeless situation.

She shrieked as Tarrlok swiftly bloodbent her. Losing control of her body, she dropped and toppled over the edge of her cage, knocking it onto its side. With a gentleness that contradicted his actions, he helped her to her feet.

_“Don’t_ touch me,” she hissed, flinching away.

“You can’t possibly walk upstairs by yourself, and I refuse to let you go alone. You’ll accept my help or not go at all. What’s your choice?”

It wasn’t a hard decision to make considering the increasing sense of urgency in her bladder. Leaning on him and gritting her teeth, she reluctantly allowed him to escort her with slow, easy steps. They were in a basement, and the set of stairs leading to the surface winded her far more than she expected.

Tarrlok opened the door at the top of the stairs and led her into a small living room. A comfortable-looking armchair in the corner begged her to sit.

“Wait,” she mumbled. It hurt her pride, but she couldn’t manage another step. “I need to rest…”

He helped her to the chair, settling her into it. “Stay here.”

Before she could begin to concoct any sort of plan while he was gone, he returned with a ball of snow. Kneeling in front of her, he eased the torn pieces of fabric away from her outer thigh, inspecting the nasty burn.

Korra winced. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“What does it look like?” he rebuked sarcastically, liquefying the snow and holding the water aloft between his two hands. “I’m not the greatest healer, but I do know some basics to soothe the pain. If we leave it untreated, it’ll only get worse.”

“I’m a healer, too, so let me do it.”

“You’re the one who caused this burn because of your out-of-control bending. _No_. _”_

_“You’re_ the one who messed with my bending, causing me to burn myself!”

They glowered at each other for several moments. Without another word, Tarrlok lowered the water to her burn and began to cleanse the injured flesh with a faint glow.

“You probably love touching me like— _ooh_ , that feels so much better.”

He sharply glanced up at her with a hint of color to his cheeks. “I didn’t want to hurt you or make you hurt yourself… but I do enjoy having the chance to care for you. I’m… so relieved you woke up today.”

“Shut up,” she muttered, refusing to look at him. “Just get me to the toilet before I burst.”

* * *

* * *

“And the ‘metalbenders’ are in place?” Amon asked his lieutenant. They were in his office for their usual evening meeting.

“Yes, sir. Those forged documents fooled Tarrlok and Saikhan into thinking they were from the leader of Zaofu. Mr. Sato’s invention worked perfectly; their ‘bending’ was flawless.”

“Excellent. Hiroshi will be pleased to know that. We have chi-blockers stationed on Air Temple Island, then?”

“No, not yet. There’s already a duty roster for the next couple days, so we won’t be on guard until then. It would be too suspicious to try to sneak in a few.”

“That’s fine. Once we have a presence on Air Temple Island, we’ll capture the last airbenders and cleanse them immediately. I guarantee that the Avatar’s friends are there, as well, so we’ll secure Hiroshi’s daughter and imprison the rest. Perhaps we could use them as bait to lure the Avatar.”

“Also, the explosives are ready. After you make your announcement tomorrow, we can start detonating them.”

“Very good. Oh—and where is my third report on Tarrlok?”

“I have it right here.” The Lieutenant pushed the aforementioned paper across the desk.

Amon took the time to thoroughly peruse the details. “Hmm… what’s this?”

“Sir?”

“It appears that Tarrlok managed to lose our tracker when he disappeared into the mountains. What sort of business would our chairman have in the middle of nowhere?”

The Lieutenant shook his head. “I haven’t the faintest idea, but we’ll be ready for him if he goes back.”

“From everything I’ve read about his schedule, this was the only time he was alone. If we’re going to take his bending, it’ll have to be there. Let’s make a team.”

* * *

* * *

“What are you waiting for?” Amon took a step forward for every step the cowering earthbenders took backward. They glanced back at the open hatch that descended into total darkness.

“You said you want us to collapse the tunnel?” clarified the taller one.

“That’s right. Use your tyrannical bending to destroy any trace of this tunnel—I know you can. That’s _all_ you can do with it.” Amon crossed his arms and waited for them to comply with his demands. Behind him, a wall of chi-blockers watched over the proceedings and barred the only other exit.

The two benders slowly turned around to face the hatch. Together, they formed solid stances and slammed their feet against the ground.

Amon carefully watched them for suspicious cues. He could tell that they were registering the seismic waves below—but he soon spotted what could be a subtle exchange: a turn of the head and the answering jerk of the chin. His eyes narrowed, and his fingers twitched with the urge to force them into earthbending. “Hurry up.”

At the sound of his voice, both men slammed their feet again. The ground promptly cracked and splintered under the chi-blockers, and they dropped into the jagged crevice and became encased. Amon, having foreseen something like this, leaped to dodge the spikes that reached for his retreating form. He landed in a heavy crouch some distance away.

The earthbenders immediately began cowering once again. “H-hey, we were just kidding! We’ll work on the tunnel r-right now!”

With a haste that contradicted their previous hesitation, they got to work on sending shock waves through the tunnel. With a great crash, the walls shattered into large chunks and slammed together, allowing a flood of clods and pebbles to spill in and fill the gaps. Clouds of dirt drifted out of the hatch as the earth slowly settled.

“See? I told you we would— _No! No, please don’t!”_

Amon had seized the taller earthbender by the back of the neck and sent the other flying to the ground with a devastating kick to the face. He pressed his thumb to the center of his forehead, severing his bending in an instant.


	19. Spreading Fear and Chaos

**XIX.**

A rescue mission, an audacious broadcast, and persistent domestic complications—

_(Will we ever get out of here?)_

* * *

* * *

Bolin, dressed and snacking on fruit at the dining table, whistled appreciatively when Mako and Asami, clothed from head to toe in borrowed Equalist uniforms, appeared from their respective rooms. “Well, don’t you two look snazzy?”

Asami and Mako exchanged skeptical looks.

“It was a good idea to cut the hands off the uniform, Asami,” Mako said, bringing a smile to his girlfriend’s face. He peeled off his green glove, exposing his bare hand, where he brought a small flame to life in demonstration. “These are definitely not bender-friendly uniforms. Not too keen about accidentally setting myself on fire.”

“It sure wouldn’t look good if one of those officers came in right now,” Asami commented wryly, adjusting the creases in her skintight bodysuit. Her other hand was encased in her electrified glove. “Why are we changing into our uniforms now? We can’t possibly leave looking like this. Even if we explain ourselves—with my father being an Equalist…”

Mako laid an arm around her waist and squeezed her into a one-sided hug. “It’d be strange and inconvenient to have to change outside somewhere, especially in a hurry. We’ll just have to wear our regular clothing on top of the uniforms.”

She made a face at that. “I guess it wouldn’t be _too_ bulky… and it’s only for a little while. All right, we can do that. It’ll be much easier to change out of our regular clothes.”

With a nod, the three of them went back to their rooms to disguise their disguises. The consensus was that wearing two sets of clothing was very uncomfortable, but it helped that the Equalist uniform was form-fitting and that the weather was cool enough to keep them from sweating.

Rescuing Korra was infinitely more important, so they sucked up their discomfort.

Meelo was sitting at the table and picking at the bowl of fruit when they returned. Intently focused on peeling an orange, he didn’t even look up at them.

“Hey, Meelo! You’re just the man I wanted to see!” Bolin greeted cheerily, taking a seat next to him. “Do you think you could show us where you found the crate? We need to look around to see if there are any clues about where the Equalist hideout is.”

He stuck his lip out in an impressive pout and shook his head. “I’m not allowed to go outside unless Dad’s watching me practice my bending. He’s so mean to me!”

“You never let that stop you before,” Bolin said, slyly nudging him. “C’mon, let’s go saddle up Oogi and take a ride. You know you miss the cool breeze through your—er, hair.”

Mako glared at his brother. “You’re such a bad influence.”

“Hey, we need to find Korra! _Everyone_ has to make sacrifices. If Meelo has to get grounded for a year so we can bring her home, so be it!”

“Where is Tenzin right now?” Asami asked, kneeling down near the airbending boy. “Is he still on the island?”

“Well, no… Dad already left for work, but he said I would really get it this time if he found out I left. He’s got Jinora and Ikki playing tattle-tale on me. They’re outside making sure I don’t try to take Oogi.”

“Can you read a map and show us where you…” she sheepishly trailed off at the sight of his blank look.

“Maybe I can describe the place to you,” Meelo suggested. “Hmmm… It was really gray, dark, and boring—like _the_ most boring part of Republic City. Oh! And with lots of tall buildings and no people.”

“Are you talking about the industrial sector? It looks exactly like your description, and we know it’s Equalist territory.”

“I guess?” With a shrug, he tore into his peeled orange and squirted the juice everywhere. “Anyway, that’s all I know about it.”

“Well, we definitely won’t find anything just standing around here. Let’s get going,” Mako said, motioning for them to follow him out of the dining room.

“See you later, Meelo!” Bolin held up a hand in farewell as he rounded the corner. “Thanks for the information!”

“Yep. Don’t die!” he called back.

* * *

* * *

A few suspicious glances later, Team Avatar rode the ferry to the banks of Republic City. Asami had managed to hide her electrified glove by tucking it under Mako’s arm, which unnerved him greatly despite her reassurances that it wasn’t powered up.

Across the block from the ferry docks was a public parking garage, which was where Asami left the Satomobile that she had permanently borrowed from her father’s collection. They jumped in and roared off through the busy streets with a rough destination in mind.

“Do you really think there’s an entrance in the industrial sector?” Bolin asked, yelling to be heard over the wind rushing by.

“Why not?” Mako replied with equal volume. “I mean, that’s where they have their big meetings—it just makes sense, right? And it’s so easy to move around without being seen since most of those factories went out of business long ago. It’s practically a cemetery.”

“Seems like the perfect place for gangs,” he agreed, “or a part of the city that desperately needs to be knocked down and rebuilt.”

“No, even the gangs are too scared to go near Amon knowing what he’s capable of,” Asami argued, keeping her eyes locked with the road in front of her while she drove. “Renovation is probably on the council’s to-do list, but how often do they actually get around to starting their projects? The Equalists couldn’t have chosen a better location, in my opinion.”

In the crisp morning air, they shot past vendors, restaurants, and homes. Asami, an expert driver, weaved through the slower traffic to maintain her speed and dodged pedestrians and other vehicles crossing her path.

“I know we really need to find Korra, but it’s going to be hard to do that when we’re dead!” Bolin reminded her none too subtly.

“I don’t know how to drive slowly,” she rebuked flatly. “We’ll be there in a couple minutes at this rate, so just hold on.”

True to Asami’s word, they quickly found themselves leaving behind the warm activity of Republic City’s residential and shopping districts and bursting into the dreary, abandoned industrial sector. She slowed their speed to a leisurely roll so they could investigate the streets and alleyways for anything notable.

Despite the sun pouring over the city, the deeper they went, the less they could see. In the heart of the industrial sector, the sky was swallowed up almost completely by spires jutting from pitch-black factories. The only sounds were the purr of the Satomobile’s engine and the crack of loosened cobblestones beneath the wheels.

“This place is so creepy,” Asami whispered, flicking on the headlights to cut through the gloom.

Mako removed his glove and conjured a flame to his palm. He held it out as far as he could reach to illuminate the passing scenery.

She stopped at the next intersection and opened the glove box to retrieve a worn map. “Can you shine that light over here?”

The details of the map flickered into view, and the three of them bent over it. Asami traced the path they had been following with a pen as they decided where to look next. Out of the corner of his eye, Bolin was drawn to a flash of light on the street adjacent from them. He spotted a dark shape before it disappeared behind a building.

“Guys!” he whispered urgently. “I just saw someone over there.”

Without hesitation, Asami dimmed the headlights, and Mako doused his flame. She headed down the alleyway and, at Bolin’s indication, made a sharp left. Ahead of them, they could make out the back of a vehicle with its headlights turned on. It promptly rounded the next corner, so they sped after it.

The mysterious person had gotten out of the vehicle with a flashlight. Asami quietly backed up and hid the Satomobile, turning off the engine. They held their breath and listened to the person—a woman—as she cursed aloud.

“Where _is_ it? I can’t believe they sent me to fix this mess. It was the delivery team’s mistake… Spirits, I can’t find that stupid crate! Arghhh, what am I supposed to say if I can’t find it?!”

Through the dim, Mako and Asami grinned at each other as Bolin pumped a triumphant fist. They continued listening to the woman while she wandered through the dark to find the crate that they knew was no longer there.

Finally, she gave up and jumped back into her waiting Satomobile. With a shift of the gear, she continued driving down the street.

Asami started the engine back up when she was confident that the woman was out of earshot. Keeping the headlights off, she followed at a safe distance. The path was elaborate, but Bolin made sure to trace it on the map so they wouldn’t get lost. For light, Mako provided the tiniest of flames on the tip of his finger.

Their route ended at what appeared to be a garage. When the woman drove up to it, the door lifted to reveal a downward-sloping passageway. She headed inside, and the door slowly closed behind her.

Asami parked the Satomobile in the shadow of a nearby building. “Let’s get into uniform, then we can follow her.”

The three of them shed their clothing and tucked it under their seats. They had hidden their masks and goggles between the layers. Taking a few moments, they helped each other into the rest of their uniforms, spot-checking for any obvious flaws in the disguise.

“We should leave the Satomobile here with our clothes so nobody finds them,” Asami suggested. “It’ll be almost impossible to escape if they know we’ve infiltrated their hideout.”

“It’s probably going to be a long walk down. Let’s hope we don’t encounter anyone driving through at the same time.” Mako extinguished his flame once again and slipped on his glove.

Exiting the vehicle, they approached the garage door. It didn’t react to their proximity like it had with the Equalist woman and there was no obvious way to open it, so they concluded that it was remotely controlled.

“Let me handle this.” Bolin threw his hand forward and burrowed a neat, small tunnel under the door and out the other side.

“You don’t think they’ll notice a huge hole under their secret entrance?” Mako couldn’t help but quip.

“Relax. I’ll fix it when we’re inside,” he shot back, dropping to his hands and knees to crawl through the tunnel.

When all three of them were inside, Bolin forced the expelled dirt and cobblestones back to the other side, filling in the mess he had made. Although he couldn’t see them, he attempted to arrange the cobblestones back into place.

“I don’t know how it looks, but it’s so dark out there that they won’t even be able to tell,” he said with a shrug. “Who cares if some of the stones are crooked? Not me. Let’s go!”

With that, Team Avatar began the descent into the Equalist hideout.

* * *

* * *

“Korra? Are you in here?”

Nini cracked her bleary eyes open and noticed a stream of dusty light filtering through the bars of her cell. She inched forward and pressed her face against the cold steel. Three shadows spilled across the floor from the prison door. Her ears picked up on the distinctive musical rattle of the key ring being unhooked from the wall.

Her interest was piqued when the figures cautiously advanced through the prison with a pace completely unlike that of the regular guards. They stopped at every cell and took time to look inside. They were searching for something—or someone.

“You guys new or something?” she called out. “All the cells before mine are empty.”

They murmured to each other before nearing her, revealing their Equalist uniforms. The light bounced off their goggled faces.

“Why the change in guard?” she asked with a derisive snort. “The other guys finally got _real_ jobs?”

They didn’t even react to her insult. Instead, the largest one of the three said, “Hey… I know you.”

“Before I defected, my chi-blocking lessons were considered somewhat legendary,” she agreed lightheartedly. “Sorry about the smell—they took away my bathing privileges the third time I tried to escape.”

The one who had spoken to her removed his headgear, exposing familiar boyish features. Nini squinted at him in thought before her eyes lit up. “I know you, too. When I was teaching chi-blocking to the Avatar’s group, you were one of my volunteers. You’re the earthbender, right?”

“Shh! Don’t blow our cover!” He waved his hands and threw a nervous glance toward the entrance. “Are there any lights in here so I can close that door?”

“No. The darkness breaks us faster,” she said, as-a-matter-of-fact.

“All right…” he muttered. “We’re going to get you out of here. Now, where’s Korra? Is she down a few cells? We need to get you both—”

“—Korra?” Nini repeated with a laugh of disbelief. _“The Avatar_ Korra?”

“Yeah, that one. I don’t know any other Korras.” He pushed away from her cell and wandered deeper into the prison depths. “Korra, are you in here?”

She shook her head in confusion when she realized that he was being serious. “No, the Avatar isn’t here. Just some police officers and me. Trust me, I would know—Amon would’ve been in and out of here. I haven’t seen him once.”

* * *

* * *

Asami unmasked herself as Bolin squatted down to speak with a couple of weary-looking metalbenders.

“Korra really isn’t here? I don’t know whether to be worried or relieved,” Mako said, peeling off his headgear and keeping an eye trained on the open door.

“How exactly do you plan on getting all of us out of here without being caught?” Nini asked.

“The railcars go all over this place to transport supplies, right? We’ll disguise you, sneak you onto the one we borrowed, and fly right out of here.”

“Sounds good, but you really should hurry,” she advised. “It’s hard to tell, but I think the guard will be back with our meals any time now.”

_“Really_ wish I could metalbend,” Bolin lamented with a sigh. “That would make this so much cooler. Just—grab the bars… and yank ‘em apart!”

“I wish I could metalbend, too,” agreed one of the officers. He and his fellow non-metalbenders glowered.

Bolin promptly slapped his hands over his mouth.

Asami arbitrarily selected a key from the ring and began trying to unlock Nini’s cell. After a few failed attempts, the door creaked open.

“What’s going on in here?!” demanded an angry voice. “Stop right there! Where did you get your clearance for that?”

Bolin made a sound of terror and spun around to face the new arrival, while Asami dropped the keys and Mako attempted to tug his mask back down over his face. With the door to an Equalist traitor wide open—and the telltale looks on their faces—Team Avatar knew the scene was extremely incriminating, so none of them were surprised when the guard stormed closer.

“I asked you some questions, so answer me,” he ordered. “What exactly is going on here? You have five seconds before I drag all of you straight to Amon’s office!”

“That… ah, that won’t be necessary,” Bolin responded, sidling forward to greet the man. “Amon just sent us here to grab the defector and bring her to him. Geez, can’t you make some noise instead of sneaking up on us like that? This place is creepy enough without you trying to scare people.”

The guard, unmasked, looked taken aback. “What? I didn’t hear anything about that. This is my prison—I’m the one who carries out prison-related affairs.”

“Oh, really?” he asked slyly. “That doesn’t sound good for you. Maybe he thinks you’re losing your touch. If I were you, I’d bring it up with the boss man before you lose your job.”

“I… He’s probably very busy. I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

Attempting to seamlessly fall into the false role, Asami pushed her hair out of her face and entered Nini’s cell. She grabbed her arm and pulled her out. “Come on, you. We don’t have all day to wait for you to crawl around like a newborn.”

“Ouch! Not so rough!” Nini snapped. A discreet glance answered by a nod effectively communicated that they were both acting.

“Hold her arms behind her back so I can tie her wrists,” Mako added. He bent over and pretended to tie up the chi-blocking instructor with an invisible length of rope, which the guard couldn’t see from his angle. He and his girlfriend shared split-second shaky grins.

The guard hovered with obvious indecision. “I’ll go get the prisoners’ food… I guess.”

With a final withering stare, he turned on his heel and swiftly went back the way he came. Team Avatar heaved a collective sigh of relief when he was gone.

“I thought we were caught for sure!” Asami muttered.

“Quick thinking saying Amon sent us for her,” Mako complimented, clapping a hand on his brother’s back. “Did you see the expression on his face when you said to take it up with him? I thought he was going to pass out from terror.”

“That’s probably how we looked when he snuck up on us!” Bolin guffawed, snatching the key ring from the ground and hurrying to the officers’ cells. He freed them as quickly as he could, and the weakened men and women stumbled out into the passageway with the creaks and pops of unused joints.

“We already have some dummy crates outside on the railcar. Let’s get you disguised immediately. Come on!”

Just as the group reached the slightly ajar prison doorway, the guard reappeared in their way with a tray of soup and rice in his hands. With bugged eyes and a cry, he flung the bowls at Team Avatar and threw himself toward the nearby alarm system.

_“Intruders!_ There are intruders in the prison! They’ve released— _no!”_ He had been inches away from pulling the lever when the ground shot up around him and swallowed him up to his shoulders. An arm closed around his neck to cut off his yells.

Mako released the man so Asami could lay her electrified glove on his shoulder. She activated it, and, with a hair-raising chirping sound, it surged through his body. He fell unconscious, slumping forward in his rocky prison. Bolin released the guard, and his brother caught him before his head could hit the ground.

“That was close…” Nini sighed. “That was some fast acting, guys. I’m impressed.”

“Thanks. Now, what should we do with this guy? It’ll be painfully obvious if we just leave him lying on the ground out here for anyone to see.”

“How about the prison cells?” suggested one of the officers. “Seems fitting.”

With a devious smirk, Team Avatar nodded and dragged the unconscious guard into one of the many vacant cells and locked him in.

“We can’t leave him without anything to eat. Who knows how long it’ll be before someone comes to check on things?” Asami worried aloud. She retrieved a few bowls of rice that had managed to keep some of their contents during the fall and set them just inside the cell. With that done, she placed the key ring back on the wall where it belonged, and they left the prison door ajar on their way out.

Sometime later, Bolin leaned against the side of the railcar to watch the tracks beneath them fly past in a blur of silver and dark gray. “Man, we’re going _so_ fast! I’m actually having fun. Are you guys having fun?”

Asami couldn’t smother her giggle.

“We’re racing through the heart of the Equalist headquarters with crates full of prisoners,” Mako retorted incredulously. “One slip-up means an eternity in darkness eating hard rice. We haven’t found Korra or Beifong, and we don’t know what could be waiting for us at the end of this tunnel right now. And you’re having _fun?”_

“Well, you know… Hey there! How ya doin’?” Bolin called out good-naturedly. Ahead of them, a couple of Equalists were dutifully unloading crates from a stationary railcar on the next track over. His words were mostly lost in the wind that chased after them; the workers didn’t even react as they screeched past.

“What are you—stop that! Quit being so obvious!” Mako reprimanded.

“Come on, bro, if you’re tense, they’re going to realize something’s up. You think these guys walk around like windup toys? Just act natural.”

“Whatever. Just don’t talk to anyone unless you have to, all right? If anyone asks, we’re on official business.”

“Official business, huh? Those guys were busy with crates, too, so their business must be official.” Bolin nudged Asami conspiratorially to make her laugh again. “Nobody is made to feel inferior in this workplace. Morale is _high.”_

They zoomed through seemingly endless tunnels until the tracks ended in what appeared to be a transportation bay—filled with vehicles of all sizes and purposes. Equalists were in the midst of performing routine maintenance and cleaning.

Bolin climbed out of the railcar and raised a hand to get their attention. “Hey, guys, we need to get these supplies out of here immediately. Which of these babies is ready to go?”

With a pause of consideration, a dark-haired woman directed him to a delivery truck and dropped the key for it in his hand. Dumbfounded, Mako and Asami watched as Bolin retrieved a dolly and wheeled it over to them.

He noticed their expressions and froze. “What?”

Mako shook his head in amazement. “I can’t believe how easy you make this look.”

“You don’t get all the talent,” Bolin teased. He pushed a crate from the back of the railcar onto the dolly before remembering that it contained a human being. With a cringe, he bent down and whispered, “Oops, sorry!”

Team Avatar worked diligently to load the crates into the back of the delivery truck while the Equalists, completely unaware that they were impostors, moved around them. When they were done, Bolin returned the dolly where he had found it and waved in farewell, encouraging Mako and Asami to follow his lead. They weren’t quite as enthusiastic.

They piled into their stolen vehicle, and Asami drove them out through a long, winding tunnel. The door ahead of them automatically lifted, bringing a spill of golden sunlight. It was a welcome sight as they left the Equalist hideout behind, hopefully for the last time.

* * *

* * *

It was just after sundown when Amon made his next move. He leaned forward, bringing his mouth to the microphone that was set up for him. He made eye contact with his lieutenant and gave a nod.

The transmitter they used was an old one, designed by Hiroshi back when their organization was negligible. The Lieutenant flipped a switch on it, and the single bulb on the front of the device flickered to life with a red glare. The device worked to silence all radio channels and replace them with their special broadcasts.

Papers rested on the surface of Amon’s desk—notes for the speech he was about to deliver. Knowing exactly what he wanted to say, he pushed them aside where they wouldn’t distract him.

“A very pleasant evening to the citizens of Republic City. This is Amon speaking, requesting a few moments of your time before you retire,” he said into the microphone. “It has been a while since you last heard from me, but I assure you I’ve been hard at work preparing the next stages of my Revolution.

“Councilman Tarrlok tells you that his curfew is for the nonbenders’ protection. Protection from… what? Only a fool would look at the bars of his cage and think, ‘This is to keep the predators out and nothing more.’ By binding us with his ludicrous laws—yes, mark my words, there _will_ be more—he keeps your potential under lock and key.”

He took a quick moment to lick his dry lips before continuing, “Now, I address the council directly: I’m graciously prepared to accept the position of chairman. I think you’ll come to agree I’m better suited than Tarrlok is. Under my rule, the curfew will be gone immediately, and any future laws like it will remain as fleeting thoughts that die quickly and never resurrect. You’ll find that I have little patience for power plays, especially ones so petty.

“If you’re still not convinced, game-changing weapons are ready to strike at a moment’s notice. You’re allowed to take some time and discuss my proposition. I only ask that you choose a reasonable deadline, or I’ll be forced to step in and create one. When you have an answer—the sooner, the better—hold a press conference and publish it in the newspaper. Heed my warning: Disobedience won’t be tolerated.”

The Lieutenant flicked the switch to turn off the transmitter. “That went well.”

“Indeed,” Amon said, shuffling his unused speech notes. He dropped them in the bottom desk drawer and snapped it shut. “Tomorrow evening, we’ll detonate the first wave of explosives and cripple the metalbenders’ high-traffic routes and some of the more popular businesses downtown. Every evening after, if Tarrlok keeps his office, we’ll double the number of targets.”

“Sir, we don’t have explosives on City Hall just yet. There’s too much police activity.”

“No matter. I expect my answer long before then.”

* * *

* * *

“You’re late, jerk!”

Tarrlok’s heavy footsteps on the staircase had jerked Korra from her restless nap. She couldn’t see him, but she recognized his gait.

“I know. I’m sorry,” he said, quickly lighting the furnace to thaw the room and provide light. He escorted them to relieve themselves, locked them back into their cages, and went to prepare their food. It took him no more than ten minutes to return. When he kneeled in front of Korra’s cage with his peace offering—hastily prepared soup—she noticed how utterly fatigued he looked.

_Good. He deserves it,_ she thought, but it didn’t stop her from opening her mouth to ask, “What’s wrong with you?”

Tarrlok took his time to respond, leaving their bowls well within their reach outside the cages. He sat back on his heels a short distance away from them. “Nothing’s wrong with me. My work is demanding, and I’m responsible for taking care of two grown women.”

“Not our fault. You know, we deserve to know what’s happening in the city,” Korra testily reminded him. Her stomach gave a tortured rumble, so she dug into her food with gusto. “If there’s no radio, we need something else to keep us from going insane. Do you have a newspaper?”

“I left my newspaper at home.”

“Then do you at least have some news to _tell_ us? What have the Equalists done since we escaped from prison?”

“The same things they’ve done since the very beginning: made outrageous demands and terrorized our way of life.”

His voice, flat and sarcastic, made Korra bristle. “Can you be more specific? Even though we’re your prisoners, you don’t have to keep us in the dark. Maybe we can help.”

Tarrlok folded his hands in his lap and said nothing, and it made her angrier. He didn’t seem very invested in the conversation—or anything around him. There was a faraway look in his eyes.

“You think you’ve got everything figured out, don’t you?” she barked to snap him out of it. “I’ll break out of here, and I’m taking Lin with me. I _need_ to stop Amon. Once that’s done, I’ll figure out what to do with _you.”_

His face darkened, and he crawled closer to her cage in a way that struck her as threatening and predatory. “Hostility will get you nowhere with me, Avatar Korra. I respond much better to cordiality and respect. You would do well to remember that in the future.”

Korra flinched away from his outstretched hand. After being a victim of bloodbending, she was absolutely terrified by the sight of it and the thought of how much power he could wield over her.

“Which reminds me…” Tarrlok trailed off meaningfully. He snatched her by the neck and guided her closer. His warm breath tickled her lips as his other hand came up to stroke the side of her face.

Knowing what was coming, Korra weakly thrashed against his grip. “Let go of me, you _monster!”_

The hand paused for a few seconds before wandering up to her hairline. Fingers pinched the back of her neck just as he jabbed her bruised temple. She released a strangled sob and crumpled, clutching her head and squeezing her eyes shut. The throbbing reawakened, so intense that she couldn’t feel much else.

To her right, Lin growled, “Don’t touch me, Tarrlok.”

“Let’s get this over with,” he muttered back.

Korra opened her eyes in time to see Tarrlok sink down in front of Lin’s cage. The two of them regarded each other with blatant loathing that said he didn’t want to touch Lin any more than she wanted to be touched by him.

Lin’s lips curled into a tight-lipped frown, and every twitch of her jaw warned him not to come any closer. Tarrlok ignored her and snaked his hand in between the bars.

Generally, Korra knew it to be a quick movement—a pinch of the neck to keep them still. It was always over in a matter of seconds. But something made him freeze, his hand hovering in place. He turned his head, cocking it like he was listening for a noise.

Lin used the distraction to sink her teeth in Tarrlok’s hand. It drew a scream, and he ripped away from the cage, falling onto his backside. Outright horror scrawled itself all over his face as he brought his wound closer to inspect the damage. His hand and wrist quickly became coated in sticky crimson, and drops landed on his jacket, peppering it with small blossoming shapes.

“You… you… _you bit me!”_ he cried. He then performed a little gesture over the wound—bloodbending, probably, to stop the flow.

“I told you not to touch me,” Lin snapped, spitting his blood on the floor. _“You_ would do well to remember that in the future.”

Even with his undoubtedly painful wound and the bloody mess, Tarrlok still seemed to be a million miles away, clearly more interested in something they couldn’t see. Snapping out of it, he glared daggers at the smirking Lin and shakily climbed to his feet. He cradled his hand to his chest and rushed up the stairs, slamming the door behind him.

Korra shook her head. “That was… weird.”

“It worked, didn’t it?” Her smirk widened as she reached for her food, miraculously unharmed in the scuffle. “He didn’t use his bloodbending on me.”

“That’s true… but he’ll be back soon. And, this time, he’ll really make it hurt.”

“Even if he does, I won’t give up. We’re going to get out of here somehow, Korra.”

“I know,” she whispered. “How’s your progress?”

Lin swallowed a mouthful of her soup and shrugged. “Halfway. If I work through the night instead of sleeping, I should be able to break through. We’ll see.”

They soon fell into a companionable silence. Korra, drooling slightly, had begun to drift off to sleep again when the door at the top of the stairs was wrenched open. She scrambled onto her elbows and knees, nearly smacking her skull again. It was Tarrlok, of course, with a white strip of cloth wound around his injured hand.

Just as she expected, he was twice as brutal when he bloodbent Lin, but the most terrifying part was the look on his face while he did it. He didn’t smile or frown—or even blink—as he cruelly squeezed at her organs. Their screams didn’t seem to reach him. He was indecipherable.

After an eternity of torture, he left them without a backward glance.


	20. Game Changer

**XX.**

A trip to the past and a glimpse of the future—

_(I thought you were here to save me.)_

* * *

* * *

On Air Temple Island, Mako leaned against the wall of Asami’s room and watched her bustle around the small space. His brow was knitted with concern. “Asami, are you sure you should be leaving by yourself? I mean, the chances of anything happening are low, but… How about I go with you?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Mako. It’s just for an hour, maybe less. Tenzin and Pema have been incredibly hospitable to us, and I want to do this for them.” Asami paused, lowering her hairbrush and smiling at her boyfriend’s reflection in the mirror. “But I’m touched. If it makes you feel any better, how about I ask one of the metalbenders to go with me?”

“You’d rather have a metalbender go with you?” he teased with mock jealousy.

“No, but I’d rather you stay here with Bolin and figure out our next step. Don’t forget—Korra and Beifong are missing, Amon’s planning to overtake the city, and we’re hiding an ex-Equalist. Some things are way more important than escorting me to the market to pick up groceries.”

“I guess you’re right,” he conceded, turning his head toward the window to shoot a wry smile at the clear blue sky. “Too bad we can’t practice chi-blocking outside. I mean, I know Nini’s not actually a criminal anymore, but that was when Beifong was in charge. With that new guy running things, who knows? We might get arrested for it.”

As if on cue, a patrolling metalbender passed by the window, briefly glancing at Mako, who scowled back. Their near-constant presence had quickly become stifling rather than comforting, and, as long as the police continued hovering, Korra was unable to come home. Windows were everywhere—and so were the eavesdroppers looking through them.

“Speaking of which,” he continued, “you never told me what happened when they took you to City Hall.”

Asami straightened her collar and shifted uncomfortably. “Oh. No, I suppose I didn’t. I totally forgot about it in all this craziness.”

“No problem. What did they ask you?”

“Well, a lot of things—mainly about the night we snuck into the Equalist hideout.” She pointedly left it there.

A few seconds passed until Mako prompted, “So…? What’d you say?”

Her eyes darted to the floor, and she murmured, “What do you think I said, Mako?”

“Well, I kind of assumed you’d tell the truth: Your father is an Equalist. We found the entrance to their hideout in his backyard and saw him chatting with Amon’s lieutenant in a room full of weapons he created for them. What’s there to say other than the truth?”

Asami pursed her lips.

“Asami… You told them the truth, right?”

_“Of course not,”_ she shot back. “He’s my father! You honestly expect me to help lock him up for the rest of his life? I already lost one parent. Why would I ever throw away the other?”

Mako stared at her in shock. “You still think that man is your father?”

“Yes, I do,” she said, blinking rapidly—very telling of how close to tears she was. “I told them that we were falsely accused of being Equalists. There was no secret entrance in our backyard ‘to my knowledge.’”

“I bet Korra told them the truth when they arrested her, so you’re basically calling her a liar! Whose side are you on?”

Asami’s eyes grew wide. “You… you shouldn’t even be asking me that question. I could be with my father right now, but I’m not. I could’ve joined the Equalists when he asked me to, but I didn’t—instead, I _attacked_ him so we could escape. You’re really going to question my loyalty now?”

Mako stiffened. “Yeah? And you still wouldn’t help Korra testify against him. You know, I don’t even know why it matters. Your father probably paid off Tarrlok to slow down the investigation so the tunnel could be destroyed. There’s no evidence anymore; they got away with this one.”

“Well, good. My father will be safe from the benders’ wrath.”

“Yeah, it’s good that your father is free to make shiny, dangerous weapons for the Equalists to play with so they can take over the city easier. _I’m_ a bender, you know. _I’m_ a target. Korra—”

“—Korra, _what,_ Mako? _Korra, what?!”_ A dam broke at his words. She was yelling now, growing red in the face, and her tears flowed with abandon. “You mention her every time we talk, over and over again to no end! You’re worried about her, you miss her, you’re angry at me for not agreeing with how she went behind my back to the police. Is there anything else I need to know about Korra?”

Mako’s jaw dropped, and he fumbled for a response for several tense moments. Finally, instead of answering her question, he went to the door. When he reached it, he stopped and, without looking at her, muttered, “Maybe it’s a good idea that I’m not going with you today.”

Distraught, Asami stared after him.

* * *

* * *

Nini looked up from her book when Mako entered her room. With the window covered to keep the metalbenders from looking inside, the only light came from a trio of dripping candles on her bedside table. “Well, that was quite an argument.”

“Um, you heard that?”

“Most of it.” She nodded in sympathy. “I think everyone on the island did.”

“Yeah, well, I just want to practice chi-blocking,” he deflected, clearly unwilling to discuss it. “Are you up for it?”

“Of course.” Nini abandoned her book and went to her closet to retrieve the beginners’ tool that she had designed—thick padding with red dots painted on it. She began strapping the cushions around her limbs, aligning the dots with her pressure points. “So, what happened to the officers who were locked up with me? I didn’t see them after you brought me here.”

“I’m not totally sure, actually. We assumed they’d have warrants out for their arrest because they trespassed on Sato’s property like the rest of us, so they decided to lay low. They asked me about Beifong’s breakout, so maybe they’re going to try to track her down.”

“It’s pretty strange that you and your friends are still walking around free while the Avatar and Beifong were arrested.”

“There wasn’t much about their trial in the newspaper,” Mako admitted. “Sato testified against them, but he apparently didn’t say anything about the rest of us.”

“It’s extremely ominous,” she agreed. “Patience is the name of the game to Equalists, and Amon is the most patient man I’ve ever met. He’s been known to think three steps ahead of everyone else. You should all be on guard, and that means… maybe it isn’t a good idea for Ms. Sato to be out in the city alone.”

“You’re right. But she already left… I’d have to wait for the ferry to come back.”

“You need all the training you can get right now; we don’t know when the Equalists will attack.” Finished with her preparations, Nini faced off with Mako, who immediately mimicked her stance. “Now, let’s go, firebender—or do you need to rely that heavily on your bending to fight me?”

The taunt worked as intended. He struck out first, and she deflected it with a subtle shift of her arm. In the small space of the room, it was a struggle not to destroy furniture and walls while they trained. They quickly gained an audience: Pema, her children, and Bolin, all starved for entertainment.

* * *

* * *

“I… apologize for my display yesterday. I try not to lose my composure like that, but I may have gone overboard with my bloodbending this time.”

In the shadows of her cage, Lin paused at Tarrlok’s unexpected words. Her hands, hidden behind her back, had been working at the wooden bars with a tiny knife. It was common practice for benders to keep some of their element on their person for emergencies; she had metal woven through the fibers of her clothing—just enough so she could bend it into a tool depending on the situation.

For days now, in small bursts, she had painstakingly sawed a groove in the wood and made excellent progress, working on two bars at once to make a gap large enough for her to squeeze through. Last night, she couldn’t sleep after what Tarrlok did to her, so she used the time to gingerly work the piece of metal back and forth with numb fingertips. It had been a painstakingly slow process, broken by frequent breaks to ease the drilling ache in her temple.

Lin was confident that tonight was the night she would break through. Finding a way to free the Avatar was the next step, but she wasn’t entirely sure what to do after that. If Korra wasn’t strong enough to use her waterbending to get them down the mountain, they wouldn’t fare well in their thin clothing during the long walk.

_‘May have gone overboard’?_ she thought, biting down on her lip with angry disbelief. Her injuries were so extensive that she could still feel them in every little movement. Sporadic twitches agitated her muscles almost twenty-four hours after the fact.

She wouldn’t accept his halfhearted apology, but she decided to stay silent, knowing it was the best way to deal with Tarrlok. Anything else would only damn her in the end. He seemed to take the hint and turned away with a sigh. Korra, lying curled up with her head propped on her arm, didn’t seem to approve of his apology, either.

“Before we take care of the usual business,” he began with an edge of exhaustion, “I thought I’d tell you about the Equalists’ latest attack.”

That immediately snagged their attention.

“Yesterday, Amon demanded that I give up my council position to him, and, tonight, he detonated a series of explosives on a downtown district and various routes used by the police. _Ah—”_ He abruptly held up his hand to stop Korra from speaking. “Nobody was harmed. All nonbenders were in their homes because of my curfew. Everyone else was advised to take extra precautions today, so they locked up early.”

“Okay. So, what are you going to do about it?” Korra asked.

“I’m not going to concede to Amon’s demands, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“Allowing him to blow up the city is a better choice?”

“I would _never_ give up control of Republic City to that madman,” Tarrlok insisted. “Do you really think the attacks would stop just because he’s the chairman? No, absolutely not. He’d just have the freedom to execute more of them.”

“Then what’s your plan?”

“All police officers will work overtime tomorrow evening to perform grid searches. Our theory is that Amon won’t place the explosives until moments before the detonation. But, since they were completely destroyed in tonight’s blast, we can’t study them to see how they work. That’s all we can do for now.”

“You know, Tarrlok, you’re being awfully calm about all of this,” Korra remarked. “You’re responsible for the well-being of a city full of people who are probably terrified right now, and you’re hiding us _and_ your bloodbending. Not to mention you’re doing this all while facing off with the Equalists… Is it an act? Because it’s impressive.”

“‘An act’? I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m calm because I have everything under control. Despite my one mistake, things are going surprisingly well.”

She smiled and picked at one of her long fingernails. “You’re an excellent liar, Councilman.”

Tarrlok pressed his lips together in a terse frown. “Speaking of _liars,_ Avatar… the paperwork went through—you know, for the warrant to search the Sato mansion. Remember your wild story about missing metalbenders? Well, there was no evidence pointing to a ‘secret entrance,’ either.”

Lin, following the conversation with great interest, shook her head. She wasn’t the least bit surprised by the information.

Korra gaped, and her cheeks darkened. She wrapped her hands around the bars. “That’s because _you waited too long._ Sato was right there the whole time, listening. He and Amon probably took their sweet time removing evidence because they know you move everything at a snail frog’s pace. It’s _no wonder_ you’re making us lose this war.”

“Tell me, do you want dinner tonight? Do you want to be able to go to the bathroom before morning? Then I advise you to hold your tongue. I’ve been courteous so far, but that can change.”

“Oh, courteous, huh? You call this ‘courteous’?! I’d rather be captured by Amon because at least he’d have the common decency to call it what it is— _torture!”_ she shrieked back, pounding her fists on the floor. “You leave us locked in these horrible, cramped cages all day and only let us out for a couple minutes to take two bathroom breaks a day! We’re human beings!”

Lin flinched as Tarrlok dropped to his knees in front of Korra’s cage. The violence of his bloodbending was still fresh on her mind, and her muscles involuntarily tensed in remembrance. No, the Avatar was too young for that kind of torture. She had to do something.

She opened her mouth to protest—and snapped it shut. Then she opened and closed it again. With sickened bafflement, she watched as Tarrlok kissed Korra, curling his long fingers over her jaw to hold her in place. It lasted all of five seconds.

Korra looked completely mortified as she jerked from his grasp and hit the back of her cage. Lin cleared her throat with more force than was absolutely necessary and tried not to pity her. She failed miserably.

“I don’t want to argue with you,” Tarrlok said softly. “Perhaps… perhaps you’re right about me, in a way. I cling to the idea that there could be more between us instead of calling it what it really is.”

With that, he used the Avatar’s flustered state to quickly reach in and jab at her temple. He stood, toying with the edge of his bandage while he tried not to look in Lin’s direction. She took grim satisfaction from that.

* * *

* * *

The bite wound still stung horribly despite his healing efforts. Tarrlok wasn’t eager to approach Lin, and he knew never to stick his hand into her cage again. It couldn’t be helped; he had to immobilize her with bloodbending first. He splayed his fingers in preparation.

Heartbeats—slow and steady like the beat of a drum—rapidly entered his radius of awareness. There were so many of them. Tarrlok’s hands began to shake at the realization that he was about to be discovered.

“Keep quiet!” he hissed, spinning on his heel and rushing up the staircase. The instant he opened the door, he came face to face with Amon’s mask.

_“Help us!”_ Korra began screaming from below. “Tarrlok has us locked in his basement! Be careful, he’s a—”

With a curse, he slammed the door shut behind him, cutting her off before she could finish her sentence.

Eyes leered at him through shadowy eyeholes. Behind Amon, chi-blockers were crouched and awaiting orders, and Tarrlok knew there were even more just outside. In a way, he was relieved that his guests were Equalists instead of metalbenders—it would’ve been impossible to rid himself of the police without blowing his cover.

Out in the city, the Equalists held some measure of power because there were so many witnesses and rat holes to hide. Here, however, in the seclusion of the mountains, Tarrlok’s will was absolute. They wouldn’t be able to take a single step toward him without succumbing. A confident little smile twisted his lips at the thought, and he slid his hands into his sleeves to broadcast his nonchalance.

“Councilman Tarrlok,” Amon greeted with a polite inclination of his head. “You’ve neglected to cover your tracks. I imagine you’re feeling the stress of the city on your shoulders, and small things like this are above your concern.”

“You speak as if you’ve already won.”

“Well, you’ve heard of my gift, haven’t you? Unless you think you have something that can counter it—an extremely rare form of bending, perhaps?”

Tarrlok’s smile faded. “I admit to nothing, but you should know that you’ll never get close enough to take my bending. It was a terrible mistake to come here.”

The chi-blockers glanced at one another, but Amon didn’t react to the threat. He sounded darkly amused when he uttered, “Show me.”

Being mocked by a nonbender ignited a spark of anger that narrowed Tarrlok’s brow into a glare. How could the Equalist leader be so calm in the face of very real danger? It clearly wasn’t a bravado. The circulatory system was very telling—he was completely unaffected. Meanwhile, every chi-blocker in the room was anxious, afraid.

_As they should be,_ he thought viciously.

Amon’s hands still lay uselessly at his sides. “Well? We’re waiting.”

With a growl, Tarrlok closed his eyes. He raised his hands and, using every bit of his focus, seized control over the blood pumping through the veins of every person in the room. At his command, limbs locked at their sides. With a complicated little gesture, chi-blockers began writhing in agony under the torture he inflicted on their organs. He raked against tissue and strangled veins and arteries. He constricted their throats to muffle their cries and asphyxiate them.

Satisfied that they had suffered enough to get his point across, he dropped his hold over them and listened as they collapsed to the floor one after another. He opened his eyes.

Amon, appearing completely unscathed, was the only one left standing. He flexed his fingers and took a step forward. “Impressive, bloodbender, but I’m afraid it wasn’t enough to detain me. _My turn.”_

Horrified and desperate, Tarrlok ripped his fingers through the air, willing Amon to hit the wall, for his wrists and ankles to snap like twigs, for him to collapse like one of his pathetic subordinates. Each attack made the Equalist leader pause momentarily, but he steadily advanced.

_Why isn’t it working?_ his mind screamed as he fell back and hit the basement door. In blind panic, his fingers scrambled for the doorknob but couldn’t seem to find it. _Who is this man?!_

Tarrlok was grasped by the arm and jerked away from the door. A metal-clad elbow to the spine sent him to his knees with jarring impact. Fingers found purchase on the back of his neck and swiftly chi-blocked him.

_“Weak,”_ Amon’s rusty baritone hissed over him. “You are _weak.”_

The words resonated deep within him. Tarrlok lashed out against Amon with his foot, but he couldn’t do anything against the armor. Writhing, he attempted to free himself, but he couldn’t bloodbend or fight back. He was trapped.

A thumb descended on his forehead and pressed.

* * *

* * *

Young Tarrlok stumbled through the snowstorm. He pulled his hood lower over his face and violently shivered in the flurry. “Noatak! Noatak, where are you?!”

Days after the disappearance of his older brother, he was the only one still searching.

“Noatak is dead,” his father hollowly said again and again. “He died in the storm. We’ll never see him again.”

Tarrlok refused to believe it, but, the farther he traveled, the more his hope diminished, flickering in and out of existence. It was fueled only by his mother’s stifled sobs at night and his own broken heart.

He paused, sinking knee-deep in the accumulating snow. At his back, a faint voice called for him, so he struggled back the way he had come, squinting at his father’s figure in the distance.

“Let’s go,” Yakone said quietly when Tarrlok returned to his side. Normally tall and imposing, the proud man didn’t even have the energy to keep his shoulders upright. Their entire family was suffering from the loss of Noatak.

They shoved through the slush to their village—their igloo, where warmth welcomed them. Through the opening, a fragile-looking woman, completely unresponsive, was curled up in her cot of animal furs. The only indication that she was still alive was the slow fall and rise of her torso.

“We couldn’t find him,” Yakone told her. She didn’t react, so he mechanically prepared for bed.

Tarrlok sat on his own cot and gazed into the single lantern illuminating the contents of their home. He often failed to find sleep these days. Eyes burning with exhaustion, he pressed the heels of his hands into his eyelids.

He didn’t cry. He didn’t dare to—not while his father was in the room.

Life had changed dramatically. His mother didn’t have the strength or motivation to leave her bed. Tarrlok often sat at her side, holding her hand and whispering comforting words. Yakone avoided them when he could, immersing himself in hunting. He hardly seemed to care that he still had another son now that his prodigy was gone.

Both boys were born as waterbenders, and, at first, Yakone paid them equal attention, carefully crafting them to become masters. Tarrlok often had trouble perfecting a technique, but Noatak unfailingly mastered it within the first few tries.

He was jealous, but he never took it out on his older brother. They were best friends, completely and unconditionally.

Their father only harbored enough love for one of them—the one who showed the most potential. Nonetheless, Tarrlok was still brought along to train with them, and he endured the scoldings and abuse when he continued to fail. It only made him want to try harder so he, too, could measure up.

At seven years old, Tarrlok accompanied his brother and father on an extended hunting trip, where they were introduced to bloodbending. The concept sickened him, but it quickly became just another obstacle that he was expected to overcome. Under the strength of the full moon, they ran their father’s brutal gauntlet and learned that he had been a bloodbending master of immeasurable talent until Avatar Aang took it away.

“Our bloodline is special, and our power is immense,” Yakone told them. “You’ll have the ability to change the world when I’m done with you.”

Noatak performed the bloodbending with cold precision. Tarrlok struggled to keep up and fell into the background every time. Oftentimes, the only instruction he received was the conditioning he was put through—hatred for the Avatar and its legacy. But he didn’t know how to hate; he halfheartedly took the words as his own.

Years passed. The full moon no longer played a part in their private training sessions as their talent grew strong enough on its own. Noatak quickly mastered psychic bloodbending—the ability to bend with his eyes and mind alone. It was both terrifying and magnificent.

As they progressed, the size of the animals they manipulated grew exponentially. They worked their way up from rabbit moles to wolf foxes, from polar bear dogs to yak bears, but Yakone was never satisfied.

He would never forget the day that Noatak was ordered to bloodbend him. Their father had once explained that the grip of a bloodbender had a unique signature to it depending on his power and his feelings toward his target. Tarrlok feared the worst, of course, because his older brother’s power was unmatched. Would he pass out from the pain alone? Animals often did under Noatak’s eyes.

The first touch of Noatak’s bloodbending grip made him scream. It was so cold—like the sudden heart-stopping submersion into dark arctic waters. It quickly disembodied him, rendering him numb. If it was painful, he couldn’t feel it. He couldn’t feel _anything._

When he was released, he fell to his knees, sinking in the snow. He was expected to do the same to Noatak, but he knew he could never—would never—use his bending on Noatak. It killed him inside to harm animals. He refused.

Predictably, their father was enraged and hurled insults at him. He winced, knowing deep inside that he was weak. Noatak was cut from the same mold as their father was; Tarrlok from their mother. Compassion and love were close to his heart, while revenge and detachment fueled them.

He cowered when Yakone swooped down to discipline him for his disobedience, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes to find that Noatak had immobilized their father with his bloodbending. Their father, a nonbender, was unable to defend himself like he once could have and was thrown across the snowy field.

His attention turned from Yakone’s body to Noatak’s gloved hand, which was outstretched to him. He hesitantly accepted it and allowed himself to be pulled upright.

“Let’s go, Tarrlok. We’ll create a new future without him.”

Tarrlok was tempted, but he knew they wouldn’t be able to survive on their own in the harsh northern arctic. And what about their mother? He would never forgive himself for leaving her behind with their cruel father.

Noatak’s face grew bitter at the refusal. Tarrlok would lay awake at night for years to come wondering exactly what would have become of him had he clung to his brother’s hand and followed him to the great unknown.

“You _are_ weak.”

Tarrlok didn’t need his father and brother to tell him that he was weak. Watching his small family wither away into decay over the next few years, unable to do a thing to save the lives of his despondent parents, he knew that he hadn’t amounted anywhere near to what Noatak had. Left to cope with loneliness and misery, pieces of him were scattered to the wind, forever lost.

The strongest thing he ever did was decide to start a new life for himself. Weighed down by his trauma and dreams of becoming someone worthy of his broken family, he left the Northern Water Tribe and his childhood behind.

* * *

* * *

Korra silently cheered on whoever was brave enough to confront Tarrlok and waited to hear the outcome. She was ecstatic at the thought of human contact, of being able to stretch her legs and bend the elements again.

A lock of her hair fell in front of her face, and she impatiently tossed her head to remove it, to no avail. It was oily and plastered to her skin. She grimaced and discreetly sniffed at herself. Bathing had been dismissed as impossible because no compromise could be reached. Tarrlok insisted on being nearby while they bathed—as a precaution and nothing more.

She didn’t want to be nude with only a cracked door between them. She didn’t think he was perverted enough to peek, but the mood wouldn’t be comfortably impartial considering his deep attraction to her. He wanted her, and that wasn’t something she could ignore enough to relax.

As for Lin—she would sooner become a monk than be vulnerable near someone she hated that much.

Korra strained to decipher the muffled noises upstairs.

“Just a little more,” Lin muttered. “I think I can kick through the bars, but I’ll wait until the right moment.”

“Good plan. Who do you think found us?”

Before she could answer, the door creaked open to a sickeningly familiar voice: “Take Tarrlok and the others outside to the Satotrucks. Lieutenant, with me.”

Multiple pairs of footsteps started down the stairs as Amon, his lieutenant, and a group of chi-blockers entered the basement. Korra shrunk in fear and humiliation when those shadowy eyes landed on her filthy, caged form. She couldn’t believe they had beaten Tarrlok’s bloodbending.

The Lieutenant sounded far too gleeful when he said, “So, _this_ is what Tarrlok was hiding up here.”

“Good evening, Avatar. Beifong,” Amon said, measured. If he shared his lieutenant’s enthusiasm, he didn’t let it show. His gaze flicked between the two of them.

“…Good evening,” Lin responded.

“Amon.” Korra’s face fell, knowing they were in no condition for a fight with the Equalists. Were they truly destined to be imprisoned for the rest of the war, carted back and forth between cages? Would they ever feel the sunlight again? It was enough to make her eyes sting.

Being captives of Tarrlok, there was always a window to plan their escape while he left to keep up appearances. In the Equalist prisons, surrounded by guards and twisting tunnels and _Amon,_ that window disappeared completely. And with the threat of equalization looming overhead—

“Sir, this is the perfect opportunity to take their bending! Nobody knows where the Avatar went after her breakout, so she can easily become the most hated person in the world. Can you see it?” the Lieutenant explained in a rush. “The Avatar abandoned her duties and disappeared without a trace because she was too afraid to fight us.”

Korra’s heart leaped in terror.

* * *

* * *

When Amon turned to look at his lieutenant, he was struck with the realization that he felt… anxious. When had he ever felt anxious before?

There was no flaw in his logic. The Avatar had all but vanished from the public’s eye. Now, here she was, primed by days of Tarrlok’s meticulous bloodbending. She couldn’t fight back. Although it took away from the grandeur of his plans, he could eliminate his greatest threat quietly and anonymously without making a martyr out of her. He wouldn’t be accused of taking advantage of a teenage girl.

He had no more excuses left. This was it.

The time to take the Avatar’s bending had finally come.

When he faced forward again, he found that he was unable to look at her. “You’re right. This is a gift that can’t go to waste.”

The Avatar uttered a choked, distraught sound that did interesting things to his chest. “Please… you wouldn’t.”

“Don’t presume to know what I would and would not do, Avatar. I made my intentions clear from the start; this ending was inevitable.” With that cold dismissal, he started walking toward her.

“Don’t touch her, Amon!” Beifong shouted, rattling her cage. “Deal with me first!”

Ignoring her, Amon leaned down and ripped open the top of the Avatar’s cage. He tossed the flat piece of wood aside and reached down to grab her. She fought against him, but she was too weak and sluggish—atrophied, no doubt, from malnutrition and no exercise. His hands were gentle as they lifted her to her feet.

Wide blue eyes pleaded with him as his fingers sought the back of her neck through her dark hair. She wrapped her hands around his wrist. With shiny eyes and chapped lips wobbling with anguish, she made for a dearly pathetic sight.

Amon hesitated.

As the tense seconds passed, he considered how he looked to his Equalists. Did they think he was savoring the moment? Being able to hide his real expression had never been more crucial.

* * *

* * *

Korra couldn’t hope to meditate at a time like this, but that didn’t stop her from crying out in her thoughts, hoping someone—anyone—from the Spirit World would hear her.

_Help me, Aang,_ she begged. _Bring me into the Avatar State. Let me defeat them so we can escape. Please, Aang… I need you, more than I’ve ever needed you…_

“No— _Korra!”_ Lin yelled. “Fight him! Stop him!”

Her eyes shot open in time to watch Amon lift his hand, but the Avatar State didn’t trigger. Horrified, she choked, “I… I can’t!”

His thumb touched the center of her forehead.

* * *

* * *

Probing the Avatar’s chi paths was a unique experience for him, but he didn’t feel anything akin to intrigue as he cleaved through them. In a brief, silent instant, it was done. There was no satisfaction, no sense of victory or accomplishment. He fished for something to accompany her vanquishing, but he only felt nauseous and vaguely hollow.

This wasn’t how he pictured it.

Once upon a time, his goal in life was to parade his triumph over the most powerful being in the world in front of his enemies. But, at some point during the war, he started seeing her as more than a prize, and something inside of him irreversibly changed. He realized that he had already lost, perhaps during that intimate night in the alleyway or the day behind the grove when he found her incredibly alluring.

Amon gathered the Avatar’s limp form in his arms. She was sobbing so wretchedly, so violently, that her whole body trembled with it. She was nearing hysteria. He had never heard anyone cry like that—like their entire world just came crashing down on them.

And it was all because of him.

_“Monsters!_ Tyrannical monsters, all of you!” Beifong screamed at them, kicking at her cage. It audibly cracked under each blow. “Is this your idea of a fair fight?!”

“Great work.” The Lieutenant clapped a hand on his shoulder. “This is a very important day for us. We should consider celebrating when we return to the hideout.”

Amon barely heard him, but he nodded. He headed for the staircase.

“Will you return swiftly to deal with Beifong?”

“Yes.” His mouth was dry. The word sounded more like a croak to his ears.

The Avatar, an idol to the people of the world, was whimpering and crying into his chest like a scared, lost girl—because that was exactly what she was. He had never felt more disgusting than he did at that moment.

Amon carried her up the stairs. Outside, chi-blockers were transporting unconscious bodies to the Satotrucks parked in the snow. The trunk of farthest one was open, and he could see Tarrlok’s legs dangling out. He headed for that one and shoved them inside.

“How could you?” the Avatar whispered. Her voice was so pitiful and thick with tears that he had to strain to hear it.

Despite his inner conflict, he forced his own to come out flat as if he were bored with the entire exchange. Whatever he felt, he couldn’t afford to be anything else. “We’ve already gone over this.”

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done to me?”

Amon glanced down at her. “I have a faint idea, yes.”

The Avatar lifted her head and stared back at him with wide, glassy eyes.

Before he abandoned her in the back of the Satotruck with Tarrlok—before he shut and locked the doors—he heard her mutter, “Amon… you’ve _killed_ me.”


	21. Death of the Avatar

**XXI.**

When you’ve fallen so far—

_(Even an Avatar can take too many hits.)_

* * *

* * *

As Lin listened to the sound of Amon’s receding footsteps upstairs, she considered the severity of her situation. Locked joints and fatigued muscles; a persistent headache and an uncomfortably full bladder; and phantom injuries from Tarrlok’s bloodbending—every inch of her body was protesting in some way. She was in no condition for direct combat.

_Outnumbered,_ she added, raking her eyes over the Equalists stiffly standing in front of her. There were nine of them, including the Lieutenant. Her blade, subconsciously reacting to her racing mind, curled between her fingers like an antsy snake leech. _Nothing to bend except for this tiny piece of metal. What can I do here?_

She had splintered a sizable hole in the back of her cage, but she didn’t reveal it yet—not when her every move was being watched. Amon was due to return at any moment to take her bending, and, without it, she knew she had absolutely no chance of rescuing Korra and escaping.

The Avatar’s lost bending was a crippling blow, but Lin couldn’t let herself grieve. It would have to come later when they were safe, when Korra could be properly consoled. For now, she had to be resourceful and play to her strengths.

How could she quietly take out all of these Equalists without fighting them? Her attention was drawn as several chi-blockers shifted, displacing the groaning wooden planks. Each of them, including the Lieutenant, held a humming electrified glove. Up the staircase, the door was left partially open. She cataloged each and every detail and considered how she could use them.

After a couple moments of thought, her eyes returned to one of the electrified gloves. She almost smacked herself for not realizing it sooner.

In the palm of her hand, she quickly fashioned the blade into a new shape. The metal was stretched so thin that it wouldn’t hold up against a powerful kick, but any extra seconds could make all the difference. Out of the Equalists’ view, she released the metal, directing it around the back of her cage and behind Korra’s empty one with subtle twitches of her fingers that could pass for a nervous tic.

With her guidance, it slithered across the floor and up the stairs, keeping to the shadows. The farther away it went, the fainter her control of it, but she poured her concentration into attaching it to the other side of the door, out of sight. She didn’t know if anyone was standing guard behind it, but it couldn’t be helped.

The next few moves were critical, with almost no room for error. Her bending was nowhere near its full strength, but time spent recuperating after Tarrlok’s last attack had given her some power back.

Lin could do this. She _had_ to.

* * *

* * *

Korra swiped a hand across her face to dry her tears and mop up her runny nose. It was pitch-black in the back of the Satotruck, and the silence was broken only by Tarrlok’s slow breathing beside her. She thought of Lin sitting in her cage—and Amon taking her bending.

_She might need my help,_ she thought, _and all I can do is lie here uselessly._

Raising her leg, Korra reared it back and struck the door as hard as she could. She wasn’t going to be thrown away and forgotten. Even without her bending, she could still provide a distraction.

_“Amon!”_ she yelled, kicking at the door until her foot was battered. Each blow rained down with more desperation and anger than the last. Her voice shrilly echoed back at her. “I’m not done with you!”

Either he was no longer nearby, or her taunts had no effect. She couldn’t be sure. Then inspiration struck, and she knew exactly how to get his attention.

“I’m vulnerable now—just how you like me, Amon! What, not in the mood to take advantage of me again?!”

A few kicks later, she heard the sound of the latch being undone. The doors were flung open, bringing a frigid wind.

Amon snatched her ankles with both hands when she attempted to kick him. He dragged her closer and leaned down, close enough that she could feel his warm breath. “Hold your tongue.”

_“No._ What am I to you? Your plaything?”

“Avatar…”

“Don’t want your Equalists to know how depraved you really are, Amon? How you led on a teenager—” She was cut off when he clapped a hand over her mouth.

His voice was low, only for her. “You have the most troublesome mouth. Always lying and spreading rumors.”

Korra shook free and glared at him. “Funny. You seemed to like my mouth a few weeks ago.”

“Just as _you_ liked _mine,”_ he hissed, pinning her with his icy stare. “Take responsibility for your own actions, Avatar. I didn’t force you to put your tongue in my mouth. I remember trying to keep things cordial until you goaded me into it. Or do you remember it differently?”

She bristled with a combination of embarrassment, indignation, and angry arousal. Various responses sprang to mind, but she couldn’t voice them through trembling lips.

Had she been blaming him just because it was easy to play the victim? She repeatedly told herself that Amon seduced her, but, in truth, she had been fascinated from the start just by listening to the sound of his voice. He kissed her first, but she allowed it to happen. Then she kissed him—again and again, desperate to get a positive reaction.

Her pride kept her from admitting that he was right, but the moment was interrupted by distant shouting and the faint sounds of a scuffle.

* * *

* * *

Pulling her hand against her chest, Lin slammed the basement door shut with her makeshift latch and bolted it into the frame. The chi-blockers, startled by the noise, briefly took their eyes off her, and the Lieutenant headed up the stairs to investigate.

While they were distracted, Lin shot backward out of her cage and raised her hands. Squeezing her fingers together, she crushed their hands within the electrified gloves. Screams accompanied the crunch of bones breaking, and she pinned them in place by stabbing the lightweight metal shards into the floor.

The Equalists writhed and shrieked in agony, clawing at their gloves, but she focused entirely on the Lieutenant, who had just escaped her range. Before she could inflict the same on him, he scrambled to rip off the glove and fling it away. She quickly stripped it and fashioned a trio of blades, sliding them between her fingers and holding them ready.

The smell of blood hung crisp and heavy as the chi-blockers slowly lost consciousness.

“If you want to save them from bleeding to death, I suggest you surrender,” Lin said, earning a scowl. She watched as his eyes shifted to the glint of her blades, where she felt her own blood trickling down the back of her hand in rivulets. She was holding them too tightly, but her wounds didn’t register.

* * *

* * *

As the Lieutenant faced off with Beifong, he wondered what was keeping Amon. Detaining a couple of weakened benders—Avatar or not—shouldn’t have been this tedious, and he bitterly acknowledged that the man was becoming increasingly sloppy and difficult to deal with.

But that was something he would have to worry about later.

He had knives in his boots, but throwing them would simply give her more ammunition against him. That only left his kali sticks, which were also metal. Confronting this metal-starved bender with any of his weapons seemed unwise. He didn’t think he could get close enough to chi-block her. Hand-to-hand combat was his final option, but the small space was slippery and littered with bodies. He could taste blood on the air.

“Since you’ve mutilated their hands, their only hope of someday being able to use them again is to seek a healer,” he said slowly, cautious enough not to spook or anger her. The words left a sour taste in his mouth; he loathed compromising with benders. “I surrender.”

_But not for long,_ he corrected darkly.

Beifong made a show of sizing him up like she didn’t know whether to believe him. “Step aside and let me pass. Don’t follow me.”

The Lieutenant shrugged, knowing that she wouldn’t last ten seconds against Amon. Keeping his eyes on her, he lifted his hands and took measured steps down the creaking staircase. He was careful to keep his distance.

* * *

* * *

Lin didn’t know what would greet her when she left the basement. She unbolted the door, recycled the metal for another blade, and headed out. The living room was empty, so she quickly crossed it and peeked out the window at the Equalists who were loading unconscious bodies into parked Satotrucks.

_Tarrlok’s work,_ she thought, grudgingly appreciative that he had managed to take out so many of them.

There was no way to sneak past them, and she couldn’t see Amon anywhere. She pondered her options. If she rushed to one of the vehicles, there was a chance that the keys weren’t inside—and she didn’t know where Korra was.

She had to fight. Steeling herself, she opened the door and stepped out into the frosty air. Her arrival caught the attention of the chi-blockers, who signaled to each other and began advancing.

Lin tried not to smirk when she noticed that they were holding electrified gloves. It was almost too easy.

The door behind her flew open with a bark of, “Remove your gloves _now!”_

To her disappointment, the Equalists did as they were told and immediately shed their gloves. She put her back to the forest as she angled herself to see the Lieutenant, who stepped off the porch.

“Chi-block her while I find Amon,” he ordered, rushing away through the snow. When he passed by a Satotruck, a black-swathed blur pounced on him and pulled him into a tight headlock. One by one, similar figures appeared from nowhere and attacked the chi-blockers.

Lin recognized their voices as they shouted to each other. Somehow, her officers were no longer prisoners—and they had come to find her. She hardly knew how to categorize how that made her feel, but she pushed it aside and dodged the fighting in search of Korra.

* * *

* * *

_Something’s happening._

Korra’s heart began to race as her imagination went wild with the possibilities. Lin was escaping. A rescue party had arrived. Mako and Bolin had disguised themselves as Equalists. Whatever it was, she knew Amon was going to stop it immediately. She had to do something to help—but what?

“Amon!” the Lieutenant shouted. “This requires your attention _now!”_

Amon released her and shoved her back into the Satotruck. “I’ll be back to deal with you.”

Before he could slam the doors on her, Korra scrambled forward. Her knees buckled, unable to support her weight, and she fell bodily into his arms. They landed on the ground with teeth-rattling impact, and Amon gave a sharp exhale underneath her.

She used his momentary disorientation to slip his mask up just enough to kiss him.

_You enjoy this too much,_ she berated herself, tilting her head into a better angle to pucker around his bottom lip and gently suck it.

It was a sloppy distraction, but it suited her needs. She felt Amon scowl as she slid her hands across his broad torso to his shoulders. Tracing his muscular biceps through his coat, she pictured the training dummy with its bright-red dots and mapped them with her fingers.

Amon shifted his right arm just as she struck. She missed his pressure point on that one, but she knew that her aim had been true on his left one by how it fell limp. Before she could celebrate her chi-blocking victory, he roughly shoved her away. The icy slush seeped through her thin clothing when she hit the ground, and she jerked away from it with a gasp.

He made for a satisfyingly disheveled image as he sat up on his right elbow: mask hanging lopsided on his face, clothing in disarray, and chest heaving. His left arm lay unmoving beside him.

Falling into dead weight, Korra slung her arms around his legs when he stood.

“Stop this!” he snarled.

A whizzing sound alerted them to an incoming projectile mere seconds before a knife hurled past Amon, who had narrowly dodged it.

Korra twisted around and was dismayed to spot Lin. “What are you doing?!”

“I’m not going to leave you—”

“—No, don’t worry about me. _Go._ Go while you still have your bending!”

Lin continued to approach despite her protests.

“Chief, let’s go!” a man called over the sound of a Satotruck engine roaring to life. At the same time, the Lieutenant yelled, “Get up, all of you! Don’t let them escape!”

Frustrated that Lin wouldn’t take her advice and escape, Korra released Amon and frantically scooted away from them toward the dark trees, where the highrise dropped down the mountain. She knew he would chase her.

Lin hesitated until Amon took a swipe at her. She flung herself into the open passenger door of the waiting Satotruck. “I’ll find you, Korra. I promise!”

* * *

* * *

Amon hit the Satotruck behind him when a pair of knives pinned him. He tore at the wads of clothing to release himself and watched with narrowed eyes as Beifong made her getaway. In the resulting silence, eyes pierced him from every direction—from his chi-blockers awaiting instruction to his lieutenant accusing him with his stare.

For the first time in a long time, he wanted to yell. He wanted to drop to his knees, rip off his mask, and toss it into the forest. Taking deep, calming breaths, he gained on the fruitlessly retreating Avatar and bent over to snatch her up with his one good arm. He ignored her shrill voice as he tossed her back into the Satotruck with Tarrlok and slammed the doors.

_I must control my anger,_ he told himself as his blood boiled, _lest I ruin everything I’ve worked for._

How could this day go so spectacularly wrong?

* * *

* * *

Hollow resignation hit Korra like a pang as she clasped her hands together and bowed her head. There hadn’t been much time to dwell over the loss of her bending with more pressing matters at hand, but, with Lin safe, the adrenaline from the battle had vanished, leaving her empty. As she replayed the moment in her mind, she recalled the sensation of having her chi paths cut off.

She then thought of Aang and wondered what she had done to deserve his cold silence. As her mind grappled for someone to blame, her faint spark of anger quickly dissolved into a profound sense of sadness. She had never felt so abandoned, so rejected.

_Why did you let this happen to me?_

A quiet sob escaped her as she laid down and curled up into a ball. The stone floor was cold and dusty beneath her cheek, and the dank wall gave off a moldy odor inches away from her nose. She hadn’t even realized that she had company in this prison cell until the first meal arrived. The Equalists had given her double portions—or so it seemed. A sleeve brushed her as an arm reached past to accept the second plate.

It was Tarrlok. He muttered an apology and slunk back to his corner, opposite hers.

Korra had no idea how much time had passed since they were imprisoned. Minutes, hours, days—how could she have known how many, exactly, in such darkness? A single lantern hanging outside their cell yielded an orb of pale yellow, but it provided little comfort against the dark thoughts that endlessly circled her subconscious. The state of Republic City in her absence frightened her—but was it really her concern now?

“Looks like you got what you wanted, Korra.”

Vaguely numb, Korra lifted her face from her knees and turned to look at her cellmate. His voice was hoarse, but, after so long of hearing nothing but her own quiet breathing, she welcomed it. She tore her dry lips apart to echo, “What… I wanted?”

Tarrlok, curled up in his corner, was a shadow of his former self. His normally immaculate hair hung in front of his face, and the flesh below his eyes was darkened from a lack of sleep. “You told me you’d rather be taken captive by Amon. Does this exceed your expectations?”

Indignation flared to life in her chest. She swiped her tongue over her lips to wet them and croaked, “Are you really… _seriously_ trying to start a fight right now?”

“No, I just couldn’t stand seeing you so unhappy. I’d rather you be angry with me than miserable—a little more like yourself.”

Korra was dumbfounded by his response. It was strangely selfless and flattering, and it didn’t seem like something that he would say on a whim. She continued to stare at him, determined to figure him out. “Do you… really _like_ me that much?”

He laid his cheek on his knee and gave her a half-lidded, sidelong look. “‘Like’ is an understatement for what I feel for you. As I summarized before, there are many qualities about you that I admire.”

She shook her head in amazement at his conviction. There was no guessing with Tarrlok, was there? “Well… I…”

“Please spare me the awkwardness and leave it there,” he murmured, closing his eyes. “I know my feelings are unrequited, and I have no intention of pursuing you against your will. You asked me a question, so I answered it.”

Korra nodded even though he couldn’t see it. She sidled closer, suddenly desiring conversation. “You know, it’s been way too quiet in here. I guess I’ve been busy thinking about everything that’s happened, but…”

Tarrlok’s eyes opened, and he arched an eyebrow at her. “You want to talk to _me.”_

“I’m not sure how long we’ll be trapped in here, and… Well, Lin could tell you—I hate silence.”

He pursed his lips and brushed his fingers over the pink scar on his hand. He had lost the bandage at some point. “I didn’t try to talk to you sooner because I didn’t know how you’d react after…”

“After I became a burden to the legacy of the Avatars because of you and Amon?” she finished flatly.

Tarrlok’s mouth opened. “A burden— _what_ are you saying?”

“I’m blocking the next Avatar.” Korra held out a hand in demonstration, and, after a few seconds, nothing happened. A tense silence stretched on before she explained, “I’m a nonbender.”

“So, _what_ —you have to die because you can’t bend?” He shot upright, staring at her with widened eyes.

“It appears so.”

“Think about what you’re saying, Korra. Ending your life and throwing away everything you’ve worked for just because you think someone else needs to take your place. Each Avatar has his or her own life to live to the fullest, and you aren’t an exception.”

“But I have responsibilities that I can’t take care of anymore… And I never really connected with past Avatars, so I don’t even know if I’ve been making the right choices.”

_“Korra.”_

She bit down on her lip at the edge in his tone. He reached out and gently snagged her arm before she could escape his range. He was trembling.

“Tarrlok—”

“—Even when you think things couldn’t get worse, suicide is _never_ the way to solve it.” His eyes reflected honest emotion that she couldn’t decipher. “You’re so overcome with your own grief that you don’t realize you’re leaving behind _at least_ another lifetime of anguish and heartbreak.”

Korra opened her mouth to speak, but he released her and settled back against the wall.

“But then why should it matter how other people feel when you can disappear into the spirit realm?” Tarrlok mused, sounding somewhat far away. “When responsibility and stress just… melt away into nothingness?”

“Tarrlok—what…” She quickly realized that they were treading on painful memories, but she didn’t know how to respond without coming off as insensitive or ignorant. “I mean…”

“I don’t want to talk about it right now. Anyway, I respect you too much to see you give up.”

For the next few hours, Korra thought about Tarrlok and wondered if she had severely misjudged him.


	22. Two Lost Brothers

**XXII.**

What it feels like to drown—

_(Finally, the truth comes out.)_

* * *

* * *

By the time the Avatar and Tarrlok were secured in their cell and everyone was transported down from the mountain, the sun peeked over the horizon on a new day. There were only a couple hours left to sleep before it was time to get back to work, but, despite his fatigue, Amon found himself too restless to close his eyes and drift off.

With a sigh, he collapsed in his desk chair. Paperwork was waiting for him as always, but he ignored it in favor of untying his mask and tossing it on top of the stacks. He dropped his face into his hands and recoiled at the texture of the fake scarring. Struck with the realization that he really wanted it off, he began tearing at the wax while heading for his bedroom mirror.

He had taken no more than two steps when someone knocked on his office door. With a grunt, he lunged for his mask, just barely able to press it to his face and hold it there when his lieutenant burst in.

“Sorry for the interruption, sir, but there’s something I need to say.”

With regret, Amon re-tied his mask and adjusted his cowl. He couldn’t stifle his weary reproach when he asked, “What is it, Lieutenant?”

“Let me begin by saying I have nothing but the utmost respect for you, and there’s little I won’t do in the name of realizing our ultimate goal.”

He barely contained his groan, not in the mood for what sounded like groveling. “Yes, thank you. Your loyalty has never been in—”

“—And excuse me if I’m out of line by saying this, but _what_ in the name of the _spirits_ happened back there?”

Amon wasn’t sure what surprised him more: being interrupted or glared at by his lieutenant. As he considered how to carefully defuse the situation, numerous possible responses came to mind. ‘I took the Avatar’s bending once and for all. I eliminated our greatest threat. I accelerated our plans ten-fold in a single move.’

What came out of his mouth, unfiltered in his exhaustion, was, “She forced herself on me.”

“Yes, well, I was going to get to that.” The Lieutenant pursed his mouth, looking completely unamused. “But, more importantly, where were you when Beifong mutilated eight of our chi-blockers? I thought you said you would return _swiftly_ to remove her bending.”

Amon was far too distracted to be having a conversation this sensitive. The wax on his face had never been more annoying, and he desperately wanted to remove it. He forced himself to focus past his discomfort. “I was making sure the Avatar couldn’t escape while I had my back turned. She’s been known to stage breakouts, after all.”

“Seems like there was little chance of that—she clearly wanted to be _closer_ to you.”

“Yes, so she could chi-block me,” he said, tenderly lifting his left arm in demonstration. “Do you expect an apology? Because I don’t think you seem to understand that the Avatar, the mightiest being in existence, the vessel of the spirits, the bridge between worlds—need I continue with the prestigious titles? _The Avatar_ is now a nonbender and locked in a cell below us. Perhaps you should let that sink in and return later.”

The Lieutenant was undeterred by his hard tone. “You put her in the trunk with Tarrlok?”

“Yes, Lieutenant.”

“You shut the doors and locked them?”

“…Yes. I did.”

“Then how did she even get out?” the Lieutenant snapped, placing his hands on the desk. “Why didn’t you return for Beifong like you said you would?”

Amon greatly disliked the trajectory of the conversation, but his lieutenant wasn’t going to let this one go so easily. Even he recognized that he had made a grievous mistake. The excuses sounded weaker than the truth—that he hadn’t wanted rumors of a possible tryst to spread—but the last thing he needed was a reputation for seducing girls over twenty years younger than him.

“Remember your place.” Amon leveled him with a stare. “I don’t encourage you to continue questioning my actions.”

“Fine. But at least tell me why she kissed you.”

He swiveled his chair around to look out the window, where the morning fog was beginning to dissipate under the sunlight. “I suppose she thought it would provide a distraction so she could use her meager chi-blocking skills on me.”

“And did it work?”

“If you’re asking if I was surprised that she would try such a thing, yes, I was.” Amon looked over his shoulder at the other man. “And she was lucky with her aim, nothing more.”

“Out of all the things she could’ve done, why would she choose to _kiss_ you? I’m trying to understand—because it makes zero sense to me.”

“How should I know, Lieutenant? I don’t know what goes on in the minds of teenage girls.”

The Lieutenant withdrew, crossing his arms. “Right. _Teenage_ girls.”

Amon stiffened. “I don’t like your tone.”

“Then perhaps I’ve gone too far.” His bow belied his hostility. “If you’ll excuse me, there are other matters that require my attention.”

* * *

* * *

“Korra…”

_A soothing, low voice beckoned to her, but she kept her eyes forward on a sun-dappled figure waiting where the grassy hill crested above the rocky skyline. It was Aang—or who she thought was Aang—ignoring her as she called his name. Every step she took only increased the distance between them, faster and faster as she broke out into a run. The figure took one glance over his shoulder and disappeared over the hill, abandoning her._

“Korra, please stop crying…”

_Arms, strong and comforting, slowly encircled her, and they pulled her closer to a solid body. Appreciating the warmth that warded away the chill, she pressed closer. Fingers gently brushed away the tears that fell from her lashes—she was crying? She hadn’t even realized._

_Then the fingers trailed up to her temple and stroked, barely there._

“I wish I still had my bending so I could heal your bruises.”

_Tarrlok,_ she recognized with a frown, cracking her eyes open. Their lantern had died, leaving them in total blackness again, but she felt him kneeling behind her. It was his arms wrapped around her and his fingers on her skin. His affection was clear in his tone, but she didn’t want it. She didn’t want him or his comfort.

“You stink,” she told him flatly, reaching up to grab his wrist and toss it away.

Tarrlok didn’t say anything for a few seconds before scooting away from her. “I know.”

Korra knew that she probably didn’t smell any better. How long had it been since she last bathed? She missed the sensation of being submerged in steamy water and the scent of Pema’s collection of interesting soaps. She missed being able to push her hair out of her eyes without feeling like she had a clump of seaweed on her head.

Her fingers gently probed her bruised temple, but she didn’t have the capacity to feel angry about what Tarrlok had done to her. She simply felt… empty.

Tarrlok’s voice rose from the dark. “I’m sorry. You were crying in your sleep, so I didn’t… I didn’t know what else to do to help you.”

Korra stretched her sore, cold limbs and began rubbing the feeling back into the wrist she had been resting on. “You apologize too much. Stop wearing it out.”

“My bad,” he murmured. “I think we’ve been here for about three days. I’ve been counting the meals.”

“I did that, too, when Lin and I were your prisoners.”

Silence stretched on between them. She could picture Tarrlok’s expression of self-loathing and defeated posture with crystal clarity. Despite the time spent thinking it over, she wasn’t sure if she was ready to forgive him just yet. His crimes were far too numerous to dismiss.

“…I’m truly sor—mm… I regret that it had to happen,” he said. “You have to understand that, if I hadn’t imprisoned you, I’d either be scheduled for execution or already dead.”

“I wouldn’t have told anyone about your bloodbending.”

“Don’t feel like you have to lie to me to try to make me feel better. And, even if that were true, Beifong would’ve ousted me in an instant.”

Korra bristled at that and turned her head. She thought that she was looking at him based on the direction of his voice, but it was impossible to see anything. “I obviously can’t speak for her, but I’m not lying. I have no reason to lie to make you feel better. I _loathe_ you for what you did to us and the city, but…”

“But…?”

“I couldn’t hold your bending against you. Being a bloodbender isn’t an excuse to die, but what you use it for says a lot about you as a person. I have the same opinion about _all_ benders.”

“Former bloodbender,” Tarrlok softly corrected. “And what does it say about me as a person—that I’m a monster undeserving of the air I breathe? That I couldn’t possibly have a reason to defend myself?”

Korra scoffed. “I didn’t say any of that. Don’t put words in my mouth.”

“I thought I was right to assume since you said you loathe me.”

“Look, Tarrlok, I don’t know anything about you other than superficial things. From what I _do_ know, I think you have the potential to be a leader, with or without bloodbending. We did some great things with the task force, and I won’t forget that.”

She could hear the wry smile in his voice when he said, “Well, thanks.”

_“However,_ you seem too eager to take the easy way out. You aren’t willing to fight for how things should be. You don’t deserve your authority if you’re just going to use it to oppress people and break the law.”

“If I were eager to take the easy way out, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

She uneasily digested that, and it sent a shiver down her spine. “Meaning… you would’ve killed yourself?”

“At one point, it seemed like the best option, but—clearly, I didn’t take it. I…” he trailed off, sounding unsure about whether he wanted to continue his explanation. He took in a shaky breath. “Not to burden you with my problems, but I don’t go through a single day without thinking about everything I lost and everything I could’ve been. Once, I struggled to find the will to keep going, but I managed to pull myself from that pit. I was able to lead a city and work side by side with the Avatar.”

“Yet here you are,” came a third voice from the darkness.

Korra dug her nails into her palms as her innards gave a lurch. _“Amon.”_

The distinctive sound of a match being struck heralded the light that flared within the lantern dangling from Amon’s wrist. Pained, Korra shielded her eyes until they adjusted, and Tarrlok, looking strangely nervous, did the same beside her. She attributed his vulnerability to his loss of bending—that terrible feeling of no longer having a vital limb.

She crawled forward and wrapped her hands around the bars as she glared up at Amon, who remained just out of her reach—in every way, it seemed. “How long have you been listening in on our conversation?”

He tilted his head the tiniest bit to flick his eyes down at her. The lantern cast his mask in eerie shadow. “Awhile. I sometimes feel the need to check on the well-being of my prizes.”

Korra flinched and resisted the urge to touch her cheek. He hadn’t moved to strike her, but his cold words did the job just as well.

“So, Tarrlok, how does it feel to be at the mercy of those you sought to deny all basic human rights?” Amon asked with an undeniably cruel lilt. “How does it feel to be a nonbender?”

The taunt did surprisingly little to enrage the man it was directed at. Tarrlok remained indifferent as he responded, “If I were at the mercy of a nonbender, I’d let you know.”

“I’m afraid I don’t follow.”

“You seem to be doing well—considering you died all those years ago,” he said. After a brief pause, he tacked on, “Noatak.”

Korra knew that name; Amon had used it during the gala. But how did Tarrlok know it? She whipped her head around to stare at her cellmate with her mouth slackened in stupefaction. “‘Died’?”

“Perhaps you’ve been in the darkness for too long. Or maybe someone’s slipping something into your food. Either way, you’re babbling nonsense, so I’ll go see about it.” Amon hung the lantern outside their cell and turned to leave.

“Wait!” Korra called, halting him in mid-step. She fought for a topic that would keep him around for a few moments more. If only she could reach out through the bars and catch him by his clothing—but she had only her words. “Amon, I’ve had a lot of time to think about that Water Tribe fable you told me.”

He didn’t look back at her. “Evidently, your food is being tampered with, as well, Avatar.”

“Have you already forgotten?” She leaned her forehead against the cell bars as she gazed at him. “It was the story of your name: _The Deceiver._ You told me the moral was that you’ll die a meaningless death if you rely on others.”

Amon had yet to leave. He hovered in the hallway with his back turned to them. It was clear that he was listening even if he didn’t have anything to say.

“I guess I just want to say… I wish I knew what made you think that way. You’re important to a lot of people… They trust you. They’ve relied on you—and look how far they’ve come.”

“You don’t have to feel anything to fight together for a common goal.”

“But they _do._ Your Equalists have devoted their lives to you. You’ve inspired them… saved their lives. You’re their future. How can you look at everything you’ve accomplished together and say it doesn’t mean anything?”

“That unfailing optimism must come with the role,” Amon said without turning around. “I’m using them just as they’re using me. Don’t try to fit it into some kind of sentimental package. This is a war, and we’re all weapons. Nonbenders didn’t know how to organize themselves until I came along.”

“Well, I don’t feel that way about my side of the war. About benders… or my friends. They’re not tools to be used against other people.”

“Regardless of how you feel, they’ll discard you when you lose your worth, Avatar.” He glanced over his shoulder, but it was impossible to see through the dark eyeholes. “Even family.”

His words brought a sting to Korra’s eyes. Something about Amon’s lack of trust in humanity made her chest tighten with malaise—a deep, restless writhing at her very core that went beyond simple sadness. She hated that someone made him feel that way and that she couldn’t find the words to repair some of the damage. She could go on and on with the proverbs and, in his words, “unfailing optimism,” but it wouldn’t do anything but make him a little bit colder each time.

Tarrlok was the one to break the silence with an icy undertone. “You can try to discredit us, but Mother and I would’ve given everything we had to know that you were still alive, Brother.”

* * *

* * *

Amon watched, detached, as his prisoners fell unconscious under his gaze before withdrawing his bloodbending from their slumped bodies. He stood still, unsure of what to do about this new development. How had Tarrlok figured it out?

_When I took his bending,_ he easily guessed, sliding a hand under his mask to rub at his pinched brow. It couldn’t be helped. All he could do now was deal with the consequences and keep Tarrlok and the Avatar in his sight and under his control at all times. Their words meant nothing to his Equalists, but, if they shouted them loudly enough, perhaps—

Unlocking the prison cell, Amon stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He retrieved a small vial from his uniform and uncorked it. With a languid motion of his hand, he drew out the clean water. He kneeled beside the Avatar, angling himself so his shadow didn’t cover her.

Biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood, he hoped the pain would be enough to snap him out of it, but his eyes didn’t leave her prone form. A flick of his fingers coagulated the small cut.

What exactly did he hope to accomplish by continuing to ignore the fact that she was his enemy? It was a question without an answer. With his other hand, he brought her head to his lap and brushed the hair out of her face, revealing the myriad of colorful bruises. Amon seldom acknowledged his bending—but he still had it.

“I’m _your_ Avatar,” she had once said to him, igniting a conflicted stirring in his chest. It was the same feeling that made him do foolish things like this. In his mind, he cursed himself again and again for his weakness, but the self-flagellation didn’t stop his hand from lowering.

The water settled over her temple, and the sight made his heart beat faster. When had he ever used his waterbending to heal anyone other than himself? It was strangely intimate. Holding his breath, he pushed the droplets through her pores, repairing the blood vessels below. His eyes never left her face, studying the way her face twitched in pained concentration before relaxing—as if a great weight had finally left her.

“Naive little girl,” he muttered ruefully, wiping away the tear that fell from her eye. For the longest time, he sat in the cell with them and memorized the lines in his brother’s unguarded face.

* * *

* * *

As Jinora perched on the roof and stared out across the glassy surface of the Yue Bay with her back to the setting sun, her mind, as always, was on the whereabouts of Korra. Futile searches had been conducted; numerous times, Dad left the island on Oogi to fly over the city, and Mako, Bolin, and Asami rode around in their Satomobile until dark.

Amon had taken to gloating about “the Avatar neglecting her duties” on the evening radio to inspire a spark of doubt in her supporters, but Jinora refused to heed it. Korra, while discouraged at times, would never abandon the city when it desperately needed her.

_Spirits, please bring Korra back to us,_ she pleaded, squeezing her eyes shut. It was all she could do to help since she wasn’t allowed to leave the island to search. She knew Ikki and Meelo were feeling similarly helpless.

“Jinora!” came a hushed voice from below.

Shaken from her thoughts, she crawled to the edge of the roof to peer down. A gray-haired woman stared back at her. Her voice sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn’t place it. The woman was too gaunt, too dirty—she didn’t know who she was.

“Um, that’s me,” Jinora said, politely puzzled. “Can I help you, ma’am?”

“Don’t make any sudden movements, noises, or expressions; someone might be watching us,” the woman explained in a rush. “It’s me, Beifong.”

Jinora inhaled sharply but forced herself to remain neutral. With a burst of air from her fingertips, she flipped over and floated down to the ground where Lin was standing.

“Korra?” she silently mouthed, disheartened by her absence. A few tourists passed by, ogling her airbending attire for several moments before moving on toward the training field.

Lin gave her a pointed look. “Would you please spare an old woman some bread? Maybe some fruit? I’m famished, and you airbenders are known for your hospitality.”

Jinora caught on quickly. “Yes, of course. Let’s go inside and find something for you.”

* * *

* * *

Moments later, seated at the dining table, Lin let her head fall into her hands as she took a breath and reflected on everything that had happened. She was utterly exhausted, like she hadn’t gotten a decent night’s sleep in a week or more—because she hadn’t.

But she couldn’t rest knowing that Korra was in Amon’s hands, so she opened her eyes and sat up just as Jinora called out, “Guys, come here! Lin’s here!”

“Lin?!”

“Beifong, I knew you were okay! Nothing can take you down!”

“Wait, is Korra with her?”

A cacophony of voices accompanied the group as they piled into the dining room to greet Lin, who winced at the noise. Her headache still hadn’t gone away, and she suspected that it wouldn’t leave her until Tarrlok’s bloodbending completely wore off.

“All right, all right. Keep it down,” she muttered wearily. “I know you’ve got a lot of questions, so I’ll do my best to answer them one at a time.”

“Nice disguise, Beifong,” Bolin complimented. “I hardly recognized you under all that dirt.”

“It’s not a disguise. I haven’t had a chance to shower since I was imprisoned and bloodbent—” She was cut off before she could finish her sentence; the room exploded into chaos once again.

_“—Bloodbent?”_ Tenzin demanded, looking alarmed. “There are bloodbenders in our city?”

“Would you like something to eat? Or a bath?” Pema asked, laying a hand on her shoulder. It was immediately shrugged off with a curt decline.

“You could probably guess,” Lin began decisively, “but the bloodbender in question is Tarrlok.”

“Oh. Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Tenzin shook his head as the others murmured in agreement. “Did you take care of him? He disappeared after the Equalists began detonating their explosives. Amon asked for his council position, so we thought he fled.”

Lin couldn’t suppress her guilt and knew it was clear in her face. She bit down on the inside of her cheek and said nothing.

“He imprisoned you.” Realization dawned on Tenzin’s face with an undercurrent of horror. “Is that where you’ve been all this time? Was Korra there, too?”

“Yeah, where is she?” Bolin asked. “I guess… she couldn’t come here because her face is too well known?”

Lin looked down at her hands. “Korra was imprisoned with me. Tarrlok used his bloodbending to keep us in check so we couldn’t bend or fight our way out. But she’s not with him anymore; I have no doubt that Tarrlok’s a nonbender now, courtesy of Amon.”

She proceeded to regale the events of the previous night, including the timely arrival of her officers.

“I knew they were going to try to find you,” Mako said. “Korra’s with the Equalists now?”

Asami gave him a sidelong look.

Lin gave a terse nod as Korra’s fate came back to her. She hadn’t had time to truly process it. An image of the Avatar locked away in a prison cell and left to deal with the aftermath flashed through her mind.

“Lin.” Tenzin stared at her in concern. “What aren’t you telling us? What else happened? Did you… did you lose your bending?”

“No… that’s not it.” To demonstrate, she took out one of her bloodied blades and molded it into a few shapes. It was somewhat therapeutic and helped her keep her composure. “Korra—our Avatar—has lost her bending, permanently.”

A great stillness descended over the room, and Lin waited as each person processed the news. Shock and horror prevailed, and Jinora and Ikki seemed close to tears as they clutched each other.

“But… the Avatar can’t lose her bending,” Bolin said as if his words would make it true. He glanced from his brother to Tenzin and back to Lin. “She’s the Avatar.”

“I know it seems hopeless,” she agreed, “but there’s no time to dwell over it. We need to think about the immediate future. Tenzin, you and your family are in grave danger.”

“Us? Why do you say that?” Pema grabbed Tenzin’s hand and cradled her belly with the other arm in what seemed like an unconscious gesture.

“Amon intends to remove all bending from the world, doesn’t he? You’re the last airbenders, and you’re all right here in one convenient place,” Lin reasoned. “With the Avatar gone, I think you’ll be his next target. I suggest you leave the city and find somewhere to hide. Immediately.”

“We’re in no condition to up and leave right at this moment,” Tenzin fretted, glancing out the window, “but I agree that we should start gathering supplies and packing.”

“I’ll go out right now and get anything you need,” Asami offered. “Just make a list for me.”

“I’m going with you.” Mako placed a hand on her shoulder, and she gave him a tentative smile in return.

“Count me in.” Bolin threw his arms around them and squeezed. He gave an emotional little sniffle. “Team Avatar—back in action!”

“All right, I’ll go see what we need,” Pema said before she turned her attention to her children. “Kids, pack very lightly. Only the necessities.”

“Aye, aye!” Meelo gave a mock-salute before running off to his room, followed by his sisters. Their frantic whispering disappeared down the hall.

“What about Nini?” Mako asked before anyone else could leave the room. “She can’t stay here and risk being caught by the Equalists.”

Tenzin grimaced. “I might sound insensitive for saying this, but I don’t think Oogi can carry another person. With the whole family, he’s already near his limit, and that’s not including our supplies.”

“She can come with us,” Asami suggested. “I’m sure the nonbenders in Midnight Abode will welcome her if she has nowhere else. I’ll go tell her what’s going on.”

Mako and Bolin disappeared into the kitchen with Pema, leaving Lin and Tenzin, who took a seat next to her.

“You should rest.” He reached out as if to touch her hand but decided against it. “You look exhausted. I can’t imagine the things you’ve gone through in the last week.”

“It was a struggle,” she agreed, pretending not to notice, “but I’ll live. I can’t rest until you and your family are safe—and Korra is rescued.”

“You’re going back into Equalist territory _again?_ What exactly is your plan?”

“I don’t have one yet, but I can’t leave her there.”

“I know. So, you saw her right before you escaped?”

Lin nodded. “I’d been working on our escape before Amon and his Equalists showed up. After he took Korra’s bending, I was left to deal with his lieutenant and chi-blockers.”

“How did you manage that without anything to bend?”

“Their gloves are made of metal,” she wryly explained, “so I crushed their hands. Amon’s lieutenant discarded his before I could do the same to him, but he was forced to surrender to me. When I left the cabin, my officers showed up.”

Tenzin raised his eyebrows. “It’s amazing that they were able to find you. And where did Amon take Korra?”

“He put her in the trunk of a Satotruck. I think Tarrlok was in that one. She… kept him distracted for us.”

“How?”

Lin sighed and shook her head. “Honestly, I’m still trying to wrap my head around it. Korra tackled him to the ground and kissed him.”

Tenzin blinked, then briefly stuck his pinky finger in his ear and swirled it around. “Sorry, what was that?”

“She kissed him, Tenzin. She pushed his mask up and pressed her lips against his. Rather passionately, too, from what I could see.”

_“Why?_ Why would she do something like that?”

“No idea; haven’t had a chance to ask her,” Lin deadpanned. “Anyway, I’m going to do everything I can to get her back. I owe it to her to at least try.”

Tenzin still seemed greatly unnerved despite the change in subject. “Knowing she’s a prisoner and a nonbender doesn’t make me want to leave… but I have my family to think about. We have a duty to rebuild the Air Nomads, and we can’t do that if we lose our bending, too.”

“I’m sure ‘Team Avatar’ will insist on coming with me, and I can always count on my officers. Just take care of your family, Tenzin, and let us deal with the rest. We all have our parts.”

Tenzin finally relented with a hesitant nod. “I have no doubt you’ll succeed. And… I don’t know what to think about Korra losing her bending. One thing at a time, I suppose. _Spirits,_ I can’t imagine how she must feel.”

“I have an idea.” Lin had watched the entire thing happen, after all, and Korra’s anguish wasn’t easily forgotten. “Need help packing? I want you gone the instant they get back.”

He forced an unhappy smile. “If you insist. Let me check on the children first.”

* * *

* * *

In the evening shadows, Team Avatar departed the house and headed for the waiting ferry. A hooded straggler, Nini, trailed after them and drew the curiosity of the metalbender patrols. They decided that she would play Beifong’s part in case anyone was paying close attention to the comings and goings of everyone, including tourists and homeless wanderers seeking refuge from the Equalist threat.

“I’ll never forget your generosity,” she said. “Food, shelter, and warm clothing—how will I be able to repay you?”

Asami, all too aware of the attention they were gaining, smiled at her. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad you were able to find Jinora; she would never leave a hungry person out in the cold.”

One metalbender in particular soon approached and stopped them in their tracks with a firm, “Halt. You’re aware that the Equalists have been detonating explosives for the last four days, correct? We fully expect more tonight, so it’s unsafe to leave the island.”

With his poker face in place, Mako turned to face him. “We know, but, with new refugees showing up every day, we don’t have nearly enough food for all of us. We’re making a quick trip to the market.”

“Very well. We’ll accompany you,” said another metalbender who was listening in. A third officer stepped forward to wordlessly volunteer himself. “We’re here for your protection, after all.”

Asami nervously gnawed on her lip. It would be difficult to discuss their plans and send Nini off safely with metalbenders continuing to step on their heels.

Bolin seemed to think similarly, and he offered the man a companionable grin. “That’s very kind of you, good sir, but it’s just a quick chore. There’s no need to burden yourself.”

“It’s not a burden; it’s our duty,” he intoned, dismissing their protests. “Now, let’s go. The ferry is scheduled to leave in a few minutes.”

Having no choice but to comply, they followed the three metalbenders to the ferry and crossed the bay. Once they reached the city, they headed for the nearest shopping district and found that the selections were minuscule—mostly canned and boxed nonperishables—as many vendors and store owners had closed down. All the while, they attempted to shake the metalbenders, but the men refused to take their eyes off them.

Nini, wisely sticking to her role, drifted some distance away to beg passersby for some yuans.

Mako, wearing his spicy cologne that Asami liked, leaned in as if he were going to kiss her cheek. She invitingly tilted her head so he could whisper, “I think we need to split up.”

With a nod, she stopped following the group and said, “I just remembered… I need to go find some scarves for Pema. You guys go on ahead; I’ll catch up in a little while.”

The metalbenders glanced at each other.

“Ms. Sato, we’re under strict orders not to allow you to wander off by yourself. We’ll come with you while he,” the officer nodded to his coworker, who took his place near Mako and Bolin, “stays with your friends.”

Asami suppressed a groan. “All right, let’s go.”

Entourage in tow, she turned on her heel and passed by Nini, who was crouched next to a trash can in an alleyway. She didn’t know where the nearest clothing store was and, after about ten minutes, ended up crisscrossing the block until she realized how hopelessly lost she was.

With an uncomfortable giggle, she turned to face the metalbenders. “I guess I don’t know this area as well as I thought. I don’t suppose either of you two do…?”

“I do, actually,” chimed one of them. “Follow me.”

Asami was led down a series of winding alleyways, and, with each turn, she felt like they were walking farther and farther away from the shore. She couldn’t slip away—the officers had strategically positioned themselves in front of and behind her. Unease struck her. She didn’t have her electrified glove with her, and she suddenly felt very powerless without it.

“We’ve been walking for a while,” she timidly spoke up. “Are you sure you haven’t passed it?”

The metalbender in front of her turned his head to acknowledge her. “Just a little farther. I’m thinking of this shop my mother likes, and I know you’ll find something there.”

“If you say so…” Asami tucked her hands under her armpits to warm them and examined her surroundings with a furrowed brow. With few people strolling the streets in the evenings nowadays, the city had grown eerily quiet. She was completely alone with them, and it set off alarms in her head. “You know, I think Mako and Bolin might be worried about me. We should turn back.”

“Nonsense, Ms. Sato. We have far more pressing business to deal with.”

“Shopping… for scarves?” Now completely certain that something was amiss, she froze in place. The back of her neck prickled, and she reared to the side to dodge a jab to her spine. With a shrill cry, she fell against the brick wall next to a boarded-up shop. She quickly recovered and propelled herself into a run.

Asami pumped her legs as hard as she could to gain distance, but she didn’t spend time training her body like her friends did. Before long, her lungs and calves began to burn with exertion, and her shallow gasps did little to replenish her. Her pulse thumped in her ears.

Heavy footfalls gained on her, and someone’s fingers tangled in her long hair, snagging a few strands from her scalp.

With a grunt, she chanced a glance behind her just as jabs hit her vulnerable back. She stumbled, falling forward, but someone caught her before she hit the ground. The rest of her limbs were quickly chi-blocked, rendering her completely paralyzed.

Her attacker was the metalbender who had stayed with Mako and Bolin. Why was the police using chi-blocking—and why was she under arrest? Her mind raced with unanswered questions as she was thrown over the man’s shoulder.

“We’ve been tasked with your retrieval, Ms. Sato. Your father’s orders.”

_They’re Equalists. But how?_

Asami’s last thought before blacking out was one of worry, wondering how the others would figure out what happened to her.

* * *

* * *

When Korra regained consciousness, her groggy mind slowly processed the situation. First, it was the total darkness and Amon’s absence. Second was that Tarrlok was already awake and stretching his limbs with audible pops. Third, she had fainted somehow. And, lastly—

“Amon… is a bender. He’s a waterbender. He’s a _bloodbender.”_ Korra dug her fingers into her face as she attempted to wrap her mind around it. “The leader of the Equalists… is a bender.”

“Yes, I’m completely certain that Amon is Noatak, my brother, whom I thought I lost years ago when we were teenagers.”

“How did you find out?”

“When he took my bending,” Tarrlok said. “I know his bloodbending grip.”

Korra couldn’t believe that Amon was a liar—that he lied about his bending and had the gall to remove other people’s. It took everything she had not to laugh at the absurdity of it all even as anger and betrayal welled up like acid in her throat.

She had so many questions but so little breath to ask them all. “So, he uses bloodbending to permanently remove bending?”

“Yes. I didn’t know it was possible, but he was a prodigy. I’m not surprised that he managed to perfect such a technique.”

“When you say ‘bloodbending grip’... what do you mean, exactly?” Even as she asked the question, she entertained a vague idea of its meaning. From Aang’s dreams, as well as Tarrlok’s bloodbending, she could tell there were differences between each bloodbender.

“Noatak’s bloodbending grip is…” Tarrlok trailed off and went silent for several moments, seemingly searching for a way to describe it. “It’s like falling into the ocean and sinking to the bottom. It feels like everything is sucked out of your body, leaving behind a hollow shell. I’m not sure if I’m making sense, but you felt it when he took your bending, right?”

She knew exactly what he meant. “Yeah, I did. Your bloodbending grip is different from his.”

“Weaker,” he immediately quipped at his own expense.

“No, not at all. Your bloodbending was brutal and… well, full of emotion, almost. It felt like all my blood was replaced with water so cold that it felt hot. It was actually really terrifying.”

Tarrlok audibly exhaled. “…I’m sorry for bloodbending you, Korra.”

“I know. You’ve told me before,” she said wearily. “You did what you thought you had to, I guess. I can’t hold it against you forever, especially when I don’t know what I would’ve done in the same position.”

“Thanks,” he said quietly. “When I said I knew it was him by his bloodbending grip, that wasn’t entirely true. I had my suspicions, but I didn’t truly know until you mentioned the Water Tribe fable. I’ve never had a reason to associate Amon with Noatak’s favorite story, but it makes sense now. I’m surprised that he shared it with you.”

Korra grimaced. “He just likes to hear himself speak. He ran out of taunts, so he told me bedtime stories instead.”

“…Implying that he was tucking you in to sleep?”

She blushed fiercely, thankful that it couldn’t be seen in the dark, and stammered, “N-no, that’s ridiculous. Don’t say that.”

Just when she thought the conversation was over, Tarrlok gave a long sigh. “Even now, I can’t seem to compete with my brother. Father modeled him into a tool to be used against you. But why would share something so personal with you if he’s supposed to hate you?”

“But he does hate me. He’s just playing with me and making me—” She faltered, cutting herself off before she could say something embarrassing.

Unfortunately, Tarrlok picked up on it. “You have feelings for him… don’t you? You care about him. I could hear it in your voice.”

“Of… of _course_ not,” she vehemently denied, refusing to dissect her body’s reaction to the idea.

It was clear by his silence that he didn’t believe her, but he left it alone. “I don’t know how to feel about my brother being my enemy. He’s alive, but… he also kept his identity from me. Even when faced with the truth, he would rather run away than acknowledge me. It hurts more than I thought I could feel anymore.”

Korra drowned in her empathy.

* * *

* * *

“Everything’s ready, and our army is waiting to move out,” the Lieutenant said as he and Amon headed up the ramp into the waiting airship. Around them, Equalists rushed through their final preparations. “All explosives have been detonated, and city-wide evacuations are taking place. Sato’s daughter has been successfully retrieved and moved to safety. Our ‘metalbenders’ should already have the airbenders ready for you by the time we get to Air Temple Island.”

“Excellent.” In the control room, Amon faced his guests. “My victory over the last airbenders wouldn’t be complete without you as a witness, Avatar. I welcome you to my glorious future.”

The Avatar, freshly bathed and dressed in an Equalist uniform, stared back at him with an indecipherable expression, while Tarrlok, also bathed and looking somewhat like his old self, kept his eyes on the floor and his arms wrapped around his knees. He had refused to look at or speak to him since their conversation in the cell.

“Well said, sir,” his lieutenant said before heading to the front.

It was getting harder to play this role—to threaten the Avatar and mock his brother—now that they knew who and _what_ he really was. Not being able to speak to Tarrlok like a brother killed him inside, but neither of them were the same people anymore. They were strangers now, and he had to remember that even as he looked at the face that so resembled his own.

For now, Amon dutifully went through the motions. It came naturally to him because he never had the pleasure of choices.

_‘Glorious future,’ indeed._


	23. A Bleak Future

**XXIII.**

Loss felt by a city—

_(I don’t want to be helpless anymore.)_

* * *

* * *

Once upon a time, a spunky little girl from the Southern Water Tribe showed an affinity for the bending arts and learned that she was something known as “The Avatar.” It thrilled her to be so unique—different in a very powerful, one-of-a-kind way—from everyone else in the world. She could huff tiny embers while being scolded, twirl pebbles in the air for amusement, and spray other kids with water spurts.

When the White Lotus came into her carefree life, they ripped her from her parents’ arms and took her away to a private compound, where she was incessantly educated and drilled to excel while other children played outside in the snow. Then came another realization: Aang, her predecessor, intended for this to happen to her. Suddenly, being the Avatar wasn’t fun and games anymore.

Freedom had always been the missing component from her life, the very reason that she couldn’t airbend and complete her fundamental training. The concept was too foreign to the little girl who quickly realized that she was stuck in a role that she no longer wanted.

It was only after she lost her bending a decade later that she began to understand. The cloud of grief passed, as did the bitter resignation, and she was free—free, as Tenzin implored her to feel while trying to airbend—free of her lifelong responsibilities as the Avatar. She could do anything. She felt as light as air.

_I bet I could fly if I really wanted to._

* * *

* * *

As the airship neared Air Temple Island, Amon thought that the Avatar looked far too peaceful as she stared down through the glass floor. Her hands were bound behind her back, but she didn’t seem to notice anything other than the wispy clouds below, even as Equalists moved around her. If he didn’t know any better, he would’ve said she was meditating on the view.

He was careful not to let his lieutenant to catch him in the act of watching her, but he was too intrigued to turn his eyes away. She had no control over her own emotions, so why now—after she lost everything—was she so unreadable? After some indecision, he left his place at the front of the room and feigned interest in the goings-on around the control room. His path took him past the Avatar’s hunched form, and one of his coat tails tickled the back of her arm.

As Amon suspected, she was incapable of ignoring him even while meditating. He grudgingly enjoyed the way her heart jumped in her chest when he was near.

* * *

* * *

“That was weird.” Mako was referring to the metalbender—previously so adamant to remain at their side—who walked away and left them without a word.

“Very,” Bolin agreed, surveying the quiet marketplace. There were only a few shopkeepers looking to make their last sales before the day ended. “So, where’s Nini? This is the perfect chance to talk without metalbenders breathing down our necks.”

“I don’t know. Haven’t seen her since Asami left. Maybe she didn’t need our help and went to find somewhere to hide.”

His brother frowned. “Didn’t even say goodbye.”

Mako took a seat on the street curb with his arms loaded with purchases, and Bolin joined him. Together, they stared out across the restless bay while waiting for Asami to return. After some time, an ear-splitting squeal heralded the appearance of a Satotruck. They both turned their heads to watch it swerve into view.

“I know it seems like the end of the world, but do they really need to drive like that?” Bolin asked in exasperation.

Mako only shrugged.

“Wow, that’s a _really_ fast model. I haven’t seen anything that fast since—”

A smoky gust accompanied the Satotruck when it flew past them. The back doors slammed open and collided with the frame. A familiar dark-haired woman was struggling with a metalbender in the trunk. She made brief eye contact with Mako, who leaped to his feet. He was chilled by the sight of her wide, terrified eyes.

_“Asami!”_ He darted after the vehicle, calling a crackle of lightning to his fingertips, but the Satotruck rounded a corner and disappeared before he could act. His lightning died as he stared after it.

“—Mr. Sato’s racing models,” Bolin finished quietly.

Mako clenched his fists at his sides in helpless anger. He needed to go after Asami, but what could he do? Sneaking into the Equalist headquarters was no easy task, and security was bound to be strict after their last breakout—

“Uh, bro? I know you just watched your girlfriend get kidnapped, but…”

Just as an ominous shadow covered the street, he followed the trajectory of his brother’s outstretched arm to where he was pointing at a passing airship, emblazoned with the Equalists’ emblem. It was headed for Air Temple Island and flanked by more.

* * *

* * *

Air Temple Island was thrown into chaos when the airship was spotted leaving Republic City. The metalbenders, all Equalists in disguise, held the element of surprise as they easily incapacitated White Lotus guards with chi-blocking from behind. Mako, Bolin, and Asami failed to reappear with supplies, but Tenzin and his family couldn’t wait any longer. Armed with small packs, they scrambled up into Oogi’s saddle while Lin held off their attackers as best as she could with earthbending.

The few remaining White Lotus guards who hadn’t lost their bending took their places in the courtyard and readied themselves as the Equalist airships came to a stop overhead.

_“Look out!”_

It was unclear who yelled, but the words were punctuated by the sound of a small explosion. Tenzin, grabbing hold of Oogi’s reins, jerked his head up—just in time to see a grappling hook shoot straight down at his family.

* * *

* * *

The ferry to Air Temple Island wasn’t docked when the brothers arrived at the shore. Bolin balanced on the edge of the dock and stared across the bay with a panicked waver, and Mako helplessly paced back and forth. They quickly decided that there was nothing they could do but watch it happen; without waterbending, a vessel, or a bridge, they were completely stranded.

“Do you think Korra’s in one of those airships?” Bolin mumbled.

“I don’t know…”

Just as Mako spoke, a low rumble came from a distance, accompanied by faint screaming. The docks began to shudder and quake under them. When they spun around to locate the source of the disturbance, a pair of Sato’s new weaponized vehicles wheeled in from the left and right sides of the street and headed for them.

Bolin looked at his brother, who glanced between the giant robotic tanks and then over his shoulder. “You want to swim to the island?”

“No, we’re out of our element there. But, if we stay here, we’ll have to deal with both of those things at once.”

Bolin gnawed on his lip before nodding.

“Ready?”

“Yeah… I gue—”

He wasn’t able to finish his sentence before the dock gave a violent lurch. An electrically charged grappling hook whizzed through the air and tore apart the wooden planks, sending them plunging into the freezing bay. They barely had time to reorient themselves and cough up salt water before the second mecha tank took aim with its unfired hook.

“Move!” Mako grabbed his brother by the collar and swam away as hard as he could. Bolin thrust his arms forward and propelled himself alongside him.

There was a great splash as the grappling hook broke the surface of the water. Chirping electricity zigzagged after them, but they managed to escape its range. Rough waves crashed over them and tried to drag them underneath, but they continued their desperate strokes until the rumbling grew faint and disappeared.

Panting harshly, the brothers found cracks in the foundation of the city and held themselves afloat as they bobbed up and down with the motions of the water.

“N-now what?” Bolin stuttered. His hair was plastered across his face, and he was shaking so hard that his teeth chattered.

Mako rested his forehead against the sun-warmed wall and closed his eyes as a tame rush of water swept over his shoulders and broke against the cement. “W-we aren’t safe in the c-city, and we c-can’t get to the island. The underground b-belongs to the E-Equalists, and we can’t sneak to the m-mountains or forests.”

Bolin shoved his hair out of his eyes. “We need h-help. Outside help—from other n-nations. D-do you think they already k-know about the Equalists?”

“Probably… but I b-bet Tarrlok told them n-not to come. We need to c-contact somebody. Somehow.”

“Let’s get out o-of this w-water first.”

“Yeah.”

They pushed off from the foundation and continued paddling.

* * *

* * *

Tenzin yanked on Oogi’s reins, urging the sky bison to stumble out of the way of the metal shards. The grappling hook collided with the stone path, knocking him off-balance and throwing the family from the saddle. While the children were able to ride the air currents to safety, Pema was unable to do the same. She cried out, wrapping her arms around her swollen belly. Tenzin landed on the ground and provided an air cushion to soften her fall.

He was at her side in an instant. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yes, I think—”

“—Save the conversation for later,” Lin shouted, “when Amon isn’t about to _completely eradicate airbending!”_

“Come on!” Jinora flung herself back into the saddle, followed by Ikki and Meelo. After gently setting Pema down next to them, Tenzin flew forward and landed on Oogi’s neck.

“Yip, yip!”

Oogi let out a low growl, and, with a pump of his tail, leaped into the sky. He hurled past the nearest Equalist airship, which was releasing a volley of chi-blockers down the line that connected it to the island.

“Dad, look!” Meelo stabbed a finger in the vicinity of Republic City as they passed by. Two more Equalist airships were in close pursuit.

“Tenzin…” Pema whimpered, throwing her arms around her children and gathering them in her lap. All of them stared at him with wide, frightened eyes.

“Don’t worry. I won’t let anything happen to us,” he reassured, raising his voice to be heard over the roar of the wind. With a determined furrow of his brow, he directed Oogi toward the eastern mountains.

* * *

* * *

_“Airships four and five in pursuit of airbenders,”_ the radio crackled. _“Headed northeast toward mountains, over.”_

A second wave of chi-blockers were busy suiting up, slipping electrified gloves over their hands and attaching bolas and smoke grenades to their belts.

The Lieutenant picked up the receiver and muttered, “Copy. Neutralize and transport airbenders back to Air Temple Island for equalization, over.”

“Deploy the second grappling hook,” Amon commanded after the first one was severed. He took his place next to Korra, who was watching the battle through the open hatch.

Her teeth dug into her lip until it started bleeding. She inwardly pleaded with the spirits to see Tenzin’s family to safety and wished there was something she could do other than watch her friends scramble to deal with the Equalists. She had never felt more useless.

With a small explosion, the second hook pierced the clouds and shattered the steps leading from the ferry to the temple. The Lieutenant and chi-blockers attached to the line and dropped through the hatch one after another. With that, the airship was emptied of everyone except Amon, Korra, and Tarrlok, who watched the proceedings with little interest from his corner.

To her surprise, Korra felt her bindings loosen and fall away from her wrists. Before she could rub the feeling back into them, she was lifted into a one-armed embrace. She glowered at Amon. “Let me go.”

“Certainly, Avatar. But don’t you want to wait for us to touch the ground first?”

She wasn’t sure what to say to that, but she didn’t have time to fish for a response.

“Hang on tight,” he murmured, grabbing the line and sending them plummeting through the hatch.

Korra gritted her teeth together and jolted, feeling her innards flip from the sensation. Her arms wrapped around Amon’s neck and dislodged his mask. Through wide, watery eyes, she watched as they fell in a rush of wind to meet the ground. Her grip tightened to near-strangulation.

Near the end of the line, Amon let go and landed in a crouch, and Korra instinctively followed suit. He stood and released her, and she stumbled a few steps, dizzy, before regaining her equilibrium.

Some distance away, Lin landed a solid kick to her opponent’s abdomen and sent him crashing to the ground. Whipping around, she sent a volley of blades at Amon, who propelled himself off a stone pillar to dodge them. She spotted Korra and called out her name.

“How do you like our new gloves, Beifong?” Amon asked, leaping upward to pass over a torrent of jagged rocks. He landed with a soft grunt. “It was an oversight making them from impure metal, but we won’t make that mistake again.”

Lin steadily ignored his goading. With a sweep of her arms, she bent the earth beneath his feet, lifting it, but her attack was too slow to catch the elusive man. He landed on one of his knees, rolling to harmlessly pass under the giant slab that she threw at him. His hand shot up to adjust his mask.

Behind them, the chi-blockers were nearing victory against the dwindling White Lotus numbers. Several guards had already been taken out, lying unconscious from electrocution, and the rest were cornered against each other. The Equalists outnumbered them three to one.

High-speed jabs and punches came from every direction, disabling their chi paths with incredible precision, and they dropped. Lin was the only one left.

Korra knew the other woman was in terrible shape. She probably had no time to recover from Tarrlok’s abuse, but she continued to fight with everything she had. But she couldn’t defend herself when her pressure points were hit from all sides—when she was kicked in the back, landing on her face.

“Lin!” Korra was quickly restrained by two chi-blockers before she could move. The Equalists parted to allow Amon to approach Lin’s fallen form. She yanked, writhed, and struggled, but the ironclad grips on her arms were relentless. “Don’t take her bending, Amon! Please!”

Amon didn’t spare her a glance as he took his place behind Lin and hauled her to her knees. He grasped her by the back of her neck and ripped her head back by her hair so she could watch as his thumb descended on her forehead. Like with so many others, the deed was over in seconds. Lin dropped to the ground and laid there motionless.

He took the bending of every single White Lotus guard thrown at his feet while Korra watched through teary, furious eyes.

“We have no need for these people,” Amon said when it was done. “Take them to the ferry and send them back to Republic City. Air Temple Island is ours. We’ll await news of the airbenders’ capture here.”

“What about the metalbenders?” Korra spat, finding her voice.

“While you’ve been my captive, Republic City has undergone a dramatic transformation, Avatar,” he responded evenly. “The council is dissolved, and my chi-blockers march through the streets. All defensive structures are smoldering ruins. The metalbenders were surprised to discover that many of them were Equalists in disguise; it was a simple thing to coordinate an attack. There will be no Metalbending Police Force in my city when I have a chance to personally take care of them.”

She whipped her head around to stare at Republic City’s distant skyline. It folded around this small island, but it was no longer a comforting thought. There was no resistance against the Equalists? There was nothing she could do to change anything?

_This is it?_

“Open your eyes!” she yelled, unable to make eye contact with any of the chi-blockers through their tinted goggles. “Your leader is a bender— _a bloodbender_ —and you’ve been completely deceived! Your entire Revolution is based on a lie, and you have no idea that Amon is one of the people you think is responsible for inequality!”

The Lieutenant stepped forward and drew his kali sticks. “Hold your tongue, Avatar. We won’t listen to your slander.”

Korra ignored him. “He doesn’t have any real scars on his face; they’re fake. His family wasn’t killed by firebenders. His father was Yakone, an extremely powerful bloodbender, and his brother is Councilman Tarrlok. His name is Noatak, and he’s from the Northern Water Tribe. He’s… he’s a…”

* * *

* * *

The Avatar’s eyes suddenly rolled into the back of her head, and she fainted.

When the Equalists looked to Amon, he offered a shrug of his shoulders. “Too much excitement for her, I suppose. Now, we need to locate a suitable cell for her and Tarrlok. Take the White Lotus and Beifong to the ferry with the others.”

“Why, exactly, are we keeping Tarrlok?” the Lieutenant asked. “Why not send him with the others?”

“Although he’s not as valuable as the Avatar, he makes a worthy prize—an ex-bloodbender, the most terrifying and evil bender in existence. It’s further proof of our power.”

The answer seemed to satisfy the chi-blockers, and they dispersed to carry out his orders. The Lieutenant was silent for some time before nodding. “Very well, sir. I’ll retrieve him.”

* * *

* * *

Korra awoke to find herself once again sharing a cell, one made of wood. A window presented a beautiful view of the Yue Bay, and warm light streamed in. It provided little comfort. “I never knew Air Temple Island had a prison.”

Tarrlok, seated against the wall behind her, had his arms wrapped around his knees. His chin rested on top of them. He dragged his eyes from the window to her. “Wonders never cease.”

She stretched her arms behind her neck and couldn’t help but notice that his gaze never left her. He had already made his feelings known to her, but it wasn’t easy to acclimate to, especially while they remained in close quarters. And the Equalist uniform was far too clingy. She quickly dropped her arms and wrapped them around her chest.

“Will we spend the rest of our lives in and out of prison together?” Tarrlok asked. “Admittedly, the thought of spending my life with you had crossed my mind a time or two, but I never imagined it quite like this.”

Korra blushed hotly.

“But I shouldn’t be saying that while Noatak is listening in. If his jealousy is anything like mine…” At her questioning look, he explained, “I’ve been awake since they moved us in here. I know he’s still nearby because I never heard him leave.”

She blinked, turning her head to glance out between the bars. There was an open hatch nearby with an attached ladder. She could only assume that Amon was lingering one floor below. Before she could further contemplate his motivations, a finger under her jaw drew her attention, and she spun around to find Tarrlok hovering mere inches away. “Tarrlok—”

He pressed his lips to hers, silencing her protest, and curled a hand around the back of her neck to keep her in place. As he pressed a slow, gentle kiss to her mouth, she raised her hand to shove his chest, but he gripped her arm and used it to pull her even closer. He parted from her with a soft noise and eagerly moved to kiss her again.

Before his lips could touch hers, Tarrlok was thrown away by an unseen force. He hit the wall and crumpled to the floor, choking on laughter.

Korra couldn’t clearly define her emotions as she watched her cellmate’s near-hysterical fit, but she quickly backed away from him until there was no more room to do so. “You… you said you weren’t going to pursue me. And—what just happened?!”

“I know. I apologize for being so forward—” He broke off to cough into his sleeve. As if just realizing that he was dressed in an Equalist uniform, he grimaced and looked down at himself. “I couldn’t resist. I wanted to see what Noatak would do if I kissed you, and he didn’t disappoint.” 

A cold, bodiless voice snapped, “That’s not my name.”

Korra pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes. Amon was willing to attack his own brother for kissing her, but he acted like he didn’t want her? She didn’t understand him at all.

“Also, I just realized that he healed your bruises, Korra,” Tarrlok pointed out.

She gingerly probed at her temple and was shocked to realize that he was telling the truth. There was no pain. “You healed me, Amon? When?”

Whether he had an answer for his actions or not, he chose not to give one. Instead, footsteps creaked below and disappeared.


	24. Dregs of Resistance

**XXIV.**

A touch of hope—

_(How is this possible?)_

* * *

* * *

Despite the breeze coming in from the window, Korra felt unbearably warm. She swiped the back of her hand across her sweaty forehead and tugged at her collar. Her Equalist uniform felt downright stifling. In another time and place, she would’ve ripped it off to release some of the heat, but she didn’t feel like giving Tarrlok an eyeful.

Unable to silently suffer, she uttered a soft moan of discomfort. “Spirits, it’s so hot in here.”

Tarrlok, lying on his side with his arm tucked under his head, rolled over to look at her. “Really? It feels a little chilly to me—it’s almost winter, after all. Are you getting sick?”

Korra knew her elevated body temperature wasn’t from sickness, but she wasn’t about to chat with him about the real reason. Self-conscious about her scent, she scooted away. “Well, I haven’t been able to take care of myself lately. But don’t worry about it. I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“Maybe I can persuade Noatak to bring some medicine the next time we see him.” He used his elbow to push himself into a kneel, and he crawled after her. “Can I feel your forehead to see?”

“N-no, that’s okay,” she insisted, falling back on her hands as she continued to scoot away from him. “Tarrlok, stop. I don’t want you to—Tarrlok! Quit it!”

He immediately halted at her yelp.

Korra hit the wall and bent her knees, drawing them against her body. To her confusion, Tarrlok stayed in the same exact position, arm outstretched, completely unmoving. Seconds later, he slumped as if all the energy had been drained from his body. He lifted his head to look out between the bars, and Korra followed suit, dismayed to find Amon standing just outside their cell.

“I wasn’t going to hurt her.” Tarrlok slunk to the opposite corner from her. He brushed the errant hair out of his eyes.

“From what I heard, that didn’t seem to be the case,” Amon coolly responded.

“‘Heard’? No, you felt it.”

Korra didn’t understand what he meant by that, but she decided not to ask. “Tarrlok wasn’t doing anything wrong.”

Amon’s mask tilted in her direction. “Then why were you screaming at his approach? Oftentimes, that indicates something other than a friendly encounter.”

She shifted uncomfortably. “I’m entitled to my own space even if I share it with him. Anyway, I overreacted a little bit. He was just worried about me.”

“And why would he be worried about you, Ava—”

“—Korra,” she corrected. “I’m no longer the Avatar, so you should call me by my name.”

Amon drummed his fingers against his outer thigh in an unheard beat. “Why would he be worried about you, _Avatar?”_

_“Korra.”_

“Answer my question.”

“You’ll get your answer if you use my name, _Noatak.”_

With an exasperated sigh, he shook his head, but, before he could respond, there came a faint call of, “Amon, there’s an update on the airbenders!”

“We’ll have to continue this later. I’ll have someone bring up a meal and escort you to the washrooms.” He turned and started climbing down the ladder.

She didn’t want him anywhere near the airbenders and scrambled to delay him somehow. “No—Amon, wait!”

Amon paused, peering over the rim of the hatch at her. “Don’t worry. I’ll find a female Equalist for the job.”

He swiftly disappeared. With an embarrassed blush, Korra avoided looking at her cellmate, who stifled an awkward cough. If she felt hot before, it was nothing like it was now. She was burning up. Dazedly lifting a hand to her forehead, she closed her eyes as gentle wind ruffled her hair and soothed her feverish skin.

Tarrlok quickly sat upright and stared at her. “Did you just—? No… No, of course not. That’s impossible.”

Korra examined her hand in silent awe.

* * *

* * *

Mako and Bolin sought refuge on the lip of a pipe leading into the putrid underbelly of Republic City. As the sky became alight with the fiery hues of the setting sun, they sat with their legs dangling over the dark rippling waters.

Bolin wadded the bottom of his shirt and wrung it out. His soaked clothing felt like lead weights on his weary body. The chilly air quickly sent both of them into violent shivers.

“I c-can barely f-firebend in this cold,” Mako muttered. “I think I’ll explore the pipe and see if there’s a g-good place for us to sleep. It’s j-just going to get colder as it gets darker.”

“All right, I’ll s-stay here.”

Mako hesitated before agreeing. He scooted backward and stood. “I’ll be b-back as fast as I c-can. Try not to fall asleep yet, and don’t go a-anywhere.”

“Okay, Mom…” Bolin mumbled in a weak attempt to lighten the mood. He didn’t hear a reply. Turning his head slightly to the right, he glimpsed a perfect view of Air Temple Island, where the airships still ominously hovered. His brother’s resonating footsteps eventually faded away.

His mind soon grew foggy with sleep, and he had to fight against his drooping eyelids. He didn’t realize that he had dozed off until his body started to precariously tilt over the open water. The sudden lurch of movement had him jerking upright to keep from falling.

When he regained awareness, his eyes were drawn to the sight of the ferry, which had previously been docked at Air Temple Island. It was inching its way toward Republic City and looked like it would arrive in a few minutes. He stared at it for all of ten seconds before scrubbing his fists into his eyes. He wiped the drool from his chin and jumped to his feet, inexplicably energized.

Bolin glanced over his shoulder at the shadowy interior of the pipe. Mako wasn’t back yet, and no footsteps indicated his approach. There was nothing but the gentle crash of waves and distant squawking of birds. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth before making up his mind. If he commandeered that ship, he could get to the island. The idea was half-formed and reckless, but he couldn’t sit by and do nothing when an opportunity presented itself.

Mako would forgive him and understand when he came back with Korra—and possibly Asami. Although the risk of losing his bending in the process terrified him, he knew this was no time for him to selfishly cower. Whatever he was feeling, she had it infinitely worse.

With determination anew, Bolin heaved himself on top of the pipe. Up the grassy hill and over the wrought-iron fence, he followed alongside the street to the docks, staying low. All the while, his eyes were trained on the leisurely progress of the ferry.

* * *

* * *

The pipe stretched on much longer than Mako expected, but, after so long of dragging one foot in front of the other, he could see light ahead of him. His boots scraped along the cement, and his breathing was loud and ragged. He was making a ton of noise, but he couldn’t bring himself to care in his exhaustion.

When he stepped out of the pipe into a very spacious room, he found himself inches away from a blade. He went cross-eyed looking at it and wrenched away. “Whoa!”

At the other end of the blade was a rugged-looking man, who followed him step by step. “Who are you, and how did you find us?”

“I’m not an enemy,” Mako grimly insisted, holding up his hands in surrender. The back of his boots hit the pipe’s rim. “My name is Mako. My brother and I are looking for shelter from the Equalists.”

“I don’t see anyone. How do I know you’re not an Equalist? You have ten seconds to prove it.”

“I only need two seconds to prove that.” He produced a tiny flame in the palm of his hand and outstretched it like an offering. “I couldn’t be an Equalist even if I wanted to.”

The man eyed the flame as he tucked his knife away on his belt. “All right. Where’s your brother?”

“He’s at the other end of this pipe. He was too tired to move, so I thought I’d check on things before bringing him with me.”

“And neither of you were followed?”

“I don’t think so.” Mako’s eyes wandered to a large cluster of tents. The inhabitants were watching their exchange. “What is this place?”

With a curl of his fingers, the man beckoned him to follow, and the people slowly dispersed at their approach, though some continued to stare. They navigated their way around ratty couches, kitchen sinks, and piles of miscellaneous trash. They stepped over outstretched legs and around bowls of food.

“This is what’s left of the resistance against the Equalists. Anyone who wants to try to stop Amon can be found in here. It’s the last safe place in the city now that they’ve moved to the surface. As far as I know, they don’t know our group exists, so we’d like to keep it that way until we’re ready.”

Ahead of him, Mako spotted ranks of people lined up on a makeshift field, and they were practicing chi-blocking on familiar mannequins. His escort directed him to the left, a space cluttered with various pieces of furniture and dusty electronics. A gray-haired man was busy fiddling with a radio.

“Gommu, this firebender discovered our base,” the man explained. “He says his brother is also nearby. What should we do?”

Gommu glanced up from his work. He narrowed his eyes, and they popped back open in recognition. With a wide grin, he thrust out his hand for Mako to take in a firm handshake. “I’ve seen you before with the Avatar. What brings you to our humble abode?”

Mako frowned thoughtfully before he realized where he knew Gommu from. “We saw you in Republic City Park once, right? My brother and I are looking for shelter. We were escaping from the Equalists.”

“Well, you can stay here. We welcome all Equalist resistance, and a firebender could be very useful around here.” His smile was a touch too maniacal, but there didn’t seem to be any ill intent in it. “By all means, go get your brother and bring him back here. We’ll set up a tent while you’re gone.”

“Thank you.” He offered a polite bow and turned away. His eyes were once again drawn to the nearby chi-blockers.

“I’m sure your skills could use a touch-up,” came a familiar voice from his side. It was Nini. “Feel free to join in. We have plenty of mannequins to go around.”

“When we couldn’t find you at the marketplace, we were wondering what happened. It’s good to see you.”

His words seemed to have the opposite effect; Nini looked remorseful. “I’m sorry about Asami.”

“How did you know about that?”

“I followed her when she left. I had my suspicions about the metalbenders, but I needed to see it for myself. They revealed themselves as Equalists in disguise when she tried to get away,” she hesitantly explained. “There was nothing I could do to help her… Chi-blocking doesn’t work on that armor—I’ve tried. But I did learn that they captured her because her father ordered it. It was probably to keep her safe from the invasion.”

“How… thoughtful of him,” Mako quipped, leaving it at that. “Sorry to run off, but I have to go get my brother.”

“I’d appreciate it if you two would resume your training when you’re able. This group has been working hard, but we’re desperate for more chi-blockers. There isn’t much time to prepare. I know you have your bending, but, if anything happens… it’s good to have a backup plan.”

They parted ways. Mako backtracked the way he had come and traversed the pipe. After some time, he slowed his steps, wondering if he was getting close to the end. Without the sun, it was impossible to see through the inky blackness.

He knew something was amiss when he reached the end of the pipe. He felt the breeze on his damp clothing and smelled the saltiness of the churning water, but there was no Bolin. A panic struck him as he automatically assumed the worst—that his brother had been caught during his absence. How could he hope to rescue all three of them from the Equalists by himself? A handful of chi-blocker novices had no chance.

A scraping sound from above startled him. Backing away to give himself some room, he instinctively formed a fist and ignited it with flames. Someone cursed and dropped down into the pipe, and Mako flew forward with his fist outstretched.

The light revealed the figure to be his brother, who uttered a high-pitched yelp. “Don’t hit me! But— _ooh,_ that fire feels so good… Keep it right there.”

Mako felt relief, worry, and anger hit him all at once. He added strength to the fire, flooding the space with illumination and warmth. “I told you to stay here. I thought you’d been taken by the Equalists!”

“I know, I know. But hear me out. You’ll really, _really_ want to hear what I have to say.”

Someone else had just dropped down behind Bolin with slightly more grace. “What are you doing? Extinguish that before we’re spotted.”

Mako’s flames instantly died. He didn’t have to see her face to recognize her—Beifong.

* * *

* * *

“I… I can airbend. How?” Korra kept her voice barely over a whisper, as if speaking any louder would summon Amon. Cupped in her hands were tiny tornado-shaped currents. It was airbending at its most basic form, but, to her, it was priceless.

Kneeling nearby, Tarrlok seemed equally dumbstruck. “I have no idea.”

Her uneaten food lay scattered across the floor because she had accidentally sent most of it flying while trying to cool it down. She knew she was still hungry, but she couldn’t focus on anything else. The realization that she still had one element—her most elusive one…

Korra looked up at her cellmate in sudden distress. “Please don’t tell him.”

Tarrlok recoiled slightly in visible offense. “Why would I tell him?”

“No matter what he’s done, he’s still your brother. I assume you have some measure of loyalty to him. I don’t have any siblings, but I can imagine how it must feel to have him back after so many years.”

“You’re right that he’s still my brother; no amount of time will erase that. But I don’t agree with his ideals, and I see too much of our father in him.” He folded his arms and looked away with a crinkled brow. “In both of us, actually. Father would be proud of what he created.”

The swirling air in Korra’s palms died away, and she crawled closer to place a hand on his arm. “It’s not too late, you know. There’s still good in you; I’ve seen it before. If you help stop this war, I’ll do everything I can to get you a full pardon for your bloodbending. I promise.”

Tarrlok’s eyes dropped to her hand before making eye contact. The corners of his mouth lifted in a gentle smile. “And you wonder why I fell in love with you.”

Korra faltered, slowly pulling her hand back, but she didn’t retreat. She had shunned him for expressing his feelings before, but, after so much deceit in her life, his honesty was refreshing. The feelings weren’t mutual, but she acknowledged them and respected him for having the courage to say them with such an earnest expression, with no expectations or shame. She could never do the same.

“What do you propose I do to turn the tide against the Equalists?” he asked. “So to speak.”

“Oh, um…”

A clicking noise made itself known on the floor below, drawing their attention to the entry hatch, where a great white head popped up. Dark eyes peered at them as a tongue lolled.

_“Naga!”_ Korra squashed herself against the bars and reached out. She desperately wanted to feel her silky fur beneath her fingertips, but she couldn’t reach the polar bear dog no matter how far she stretched.

Naga seemed to be having similar problems. Whining quietly in the back of her throat, she tried to force her way through the hatch that wasn’t made for something of her enormous size.

“She must’ve been hiding during the invasion,” Tarrlok commented. “How a beast of her size managed to find us without alerting them is nothing short of incredible.”

“Naga is nothing short of incredible,” Korra smugly shot back. She couldn’t help but beam at him. Having a familiar face to break the monotony, as well as the discovery of her airbending, invoked something akin to happiness.

He blinked at her. Turning away, he motioned to Naga, who remained crammed in the hatch and didn’t seem to be going anywhere. “Something tells me that Noatak will notice her if she stays like that.”

As much as it pained her to part ways with her beloved familiar, she knew that she had to send her away for now. “Naga, girl, you need to hide again until we can find a way out of this cell. Wait for me in my room, okay? Try not to get caught.”

Naga obeyed the order and, with some difficulty, backed down the way she came. They listened to the receding noise of her nails on the wooden floors.

“I think we have a chance of escaping with Naga,” Korra said. “Even though I usually used waterbending when we crossed the bay, she’s a very good swimmer.”

“And how do you propose we get out of this cell to do so?”

“I’ll learn enough airbending to slash through the bars. I still remember Tenzin’s lessons; I just need to practice.”

Tarrlok accepted that answer with a slow nod. “So, what were you going to say?”

Korra had risen into a loose stance with her hands at her center. She began to move, pretending that she was evading invisible attacks. Without looking at him, she asked, “What?”

“You were about to tell me how I can help you win the war against the Equalists.”

She took a half-step forward and paused. With a tilt of her ankle and an abrupt jut of her hand, she imagined a blast of air—but all that came out was a harmless breeze. Undeterred, she got into position again. “Oh, right. I was going to suggest teaching you what I know about chi-blocking.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Why not? Don’t you want to be able to fight?”

“I won’t lower myself to fighting like an Equalist.”

Korra produced another gentle gust from her outstretched palm and dropped the stance to warily look at him. All of his former warmth had been replaced with ice, and his clipped tone reminded her too much of Amon. “Why are you so stubborn about learning chi-blocking? It doesn’t belong to the Equalists; it was developed centuries ago.”

“My answer stands: I won’t learn chi-blocking. Let’s just leave it at that. Focus on your airbending, Korra. I refuse to burden you any more than I already have.”

“It wouldn’t be a burden… There’s nothing else to do in here.”

Tarrlok didn’t relent, so she shrugged it off. Remaining alert to any sounds coming from below, she practiced while he observed.

* * *

* * *

“There you are, Amon,” the Lieutenant said when he stepped out of the temple. He was wearing a triumphant smile, so, obviously, the news was good.

“What’s the situation with the airbenders?” Amon asked, making his way over to where his second-in-command stood with a few chi-blockers, who snapped to attention at his approach.

“With the exception of Tenzin, all were apprehended in the mountains near the hangar. They were spotted by Hiroshi’s crew, who used the new biplanes to catch up to their flying bison and injure it. The airships are on their way back now.”

“Tenzin is the most troublesome of the bunch. We’ll use his family as bait. Tomorrow evening, we’ll take them to the memorial statue and draw him out of hiding.”

“Very good, sir.” The Lieutenant bowed, continuing to smile. “Where should we keep our prisoners in the meantime? The temple only has one prison, and I don’t think it would be wise to put them together with the Avatar.”

“I agree. For now, the prison in the police headquarters will do. Keep a constant watch on them so nothing happens before tomorrow. Double the guards.”

“I’ll inform the escort right away.”

* * *

* * *

Hours later, Korra decided it was time to take a break from airbending practice, but she realized that she was sick of resting on hard floors. When was the last time she had something soft to lie on? She couldn’t even remember.

It was a terrible idea, but she vehemently refused to use the wooden planks as a pillow.

“What was it like learning bloodbending?” she asked, looking up at Tarrlok as she laid her head on his thigh.

It wasn’t sexual. It wasn’t an admission of any feelings. It was a simple yearning for a little bit of comfort where there was none, and she was determined to keep things casual. Her brow twitched when he began running his fingers through her hair to work out the knots. The soothing motion reminded her of her mother, who had brushed her hair when she was a little girl. Her eyes slid shut.

“You don’t want to hear about that. There’s nothing inspiring about it, and it won’t help you achieve the peace you need for your airbending.”

Korra lifted a hand to idly conjure puffs of air from her fingers—just reveling in the fact that she could. “Please, I want to know. Maybe it could help me understand both of you better if I knew what you had to go through.”

Tarrlok hummed, and it sounded undeniably content. “If you insist. You don’t have to pity me for what you hear, though. I’m a grown man, and I’m well past that part of my life.”

“I can’t promise I won’t pity you, but I’ll try to keep it to myself.”

“Fair enough.”

After a brief moment, he began his story. He described the first time he and Noatak were introduced to the art of bloodbending, when they were only able to do it with the strength of the full moon. In his explanation, he regaled how it felt to be second-best to his prodigious elder brother and undeserving of his father’s love and praise—how he was driven to excel but always fell short of expectations, resulting in swift discipline. 

Korra listened with a frown that deepened the longer she listened to his detached voice, which wove images of two boys thrust into a world of evil and revenge, of being molded into tools of their father’s bidding. Her heart seized with hurt and pity, and her cheeks darkened in rage. She hadn’t even realized that she was glaring.

Tarrlok untangled his hand from her hair and stroked her tense brow. “Stop. You’re pitying me and feeling anger toward someone who’s been dead for many years. There’s no use in dwelling over it.”

“I know, but… how could anyone do that to their children? To _kids?_ How can someone be so… so—evil?” she whispered as her eyes prickled with unshed tears. His descriptions of being forced into intense training touched too closely on her own childhood, though her masters weren’t anything like Yakone. Suddenly, her misgivings about how she grew up seemed minuscule in comparison.

“I told you not to dwell over it. As the Avatar, you’ll encounter more evil in your future, and you can’t allow it to affect you like this. It makes you vulnerable. People will take advantage of it.” When she said nothing, continuing to stare up at him with wide eyes, he faintly smiled down at her. “I was raised by ‘evil,’ but I didn’t turn out too badly, did I?”

“No. You’re not so bad, Tarrlok.”

“Glad you think so. But whatever I felt back then—feeling second-best—was the lesser of two evils. Noatak was required to do everything right the first time, and he dealt with our father most of the time. He had no choice. I could’ve disappeared into the background if I really wanted to.”

_He had no choice._ That was something she could understand more than anyone.

“Maybe I should’ve left with my brother that day. Would you have fallen in love with both of us if the Equalists had two leaders?”

It was a joke, but it made her think. Korra pictured Tarrlok with an eerie mask of his own, side by side with Amon, and it wrung out a little shiver. What an intimidating pair they could’ve been in another life. “…I don’t love him.”

Someone pointedly cleared his throat. It was Amon, taking his usual stance in front of their cell with his arms folded behind his back. Clearly, he had heard the last bit of the conversation. His arrival didn’t seem to deter Tarrlok, who continued to comb through Korra’s hair and ignore him. Uneasy from the sudden tension, she glanced between the two of them as the silence grew.

The lock to the cell released, and Amon stepped inside and re-locked it behind him. It was alarming enough to send Korra scrambling to her feet in preparation for some kind of confrontation. Tarrlok remained seated, but he seemed just as wary.

In two long strides, Amon pinned Korra against the wall with his body. She uttered a shocked gasp as he pushed his mask up to rest on top of his head. He grabbed her chin between two fingers and pressed his lips against hers.

She was angry with him and didn’t understand why he was so frustratingly mercurial toward her. But that didn’t stop her hands from gripping his broad shoulders for support. His other hand slid under the back of her head and cradled her, cushioning her from the wall. When she tentatively kissed back, the hand on her jaw went down to cup her waist.

Korra panted when they briefly parted for air, and she gave a delirious murmur: “Amon…”

When he kissed her again, she traced his lips with the tip of her tongue as she recalled his snide comment back in the mountains. It only encouraged her to tilt her head slightly and part his mouth so she could slide inside and tease his hesitant tongue. The hand on her waist inched its way down her hip, and she imagined him lifting her thigh into a more intimate position—perhaps around him. If he harbored a similar idea, he clung to some semblance of propriety by promptly returning to her waist.

With no space between their lower bodies, it was all too obvious that Amon was hard. The discovery weakened Korra’s knees and made her tremble almost violently. She pressed forward the tiniest bit and was rewarded by a soft groan that curled her toes. Breaching his cowl to run her fingers up his neck and into his hair, she tried to pull him back into another kiss, but he resisted her efforts and retreated. She was gratified by the sight of his ironclad composure having finally crumbled.

When he spoke, his baritone was downright gravelly. “The airbenders have been captured and will have their bending removed tomorrow evening. Would you like to attend as my guests?”

The words registered through the haze of arousal, and her face twitched and contorted to reflect her angry disbelief. She shoved him away and sank to the floor, unable to support her own weight.

Amon reached up and adjusted his mask and cowl back into place, looking completely unruffled and unaffected by what just happened. He unlocked the door, stepped outside of the cell, and locked it again, all in one smooth motion. “Dinner will arrive shortly.”

When he disappeared down the ladder, Korra remained frozen in place, hands flat against the floor. She couldn’t bring herself to look at Tarrlok in fear of his expression. “We’re escaping tomorrow. I’ll practice through the night until I know I can cut the bars.”

He muttered something in response.


End file.
